Le Feu et la Glace
by ewanna
Summary: Au début, ce ne devait être qu'un simple sujet d'étude : des indiens. Et puis, ça s'est transformé grâce à de jolis sentiments. Mais par la suite, ce fut pire qu'une traque mortelle. Quant à la fin… Quileutes, Cullen, Volturi... Venez retrouver dans cette histoire tous ceux qui font l'univers de Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **Le Feu et la Glace...Mon loup à moi**  
Auteur : **ewanna**  
Classement : **K**  
Crédits : **Tous les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à leur auteur : Stephenie Meyer. Les autres sont à moi...**  
**

**Description :**

Au début, ce ne devait être qu'un simple sujet d'étude… qui s'est transformé grâce à de jolis sentiments. Mais par la suite, ce fut pire qu'une traque mortelle. Quant à la fin…

On ne sait jamais ce que sera véritablement notre futur. Destin écrit à l'avance pour certains, choix conscients pour d'autres. Le fait est que notre vie n'appartient qu'à nous et que pour défendre cette liberté et le peu de bonheur qui s'y trouve, il faut parfois surmonter des obstacles pires que tout. Des obstacles inhumains…

* * *

**Commentaire : **Bonjour. Eh bien merci à tous ceux qui auront eu la curiosité de venir lire ce premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et vous donnera envie de lire la suite...

* * *

- Hein ? Comment ça, des « Indiens » ?!

Par une belle journée en ce début du mois d'octobre, devant le tableau d'affichage du grand hall de la faculté, plusieurs sursautèrent en entendant les cris.

- Euh... Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Assline?

La personne ainsi nommée se tourna vivement vers une camarade, incrédule et catastrophée, en se contentant de pointer du doigt la grande feuille blanche sur laquelle étaient inscrits les nombreux sujets que les étudiants auraient à traiter durant les prochains mois, pour valider leur diplôme en fin d'année.

- J'avais demandé l'archéologie égyptienne..., se plaignit-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il a foutu ?

Le « _il_ », c'était son maître de stage. Un personnage très compétent dans son domaine - malgré le fait d'être qualifié de farfelu par beaucoup - avec qui Assline s'était toujours bien entendue. Il y a plusieurs semaines de cela, elle se souvenait parfaitement lui avoir dit et même écrit sur un formulaire tout ce qu'il y avait d'officiel, qu'elle souhaitait entreprendre plus tard des études d'archéologie en Egypte et que de ce fait, avoir l'opportunité de passer la majorité de son année là-bas lui serait très profitable. En tout cas, elle était certaine de ne jamais, ô grand jamais, lui avoir parlé d'indiens ! Incroyable ! Il avait dû se tromper en remplissant les demandes, il n'y avait que cette explication. Et il n'y avait également qu'une chose à faire : aller trouver immédiatement cet étourdi pour qu'il rectifie tout ça.  
Des indiens ! Elle n'avait rien contre eux et ressentait même un respect certain pour ce peuple qui avait un tel patrimoine culturel et ésotérique - en plus d'avoir été sauvagement décimé par les colons, se retrouvant désormais obligé de vivre dans des réserves sur ses propres terres - mais il se trouvait qu'aux dernières nouvelles, c'étaient des sarcophages qu'elle voulait découvrir et pas des totems !  
C'est donc sans s'attarder sur les cris de joie ou de déception de ceux qui avaient obtenu ou non leur premier choix - au moins eux, avaient eu quelque chose de demandé, ce qui n'était pas son cas - ni répondre à ses amis qui lui demandèrent où elle filait d'un pas si pressé, que l'étudiante de tout juste vingt ans prit la direction du bâtiment central de l'université.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle arriva essoufflée sur le palier du troisième étage où elle alla cogner, un peu trop énergiquement, à la porte du bureau visé.

- Entrez !, répondit une voix joviale.

Assline s'exécuta, en tâchant de calmer sa mauvaise humeur.

- Ah ! Te voilà !, lança avec un sourire l'homme qui l'accueillit en contournant son bureau.

Relativement grand et trapu, le professeur Michel était un homme brun aux yeux noirs d'une cinquantaine d'années, qui arborait une imposante barbe et une moustache de la même couleur, un teint mat et un air bienveillant. Alors vêtu d'un costume gris clair, il regarda entrer son élève à travers ses petites lunettes rondes métalliques, en laissant deviner, au sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres, qu'il connaissait déjà la raison de sa venue.

- Bonjour professeur…, dit Assline avec retenue. Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger, mais je venais vous voir parce que j'ai...  
- Mais assieds-toi plutôt ! Assieds-toi donc, la coupa avec enthousiasme l'homme, en désignant d'un geste de la main un fauteuil vide, avant de retourner s'asseoir dans le sien. On est toujours mieux installés pour parler quand on est assis.

Assline soupira, balayant de son souffle fataliste la frange châtain qui lui tombait régulièrement devant ses yeux marron clairs (seul vestige des longs cheveux qu'elle avait décidé un beau jour de couper) et s'assit face à son enseignant, espérant qu'il la laisserait enfin parler. Mais...

- Tu t'es faite toute belle, dis-moi, lança-t-il.

Assline s'observa un instant, dubitative, sans trouver quoi que ce soit d'extraordinaire dans un tee-shirt vert pomme et une jupe violette. Elle se demanda alors s'il n'était pas en train d'essayer de noyer le poisson. Pourtant :

- C'est en vue de fêter vos prochains stages ?  
- Nos prochains… ?, s'entendit-elle répéter, mortifiée. Mais enfin professeur, réagit-elle d'un bond, vous avez vu où vous comptez m'envoyer ? Chez des...  
- ...indiens. Je sais, termina l'enseignant, tranquillement, en la regardant avec un petit sourire.  
- Mais je ne vous ai jamais demandé ça, moi ! Pourquoi des indiens ? De l'autre côté de l'océan, en plus… A des heures et des heures d'avion ! Si loin de l'Egypte... Pourquoi vous m'avez fait ça ?, se désespéra brusquement Assline en s'affalant dans son fauteuil.

Le professeur Michel prit son temps pour répondre. Il joignit ses mains sous son menton, la considéra quelques secondes, puis :

- Hum… Sache déjà que l'Egypte a toujours été une destination très demandée et que cette année ne fait pas exception. Ainsi, même si tu as un bon dossier, j'ai le regret de t'annoncer qu'il y en avait beaucoup d'autres... et meilleurs que le tien.

Assline afficha une moue boudeuse. Elle s'était moyennement préparée à ce genre de réponses, mais tout de même, ça ne faisait jamais plaisir à entendre.

- Aussi, poursuivit l'enseignant, il ne m'était pas possible de te donner ton premier choix - je n'aurais pas pu le justifier auprès de mes collègues.  
- Je comprends, dit Assline, déçue. Mais j'avais tout de même émis d'autres souhaits au cas où mon premier ne soit pas possible - et les indiens n'en font pas parti.  
- C'est exact, admit le professeur qui s'avança un peu et la regarda gravement, droit dans les yeux. Et c'est là que je te demanderai de me faire confiance.

Assline ne put retenir un rictus sarcastique. Faire confiance au professeur Michel, c'était un peu comme demander à son chien de surveiller un morceau de steak sans y toucher. Autrement dit : c'était relativement risqué ! Pas dans le sens où l'homme était du style à envoyer les uns et les autres en perdition. Mais, il avait une telle façon de voir les choses, si différente du commun des mortels, que beaucoup ne pouvaient se faire à ses choix.  
Devant l'expression de son élève, il sourit.

- Oui, je sais... De plus, l'Inde, le Chili, tous ceux que tu as effectivement mentionnés sont des destinations passionnantes. Mais…  
- Mais ?

Il soupira.

- Si tu insistes, je pourrai modifier tout ça. Mais comprends qu'on n'a pas tous les jours l'occasion de vivre de belles et enrichissantes expériences. Je connais les études que tu veux faire et pour t'avoir comme élève depuis un petit moment déjà, je pense également suffisamment te connaître pour savoir ce que tu vaux et qu'une telle aventure t'apportera beaucoup.

Assline avait du mal à comprendre où l'aventure était, quand il s'agissait d'aller étudier des tribus qui vivaient parquées depuis des décennies et où la nouveauté résidait dans ce qu'elles avaient vécu des générations en arrière. En outre, c'était tellement éloigné de ce qu'elle attendait, de ce qu'elle espérait.

- Je comprends ta… perplexité, indiqua doucement le professeur Michel. Mais regarde comment se présentent les choses : ce que tu souhaitais est pour le moment inaccessible. Alors, profite donc de cette opportunité que je t'offre d'aller découvrir autre chose.

Assline commençait à hésiter. Il est vrai que l'homme qui se trouvait assis en face d'elle était un merveilleux orateur qui savait aiguiser la curiosité des gens. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Pour avoir parcouru le monde, il savait de quoi il parlait. S'il lui disait que c'était une occasion unique - une expérience unique - c'est que ça en était une. Alors, après tout : les pyramides étant à présent loin d'elle, pourquoi ne pas la tenter ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que je pourrai bien faire là-bas ?, demanda-t-elle. Ce sont des peuplades qui n'évoluent plus. Si on veut savoir quelque chose sur elles, il suffit d'aller dans la librairie du coin et…

Le professeur Michel leva aussitôt une main qui la fit taire.

- Tu as, comme beaucoup, une idée très arrêtée et bien sévère de ces tribus. Et pourquoi ? Parce que tu ne les connais pas, tout simplement.  
- Et vous… si ?  
- En effet. J'ai eu l'extrême chance, il y a de cela des années, d'être le bienvenu dans des tribus indiennes. Je sais donc de quoi je parle.  
- Bon. Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que je devrai y faire ?... si j'y vais, évidemment.

Le professeur sourit. Il sentait que c'était presque gagné.

- Si tu parvenais à t'intégrer du mieux que possible à la population locale, pour pouvoir observer et étudier aussi bien leurs vies que leurs habitats et environnement, cela permettrait sans aucun doute à nos pauvres et maigres esprits du vieux continent de découvrir des choses qu'ils n'ont jamais pu, ni su voir.

Assline soupira en se frottant le front. C'était quand même très vague comme ordre de mission.

- Mais ne t'en fais pas, la rassura le professeur. Grâce à notre merveilleux outil informatique, nous resterons en contact et je pourrai toujours t'aider ou te guider en cas de besoin.

Sur quoi il lui lança un clin d'œil encourageant.  
Passèrent ensuite quelques minutes durant lesquelles Assline réfléchit en silence. Finalement :

- Bon. Admettons. Combien serions-nous à y aller et quand faudrait-il que je vous donne ma réponse ?  
- Oh ! Très simple, répondit le professeur Michel tout à sa joie. Il me faudrait ta réponse aujourd'hui et tu y partirais seule !  
- Pardon ?

Assline en était toujours à ressasser sa dernière conversation, assise sur un muret de la petite cour délimitée par les bâtiments centraux de la faculté, lorsque ses amis la retrouvèrent enfin.

* * *

- Hé oh !

Elle leva la tête et regarda approcher d'un air absent, un petit groupe de quatre personnes : deux garçons et deux filles.

- Hé bien : où étais-tu passée ?, demanda l'un.  
- 'suis allée voir le professeur Michel…  
- Ah… Il parait qu'il t'a collée sur un plan pas possible…, risqua doucement une autre.  
- Ouais. Des indiens d'Amérique. Même pas ce que j'ai demandé…  
- Et alors ?

Assline haussa les épaules.

- On en a parlé. Ça n'a pas l'air trop mal – même si je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je pourrais y faire. Je dois lui donner ma réponse tout à l'heure.  
- Et l'Egypte ?  
- Mort, soupira Assline. Trop de demandes et mon dossier n'est pas assez solide.

Les quatre autres se regardèrent sans trop savoir quoi dire pour la conseiller ou simplement lui remonter le moral, lorsque l'un déclara soudain :

- Quand on y réfléchit, ça pourrait être sympa, les indiens. Leurs légendes, leur passé, ce qu'ils vivent à présent. Y'a de quoi faire !

Assline releva la tête et le regarda en plissant les yeux.

- Ouais, rétorqua alors l'une des filles. Dommage simplement que l'idée vienne de professeur Foldingue ! Avec lui, on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre ! Tu te souviens de la fois où il nous a seulement conseillé de descendre dans une grotte, lors du dernier stage ? Bonjour l'expérience !  
- Mais justement !, répliqua le garçon. C'est vrai qu'il est un peu spécial, mais c'est le type même qui te permettra de découvrir des choses à côté desquelles tu serais passé si tu ne l'avais pas connu ! Quand tu sais tout ce qu'il a déjà vécu, pour mettre ton cv un cran au-dessus, c'est avec lui qu'il faut partir !  
- Sauf que là, je partirais seule, indiqua Assline. Lui, il resterait en France derrière son écran…  
- Peu importe !, balaya le garçon. Ce qu'il te propose sort des sentiers battus, ne durera de toute façon pas plus de quelques mois et t'apportera forcément un petit plus que les autres n'auront pas. Bref ! Moi, à ta place, partir pour partir, je n'hésiterais pas !

* * *

Une heure et demie plus tard, Assline toqua de nouveau à la porte du bureau de l'enseignant.

- Entre Assline, entendit-elle.  
- Euh… C'est moi, professeur, s'annonça-t-elle inutilement.

Il se trouvait à la même place qu'un peu plus tôt et la fixa alors avec intérêt.

- Alors, jeune fille, as-tu pris ta décision ?

Elle soupira un bon coup puis,

- D'accord.

Un sourire éclatant illumina les traits burinés de l'homme.

- Ah la bonne heure !, s'exclama-t-il en se redressant. Je suis heureux que tu aies pris cette décision. Je suis persuadé que tu vas vivre une merveilleuse aventure !  
- Et moi, j'espère qu'elle ne sera pas trop… aventureuse, murmura Assline qui avait, elle aussi, en mémoire l'exploration d'une certaine grotte qui lui avait valu des nuits agitées les jours suivants.

Le professeur Michel se mit à rire de bon cœur.

- Bien, dit-il ensuite. Je vais immédiatement valider tout ça et te fournir toutes les informations dont tu pourrais avoir besoin. Mais dès à présent, souhaiterais-tu savoir quelque chose ?  
- Euh… oui. Vous ne m'avez pas précisé chez qui vous comptez m'envoyer… Les Iroquois ? Les Dakotas ?  
- Non, non, répondit le professeur en agitant sa main. Rien de tout cela. Sortons donc des clichés et intéressons-nous à un peuple qui « vit » toujours.

Assline haussa un sourcil, perplexe.

- Tu vas partir étudier les Quileutes !  
- Les quoi ?

* * *

**Commentaire :** La suite dimanche. Bonne journée à tous et à bientôt !


	2. Arrivée sur Forks

**Commentaire :** Bonjour ! Contente de vous retrouver... et de poster un nouveau chapitre. Alors, bonne lecture et bon dimanche ^^ - et n'oubliez pas qu'on change d'heure aujourd'hui :p !

* * *

Les quoi ? Où ça ?

Assline n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une telle tribu. Certes, il y en avait eu plus de cinq cents à la glorieuse époque et il était tout à fait normal de ne pas toutes les connaitre, mais là… Il avait donc fallu que le professeur Michel lui éclaire les lanternes pour qu'elle la situe un tant soit peu.  
Il s'agissait donc d'une tribu d'indiens qui vivait dans la réserve de la Push (encore un mot qui ne faisait assurément pas parti du vocabulaire de la jeune fille) qui se trouvait elle-même dans l'état de Washington (ça, au moins, Assline savait où c'était) à une trentaine de kilomètres de la petite ville de Forks – inconnue, elle aussi. C'est là que le professeur Michel avait conservé des contacts, dont il donna les noms et coordonnées à son étudiante. Il lui conseilla de commencer par joindre monsieur et madame Newton, qui tenaient accessoirement un magasin de sport dans la ville de Forks et qui avaient, si les souvenirs de l'enseignant étaient exacts, une chambre à louer.

- Au moins, je ne me retrouverai pas sans abri quand j'arriverai là-bas, ironisa Assline lorsqu'elle passa récupérer à la faculté, la veille de son départ, toutes les notes et renseignements que son enseignant lui avait préparés.  
- Je suis persuadé que tout se passera à merveille, la rassura le professeur Michel, qui ajouta même, pour plaisanter : « Tu seras dans ton élément, crois-moi ! A tel point que je crains même que tu en oublies de me donner de tes nouvelles ».  
- Ben voyons !

* * *

Sur quoi Assline lui dit au revoir et s'en alla.

Le lendemain, après de nombreuses heures de vol, son avion se posa enfin dans l'état de Washington. Encore un moment plus tard, c'est sous une pluie diluvienne qu'un taxi les déposa, elle et ses bagages, devant ce qui était en réalité l'unique magasin de sport de Forks, le « Newton Olympic Outfitters ». Une fois sa course payée, Assline se dépêcha de mettre ses affaires à l'abri sous le porche qui surplombait la devanture du magasin, puis hésita à y rentrer. Monsieur et madame Newton lui avaient bien proposé de venir les rejoindre sur leur lieu de travail pour ensuite la mener chez eux, là où se trouvait la fameuse chambre qui lui permettrait de passer sa première nuit au sec sur le sol américain, mais elle s'interrogeait à débarquer comme ça, trempée jusqu'aux os, avec ses deux grosses valises et son sac à dos, risquant d'envahir l'entrée du magasin et en obstruer le passage.  
Un coup de tonnerre retentit soudain. Assline sursauta et jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle : tout était désert, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dehors - ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant par un temps pareil. Elle s'était renseignée avant son départ, sur le genre de villes qu'était Forks et à l'évidence, ce qu'elle avait lu était exact. Il s'agissait bien d'une petite ville située au milieu d'un parc naturel (le style des habitations et la végétation le confirmaient), là où une grande partie de l'année était marquée par des pluies abondantes. Et là aussi, malheureusement, ce qu'elle subissait en termes d'orage ne le contredisait pas. C'était seulement le milieu de l'après-midi, mais la noirceur du ciel laissait à penser qu'on était en début de soirée…

A travers la vitrine illuminée et embuée, Assline devina une activité dans le magasin. Deux touristes s'intéressaient à des articles de pêche et un autre explorait une tente en démonstration, tandis qu'une femme blonde se tenait derrière la caisse. Il s'agissait de madame Newton, qui dirigeait le magasin avec son époux. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit tout à coup, faisant à nouveau sursauter Assline qui découvrit alors un homme d'âge mûr, les cheveux grisonnants, vêtu de la panoplie du parfait randonneur.

- Assline ?  
- Monsieur Newton ?  
- Tout à fait, sourit-il. Je t'en prie, entre. Avec ce qu'il pleut, tu vas être complètement trempée.

Assline hésita à lui répondre que c'était certainement chose faite, mais l'accueil auquel elle avait droit la retint de faire un commentaire.

- Karen ! Notre petite frenchie est là !, lança monsieur Newton en rentrant derrière Assline, chargé de ses deux grosses valises.

La jeune fille vit alors arriver à petits pas rapides la femme blonde de derrière la caisse, qui lui sourit en gage de bienvenue.  
Monsieur et madame Newton commencèrent par la mettre à l'aise, en lui demandant si elle avait fait bon voyage, si elle désirait boire quelque chose de chaud pour se réchauffer, mais également si elle ne souhaitait pas se changer, histoire de retirer ses vêtements froids et mouillés, avant d'attraper un rhume. Pour ce faire, Assline occupa une cabine d'essayage et en profita pour regarder à quoi elle ressemblait après autant d'heures de voyage. Premier constat accablant : déjà qu'elle avait toujours eu du mal à se coiffer, dans le cas présent, l'humidité extérieure n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Son carré théoriquement raide rebiquait dans tous les sens et lui donnait l'air d'une sauvageonne. Quant à son teint, était-ce dû à l'éclairage artificiel du magasin ? Toujours est-il qu'elle était encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire – pour ça, le soleil égyptien ne lui aurait pas fait de mal. A côté de ça, ses grands yeux d'ordinaire expressifs étaient rougis de fatigue et cernés au possible, et pour finir, les quelques taches de rousseur qui lui servaient d'habitude à colorer ses joues semblaient avoir disparu ! Bref, elle se trouvait un air sérieusement maladif.  
Elle soupira, balayant au passage sa frange qui s'en donnait à cœur joie, et se dit que dans de telles circonstances, avoir une tête pareille était chose normale. Elle enfila ensuite des vêtements secs avant de se tapoter les joues, histoire de se donner du cœur à l'ouvrage faute de bonne mine.

- J'espère que tu aimes la pluie, plaisanta monsieur Newton à travers le rideau. Ici, en cette saison, c'est monnaie courante !  
- Ça ira, assura Assline en sortant de la cabine. Je n'ai rien contre les temps mauss… Enfin, contre la pluie.

Mais quand même. Quand elle songea au temps qu'elle aurait eu en plein désert.

- C'est quand-même peu courant qu'une personne vienne de si loin pour étudier notre petite ville, remarqua madame Newton, flattée. On est si célèbres que ça, de l'autre côté de l'océan ?  
- C'est-à-dire… Je suis surtout venue ici pour étudier la réserve indienne qui se trouve à quelques kilomètres de là, expliqua Assline, avant d'ajouter, devant la mine déconfite de sa logeuse : « Mais vu le contexte, il va de soi que j'ai prévu un chapitre pour présenter Forks »…

Le restant de l'après-midi passa tranquillement, en bavardages légers et présentation des uns, des autres. Un quart d'heure avant la fermeture, la pluie cessa enfin. La porte du magasin s'ouvrit alors de nouveau.

- C'est moi !, lança un garçon blond au visage de poupon, qui entra emmitouflé dans une grosse veste et chargé d'un sac de cours.

En apercevant Assline, assise sur une chaise de camping dans un coin du magasin, il marqua un temps d'arrêt, puis afficha un grand sourire qu'elle lui rendit, un peu intimidée.

- Salut, dit-il en s'avançant, je suis Mike. Mike Newton, le fils de… de mes parents. Tu dois être Assline, c'est ça ? Ravi de faire ta connaissance ! Mes parents m'ont annoncé ta venue il y a un petit moment et je me languissais que tu arrives.

Au moins savait-il mettre à l'aise. S'il avait juste pu éviter de la détailler de la sorte, Assline l'aurait probablement trouvé parfait. Mais dans la mesure où les filles pas trop grandes et bien proportionnées n'avaient jamais déplu à Mike, il ne put s'empêcher de l'observer un instant avec un regard appréciateur.

- Euh… Salut, ne trouva qu'à répondre Assline, en lui tendant une main. Enchantée.

Mike la regarda, surpris.

- Tiens ? Je croyais qu'en France, on se faisait la bise pour se dire « bonjour », dit-il en attrapant tout de même la main tendue… et en avançant significativement une joue.  
- Ah, Mike ! Tu es rentré, c'est parfait !, déclara sa mère dès qu'elle le vit. Nous allons devoir rester un peu plus tard au magasin, avec ton père – une livraison qui vient d'arriver plus tôt que prévue. Ça ne te dérange pas d'emmener Assline à la maison ?

Les deux se regardèrent sans qu'aucun n'ait d'objections.

- Pas de problème !, répondit Mike. On y va ?

S'éleva soudain la voix de monsieur Newton, depuis le fond du magasin.

- Laisse tes affaires ici, Assline! On les chargera dans la voiture ! Ça sera plus pratique !

* * *

Les Newton habitaient à quelques minutes à pied de leur magasin. Chemin faisant, Mike engagea rapidement la conversation.

- Donc, tu viens de France ?, demanda-t-il, captivé.  
- C'est ça.  
- Et… comment ça se fait que tu aies…

Il semblait avoir du mal à trouver les bons mots.

- … atterri ici ?, proposa alors Assline, en souriant.

La réaction de Mike lui fit penser à celle de sa mère. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il venir se perdre dans un coin pareil ? Et à tout bien y réfléchir, Assline songea qu'il fallait vraiment avoir un enseignant comme le sien pour trouver une réponse.

- Mes études, répondit-elle simplement. Je dois rendre un mémoire à la fin de l'année qui portera sur une civilisation ancienne.

Mike s'arrêta brusquement de marcher et le peu de lumière environnante permit à Assline de constater qu'il la dévisageait, incrédule.

- Une civilisation ancienne ? Et tu comptes trouver ça à Forks ?  
- Mais non. A la Push, dit Assline, amusée par son air subitement ahuri.  
- Ah, les indiens…, dit Mike en paraissant perplexe.  
- Oui. Sans doute ne les perçois-tu pas ainsi, surtout en les côtoyant au quotidien, mais pourtant, les amérindiens ont développé une véritable civilisation, tu sais.  
- Hum… Si tu le dis…

Apparemment trop sceptique, Assline préféra changer de sujet.

- Enfin, voilà. Mon maître de stage est venu ici il y a quelques années et il semblerait qu'il se soit bien entendu avec tes parents. Donc quand il m'a proposé ce sujet, il m'a également recommandé de venir sur Forks et plus précisément chez les Newton.  
- Et il a bien fait !, affirma Mike.

Une voiture passa à cet instant un peu trop près d'eux et manqua de les arroser en roulant dans une grosse flaque d'eau.

- Alors, comment trouves-tu notre jolie petite ville ?, ironisa Mike. Mouillée, non ?  
- S'il n'y a que ça, ça ne me dérange pas, dit Assline en haussant légèrement les épaules.  
- Ouais… Pour le reste, je pense que les jeunes sont logés à la même enseigne ici ou ailleurs. Viens, c'est par là.

Ils traversèrent la route principale où s'alignaient les quelques commerces et motels de Forks. Le gros de l'activité économique de la ville semblait concentré le long de cette unique route. Cela rappelait à Assline ces petits villages de montagne où elle avait passé ses vacances : jolis, mais on en faisait rapidement le tour.  
Encore quelques pas, puis Mike pointa du doigt une maison à un étage, à la couverture de briques rouges. Le tour des fenêtres, peint en blanc, ressortait dans la nuit qui commençait à tomber. Des jardinières accrochées aux balcons et fenêtres apportaient quelques couleurs assombries à l'ensemble.  
Une goutte d'eau tomba soudain sur le front de Mike.

- Allez, on se dépêche : on va encore y avoir droit, prévint-il en ouvrant rapidement la porte d'entrée.

Il fit entrer Assline puis la guida vers un vaste salon, ordonné et sobre. Ils s'y installèrent après que Mike soit allé chercher des rafraichissements.

- Alors, tu fréquentes le lycée de la ville, je suppose ?, demanda Assline en prenant le verre de jus d'orange que lui tendit le garçon.  
- Ouais. Il n'y en a qu'un dans le coin, de toute façon, fit observer Mike, avant que son regard ne s'éclaire brusquement. Au fait, tu viendras y suivre des cours ?  
- Ah non, désolée, s'excusa Assline avec un petit rire. J'ai déjà passé ce que vous appelez mon diplôme de fin d'année - les bancs du lycée, ce n'est plus pour moi. Ceci-dit, j'ai pris contact avec votre principal pour avoir l'autorisation d'aller consulter les livres de votre bibliothèque.  
- Cool !, s'exclama Mike. Alors, on s'y verra sûrement !  
- Je pense… Pour tout ce qui est documentation, je vais sûrement jongler entre Forks et la Push.  
- Ah oui, la Push…, souffla Mike. Tu y es déjà allée ?  
- Non, dit Assline, soudain mal-à-l'aise. Et j'avoue même être un peu impressionnée à l'idée de m'y rendre.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Le fait que ça soit une réserve, que les gens y vivent en communauté, qu'ils aient une culture différente de la mienne… J'ai l'impression que je vais débarquer là-bas à la façon d'un cheveu dans le potage.  
- Nooon ! Ça ira, j't'assure !, affirma Mike. Ils sont très sympas. En plus, question visite de « visages pâles », ils sont habitués - vont parfois s'y perdre quelques touristes, faut pas croire, rit-il. Et puis, si tu veux, je te présenterai une amie qui connait un gars de la réserve. Elle pourrait peut-être te le présenter à son tour, comme ça, tu ne serais pas une parfaite inconnue quand tu iras là-bas…  
- Pourquoi pas - on verra. Merci en tout cas.  
- Mais je t'en prie, répondit Mike avec un grand sourire.

Quelques secondes passèrent durant lesquelles Assline ne trouva plus rien à dire. Elle songea même que l'arrivée de monsieur et madame Newton ne serait pas pour lui déplaire. Certes, Mike était un garçon tout à fait charmant qui faisait tout pour qu'elle se sente à l'aise, mais présentement, les grands sourires et toute l'attention qu'il lui portait ne la rendaient pas particulièrement euphorique.

- Et sinon… Tu penses rester un moment chez nous ?, embraya Mike.  
- Euh… J'en sais rien. Pourquoi ? La chambre est déjà relouée à quelqu'un d'autre ?, plaisanta Assline.  
- Non, c'est pas ça ! Mais en sachant que tu viens ici pour « étudier » les Quileutes, sur le coup, j'ai imaginé que tu irais plutôt t'installer là-bas… Mais si ce n'est pas le cas, tu m'en vois le premier ravi !

Fin de phrase qui fut totalement occultée par le reste. Assline le fixa soudain, très intéressée.

- Pourquoi, on peut loger à la réserve ?  
- Euh… En fait, j'en sais rien…, marmonna Mike qui regrettait déjà ses paroles.  
- Hum… Du peu que j'ai trouvé à en lire, commenta pour elle Assline, il y a bien un ou deux commerces là-bas, mais je n'y ai pas vu de motel ou autre...

Une lueur d'espoir naquit en retour dans les yeux de Mike.

- Oh tu sais, moi, je disais ça mais en fait, je…  
- Tu me diras, regarde, le coupa Assline sans y prendre garde, tes parents ont une chambre à louer, mais pourtant, ce n'est écrit nulle part.  
- Ouais. C'est vrai, mais...

Mais Assline ne l'écoutait plus. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle songeait que s'installer à la Push - maintenant qu'elle était relativement rassurée sur l'accueil qu'elle y trouverait - serait le mieux à faire. C'est d'ailleurs ce dont elle fit part à monsieur et madame Newton, le soir-même, à table. Ces derniers abondèrent dans son sens – même si le fait de l'avoir chez eux ne les dérangeait pas.

Le repas prit et ses affaires montées dans une petite chambre, toute proprette et chaleureuse, située au bout du couloir du premier étage, Assline commença par confirmer sa bonne arrivée sur Forks à ses parents et au professeur Michel, puis établit un vague emploi du temps pour les journées à venir : commencer par défaire ses affaires (qu'elle espérait désormais refaire au plus tôt), aller au lycée de Forks pour se présenter auprès du principal de l'établissement et faire un tour à la bibliothèque, se trouver ensuite une voiture avec l'enveloppe que lui avaient donnée ses parents - voiture qui lui permettrait, entre autres, de faire des allers et retours entre Forks et la Push - et enfin, se rendre justement à la réserve indienne où elle était tout de même censée passer la majeure partie de son temps.  
Avec le décalage horaire, Assline se coucha fatiguée, mais surtout contente. D'abord perplexe sur ce qu'elle aurait à faire dans cette contrée lointaine et perdue, elle se languissait désormais de découvrir ce que ses prochaines journées lui réservaient.

* * *

**Commentaire** : Etant plutôt en forme en ce moment, je devrais pouvoir vous mettre en ligne le chapitre 3 d'ici trois ou quatre jours ^^ ! A bientôt.


	3. Premiers contacts

**Commentaire** :

Bonjour tout le monde ^^ ! Sacrebleu ! Vous savez ce que j'ai omis ? De vous planter le décor concernant les personnages, histoire que vous sachiez tout de même sur quoi je suis partie. En gros, on en serait au niveau de Hésitation (troisième volet - évidemment, sans que ma fic ait un quelconque rapport avec l'intrigue du livre), à ce détail près - et là, j'espère que les puristes ne m'en voudront pas d'avoir fait une légère entorse à l'histoire originale : Harry (Clearwater) est toujours vivant. Oui, c'est bien ça : je l'ai ressuscité - ou j'ai occulté sa mort, comme vous voulez. Voilà, c'est tout ! Je vous laisse tranquille. Bonne lecture ^^.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, le fin rai de lumière qui passait entre les volets, dessinant des tâches éclatantes sur les murs de la chambre, indiquait que le soleil avait réussi à percer l'épaisse couche de nuages de la veille.  
Assline se réveilla en s'étirant comme un chat, constatant avec plaisir que non-seulement elle avait bien dormi, mais encore qu'il faisait beau. Une fois debout, défaire ses valises ne lui prit pas beaucoup de temps. Madame Newton lui avait libéré une armoire et un buffet à tiroirs qui suffirent amplement pour toutes ses affaires. Une fois que tout fut rangé, qu'elle se fut habillée d'un tee-shirt sous un pull, d'un jean et d'une paire de bottines, et qu'elle ait, une fois encore, renoncé au combat face à ses cheveux irrémédiablement indisciplinés, elle descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner dans un calme intrigant. Elle crut tout d'abord que la maison était vide, mais un bruit de vaisselle en provenance de la cuisine lui prouva le contraire.

- Salut ! Bien dormi ?, demanda Mike, attablé devant son bol de céréales, en la voyant apparaitre dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Toujours souriant, le garçon semblait toutefois moins bavard que la veille.

- Oui, très bien, merci, répondit Assline en s'asseyant de l'autre côté de la table ronde, élément central de la pièce. Tes parents sont déjà partis ?  
- Oui. Ils n'avaient pas fini de déballer toutes les affaires reçues hier. Et comme il s'agit de la nouvelle collection, ils voulaient qu'elle soit en place à l'ouverture.  
- Ah…  
- Tiens, prends ça, dit Mike en lui tendant un bol. Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ?

Assline regarda rapidement ce qu'il y avait sur la table et répondit :

- Euh… Comme toi, ça sera très bien. Je prends également des céréales au petit-déjeuner.  
- Hé ! On a des points communs, alors !, s'enthousiasma le garçon.  
- Ouais...faut croire..., baragouina Assline avant de plonger la tête dans le paquet de corn-flakes.

Mike eut ensuite la patience d'attendre qu'elle finisse de manger avant de rattaquer.

- Alors, tu as prévu quoi pour aujourd'hui ? Une petite balade en ville ?  
- Non, pas vraiment. Je songeais plutôt à t'accompagner au lycée. Au plus tôt je m'y mettrai, au mieux ça sera.

Mike la regarda alors en faisant la moue.

- Sérieusement : tu penses découvrir tant de choses que ça sur les Quileutes, pour pouvoir ensuite rédiger un mémoire ?  
- Toi non ?, répliqua Assline en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Ben… Tout ce qu'i savoir sur eux se trouve déjà dans les livres qui en parlent. Tiens, si tu veux, je pourrais te mener à Port Angeles. Il y a une librairie qui…  
- Non, je te remercie, le coupa Assline. Je suis sûre que je trouverai autre chose que ce qui est déjà écrit.  
- Ok, soupira Mike. Dans ce cas, passe-moi ton bol et ta cuillère, on va y aller. C'est l'heure.

En montant chercher ses affaires, Assline songea que finalement, il n'y avait pas que les « pauvres esprits du vieux continent » qui auraient besoin de voir autrement certaines choses. Ainsi, loin de la décourager, la réaction de Mike la fit un peu plus adhérer à l'avis de son professeur.

* * *

- Le lycée n'est pas très loin, indiqua Mike en sortant de la maison.

Le ciel et la végétation à présent dégagés offraient un tout autre décor que celui de la veille. Tout autour d'eux, à perte de vue, s'étendait une forêt touffue et chatoyante. Et les arbres ayant revêtu leurs manteaux rouges et dorés d'automne, le spectacle n'en était que plus féérique.

Après une bonne marche dans la fraîcheur matinale, ils arrivèrent enfin devant un grand édifice austère, bâti lui aussi de briques rouges. Le lycée de Forks était composé de plusieurs bâtiments, chacun remplissant une fonction définie. Devant le principal, plusieurs groupes d'élèves étaient déjà rassemblés et bavardaient allègrement.

- Viens, dit Mike. Mes amis sont là-bas...

Assline souffla discrètement et se prépara à repasser l'épreuve redoutée de la première rencontre.  
Le groupe vers lequel Mike se dirigeait était composé de trois personnes : deux filles et un garçon, qui se tenait alors en haut des marches qui permettaient d'accéder au parking, appuyé contre un muret. Quand ils virent Mike, ils lui adressèrent un sourire. Mais quand ils aperçurent Assline, leurs expressions se muèrent en étonnement.

- Salut !, lança Mike, mais sans obtenir de réponse, les trois autres fixant l'inconnue qui l'accompagnait avec interrogation. Ah… Je vous présente Assline, une étudiante française qui va loger quelques temps chez nous.  
- Chez vous ?, releva aussitôt l'une des filles - une petite brune aux longs cheveux bouclés.  
- Une étudiante française ?, reprit quant à lui le garçon - un brun, sans signe distinctif particulier.  
- Hé ! On se calme, intervint alors la troisième personne - une fille au joli visage et longs cheveux clairs. Les présentations d'abord, voulez-vous !

Elle pivota vers Assline en lui souriant.

- Salut. Moi, c'est Angela. Et voici Jessica (la brune aux cheveux bouclés lui fit un geste de la main) et Eric (le garçon aux cheveux noirs la salua d'un signe de tête). Ravie de faire ta connaissance.  
- De même. Donc, moi, c'est Assline… et comme Mike vient de le dire, j'arrive de France et suis ici pour mes études.  
- Waouh !, s'exclama Jessica. Et qu'est-ce que tu étudies ?  
- Très prochainement j'espère, les Quileutes.  
- Pardon ?

Mike eut du mal à retenir un petit rire et regarda Assline avec un air de « Je t'avais prévenue ». Mais la jeune fille ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant.

- Les Quileutes, soutint-elle. Parce que j'étudie les civilisations anciennes.  
- Hé bien, souffla Eric en se grattant la tête. Vaste programme…

Au loin, la première sonnerie retentit soudain.

- Allez, au boulot !, dit Jessica sans enthousiasme. Tu viens en cours avec nous, Assline ? Assline… Ce n'est pas français comme prénom, ça, si ?  
- Euh… Non, je ne viens pas en cours avec vous : je vais plutôt aller voir votre principal – dès que je saurai où le trouver – et non non-plus, ça serait plutôt d'origine celte ou un truc dans le genre.  
- Ah…, fit Jessica avec une drôle de tête.  
- Enfin… C'est surtout une énième fantaisie de ma mère, grimaça Assline.  
- Oh ! Mais c'est très joli, tu sais, se rattrapa sans grand effet Jessica. Très joli…  
- Si tu veux voir le principal, passe par le bâtiment de l'accueil, préféra couper court Mike, en se tournant vers l'endroit en question. C'est le premier qu'on a passé. Ils te renseigneront et… Hé ! Voilà Bella !

Les quatre autres se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers le parking, que Mike fixait à présent, où venait de se garer une grosse Chevrolet rouge d'où descendit une jeune fille. Elle était mince, pas très grande, avec de longs cheveux bruns, singulièrement pâle et marchait d'un pas rapide mais incertain. En vérité, sur le coup, Assline eut l'impression qu'elle risquait de se casser la figure à chaque nouvelle enjambée. Elle vint directement les rejoindre et, comme les autres peu avant, marqua un temps d'arrêt devant la nouvelle venue.

- Euh… Bonjour. Je m'appelle Assline et...  
- C'est une étudiante française, rapporta aussitôt Jessica avec un sourire entendu. Et elle loge _chez Mike_.  
- Chez mes parents, rectifia doucement le garçon, le teint rosé.  
- Et elle est là pour étudier les Quileutes, termina Eric.

Hé bien ! Avec ça, d'ici quelques jours, Assline n'aurait même plus besoin de parler elle-même : les amis de Mike s'en chargeraient aisément à sa place. Cependant, s'il y en a une dans le lot qui était restée sans voix, c'était Bella. Elle dévisagea brusquement Assline avec un air stupéfait.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?, s'inquiéta cette dernière.  
- Quoi ? Euh… Non. Non, ça va, se reprit Bella, mal-à-l'aise. C'est juste que... c'est assez inattendu que quelqu'un s'intéresse aux Quileutes. Et…. Donc, tu vas les étudier ?  
- Oui. Je…

Mais la sonnerie retentit une seconde fois, annonçant l'imminence des cours et interrompant sa réponse.

- Bon… Hé bien à plus tard, dit Mike, tandis que Jessica, Angela et Eric avaient déjà ramassé leur sac et s'avançaient vers l'entrée du bâtiment, s'intégrant lentement au flot d'élèves. Tu passes la matinée ici, hein, c'est bien ça ?  
- Oui. On se verra plus tard, souffla Assline.  
- A la cafet, ce midi ?  
- Peut-être… J'en sais rien.  
- Tu devrais venir, insista Bella. Ce qu'i manger n'est pas trop mauvais et comme ça, tu pourras nous parler de ce que tu as à faire ici.

Assline n'en revenait pas. Enfin quelqu'un qui ne semblait pas hostile à son projet, ou tout du moins, n'en ricanait pas dans son dos – comme le firent sans trop de discrétion les trois qui s'étaient déjà éloignés. Du coup, elle accepta volontiers l'invitation.

* * *

La matinée se passa sans encombre. Assline se présenta dans un premier temps, avec un courrier du professeur Michel, à l'accueil, d'où on la dirigea ensuite vers le bureau du principal, avant qu'elle n'atterrisse à la bibliothèque, où elle trouva quelques ouvrages relatant l'histoire des Quileutes sans que rien ne la contente vraiment.  
Comme prévu, elle retrouva un peu plus tard ses nouveaux camarades à la cafétéria du lycée pour le déjeuner.

- Alors, lui demanda poliment Angela, comment s'est passée ta matinée ?  
- Pas trop mal, mais bon, sans plus…, marmonna Assline en haussant les épaules. Après, ce n'est que le premier jour. Je pense que je trouverai bientôt autre chose à me mettre sous la dent.

Expression qui interpella Bella, parce que lui rappelant trop de choses dérangeantes. Elle avait passé la matinée à se demander qui était cette fille et pourquoi elle était là. Plus d'une fois, elle avait regretté qu'il ait fait si beau ce jour-là, car par mauvais temps, les Cullen auraient été présents et elle aurait alors pu demander à Alice et Edward de l'étudier grâce à leurs pouvoirs. Mais ils n'étaient pas là et elle était frustrée – frustrée et passablement inquiète. Durant ses heures de cours, Bella avait un peu tout et n'importe quoi envisagé concernant cette inconnue : vampire qui venait vérifier si elle était toujours humaine (hypothèse rapidement écartée puisque dans ce cas, Assline aurait scintillé comme n'importe quel autre vampire) loup-garou cherchant à intégrer ou espionner la meute (mais si ça avait été le cas, pourquoi serait-elle passée par Forks plutôt que d'aller directement à la Push ? De plus, à sa connaissance, seuls les Quileutes étaient porteurs du gène pour muter) humaine qui jouait un rôle de contrôle ou autre, qui avait eu vent de ce qu'il se passait sur Forks et cherchait à s'y introduite sans attirer l'attention, etc... Mais rien de tout cela ne l'avait satisfaite et elle demeurait dans un vague troublant. Une chose était cependant certaine : Assline était là pour étudier les Quileutes et de deux choses l'une, ou bien elle ne savait pas où elle mettait les pieds et ça risquait de très mal finir pour elle, ou bien elle était là dans un but précis mais inavouable et dans ce cas, c'est Bella qui, à force de questions, risquait d'avoir des problèmes. Une consolation cependant : si tel était le cas, Alice le verrait rapidement et aucun des Cullen, à commencer par Edward, ne le permettrait.

Ainsi, malgré tout, elle décida de poursuivre sa conversation trop tôt interrompue, pendant que Jessica et Angela papotaient sur le déroulement de leurs cours de littérature et que Mike et Eric les écoutaient distraitement.

- Donc, tu es là pour étudier les Quileutes ?, demanda Bella en adoptant un air le plus naturellement curieux.  
- Oui. Un mémoire que je dois rendre en fin d'année. Si tout se passe bien, je devrais être là pour quelques mois.

Bella espéra alors que tout se passe bien, mais qu'elle reste moins longtemps que ça.

- Mais… Comment ça se fait que tu aies choisi précisément les Quileutes ? Avec toutes les tribus d'indiens plus célèbres qui existent encore sur le territoire américain, pourquoi ceux-là ?... à ma connaissance, ils n'ont rien de bien particulier, mentit-elle.

A moitié surprise, elle vit Assline faire la moue.

- Figure-toi que j'ai posé la même question à mon maître de stage : pourquoi eux ?  
- Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a répondu ?  
- Que j'avais tort de penser que je n'en avais rien à apprendre et que venir ici serait au contraire, une « merveilleuse aventure ».  
- Quoi ?, s'étrangla Bella.

Elle se demanda qui était le fou furieux qui avait pu dire ça. En plus, à s'exprimer ainsi, elle eut la désagréable impression que cet homme _savait_ quelque chose.

- Hé oui, rit Assline en voyant sa tête. Mais quand on connait un peu le personnage, ce genre de réponses ne surprend plus. Enfin..., soupira-t-elle. Honnêtement, quand il m'a proposé de m'envoyer ici, je n'ai pas bien compris où il voulait en venir. Mais malgré cela, je lui fais confiance. Et je dirais même que je commence à bien apprécier, conclut-elle avec un sourire.

Bella essaya alors de l'imiter, mais sentit que sa tentative dérapait en pathétique grimace.

- Et eux, rebondit-elle toutefois, les Quileutes, qu'est-ce qu'ils en pensent ? Ils sont contents d'être ton sujet d'étude ?

Jacob ne lui avait parlé de rien. Et même si ces derniers temps, ils ne se voyaient plus autant qu'avant, si une humaine avait l'intention de venir farfouiller chez eux, il lui en aurait parlé - elle en était certaine. Et effectivement…

- Ce qu'ils en pensent ?, hésita Assline. A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien… Je suis arrivée hier et n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'aller me présenter à la réserve. Mon professeur a bien envoyé un courrier aux principaux des lycées de Forks et de la Push, mais concrètement… je n'ai pas encore été en contact avec eux.  
- Ah…

Ils n'étaient donc pas au courant. Bella ressentit tout à coup un fugace mais sincère pincement au cœur pour elle. Car vue la situation actuelle, il lui paraissait impensable que les Quileutes se prêtent au jeu. Pour ce qu'elle les connaissait, Bella savait pertinemment qu'aucun n'irait jusqu'à lui faire peur pour qu'elle renonce – quoi que, avec Paul, tout restait possible – mais la meute était influente. Elle ferait tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'Assline s'en aille.

- Hé bien, bonne chance, dans ce cas…, lui souhaita tout de même Bella.

Assline paraissait être une gentille personne - ce qui ne ferait que rendre tout accident encore plus dramatique. Ceci-dit…

- Ben justement, glissa alors Mike, qui se mêla pour la première fois à la conversation. Histoire d'augmenter un peu cette chance, puisqu'on est beaucoup à la trouver toute riquiqui, plaisanta-t-il, j'ai dit à Assline que tu pourrais peut-être lui présenter ton copain Jacob - vu qu'il habite la réserve et que vous vous entendez b… Quoi ? J'aurais pas dû ?

Bella venait de le regarder avec des yeux de chouette offusquée. Comment avait-il pu avoir une idée pareille ? Il voulait sa mort ? Malheureusement, en voyant Bella réagir de la sorte (le tout accentué par la réaction de Mike), Assline songea qu'en vérité, ses encouragements se limitaient au domaine du verbal et que le reste devait rester son affaire. La déception qui en découla fut telle que Bella se sentit obligée de trouver l'idée de Mike très bonne.

- Si ! Bien sûr !, assura-t-elle en fixant Assline avec conviction. C'est juste qu'en ce moment, je ne vois pas souvent Jack. Donc…  
- Ah… Je comprends, murmura Assline. Mais ce n'est pas grave, t'inquiète.

C'était cependant sans compter sur l'incroyable et inhabituelle opiniâtreté de Mike, que Bella aurait volontiers enfermé dans un placard à ce moment-là.

- Au pire, même si tu ne vois pas Jacob, ton père pourrait peut-être la rencarder, non ? C'est notre shérif et il est, lui aussi, ami avec quelques-uns des chefs indiens, précisa Mike en se tournant vers Assline, à qui il lança un clin d'œil.

Bella regretta alors l'époque où Mike sortait avec Jessica. Au moins, si elle l'avait vu regarder une fille comme ça, sûr qu'elle l'aurait entraîné dans un coin pour lui expliquer deux ou trois choses – permettant ainsi qu'il cesse de gaffer. Parce que là, pour le coup, elle ne trouva rien à redire.

- Euh… Ouais. Hé bien… Tu n'aurais qu'à passer un de ces soirs à la maison, si tu veux, proposa-t-elle à Assline. Charlie regarde parfois les matches de base-ball à la télé avec ses _amis_, ajouta-t-elle en gratifiant Mike d'un rictus carnassier. Ça pourrait le faire...  
- Hé !, se réveilla tout à coup Eric. Y'a pas justement un match, ce soir ?

Bella manqua de s'effondrer. A croire que les choses s'enchaînaient exprès de travers.

- Ah ? Dans ce cas, ça ne te dérange pas si…, commença Assline en laissant volontairement la phrase en suspens.  
- Non ! Pas de problème, répondit Bella, coincée. Si tu veux, tu n'auras qu'à venir après les cours. Comme ça, si Charlie est là, en fonction de sa soirée… Enfin, on verra. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Mais Assline grimaça soudain.

- J'en dis que c'est très gentil de ta part, mais que ça ne sera finalement peut-être pas possible ce soir, parce que je viens de me rappeler que j'étais toujours à pieds.  
- Bah… C'est pas grave, ça. Notre Bella a une voiture et en plus, presque jamais d'accident, rigola Mike. Pas vrai, Bella ?

Assline regarda tour à tour Mike puis Bella, avec un sentiment partagé entre l'espoir et la gêne. Mais après ça, à part frapper Mike, qu'aurait pu faire Bella hormis répondre un : « Bien sûr, pas de problème» crispé ?  
Et voilà. Il ne restait maintenant plus qu'à espérer que Charlie soit retenu au poste ou que Billy ne puisse pas venir.  
… Choses qui, évidemment, n'arrivèrent pas.

- Assline, je te présente mon père, Charlie Swan, dit Bella en désignant Charlie d'un geste de la main. Et voici Billy, Billy Black, qui est donc l'un des chefs de la réserve de la Push.  
- Enchantée messieurs, salua poliment Assline – qui s'empourpra suite aux regards qui se posèrent sur elle.

* * *

Bella avait volontairement traîné après les cours. Elle était partie dans l'idée que si Charlie allait en définitive voir le match de base-ball à la Push, en arrivant plus tard que d'habitude, personne ne se croiserait. En outre, chose qui la soulagea, au moment de monter dans sa Chevrolet, elle demanda à Assline de l'excuser quelques minutes puis s'éloigna précipitamment vers le fond du parking. La nuit tombant, Edward était sorti de chez lui et n'avait pu patienter que Bella rentre à son domicile pour pouvoir la rejoindre.

- Oh Edward, c'est merveilleux que tu sois là !

D'abord ravi, le jeune homme comprit rapidement que cette phrase n'était pas seulement due à leur amour réciproque.

- Quoi ?, demanda-t-il en essayant, en vain, de deviner ce qu'il se passait. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, donc, il va falloir que tu me fasses confiance et surtout, que tu fasses vite.

Edward fronça les sourcils.

- Tu vas venir avec moi jusqu'à ma voiture où je vais te présenter quelqu'un. Lis tout ce que tu peux y lire, d'accord ?  
- Mais pourquoi, Bella ?, commença à s'inquiéter Edward.  
- S'il te plait, Edward…  
- D'accord, je te suis, accepta-t-il, perplexe.

Quelques instants plus tard, Bella faisait les premières présentations de la soirée.

- Assline, je te présente Edward Cullen, mon petit-ami. Edward, voici Assline, dit-elle en le fixant nerveusement.

Celui-ci se montra aussi courtois qu'à son habitude et salua Assline en se concentrant sur ce que Bella venait de lui demander. Cinq secondes plus tard, il se décala légèrement et trouva le regard de Bella. Il fit alors un imperceptible mouvement de tête qu'elle interpréta comme un « non », puis il s'excusa et lui annonça qu'il passerait la voir sans faute dans la soirée. Déjà plus soulagée, Bella monta ensuite dans sa camionnette, mit le moteur en marche et commença à rouler.

- Ton petit-ami à l'air charmant, lui confia tout à coup Assline durant le trajet.

Bella la regarda, surprise d'une telle sincérité – sans que celle-ci soit pour autant dérangeante : elle lui souriait. Comme elle lui sembla gentille et… innocente. Beaucoup trop pour fréquenter de si près des loups garous et des vampires. Ça lui tordit le ventre.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la Chevrolet se gara devant la maison que Bella partageait avec son père depuis maintenant de longs mois. Manque de chance, Billy venait juste d'arriver et se trouvait même encore sous le porche près de l'entrée, à bavarder avec Charlie, qui remarqua rapidement que sa fille ne rentrait pas seule et qu'en plus, elle arrivait avec une personne qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue dans sa petite bourgade. Il scruta alors l'intérieur de la cabine, impatient de savoir de qui il s'agissait, tandis que Billy, dès la descente d'Assline du véhicule, se mura dans un étrange silence.

- Assline ?, répéta Charlie en lui serrant la main. Hé bien… sois la bienvenue !

Au loin, le tonnerre gronda avec force. Le beau temps était fini, le mauvais reprenait ses droits pour la nuit.

- Il vaudrait mieux rentrer, je crois, conseilla Bella en regardant le ciel s'obscurcir dangereusement.

C'est donc sous le regard impénétrable de Billy que les deux filles franchirent en premières la porte d'entrée et se dirigèrent vers la pièce qui faisait à la fois office de salle à manger et de salon. Charlie les suivit, après avoir aidé Billy à manœuvrer son fauteuil roulant, pour ne pas heurter la peinture fraiche qu'il avait généreusement étalée sur la rampe d'escalier et qui n'était pas encore tout à fait sèche.  
Une fois les quatre réunis - Bella et Assline assises sur la banquette, Charlie dans son fauteuil et Billy placé entre les deux - un silence inhabituellement pesant se posa sur eux. Bella ne savait pas quoi dire tant elle était partagée Charlie n'avait jamais été un grand bavard, mais là, il était devenu carrément muet Assline se sentait de plus en plus mal-à-l'aise, en ayant l'impression d'être venue perturber une famille qui s'apprêtait à passer une soirée conviviale quant à Billy, il ne semblait pas parvenir à lâcher Assline de ses yeux noirs et perçants. Ni déplaisant, ni accommodant, le vieil indien donna plutôt à Bella l'impression de vouloir lire à travers sa camarade.

- Bon ! Quelqu'un veut-il quelque chose à boire ?, demanda brusquement Charlie qui, tout compte fait, préférait encore parler plutôt que de subir le reste.  
- Attends, je vais m'en occuper, dit Bella en se levant.

Mais…

- Non, non, non, ma chérie !, la retint Charlie. Toi, tu restes tranquillement avec ton amie et vous allez plutôt faire… hé bien… ce que vous aviez certainement prévu de faire.  
- C'est-à-dire, intervint timidement Assline, qui réussit à braver le regard de Billy, Bella et moi ne sommes pas à proprement parler ce que l'on peut appeler des « amies ». Nous ne nous connaissons que depuis ce matin.

Bella approuva d'un mouvement de tête lorsque son père pivota vers elle pour avoir confirmation.

- Hum… C'est pour ça que ton visage ne me disait rien, marmonna Charlie. Quand es-tu arrivée sur Forks ? Aujourd'hui ?  
- Presque, hier.  
- Et d'où es-tu originaire ? Tu aurais comme un petit accent…  
- C'est possible, puisque j'arrive de France, répondit Assline avec un sourire.

Elle avait bien à faire à un shérif.

- Ah… La France, soupira alors Charlie, rêveur. Quel beau pays.

Sur quoi, il partit en sifflotant dans sa cuisine où il prépara quelques boissons à offrir à ses invités.  
Cela ne prit pas beaucoup de temps, mais durant les minutes où il s'absenta, aucun des trois autres ne parla. Assline commençait même à se demander si tous les indiens étaient en vérité aussi peu abordables que celui qu'elle venait de rencontrer et si oui, comment elle allait faire pour ne serait-ce que leur demander quelle technique de plantation ils utilisaient dans la réserve.

- Tu viens donc d'emménager sur Forks avec ta famille ?, poursuivit Charlie, plus à son aise, en revenant chargé d'un plateau sur lequel des bouteilles de bière tintinnabulaient entre deux verres de limonade.  
- Euh… non. J'y suis venue seule.

Assline avala sa salive avec difficulté. Généralement, cette question précédait celle du : « Qu'est-ce que tu es venue faire ici ? », qui débouchait alors sur son mémoire, qui amènerait logiquement à parler des indiens. Mais en voyant la mine de Billy, elle eut quelques craintes à aborder ce sujet – craintes qu'elle ne trouvait pas si infondées que ça. Quant à Bella, observatrice attentive des choses, elle était ravie, sans méchanceté, de lire une forme de découragement dans l'attitude de sa camarade.

- Seule ? De si loin ?...et ici ?, s'étonna Charlie, qui stoppa net son mouvement et resta les bras tendus avec une bouteille de bière dans une main et le décapsuleur dans l'autre. Comment une jeune fille comme toi a-t-elle fait pour venir se perdre à Forks ?

Assline sourit. Les choses étaient parfois si prévisibles.

- Hé bien, disons comme ça que je suis étudiante et que je suis venue ici par rapport à mes études.  
- Quelles études ?, demanda soudain une voix grave et posée.

Pour la première fois de la soirée, Billy venait de parler. Sa voix, si différente de la jovialité qu'il manifestait d'ordinaire - surtout quand il s'agissait de venir regarder un match de base-ball - surprit Bella et Charlie. Quant à Assline, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, elle eut la certitude qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse à sa question – ce qu'elle trouva absurde, évidemment. Mais pourtant, c'est comme s'il attendait d'avoir confirmation de la bouche-même de l'intéressée. Elle sentit sa gorge brusquement se serrer, mais parvint toutefois à articuler clairement :

- Je suis ici pour découvrir et apprendre quel est le mode de vie d'un groupe représentant d'une civilisation ancienne : les Quileutes.

Les yeux de Billy se plissèrent à n'être plus que deux fentes, ceux de Charlie s'agrandirent comme deux soucoupes. Mais les deux n'en dévisagèrent pas moins Assline, qui redouta la réaction qui suivrait.

- Hé ben, celle-là alors..., n'en revint pas Charlie. Étudier les Quileutes… Hé hé, serait-ce la renommée du poisson frit de Harry qui aurait dépassé nos frontières ?, plaisanta-t-il en s'appuyant sur l'épaule de Billy pour attraper une autre bière.

Mais si l'intervention de Charlie aurait pu détendre l'atmosphère, tel ne fut pas le cas. Car même si cela se fit sans dégager d'animosité, Billy recommença à fixer Assline avec une rare intensité.

- En quel sens, les étudier ?, demanda-t-il.  
- Euh… dans tous les sens, en fait, se risqua Assline. J'arrive ici et commence à zéro. Ce que j'ai pu lire sur les Quileutes n'est pas exhaustif, j'en suis convaincue. Je voudrais _vraiment_ voir comment vous vivez pour pouvoir transmettre à ceux qui vous ignorent toutes les richesses dont vous êtes détenteurs.

Billy prit une profonde inspiration.

- Les tribus indiennes voient leur passé mêlé de légendes et leur présent est mêlé à ce passé. Ceci appartient à son peuple et nul ne peut le découvrir sans y appartenir.  
- Je m'en doute, reconnut humblement Assline en esquissant un sourire, préférant contre toute attente s'entretenir avec l'indien plutôt que subir son silence. C'est pour ça que ma prétention à vous connaître s'arrêtera en même temps que ma perception des choses. Mais je reste persuadée que le peu que j'apprendrai de vous sera un vrai trésor.

Bella et Charlie se regardèrent sans mot dire, mais avec éloquence. Aucun des deux n'aurait imaginé un jour qu'une telle discussion puisse se tenir dans leur salon.  
Billy prit un instant et croisa ses mains sous son menton, les coudes en appui sur son fauteuil. En se tenant ainsi, il rappela le professeur Michel à Assline. Elle crut même l'entendre lui dire : « Et c'est là que je te demanderai de me faire confiance… ». S'agissait-il pour elle de gagner le droit d'aller à la Push – même si son accès n'était pas interdit ? Sans pouvoir l'expliquer, elle ressentit le désir, et plus encore, le besoin de le faire.

- Monsieur Black, dit-elle d'une voix tout à la fois décidée et suppliante, plongeant ses grands yeux dans les siens, permettez-moi de me rendre sur vos terres pour y faire votre connaissance. Je vous en prie.

Et là, alors qu'elle l'avait perçu comme un poids tout du temps où ils avaient été proches, cette fois-ci, Assline parvint à soutenir le regard de Billy sans difficulté et ne s'effacerait pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas obtenu de réponse …quelle qu'elle soit.

- Très bien, décida Billy en se redressant dans son fauteuil. Vous serez libre de vous y rendre quand vous le désirerez. Des règles seront cependant à respecter quand vous vous trouverez sur notre territoire, précisa-t-il.

Peu importe les règles, Assline était prête à se plier à n'importe lesquelles tant elle était heureuse et soulagée. Ses yeux en pétillèrent.

- Hé bien, conclut Charlie, on peut donc désormais dire que tu es la bienvenue à la Push, Assline. Félicitations !

Il leva alors sa bière, comme on porte un toast, et fit un clin d'œil à la jeune fille. Il regarda ensuite sa montre et se dépêcha d'aller éclairer le poste de télévision. Le match était sur le point de commencer.

- Tu aimes le base-ball, Assline ?, demanda-t-il.  
- Pour ce que j'en connais, oui.  
- Ah... C'est vrai que ce n'est pas un sport très populaire de par chez toi.  
- Non, en effet.  
- Vous, c'est plutôt le football européen, je crois...  
- Oui. De nombreuses personnes sont d'ailleurs scotchées devant leur écran les soirs de matches, épilogua la jeune fille.  
- Et toi, non ?, s'étonna Charlie.  
- Non. Je préfère me coucher tôt ou bouquiner.

Bella sauta sur l'occasion.

- A ce propos, tu me diras à quelle heure tu veux que je te raccompagne, dit-elle à Assline.  
- Oh… On ne va plus tarder. J'ai déjà largement abusé de votre temps et de votre hospitalité.  
- Pas de problème !, dit cette fois Charlie. Ça m'a fait plaisir de faire ta connaissance.  
- Merci, monsieur Swan. Moi de même, dit-elle en se levant.  
- Mais tu loges où, du coup ?, s'interrogea Charlie, sous l'œil vif de Billy.  
- J'ai trouvé une chambre à louer en ville, chez les Newton.  
- Ah oui, les Newton… De braves gens.  
- Oui, ils en ont l'air en tout cas. Ce sont donc eux qui m'hébergent pour le moment.  
- Pourquoi « pour le moment » ?, releva Charlie. Tu envisages d'aller ailleurs ?  
- Hé bien, j'avoue que si je pouvais trouver plus près de la réserve, ça serait bien, dit Assline à mi-voix.

Billy se mura subitement dans un silence crispé, tandis que Bella trouva l'idée pour le moins originale… et déconcertante. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas de son père.

- Hum… C'est vrai que compte tenu du travail qui t'attend, c'est à la réserve que tu vas passer le plus clair de ton temps, songea-t-il, avant de se tourner vers Billy, qui soupira avant même qu'il n'ait ouvert la bouche. Mais au fait, j'y pense : ce n'est pas Harry qui a un petit logement vide à côté de chez lui ?  
- Harry... Clearwater ?, demanda Bella en haussant les sourcils.  
- Oui, confirma Charlie.

Bella ouvrit de grands yeux, Billy les ferma pour accuser le coup. Eux seuls savaient à quel point envisager qu'une humaine ignorante vienne s'installer dans la réserve était impossible.

- Et, qui est ce Harry ?, demanda doucement Assline.  
- C'est l'un des chefs de la tribu, répondit machinalement Bella.  
- Je ne sais pas, Charlie, hésita Billy. Cela fait longtemps que Harry ne s'en est plus occupé et il me semble bien qu'il est actuellement dans un état de délabrement avancé.  
- Tu es sûr ?, s'étonna Charlie. On ne parle sans doute pas du même endroit, alors. Parce que celui auquel je pense, je l'ai justement vu avec Harry il y a une quinzaine de jours, quand il est allé y chercher des cannes à pêche, et je peux t'assurer que même s'il aurait effectivement besoin d'un coup de peinture, il était largement habitable.

En entendant cela, le cœur d'Assline bondit dans sa poitrine. Avoir obtenu l'accord de l'un des chefs Quileutes pour se rendre à la réserve était déjà quelque chose de fantastique pour elle, mais la perspective de pouvoir peut-être s'installer à la Push la combla littéralement. Ainsi :

- Pardonnez-moi, monsieur Black, monsieur Swan, mais... pensez-vous que je pourrais rencontrer monsieur Clearwater ?, dit-elle en masquant difficilement son excitation. Ça serait au sujet de ce logement.

Billy ne parvint même pas à répondre tellement la situation lui parut inextricable. D'un côté, il y avait une personne qui ne devait absolument pas venir trop près des Quileutes - au risque de menacer le secret de la meute - et de l'autre, il y avait Charlie qui connaissait malheureusement presque aussi bien que lui Harry et devant qui il était donc impossible de raconter n'importe quoi.  
Bella le devinait tout à la fois contrarié et inquiet. Mais comme pour elle, quelques heures plus tôt à la cafétéria, il n'y avait rien à faire en dehors de prier pour que les choses évoluent enfin en leurs faveurs. Et ce coup-ci, il y avait de l'espoir. Car si chez elle, l'ignorance de Charlie concernant les Quileutes (comme les Cullen, d'ailleurs) compliquait les choses, au moins, dans la réserve, aucun obstacle de ce genre ne se présenterait. Ils pouvaient même finalement laisser Assline aller chez les Clearwater, puisque c'est eux qui auraient le dernier mot. Et Bella se doutait de ce qu'il en serait.  
En étant le moins au courant de l'emploi du temps de Harry, Charlie laissa Billy parler – même si pour lui, la réponse était évidente.

- Sans doute pourriez-vous venir le voir en fin d'après-midi, quand il rentre de sa _balade en forêt_, abdiqua Billy. Sa maison est celle qui se trouve à côté du magasin de souvenirs. Vous n'avez qu'à venir demain. Je le préviendrai d'ici-là.

L'indien releva alors légèrement la tête et croisa le regard de Bella, qui tâcha de se montrer rassurante. Mais Billy ne l'était pas…  
Un coup de sifflet retentit soudain dans la télévision.

- Ah ! Le match commence !, s'exclama Charlie en se frottant les mains.

C'est le moment où Assline et Bella se retirèrent, la seconde allant raccompagner la première. Quand elles furent parties, Charlie prit deux autres bières et en donna une à Billy.

- Chouette petite, dit-il alors, les yeux rivés sur son écran.  
- Oui..., soupira Billy. Je me demande toutefois si elle parviendra à mener à bien son projet.  
- Oh ! Si vous n'êtes pas trop méchants avec elle, ça devrait aller, non ?, plaisanta Charlie en se concentrant sur une action, tout en portant le goulot de sa bouteille à la bouche.  
- Si tu le dis…, marmonna Billy en faisant de même.

* * *

Durant le trajet, Bella évita de parler de la décision d'Assline d'aller s'installer chez les Quileutes – n'importe quelle personne aurait trouvé que c'était une bonne idée, mais évidemment pas elle. Elle orienta donc plutôt la conversation sur la ville de Forks, déviant au passage sur la France, s'amusant à faire des parallèles invraisemblables entre les deux endroits. Elle déposa peu après Assline devant l'habitation des Newton en lui souhaitant une bonne soirée.  
Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé dans un laps de temps aussi court que quelques heures mais qui lui avait pourtant donné à penser pour plusieurs jours, en retournant chez elle, Bella était en fin de compte plutôt confiante. Les Quileutes sauraient se mettre hors de portée et avec un peu de chance, Edward accepterait de lui donner un coup de main pour veiller à ce que rien ne dérape.

Tout à coup, alors que la camionnette roulait à bonne allure, quelque chose la heurta, faisant trembler l'habitacle et sursauter Bella, qui parvint néanmoins à maintenir son cap et devina rapidement l'origine du choc. Le temps pour elle de se tourner vers le côté passager et elle y découvrit Edward qui l'avait rejointe. Elle le regarda un instant en remuant la tête, heureuse autant qu'agacée de ses arrivées toujours imprévisibles, et reporta rapidement son attention sur la route. Edward lui sourit tendrement puis passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Fais attention, l'avertit Bella. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller percuter un arbre.  
- Aucun risque avec moi, répondit le jeune homme en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Son air devint ensuite plus sérieux et il entreprit alors d'obtenir des explications quant à ce qu'il se passait et les raisons pour lesquelles Bella lui avait demandé de lire en Assline.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Bella avait fini son résumé de la journée.

- Hé bien, soupira Edward en ébouriffant ses cheveux de sa main libre, voilà de quoi occuper un peu plus nos journées…  
- Mais tu m'aideras quand même, n'est-ce pas ?, s'inquiéta Bella.  
- Bien sûr ! Et tu peux d'ores et déjà compter également sur l'aide d'Alice - c'est elle qui m'a dit où tu étais. A ce propos, ça serait bien qu'elle puisse rencontrer ton amie. Pour le moment, elle n'arrive pas encore à percevoir ce qui la concerne – certainement parce qu'elle ne l'a jamais vue.  
- Demain ils annoncent de la pluie, vous aurez tout le temps de lui parler. Mais quand même…, se remit soudain à ressasser Bella. J'ai beau savoir qu'elle ne craindrait rien des Quileutes, si jamais elle…  
- Tu ne t'inquiètes pas pour eux, quand même ?, ricana Edward.  
- Pour eux ? Bien sûr que non. Ils n'ont heureusement – ou malheureusement, c'est à voir – pas grand-chose à craindre de qui que ce soit. Non, c'est pour elle que je m'inquiète. Qu'est-ce qu'une fille comme ça est venue se mettre en danger par ici avec tout ce qui s'y passe ? Franchement !  
- Qu'en sais-tu ? Elle a peut-être des desseins cachés qui…  
- Bien sûr que non, rétorqua Bella. Tu les aurais vus, sinon. Quoi ?

Edward remuait lentement la tête.

- Il me semblait bien que tu ne m'avais pas compris, tout à l'heure, dit-il doucement. Quand je t'ai fait signe qu'il n'y avait rien, ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai rien vu en elle qui soit dérangeant : c'est parce que je n'ai rien réussi à voir du tout.  
- Quoi ?

De la stupéfaction, Bella planta un coup de frein qui fit déraper la Chevrolet en travers de la route.

- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire que tu n'as rien réussi à voir ? Et tu ne pouvais pas me le dire plus tôt ?!, s'énerva Bella.  
- Je n'avais pas l'intention de te quitter ce soir sans te l'avoir dit.  
- Mais non, tu ne comprends pas !, s'affola Bella. Moi, après t'avoir vu tout à l'heure, je croyais qu'elle était « normale » - une simple personne qui avait la malchance de se retrouver ici et qu'il fallait protéger. Mais ce n'est finalement peut-être pas ça… Pas ça du tout ! Si j'avais su, je n'aurais pas laissé mon père l'encourager à aller chez les Quileutes ! Et Billy…, laissa-t-elle un instant en suspens, se remémorant son attitude au cours de la soirée. Je suis sûre qu'il a perçu quelque chose. Tu l'aurais vu : il ne l'a pas lâchée du regard, il a été si… différent. Il a peut-être senti un danger ! Je dois immédiatement aller…

Mais Edward la prit tout à coup contre lui et la cala dans le creux de ses bras.

- Calme-toi, dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux. Tu l'as dit toi-même et j'en suis également convaincu : les Quileutes n'ont que peu de choses à craindre. Leurs plus redoutables ennemis sont les vampires et là, je te l'affirme, elle n'en est pas un. De plus, Billy l'a semble-t-il étudiée, ainsi, d'ici peu de temps, toute la tribu, à commencer par la meute, sera au courant.

Bella se dégagea légèrement et regarda Edward sans avoir recouvré son calme.

- Oui, mais quand même…  
- Pfff… Tu sais que je commence à plaindre ce pauvre Jacob, sourit Edward.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Tu manques cruellement de confiance en eux.  
- C'est malin, souffla Bella en se recalant contre son torse. Les choses ne sont pas déjà assez compliquées ?  
- Si. Mais ça ira. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il en serait autrement...

* * *

**Commentaire** :

Alors, sachant que vous êtes apparemment quelques-uns à vous languir le prochain chapitre (je vous laisse deviner de quoi il s'agit :p), je vais faire mon possible pour le poster ce week-end, mais je ne vous promets rien. En tout cas, il ne tardera pas à arriver.  
Alors, un grand merci pour vos comm., suivis et autres marques d'intérêt (le premier étant vos lectures ;) ) et bonne continuation à tous !  
A bientôt !


	4. Imprégnation

**Commentaire** : Bonsoir ! Hé bien finalement, le chapitre est prêt aujourd'hui ^^ ! Alors, bonne lecture et bon week-end à tous :) !

* * *

Durant de longues heures, cette nuit-là, le vent avait soufflé avec force entre les branches, les gouttes martelé les volets, le tonnerre grondé. Ainsi, cette première expérience orageuse et nocturne sur Forks se révéla fatigante pour Assline, qui n'avait que peu dormi à cause de ce défoulement naturel. Heureusement, ne subsistait à son réveil plus qu'une pluie fine que la brise chassait lentement vers les côtes.  
Au lycée de la ville, les élèves s'étaient massés sous les préaux les uns contre les autres, attendant impatiemment que les portes s'ouvrent pour aller se mettre à l'abri dans leur classe. Dans la foule, émergea soudain Bella qui, suivie de près par Edward, était à la recherche de Mike et son petit groupe.

- Tiens, voilà Bella, nota tout à coup Angela, mettant fin à la discussion animée qu'elle avait avec ses amis.  
- Bella… et Edward Cullen, compléta Jessica avec un sourire entendu qui fit grogner Mike et amusa Eric. Salut Bella !  
- Bonjour, répondit celle-ci nerveusement.

Edward se contenta de saluer tout le monde d'un signe de tête.

- Dis, Mike, poursuivit aussitôt Bella, je n'ai pas encore vu Assline. Elle…  
- … n'est pas là, termina le garçon, boudeur. Elle m'a d'ailleurs demandé de te dire qu'elle était désolée de ne pas pouvoir venir, mais qu'elle avait trop de choses à faire aujourd'hui. Au fait, c'est vrai qu'elle risque d'aller s'installer à la réserve ? Et chez qui elle irait ? Jacob Black ?, demanda-t-il sur un ton dédaigneux.

Dans la mesure où ni Eric, ni Angela et encore moins Jessica ne réagirent à ces questions - en dehors du fait qu'ils fixèrent d'un même mouvement Bella, dans l'espoir affiché d'en savoir plus – cette dernière en déduisit qu'ils étaient déjà au courant. Et comme Mike venait de lui demander où Assline pourrait aller, cela signifiait également qu'il savait certaines choses, mais pas tout. Quoi qu'il en soit, tout ça pouvait être su, ça ne la dérangeait pas. Ce qui la dérangeait, par contre, c'était qu'Edward et Alice étaient là et Assline, non. Car malgré tout ce que les deux Cullen avaient pu dire pour essayer de la rassurer, Bella restait campée sur ses positions.

Après l'avoir quittée la veille au soir, Edward avait fait un discret détour par la maison des Newton. Il y était resté un moment et n'avait rien perçu d'anormal – en dehors du fait que les pensées d'Assline restaient inaccessibles. En rentrant chez lui, il s'était donc contenté de ne parler qu'à Alice de ce qui troublait Bella.

- Je ne vois rien d'inquiétant dans tout cela. Ça n'a rien d'extraordinaire que tu ne puisses pas lire tout le monde, indiqua Alice. Cela n'est certes pas courant, mais dans la mesure où chaque être est susceptible d'abriter un pouvoir, celui-ci pourrait très bien se manifester, par exemple, en protégeant son « hôte » de toutes tentatives d'intrusion.  
- Mais ça ne se passe pas comme avec Bella, contesta Edward.  
- Je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit, sourit Alice. Mais certains pouvoirs peuvent très bien avoir les mêmes résultats sans pour autant prendre les mêmes formes ou avoir les mêmes origines.

Edward fit la moue.

- Ne t'en fais pas, assura Alice. Demain, je ferai la connaissance de cette fille, je pourrai ainsi la _voir _et on n'en parlera plus. En outre, je peux te garantir qu'aucun accident, drame ou quoi que ce soit n'est prévu pour le moment. Et puis, franchement, pour l'avoir observée de tes propres yeux, tu penses qu'il y a vraiment lieu de s'inquiéter ?

Edward regarda sa sœur, réfléchit quelques secondes puis finit par lâcher un petit sourire.

- Tu vois !, dit Alice. Bella est seulement angoissée parce qu'une inconnue risque de s'approcher d'un peu trop près de Jacob et son troupeau. Mais je te parie ce que tu veux que d'ici peu, elle verra d'elle-même que tous ces bons toutous se portent à merveille !

Oui, mais voilà : en l'absence d'Assline, il était impossible à Alice de se présenter et cela n'arrangeait absolument pas Bella. Dépitée, elle soupira. Décidément, plutôt que dire qu'elle n'avait pas chance, elle songea que lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Assline, tout allait carrément de travers ! Ça avait commencé avec Mike, qui avait eu la « bonne » idée de lui parler de son amitié avec Jacob et qui avait eu réponse à toutes ses objections. Ensuite, c'est son père qui y était allé de la sienne en faisant l'article pour le cabanon de Harry, et pour finir, voilà que lorsque Edward et Alice étaient enfin là, c'est elle qui n'y était plus ! Assurément, même si Bella ignorait encore qui était cette fille, au moins savait-elle qu'elle avait une bonne étoile. Restait maintenant à voir si c'était une bonne chose ou pas…

* * *

Ce matin-là, après avoir pris son petit-déjeuner en tête-à-tête avec Mike – monsieur et madame Newton ayant encore eu beaucoup à faire au magasin, ils étaient de nouveau partis plus tôt que d'habitude – Assline avait commencé par envoyer un message à son professeur pour lui rendre compte de sa première journée, puis était partie en quête d'un garage, pas trop loin, dans l'espoir d'y dénicher une voiture. Une fois les adresses des deux seuls garagistes du coin notées sur un bout de papier, elle s'habilla chaudement puis sortit sous un ciel chargé, découvrant avec joie que la pluie venait de cesser. Etant à pied, elle se rendit en premier lieu chez le garagiste le plus proche.

- Une voiture, hein…?, marmonna l'homme qui la réceptionna, en se frottant le menton d'une main noircie par le cambouis.

Assline regretta de ne pas être un tant soit peu calée en mécanique, car elle se vit tout à coup représentée avec une tête de pigeon qui risquait fort de se faire plumer dans peu de temps.

- Et vous avez quel budget ?, demanda le garagiste avec un petit sourire en coin.  
- Et vous, vous avez quelles voitures ?, répliqua la jeune fille.  
- Hum…Suivez-moi, j'vais vous mon montrer tout ça. Après, faut pas vous attendre à des merveilles, hein ! Ici, on trouve que c'que les clients nous laissent et qu'on retape.

Assline leva les yeux au ciel. Ça promettait.

- Et voilà, ma belle !

Il l'avait menée sur l'arrière de l'atelier où deux véhicules, sans aucun doute d'occasion, attendaient d'être rachetés ou envoyés à la casse. Il y avait une grosse voiture grise et cubique que l'homme présenta comme une Cadillac Fleetwood, et juste à côté, une Golf, grise elle aussi, nettement plus au goût d'Assline - goût que le garagiste repéra rapidement.

- Ah celle-là, je m'en suis occupé moi-même, dit-il en tapotant affectueusement de sa main noire le capot de la Golf. C'est une entrée de gamme, mais le moteur est increvable. Et puis, j'y ai refait les amortisseurs, la courroie, les plaquettes et la vidange ! Un vrai p'tit bijou.

Mais il aurait tout aussi bien pu dire qu'il y avait installé un micro-ondes qu'Assline aurait pu le croire tant elle n'y connaissait rien en voiture. Ce qu'elle savait par contre, c'est que celle-là lui plaisait et qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'y passer la journée.

- Combien ?, demanda-t-elle directement.  
- Quatre mille trois.

Assline grogna. Elle avait une enveloppe de quatre mille dollars et n'entendait pas rajouter quoique ce soit. Et comme elle était novice en négociation, elle décida d'employer la bonne et vieille méthode.

- Hum… Il faut que je réfléchisse…, souffla-t-elle. Et aussi que j'aille voir s'il n'y en a pas d'autres chez votre confrère. Je repasserai un peu plus tard, d'accord ?

Ah non, le garagiste n'était pas d'accord. Des clients comme elle, ça ne courait pas les rues. Ici, quand quelqu'un avait une voiture, il la réparait lui-même et la gardait généralement trop longtemps pour qu'un homme de sa profession espère pouvoir vendre un jour ses occasions. Du coup :

- Ok… Quatre mille cent, lança-t-il en soupirant.

Assline réfléchit un instant, trouva ça toujours trop cher, puis lui dit au revoir avec un large sourire.

- C'est bon ! Trois mille neuf, râla l'homme. Mais c'est mon dernier prix - après, j'y suis de ma poche, moi !

Et c'est ainsi qu'une fois le tour du véhicule fait et les papiers signés, Assline regagna le domicile des Newton au volant de sa nouvelle voiture. Bien évidemment, elle n'était pas parfaite. Mais pour faire des allers et retours entre Forks et la Push, ça serait largement suffisant. A cette pensée, elle sentit soudain un nœud se nouer dans son estomac. La Push. Dans quelques heures maintenant, elle se rendrait pour la première fois à la réserve… Elle se languissait autant qu'elle le redoutait.  
Parfaitement consciente qu'il s'agissait d'une autre culture et façon de vivre, son sentiment d'arriver là-bas à la manière « d'un cheveux dans le potage » n'avait pas disparu. Et même si elle était repartie de chez Bella euphorique, maintenant que l'échéance était si proche, le stress la gagnait et des doutes se firent jour, lui laissant craindre qu'elle ne serait jamais là-bas qu'une étrangère, dans le meilleur des cas, tolérée.  
Elle passa le restant de sa journée chez les Newton, seule, enfermée dans sa chambre, sauf quand elle sortit s'acheter quelque chose à manger à l'épicerie du coin – en fait, la seule de la ville. Elle occupa son temps en relisant tout ce qu'elle avait pu trouver sur les Quileutes, afin de ne pas paraître trop inculte en cas de conversation, puis rangea dans une pochette les arrangements que sa faculté proposait à toute personne lui offrant un hébergement, au cas où ce sujet soit abordé. Mais au fond d'elle, Assline était convaincue que ce n'est pas l'argent qui déciderait ces hommes-là.  
Vers six heure et demi, incapable de rester plus longtemps cloitrée - son stress augmentant de façon exponentielle à chaque seconde - elle se donna vingt minutes pour se préparer, optant pour une tunique, un jean, une grosse écharpe et des ballerines - histoire de se sentir à l'aise tout en présentant un minimum (bien que ses cheveux faillirent la faire craquer) - puis elle monta dans sa voiture, dossier en main, pour suivre la route de la Push.

* * *

Elle n'avait encore jamais visité de réserve indienne et prêta donc attention à tout ce qu'elle vit dès son arrivée. La Push était un petit village logé au cœur de la forêt, au centre d'une péninsule. Les maisons en bois s'y succédaient, d'abord de manière disparate, puis, de façon plus homogène au fur et à mesure que l'on se rapprochait du centre du village.  
Durant son trajet à l'intérieur de la réserve, Assline aurait bien aimé croiser ne serait-ce qu'un ou deux touristes, histoire de ne pas se sentir la seule étrangère dans les environs. Malheureusement, elle n'en vit pas. En vérité, elle ne vit personne et commençait à s'interroger. Soudain, elle aperçut devant elle un petit groupe d'indiens : trois personnes qui discutaient sur le bas-côté de la route. Juste à côté d'eux, était planté dans le sol un panneau indiquant la présence d'un parking qu'il était conseillé d'utiliser afin de ne pas perturber la vie du village. Assline songea que ce genre de choses devait être destiné aux touristes comme elle. Ainsi, disciplinée, elle suivit les indications, passant devant les indiens qui l'observèrent avec attention, puis alla se garer avec l'idée de revenir sur ses pas pour demander à ces trois-là où se trouvait la maison des Clearwater. Mais il y eut un problème : quand elle revint, il n'y avait plus personne. Alors ça plus son stress, ce fut trop pour elle. Un coup de paranoïa la frappa de plein fouet et elle se mit à imaginer que c'était sa venue qui avait fait fuir tout le monde ! Fort heureusement, après quelques instants de calme, un souffle de lucidité lui fit songer que cette disparition était davantage liée à l'heure du repas qui approchait qu'à sa présence.

Grâce aux informations de Billy, Assline trouva rapidement la maison des Clearwater - le fait qu'il n'y ait eu qu'un seul magasin de souvenirs dans la réserve facilita également les choses. Elle se retrouva devant une petite maison bâtit de planches de bois peintes en gris clair, présentant sur la face avant deux fenêtres à meneaux blanches, illuminées dans la nuit tombante. Trois marches permettaient d'accéder à l'entrée, devancée d'un balcon et abritée par un porche. Ici, absolument tout semblait construit en bois. Sur le côté droit de la maison se trouvait un garage rempli d'un bric-à-brac incroyable ayant pour thème la pêche. Cannes de différentes longueurs, filets et autres ustensiles s'enchevêtraient sur des tables et chaises retournées qui encadraient un bateau à moteur. Sur le côté gauche, un baraquement était attenant au corps central de la maison. Une fenêtre sans volet au carreau sale permettait d'entrevoir l'intérieur : s'y trouvait un assortiment similaire à celui du garage, mais en un peu mieux rangé. A l'évidence, il s'agissait du logement dont avait parlé Charlie. En le découvrant, Assline se mit à rêver que cela pourrait bientôt être son chez-elle. Elle occulta le côté délabré évoqué par Billy, ne voyant que le petit nid douillet que pareille construction pouvoir offrir… Mais tout ça ne serait possible que si son entrevue se passait bien - et pour cela, il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions. Elle se concentra donc sur ce qu'il lui restait à faire, s'écarta de l'annexe et s'avança vers l'entrée.

Devant le porche, elle respira profondément et se lança, faisant fi des cognements douloureux de son cœur contre ses côtes, qui refusait de se calmer. Elle monta doucement les trois marches et s'arrêta devant l'entrée. Et là, avant-même que sa main n'ait toqué à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée sur une jeune fille. Ce qui marqua le plus Assline quand elle la vit, fut son regard. Un regard profond, expressif, sauvage… et malencontreusement à cet instant, contrarié. Toutes deux devaient avoir le même âge, mais si l'une était typée européenne, l'autre était indienne. Une très jolie indienne : svelte, des traits fins et de longs cheveux lisses et soyeux. Elles restèrent un instant à se dévisager puis, passées leurs stupéfactions, sans un mot, l'indienne se fraya un passage entre la porte et Assline puis dévala les marches sans se retourner et disparut dans la forêt sombre sous l'air incrédule de sa visiteuse.

- Ah… Désolé. Faut pas faire attention, lança tout à coup une voix.

Assline fit volte-face dans un sursaut et se retrouva cette fois-ci face à un garçon un peu plus jeune. Indien lui aussi, il était grand, mince, avec des cheveux noirs mi- longs qui retombaient en boucles douces sur ses épaules. Contrairement à la personne qui venait de sortir, il était avenant et souriait.

- Salut, dit-il, je suis Seth Clearwater. Rentre.

Prise au dépourvu, Assline resta muette et suivit le garçon en ne se sachant plus quoi penser. Il valait pourtant mieux qu'elle reste à son affaire, car en suivant Seth en l'intérieur de la maison, elle se retrouva brusquement nez-à-nez avec deux personnes qui ne pouvaient qu'être monsieur et madame Clearwater.  
La porte d'entrée donnait sur une grande pièce rectangulaire, toute de bois elle aussi, qui servait à la fois de salle à manger et de cuisine. Face à Assline, immobile et passablement ahuri de la trouver soudain devant lui, était assis à une table ronde et encombrée, un indien relativement âgé qui, casquette sur la tête, préparait des appâts pour la pêche. Assline l'identifia immédiatement comme étant Harry Clearwater. Derrière lui, les mains jointes, se tenait une indienne d'âge mûr aux traits fins et racés qui l'observait calmement. Sur le coup, en les trouvant ainsi, Assline se demanda s'ils avaient bien été prévenus de sa visite. Ceci-dit, même si ça n'avait pas été le cas, Seth lui avait tout de même fait bon accueil et en première impression, le couple ne semblait pas non-plus hostile à sa présence.  
Passèrent ensuite quelques secondes très silencieuses avant qu'Assline ne réalise tout à coup, qu'avec tout ce qui venait d'arriver, elle en avait oublié de se présenter et était restée plantée sur le seuil de la porte, son dossier plaqué contre elle, l'air hébété.

- Bonsoir, dit-elle confuse. Pardon de vous déranger à cette heure… Je suis Assline Lefebvre et…

Mais une chose qui la poussa délicatement dans le dos la surprit et fit taire. C'est Seth qui avait pris les choses en main et l'encourageait à avancer. Sa mère réagit aussitôt.

- Bonsoir, je suis Sue Clearwater, dit-elle avec un sourire rassurant. Je vous en prie, entrez. Nous vous attendions.

Sur quoi, elle passa devant son mari qui suivait la scène à présent avec un air curieux et tira une chaise pour inviter Assline à s'asseoir. La jeune fille s'approcha lentement, impressionnée par la force tranquille que dégageait l'homme, mais plus inquiète encore de ne toujours pas l'avoir entendu parler. Fort heureusement, une fois arrivée à sa chaise, l'indien se leva et lui tendit une main.

- Je suis Harry Clearwater.

Assline prit ensuite place autour de la table où Harry s'était rassis et Sue était venue les rejoindre. Seth s'installa plutôt dans un fauteuil défoncé près de la grande cheminée en pierre qui habillait le fond de la pièce, où brûlait un feu ronflant, et se contenta d'assister à la scène.  
S'il avait fallu définir Assline en ce début de rencontre, empotée aurait été le mot qui aurait le mieux convenu. Les oraux ne lui avaient jamais plu, mais là, parce que ce qu'elle venait défendre lui tenait à cœur, l'émotion aidant, ce fut encore pire. Au premier mot prononcé, elle avait senti ses joues s'embraser, sa gorge se serrer, ses mains devenir moites. Heureusement, elle avait gardé ses idées claires et su parler avec conviction. En outre, ni Harry ni Sue, quel que soit leur avis, ne se montrèrent déplaisants – bien au contraire. Grâce à son attitude intéressée et aimable, Sue parvint même à mettre Assline relativement à l'aise. Quant à Harry, il écouta sans ciller les raisons pour lesquelles une étudiante française était subitement apparue chez lui et espérait maintenant s'installer dans la réserve. Assline se doutait que Billy avait déjà rapporté ses propos en long, en large et en travers, mais répéter elle-même les choses lui permettrait d'exprimer ses motivations et éclaircirait quelques quiproquos que ce soit, au cas où certaines choses aient été mal comprises.

Au bout d'un moment, Sue proposa de faire une pause et apporta des rafraichissements - ce fut la première fois où Seth rejoignit ses parents. Assline fut touchée de voir la manière dont cet adolescent semblait veiller sur eux. La jeune fille qui était partie plus tôt était-elle sa sœur ? Elle n'osa pas le demander de peur de paraître indiscrète. Elle espéra néanmoins avoir l'occasion de poser la question plus tard.  
Le côté administratif de l'affaire ne prit ensuite que quelques minutes. Comme Assline s'en doutait, ce genre de choses n'intéressait pas particulièrement les indiens.  
Quand elle eut terminé, Harry et Sue prirent un moment durant lequel ils échangèrent des regards silencieux et appuyés. Si Assline avait dû les interpréter, elle aurait dit que ses hôtes avaient été sensibles à sa démarche, mais n'auraient pourtant rien de bon à lui annoncer.

- Sachez tout d'abord que je comprends votre démarche et que l'intérêt que vous portez à notre tribu est une marque de respect envers elle qui nous honore profondément, commença Harry. Malheureusement...

A le fixer avec une telle intensité et devinant ce qui allait suivre, Assline sentit tout à coup ses yeux la brûler.

- … il ne m'est pas possible d'accepter votre demande. Les choses ne sont pas… assez « pratiques » actuellement, conclut Harry d'un ton sincèrement navré, sous le regard de son épouse qui reflétait le même sentiment.  
- Monsieur Clearwater, plaida alors sa cause, Assline. Vous savez, s'il s'agit de faire propre ou même des travaux dans votre logement, je m'en occuperai volontiers. Ça ne me dérange pas et...

Et elle s'arrêta. Quand elle vit Sue se pincer les lèvres, gênée, et son mari remuer lentement la tête en soupirant, elle comprit qu'elle n'aurait non-seulement pas gain de cause, mais qu'en plus, elle était en train de les mettre mal-à-l'aise. Alors, autant éviter cela.

- Je comprends, dit alors doucement Assline en se forçant à sourire. Je vous remercie de m'avoir si gentiment accueillie. Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps et...

Et elle s'arrêta de nouveau brutalement en plein milieu de sa phrase. La porte d'entrée venait de s'ouvrir d'un coup sec, surprenant tout le monde. Assline pivota sur sa chaise et resta clouée sur place, médusée devant telle apparition. Trois solides gaillards venaient de débarquer dans la petite maison, donnant l'impression que les murs avaient rétréci, tant ils prenaient de la place. Il s'agissait de trois indiens. Tous les trois étaient grands - très grands -, passablement de son âge, solidement bâtis, les cheveux courts et plus intrigant encore : ils n'étaient vêtus que de bermudas et de baskets alors qu'on était le soir, en plein automne et dans un endroit où il faisait froid et pleuvait deux jours sur trois ! De plus, l'absence de tee-shirt permit à Assline de remarquer le gros tatouage qu'ils arboraient chacun sur leur bras droit et qui la fit s'inquiéter : s'agissait-il d'un gang qui viendrait chercher querelle aux Clearwater ? Après tout, il y avait de la mafia dans de nombreux pays, alors pourquoi pas aussi chez les indiens ?  
Absolument pas rassurée, elle sentit soudain une présence tout près d'elle. Elle se tourna vivement de l'autre côté, les yeux écarquillés : il s'agissait seulement de Seth. Spontanément, elle pensa qu'il s'était rapproché de la table pour venir en aide à ses parents au cas où les choses dégénèreraient. Mais lorsqu'elle le vit sourire, elle en resta tout d'abord coite, puis se ravisa. En se retournant vers les trois arrivants, elle se rendit compte que loin d'avoir des postures menaçantes, elles étaient attentistes.

- On est passés voir si tu étais prêt pour la réunion, Harry, dit alors celui qui paraissait être le plus âgé des trois et était encadré des deux autres. Ça va être l'heure…  
- Ah… Oui, pas de problème, répondit précipitamment Harry. Je vais bientôt arriver, nous avions presque fini, dit-il en regardant Assline – qui n'osait plus bouger.

Quelques secondes plus tôt, elle pensait qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à poliment s'en aller. Mais après un tel débarquement, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Parler, se taire, partir, rester ? La devinant décontenancée, Seth posa une main sur son épaule, lui lança un clin d'œil, puis alla se placer à côté des trois garçons.

- Assline, je te présente Sam, dit-il en montrant le plus âgé, qui aurait sérieusement pu prétendre au titre de chef du gang. Et voici mon copain Jacob et lui, c'est Embry.

Seth se tenait à côté de Jacob. Assline le regarda, craintive, sentant ses mains cramponnées à sa chaise, puis le salua d'un mouvement de tête en esquissant un sourire crispé... que par bonheur, Jacob lui rendit spontanément. Pourtant, quand on voyait le garçon, au premier coup d'œil, ce n'était pas gagné d'avance. Jacob ne mesurait pas moins de deux mètres et entre ses épaules larges et sa musculature imposante, il dégageait un sentiment de puissance indestructible qu'heureusement, son visage bienveillant et la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux, adoucissaient. Assline regarda ensuite Sam, à qui elle adressa le même sourire, mais auquel il ne répondit que par un mouvement de tête sobre et un regard prudent. Légèrement plus petit que Jacob, le garçon devait cependant faire au moins un mètre quatre-vingt-quinze. Ses traits étaient plus durs, plus matures. Dès cette première rencontre, Sam impressionna plus que n'importe quel autre Assline. Elle avala sa salive avec difficulté puis porta rapidement son regard sur Embry. Légèrement plus petit que les deux autres, il n'en était pas moins grand et élancé. Mais si Jacob reflétait la force tranquille, Sam, l'ordre et l'autorité, Embry était différent. Quand Assline le regarda, sa première impression fut que ce garçon-là était plus réservé que les deux autres. Et quand timidement leurs regards se croisèrent, elle ressentit chez lui une tendresse qu'elle ne sut expliquer. Elle esquissa alors un sourire… qu'il fut incapable de lui rendre, et n'insista pas, préférant ramener son attention sur Seth.

Et là, plus que s'enchaîner, tout se passa en même temps. A peine Assline regarda-t-elle Seth qu'elle comprit que quelque chose l'avait interpellé, mais sans savoir quoi. Au même moment, la table fut heurtée, faisant se retourner vivement la jeune fille vers les Clearwater pour comprendre aussitôt que l'un des deux s'y était simplement cogné, renversant au passage un verre. Mais bizarrement, ni Harry, ni Sue n'y prêtèrent attention. Harry affichait une stupéfaction totale en direction de la porte d'entrée, tandis que sa femme fixa brièvement Assline avec des yeux ronds avant de lui sourire en soupirant. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui parler, mais à cet instant, juste derrière Assline, de drôles de bruits, semblables à des échauffourées, stoppèrent sa tentative et attirèrent plutôt l'attention de tout le monde. Assline se retourna brusquement pour voir ce qu'il se passait, mais tout le monde avait disparu. Plongée dans l'incompréhension, elle pivota à nouveau vers Sue avec un regard interrogateur, mais celle-ci haussa seulement les épaules avec un petit sourire éloquent qui déstabilisa un peu plus la jeune fille. Un nouveau bruit retentit soudain près de la porte : c'est Sam qui était réapparu, légèrement essoufflé. Abasourdie, Assline le vit fixer Harry, qui en haussa un sourcil, avant que les deux hommes n'échangent un imperceptible signe de tête. Ils fixèrent ensuite Assline, qui préféra se concentrer sur Harry plutôt que sur Sam, qui l'impressionnait toujours autant – voir même plus.

- Bien, dit alors Harry en se raclant la gorge, l'air embrouillé. Je ne sais même plus où nous en étions...

Sa femme leva les yeux au ciel.

- Donc, jeune fille, reprit-il en regardant Assline, surprise de l'entendre l'appeler ainsi. Pour le moment, où logez-vous ?  
- Euh… Dans Forks, répondit-elle, étonnée par la question. Chez des habitants qui me louent une chambre.  
- Bien. Et… est-ce que vous avez pris le temps de jeter un œil sur ce qui pourrait vous servir d'habitation ici ?  
- Oui, quand je suis arrivée…, dit Assline, embarrassée d'avouer son indiscrétion.

Mais Harry n'en fit pas cas.

- Vous avez donc dû constater que c'était un petit peu… en désordre, dit-il doucement en évitant volontairement le regard accusateur de son épouse. Il y aurait peut-être aussi quelques travaux à faire. Dans ces conditions, vous ne pourriez pas venir vous y installer avant plusieurs jours… Ça ne serait pas gênant ?

Un espoir aussi fou qu'impensable naquit tout à coup dans le cœur d'Assline, qui en occulta tout le reste : les disparitions et réapparitions des uns et des autres, la tournure étrange que prenaient les choses dans ce village et même la présence stressante de Sam. Elle n'avait plus en tête que les dernières paroles prononcées. Harry était-il vraiment en train de lui dire ce qu'elle avait entendu ou ses dernières émotions lui faisaient tout comprendre de travers ? Il lui avait pourtant bien dit que ce n'était pour le moment pas possible... Avait-il changé d'avis ? Pourquoi ?... Peu importe. Aussi :

- Non, monsieur Clearwater, assura Assline. Ça ne serait absolument pas gênant. Et concernant les travaux, comme je vous le disais, je pourrai m'en charger, vous n'aurez à vous préoccuper de rien !

Les époux Clearwater se consultèrent à nouveau, mais en échangeant cette fois-ci des regards encourageants. Assline croisa tout de même les doigts sous la table.

- Dans ce cas, je devrais avoir tout ce qu'il faut pour le bricolage qui vous attend. Je pense aussi que quelques-uns d'entre nous viendront vous donner un coup de main, termina Harry.

Assline s'avança au bord de sa chaise, interdite - son cœur cognant de nouveau avec force dans sa poitrine.

- Monsieur Clearwater… vous voulez dire que… vous êtes d'accord pour me louer votre logement ?

Pour toute réponse, Harry acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête en clignant des yeux. Assline soupira, émue.

- Merci beaucoup !, ne parvint-elle qu'à articuler en regardant le couple. Merci…

Sue lui sourit puis se leva.

- Bien. Il se fait tard maintenant, tu devrais rentrer. Tu peux revenir dès demain si tu le souhaites, pour commencer à… travailler. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que je te tutoie – tu seras bientôt une habitante de la Push, comme nous tous.  
- Oh non, pas le moins du monde !, s'exclama Assline, en se levant à son tour, récupérant maladroitement son dossier.

L'heure était vraiment venue pour elle de partir. Elle regarda Harry et Sam, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre, et :

- Bonne soirée à tous les deux et… encore merci, monsieur Clearwater. Du fond du cœur, merci.  
- Je t'en prie… Passe une bonne soirée et à bientôt.

Les marches descendues, Assline se dirigea vers le parking en ayant du mal à réaliser ce qui lui arrivait, ainsi que tout ce qui s'était passé durant cette soirée. Au loin, elle entendit soudain des voix s'élever dans la nuit. Elle se languissait de pouvoir participer à la vie qui régnait dans ce petit village.

* * *

- Alors, tout va bien ?, demanda Jared en voyant revenir Jacob et Embry, accompagnés de Seth.

La meute s'était tout d'abord réunie devant la maison des Black pour tenir un conseil. Mais le temps passait et personne ne voyant Leah, Seth ou Harry arriver, Sam, Jacob et Embry avaient décidé d'aller s'assurer que tout se passait bien. C'est ainsi qu'ils découvrirent que rien n'était à craindre de « l'étrangère ».

- Euh… Ouais, c'est bon, répondit Jacob. Leah est partie trop tôt, mais Seth était là, indiqua-t-il en jetant sans arrêt des coups d'œil en direction d'Embry, tandis que Seth affichait un grand sourire.  
- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous les deux ?, demanda Paul, qui rappliqua avec une cuisse de poulet à la main.  
- Oh… Seth, rien en particulier, soupira Jacob en voyant le sourire du garçon s'élargir jusqu'aux oreilles. Mais pour Embry, c'est plus compliqué. Il…

Ils entendirent soudain des voix familières se rapprocher dans la nuit : c'était Sam et Harry qui venaient enfin les rejoindre. Dès leur arrivée, tous remarquèrent leur air préoccupé.

- Comment va-t-il ?, demanda Sam à Jacob, en faisant un mouvement de tête vers Embry.  
- Je vais très bien !, affirma ce dernier.  
- Ouais. C'est pour ça qu'on a dû s'y mettre à trois pour te sortir de force de chez moi, ironisa Seth.

Mais Jacob lui lança un regard qui le fit taire de suite. Paul et Jared observèrent alors Embry, qui semblait chercher quelque chose dans l'obscurité.

- Sam, où est-elle ?, demanda-t-il nerveusement.

Telle une réponse, un bruit de moteur dans le lointain indiqua soudain qu'une voiture s'en allait. Sam, Jacob et Seth se figèrent sur place et s'appliquèrent à empêcher ce qu'ils redoutaient qu'il se produise. Agile, Embry parvint toutefois à tromper la vigilance de Jacob et feinter Seth, mais fut rapidement stopper par Sam qui l'enserra fermement sous les regards incrédules des autres membres de la meute qui ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait.

- Lâche-moi, Sam ! Laisse-moi y aller!, le supplia Embry en se débattant. Tu sais ce qu'il y a dans la forêt ! Tu sais ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver ! Je ne peux pas la laisser partir comme ça, sans protection ! Lâche-moi !

Mais Sam ne le relâcha pas et serra plus fort encore, craignant qu'Embry aille jusqu'à se transformer sous l'effet de l'émotion. Paul, Jared et Quil se tenaient à présent aux côtés de Jacob et Seth, attendant de savoir quoi faire, inquiets autant que stupéfaits de voir Embry, qu'ils savaient si discret et modéré, se comporter brusquement de la sorte.

- Maintenant, tu te calmes et tu m'écoutes !, intima Sam à Embry. Je comprends parfaitement ce que tu ressens en ce moment, mais il va pourtant falloir que tu prennes sur toi et restes ici !  
- Mais je…  
- Embry, c'est un ordre !

Dans les secondes qui suivirent, Sam sentit les débattements perdre de leur vigueur. Sa position d'alpha lui conférait une autorité face à laquelle aucun loup de la meute ne pouvait s'opposer.

- Je vais y aller, dit-il alors doucement en libérant Embry.

Malgré les craintes de le voir tenter de s'enfuir, Embry ne bougea pas. Tête basse, il semblait désemparé, meurtri.

- Je vais m'absenter quelques heures, annonça Sam en balayant l'assemblée, et reviendrai dès que je me serai assuré que tout danger est écarté. Vous deux !, ajouta-t-il en pointant Paul et Jacob. Vous ne le quittez pas des yeux jusqu'à ce que je sois revenu, compris ?

Sam tourna ensuite Embry vers lui et le prit par les épaules.

- Elle sera là demain. Patiente encore quelques heures et tu pourras rester avec elle. Mais pas maintenant, c'est trop tôt. Elle ne sait pas qui nous sommes et pourrait ne pas comprendre. Ne prends pas le risque de l'effrayer – tu pourrais la perdre. Il faut aussi que tu la laisses venir à toi. Ça ne devrait pas être long…

Embry redressa lentement la tête et fixa Sam avec un mélange d'angoisse et de frustration. Sam soupira et lui adressa un sourire compréhensif en gage de soutien. Il pivota ensuite vers Paul et Jacob qui vinrent encadrer Embry et l'accompagnèrent jusqu'au feu où ils prirent place avec les autres. Le temps que tous s'installent, Sam s'était déjà transformé et avait disparu.  
Durant les premières minutes, personne n'osa parler. On n'entendait que le feu crépiter dans le silence de la nuit et voyait de temps en temps deux regards éloquents qui se croisaient. Enfin, Paul se pencha légèrement en avant et observa Jacob avec un sourire goguenard.

- Hé…, dit-il doucement en faisant un signe de tête vers Embry, dont le regard s'était perdu dans les flammes. Alors ça y est, il…?  
- Oui, confirma Jacob à mi-voix. Il vient de s'imprégner…

* * *

**Commentaire** : Alors concernant la suite, je vous dirais simplement que dès qu'elle est prête, je vous la poste ;). A bientôt !


	5. Quand les loups s'en mêlent

**Commentaire** : Salut :) ! Arff ! Vous savez quoi ? Je suis bien contente d'être arrivée au bout de celui-ci. Je me suis régalé à l'écrire, c'est pas la question, mais long comme ça, c'est mortel à travailler . ! Allez ! En espérant que tout le monde va bien, bonne lecture ^^ .

* * *

Le week-end approchait... ainsi que le mauvais temps. En rentrant la veille au soir, il avait fallu à Assline annoncer qu'elle ne resterait finalement pas longtemps chez les Newton. Elle craignit alors que monsieur et madame Newton la trouvent ingrate de partir si vite, surtout après l'accueil qu'ils lui avaient fait, mais il n'en fut rien. Au contraire, ils comprirent parfaitement la situation et reconnurent même que c'était une chance de pouvoir aller s'installer dans la réserve. À leur connaissance, c'était la première fois qu'ils entendaient dire qu'un « étranger » irait vivre là-bas. Mais si les parents se montrèrent tolérants, il n'en fut pas de même avec Mike.

- Bah... Dis-toi que je ne vais pas partir vivre en ermite chez les indiens, plaisanta Assline, qui cherchait à dire quelque chose d'agréable pour effacer le dépit du garçon. Et puis, je vais avoir à faire des recherches sur Forks : tu me reverras donc certainement arpenter les couloirs de ton lycée à la recherche de la bibliothèque dans peu de temps.  
- Mais tu as dit toi-même qu'il n'y avait rien qui fasse l'affaire là-bas..., soupira Mike.  
- Oui, concernant les Quileutes… mais pas Forks, sourit Assline.  
- Mouais...

Bon. Ce n'était pas encore la pleine joie, mais ça serait suffisant. Assline avait trop de choses à penser et faire à ce moment-là pour rester des heures à le consoler – surtout qu'en dehors de renoncer à partir, chose absolument inenvisageable, elle savait que rien n'y ferait. Alors c'était dommage pour Mike, mais il faudrait bien qu'il s'y fasse.

- Allez, excuse-moi, dit Assline, mais je dois monter préparer mes affaires.  
- Pourquoi ? Où vas-tu ?, s'étonna Mike. On est samedi : tu ne comptes pas prendre des week-ends, comme tout le monde ?  
- Ah, pour ces week-end-là, je n'en sais rien - ça dépendra de l'avancée de mes recherches. Quoi qu'il en soit, aujourd'hui, je ne recherche pas, je bricole !, annonça Assline avec un grand sourire.  
- Pardon ?  
- Oui. Je dois remettre en l'état le logement où je vais m'installer, à la Push. Et comme ça ne va pas se faire en un jour, ni tout seul...

Le visage de Mike s'affaissa légèrement.

- Tu veux venir avec moi ?, lui proposa alors aimablement Assline.  
- Non, merci !, répondit précipitamment Mike. Tu sais, les indiens sont gentils, mais...  
- … mais tu les trouves trop « spéciaux » pour être fréquentés de trop près, c'est ça ?, termina Assline d'un ton brusquement moins amical.  
- Ben, c'est à dire..., tenta de s'expliquer Mike. Ma dernière rencontre avec l'un d'eux ne s'est pas super bien passée. Donc...  
- Ah..., fit seulement Assline en se détournant. Eh bien, bonne journée dans ce cas.

Elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre quoi que ce soit de désobligeant sur les indiens de la réserve. Non-pas qu'elle craignait que quelques anecdotes la fassent changer d'avis. Simplement, elle avait trouvé l'endroit et les gens qui l'habitaient tellement extraordinaires, qu'entendre du mal prononcé à leur encontre par des personnes qui ne les connaissaient même pas l'agaçait.

- Au fait, demanda-t-elle en montant l'escalier pour aller à sa chambre, est-ce que tu pourras dire à tes parents que ce n'est pas la peine de m'attendre pour le déjeuner et le dîner, s'il te plaît ? Je ne sais pas à quelle heure je rentrerai ce soir.  
- Ok..., marmonna le garçon.

La journée de Mike ne serait de toute façon pas sans occupation puisqu'il devait rejoindre Eric, Angela et Jessica, pour passer la journée avec eux. Car qu'il pleuve ou non, les habitants de Forks avaient appris depuis longtemps à ne plus remettre leurs projets à cause de la météo.

* * *

Lorsqu'Assline arriva à la réserve, le ciel était devenu menaçant mais la pluie ne tombait pas encore. Devant la maison des Clearwater, posé sur une grande bâche en plastique, elle découvrit avec étonnement un monticule d'affaires qu'elle était certaine d'avoir repérées la veille dans la petite annexe. Elle sourit en repensant à ce que lui avait dit Harry, comme quoi il se trouverait bien du monde prêt à lui donner un coup de main dans son installation. Toutefois, avant d'aller voir qui s'occupait de ce chantier improvisé, elle commença par aller dire bonjour à la famille Clearwater. Mais après avoir toqué plusieurs fois et patienté devant la porte d'entrée de la maison,

- Laisse tomber, il n'y a personne, lança soudain une voix familière derrière elle.  
- Seth !, s'exclama Assline en se retournant. Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir !  
- Moi aussi.

Vêtu d'un simple short et d'un tee-shirt, le garçon se tenait en bas des marches, poings sur les hanches, un large sourire étalé sur son visage juvénile.

- T'as vu un peu ce qu'on a déjà fait ?, dit-il en désignant de la main les ustensiles de pêche, cartons et autres meubles qui s'entassaient par terre.

Assline hocha la tête, ravie, puis déposa sous le porche de la maison son sac-à-dos et son parapluie, avant d'aller le rejoindre.

- On s'y est mis ce matin, précisa fièrement Seth. Je pense qu'on ne devrait plus en avoir pour très longtemps avant de débarrasser tout le fourbi de mon père.  
- Mais vous vous y êtes mis à combien, pour vous être occupés de tout ça en si peu de temps ?, demanda Assline, stupéfaite.

Car il était loin d'être midi et il y avait déjà dehors une montagne d'affaires.

- On n'est que deux, sourit Seth.

A cet instant, Embry sortit de l'annexe, portant un buffet à bout de bras. Il le posa délicatement au sol puis se redressa en regardant Assline. Le bonheur et le soulagement qu'il éprouvait à la revoir enfin étaient tels que la jeune fille en fut gênée et se sentit brusquement rougir. Heureusement, un détail insolite lui permit de se sortir rapidement de cette situation embarrassante. Elle se tourna vers le buffet qu'elle considéra un court instant, puis vers Embry. Certes, ce n'était pas un gringalet, mais...

- C'est normal d'arriver à porter des trucs aussi lourds, aussi facilement ?, demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

Embry parut surpris, tandis que Seth prétexta aller voir ce qu'il restait encore à sortir pour pouvoir s'éloigner.

- Ben... En fait, c'est volumineux, mais pas si lourd, grimaça Embry en se frottant nerveusement la nuque d'une main.

Pas vraiment convaincue, Assline s'approcha du buffet et essaya de le pousser. Non-seulement le meuble ne bougea pas d'un millimètre mais en plus, elle manqua de se déplacer deux vertèbres.

- Oui, je vois ça…, souffla-t-elle en se massant le dos, avant de contempler tout le travail que les deux garçons avaient déjà abattu. Quoi qu'il en soit, merci beaucoup : c'est très gentil de m'aider.

En guise de réponse, Embry lui sourit en se passant de nouveau une main sur la nuque. Assline l'observa et en revint subitement à la réflexion qu'elle s'était déjà faite la veille, à savoir :

- Tu n'as pas peur d'attraper un rhume, habillé comme ça ?, demanda-t-elle en pointant du doigt son torse nu et musclé.

Non-pas qu'elle le trouvait désagréable à regarder - au contraire, elle avait même l'impression que ses yeux étaient singulièrement aimantés dessus - mais une tenue pareille à cette période de l'année lui semblait assez risquée.

- Non. Je ne suis pas frileux, répondit Embry en haussant les épaules.  
- Quelle chance !  
- Oui. On peut voir les choses comme ça...

Un petit moment de silence gêné suivit, durant lequel ils ne trouvèrent plus grand chose à se dire. Pourtant, aucun des deux ne regrettait la présence de l'autre. Embry, pour des raisons évidentes et Assline, parce que même si elle espérait surtout revoir Seth, qui avait été le premier à l'accueillir, qui était toujours souriant et plein de vie, la présence d'Embry lui fit rapidement prendre conscience qu'il y avait quelque chose en lui auquel elle était sensible. Il en émanait une douceur particulière qui, mêlée à sa force, le rendait rassurant. En outre, alors qu'elle ne lui avait rien demandé, voilà qu'il était spontanément venu l'aider. Autant de raisons qui firent qu'elle apprécia rapidement sa compagnie.  
Et de toute façon, qu'importe s'ils ne trouvèrent plus rien à se dire, car ce fut justement le moment que Seth, toujours dans l'annexe, choisit pour tirer sur un tapis coincé sous un monticule de livres qui lui dégringolèrent sur la tête dans un grand fracas. Embry et Assline accoururent pour voir ce qu'il s'était passé et une fois Seth dégagé de l'amas d'ouvrages, ils reprirent le travail tous ensemble.

Comme annoncé, ils ne mirent pas beaucoup de temps pour sortir ce qu'il restait à l'intérieur de la pièce. Une fois que celle-ci fut vidée, elle commença même à ressembler davantage à un studio qu'à un fourre-tout. En outre, en guise de bonne surprise, ils découvrirent que sous le bric-à-brac, des appareils ménagers - simples et vieux, mais qui fonctionnaient toujours - étaient déjà installés.

- Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il y ait ces machins. A la base, mon père voulait faire une sorte d'appartement pour ma sœur et moi, expliqua Seth. Mais avec le temps, il a laissé tomber. De toute façon, on est très bien à la maison !  
- Ta sœur…, demanda Assline, c'est la personne que j'ai entrevue hier quand je suis arrivée ?  
- Ouais, c'est ça, se mit à rire Seth. C'est elle. C'est Leah. A l'occasion je te la présenterai. Mais on peut prendre notre temps – elle a un caractère de cochon.

Assline haussa les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Un frère qui critiquait sa sœur était un phénomène universel.

- Alors, quand penses-tu venir t'installer, ici ?, demanda ensuite Embry, en tâchant de ne pas paraître impatient.  
- Au plus tôt, déclara Assline avec enthousiasme. Je me languis vraiment, ajouta-t-elle à la satisfaction d'Embry. Je vais profiter de ne pas avoir un emploi du temps bien précis pour m'occuper d'abord de tout ça et ensuite, je me mettrai sérieusement à l'ouvrage.  
- Tu parles de ton dossier, c'est ça ?, questionna Seth.  
- Oui.  
- Et comment tu vas t'y prendre ?, la taquina-t-il. Tu comptes nous interroger un à un sous une lampe et tout nous faire avouer sur notre vie d'indien ?  
- Ah non !, rigola Assline. Pour le quotidien, si je peux observer comment les uns et les autres vivent, ça sera très bien. Après, si c'est possible, j'aimerais rencontrer les « anciens » de la tribu, comme on les appelle. En général, ce sont eux qui connaissent le mieux les mythes et légendes de leur peuple...

Seth et Embry échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil.

- … et évidemment, j'irai faire un petit tour dans la forêt.

Ce coup-ci, les deux garçons se regardèrent alarmés - mais Assline ne le vit pas.

- Il est dit que les indiens se rassemblaient dans les bois pour parler aux esprits. Ça serait bien si je découvrais une grotte où figurent des…  
- NON !, crièrent Embry et Seth d'une même voix, avant de réaliser leur erreur.

Assline sursauta et les regarda, effrayée.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?, demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix. C'est défendu de faire ça ?  
- Euh… Non, ce n'est pas ça, répondit doucement Embry. C'est juste que... par ici, il y a encore beaucoup d'animaux sauvages. Alors, partir comme ça, toute seule dans les bois, c'est dangereux.  
- Ah…, murmura Assline. Dans ce cas, j'irai accompagnée. Ça ira ?  
- Oui, bien sûr. Désolé de t'avoir fait peur, s'excusa Embry, embarrassé. C'est juste que... n'y vas jamais toute seule, d'accord ?  
- D'accord...

* * *

Des voix retentirent soudain au loin, à la lisière de la forêt que l'on distinguait au-delà des dernières habitations.

- Ah... C'est Jacob et Quil, les reconnut Seth.  
- Quil ?, demanda Assline à Embry.  
- Oui, c'est un ami, indiqua-t-il alors que les deux les rejoignaient.

Assline marqua un temps d'arrêt, leva un sourcil puis :

- Mais personne n'est frileux dans le coin, ou quoi ?

Car Jacob et Quil, tout comme Embry, ne portaient qu'un bermuda et des tennis. En voyant l'air subitement ahuri d'Assline, les quatre indiens se mirent à rire.

- Ça doit être ça, glissa Jacob. Salut, on s'est vus hier soir, tu te souviens ? Je suis Jacob - Jacob Black.  
- Oh... Le fils de Billy Black, c'est ça ?, demanda Assline.  
- Oui. Je crois que tu as rencontré mon père chez Charlie et Bella.

Assline acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête puis se tourna vers Quil - un garçon plus petit et trapu que les autres, mais qui n'en avait pas moins lui aussi un physique imposant et un tatouage sur le bras droit.

- Bonjour, commença-t-elle, je suis...  
- Je sais déjà qui tu es, la coupa Quil avec un clin d'œil. Ravi de faire ta connaissance. Moi, c'est Quil - Quil Ateara.  
- On est venu chercher Seth, annonça ensuite Jacob. On va manger chez Emily...

Plus exactement, Jacob et Quil venaient chercher Seth afin de laisser Embry seul avec Assline.

- Et aussi, ajouta Jacob en fronçant les sourcils, soudain plus sérieux, vous dire qu'on est allés faire un tour : tout va bien.  
- Très bien…, commenta Embry avec le même air soucieux qu'afficha Seth, avant de se tourner vers Assline à qui il sourit.

Évidemment pas au courant de ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans la vie d'un village indien - et encore moins chez les Quileutes - Assline ne comprit pas ce que ces sous-entendus signifiaient. Elle se dit qu'avec le temps, c'est une chose qui tendrait peut-être à s'inverser. Ce dont elle se douta, par contre, c'est que parce qu'elle était là, quelqu'un devait rester avec elle pour qu'elle ne se retrouve pas seule et qu'en l'occurrence, c'est sur Embry que c'était tombé.

- Tu sais, lui dit-elle, si tu avais prévu d'aller avec tes amis, ne te gêne pas pour moi. Tu en as déjà beaucoup fait et je ne voudrais pas...  
- Non, non, non !, assura Embry dans un léger affolement maladroit. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça !  
- Sûr... ?  
- Oui, oui, certain ! Comme ça, c'est parfait – vraiment !

Jacob et Quil eurent du mal à masquer leur fou-rire. Voir leur ami se dépatouiller comme il pouvait avec une fille, c'était une grande première qu'ils n'auraient manquée pour rien au monde. Et le pire, c'est que dès qu'ils seraient transformés, toute la meute en profiterait à son tour. En y pensant, Embry eut l'impression d'en prendre une seconde couche sans rien avoir demandé. Il se tourna alors vers Jacob et Quil, et leur lança un regard éloquent.

- Vous feriez mieux d'y aller, grinça-t-il, ou on risque de vous attendre…  
- Pas d'problème, vieux !, répondit Quil avec un grand sourire. Allez Seth, on y va ! A tout à l'heure !

Là-dessus, les trois s'en allèrent en courant.

- Eh ben... Vous avez tous l'air d'être de sacrés sportifs, commenta Assline en les regardant s'éloigner vers la forêt.  
- Euh... oui. On fait régulièrement de l'exercice..., dit Embry. Ça entretient la forme...  
- On dirait, oui, confirma Assline en le détaillant.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers la maison des Clearwater en se demandant ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire de tout ce qui n'était plus entreposé dans le studio.

- Harry a dit que tu pouvais conserver ce qui t'intéressait, indiqua Embry qui devina ses pensées à son air perplexe. Pour le reste, il verra ce qu'il en fait. Mais si tu veux mon avis, il y a pas mal de choses qui vont partir à la poubelle.  
- Oui, c'est possible...

Passèrent alors quelques secondes silencieuses. Maintenant que Seth était parti et qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux, seuls dans un village décidément bien tranquille, l'ambiance changea de nouveau. Ils retrouvèrent de cette gêne déjà éprouvée, mais au moins, cette fois-ci Assline trouva quelque chose à dire – parce qu'à parler de repas, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait faim.

- Et si on mangeait, nous aussi ?, demanda-t-elle.  
- Volontiers !, s'exclama Embry qui, comme tous les membres de la meute, était doté d'un solide appétit. Tu as ce qu'il te faut ?  
- Oui. Je me suis arrêtée à l'épicerie en venant.  
- Ok. Alors, ne bouge pas, je vais chercher de quoi manger chez moi et je reviens.

Sur quoi Embry courut vers une petite maison en bois qui rappelait celle des Clearwater, à ceci près que les planches de celle-ci n'étaient pas peintes, qui se situait à une cinquantaine de mètres. Il en revint cinq minutes plus tard avec les bras chargés de pain, viandes séchées, légumes crus, fruits et d'une bouteille de soda. Assline écarquilla les yeux en le voyant.

- Mais tu as apporté à manger pour un régiment !  
- Ça ?, s'étonna Embry. Nooon ! Et puis tu sais, le grand air, ça creuse.

Un rayon de soleil transperça soudain l'épaisse couche de nuages et alla éclairer les marches de la maison des Clearwater.

- On va s'installer là-bas ?, proposa Embry.

Ils étalèrent leurs victuailles sur le plancher de bois sec et profitèrent de la douce chaleur qu'apporta l'éclaircie inespérée. Au bout de quelques minutes, amusée, Assline constata que si Embry et elle avaient en commun de ne pas être de grands bavards, leurs appétits, eux, n'avaient rien à voir l'un avec l'autre. Avec son sandwich, son petit sachet de chips et sa pomme, elle ne risquait pas de satisfaire son compagnon du moment. Mais qu'importe, ils se souhaitèrent un bon appétit et partagèrent ce qu'ils avaient. Elle n'avait encore jamais goûté de viande séchée et elle trouva ça très bon – du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'Embry lui apprenne que c'était de l'ours.

- Hein ?, s'écria Assline en regardant son bout de viande avec circonspection.  
- Ben oui, sourit Embry. On mange la viande des animaux qu'on trouve par ici. Chez nous, il n'y a pas d'importations.  
- Mais… Vous avez le droit de tuer les ours ? Ce n'est pas une espèce protégée ?

Embry prit son temps pour répondre.

- Si, mais... Il arrive parfois que l'on trouve dans la forêt une bête qui vient à peine d'être tuée. Alors, nous la récupérons. On considère que chaque vie est sacrée et que si l'une est ôtée, cela ne doit pas être en vain. Ainsi, nous utilisons ce qu'il reste pour nous nourrir. Pour nous, c'est un signe de respect : une vie prise, mais qui servira ensuite à en faire survivre d'autres, tu comprends ?  
- Oui, répondit Assline en fronçant les sourcils. Ce que je ne comprends pas, par contre, c'est comment ça se fait que vous retrouviez des ours morts ? Parce qu'on ne parle pas d'ours ou autres animaux morts de vieillesse, là, c'est bien ça ? Donc si un ours, par exemple, est tué par une autre bête, c'est bien pour être dévoré ensuite. Alors comment se fait-il qu'une fois abattu, le prédateur l'abandonne et ne le mange pas ? C'est étrange.  
- Oui, c'est vrai. C'est étrange…, murmura Embry, le regard assombri. Bah ! En fait, j'en sais trop rien, dit-il tout à coup en se forçant à la légèreté. Tu sais, le règne an imal est parfois étrange…  
- Certainement, admit doucement Assline. Et je me demande même si parfois, les humains ne sont pas les plus étranges animaux.  
- C'est bien possible, répondit Embry sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Quoi qu'il en soit, si tu comptes rester un petit moment ici, il va falloir que tu t'habitues à ce que l'on mange.  
- Je vais essayer. Promis !, sourit Assline.

Leurs regards se croisèrent alors et restèrent soudain accrochés l'un à l'autre... jusqu'à ce qu'ils le réalisent et se détournent, la gorge sèche et le souffle plus court.

- Et sinon, cette viande séchée… c'est toi qui la prépare ?, demanda Assline en disant la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.  
- Non, c'est ma mère, répondit Embry, aussi content que déçu de parler de n'importe quoi.  
- Vous habitez la maison où tu es allé, c'est ça ?  
- Oui. Ma mère et moi…  
- Et… ton père ?

Embry remua doucement la tête.

- Je n'en ai pas.  
- Pardon, s'excusa Assline. Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas...  
- Oh c'est rien, t'inquiète pas, répondit Embry avec un sourire triste. Ça ne me dérange pas de t'en parler.  
- Il est… mort ?, demanda alors Assline timidement.  
- En fait, je n'en sais rien, soupira Embry. Ma mère est originaire d'une autre réserve. Quand elle est arrivée à la Push, elle était déjà enceinte de moi.  
- Et tu ne lui as jamais demandé qui était ton père ?  
- Si. Mais elle n'a jamais voulu me répondre... Alors, j'ai pris l'habitude de ne plus lui demander et de vivre sans. Du coup, elle m'a élevé seule.  
- Et il semblerait qu'elle ait fait du bon travail, dit Assline avec tendresse.

Embry la regarda, tout à la fois abattu et réconforté par ses paroles. Quant à Assline, elle fut sensible au fait qu'il se confie ainsi. Ils s'entendaient bien, semblaient s'apprécier... C'était peut-être sa manière de lui montrer qu'il lui faisait également confiance. En tout cas, elle était heureuse qu'il soit resté avec elle et n'ait pas suivi ses amis.

- Et toi ?, demanda Embry. Tu veux bien me parler de ta famille ? Tu as des frères, des sœurs ?  
- Non. Je suis fille unique et mes parents vivent en France. Rien de bien particulier à dire, en fait. Une petite vie tranquille, dans une famille tranquille.  
- Sauf que tu es partie à des milliers de kilomètres de tout ça…  
- Oui, sourit Assline. Tu aurais d'ailleurs vu la tête de ma mère quand je lui ai annoncé que je partais en Amérique pour étudier des indiens... J'ai cru qu'elle allait tomber à la renverse !  
- C'est vrai que c'est plutôt une drôle d'idée...  
- C'est surtout mon prof de civilisation qui est bizarre, souligna Assline. Mais bon, avec ses idées bizarres justement, me voilà aujourd'hui à manger de la viande d'ours séchée en ta compagnie. Comme quoi...

Embry hésita alors à répondre quelque chose, et puis finalement :

- Donc si un jour je croise ton prof, il faudra que je pense à le remercier, dit-il doucement.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce qu'apparemment, sans lui, je n'aurais pas pu faire ta connaissance…

Assline resta sans voix et se détourna légèrement, trouvant un intérêt soudain et inattendu pour des fourmis qui marchaient à la queue leu leu, juste à côté d'elle, sur les planches du balcon. Elle sentait ses joues significativement chauffer et son cœur battre plus fort que d'habitude. Mais plus encore, elle sentait que doucement, elle commençait à tomber sous le charme d'Embry. Aussi, pour sa défense, il faisait tout pour ! Parce qu'au-delà d'être physiquement attirant (grand, musclé juste ce qu'il fallait... et toujours torse nu !, une peau rousse qu'elle devinait douce, des yeux noirs expressifs et un sourire craquant), il était avant tout terriblement gentil avec elle. Et quand on arrive dans un endroit inconnu où l'on craint d'avoir à lutter pour être acceptée, recevoir ce genre d'attentions - et qui plus est, d'une personne pareille - ça ne laisse pas indifférent... Tête basse, Assline essaya cependant de relativiser la situation pour se calmer et parvenir surtout à répondre quelque chose. Elle se tourna alors vers Embry et murmura :

- Tu es gentil...

Mais comment pourrait-elle rester insensible face à quelqu'un qui le regardait comme ça ?  
Alors avant de devenir plus rouge qu'une pivoine, elle se redressa d'un bond, faisant sursauter Embry par la même occasion, et s'exclama, en visant le monticule d'affaires qui leur ferait bientôt de l'ombre :

- Allez ! Je dois trier tout ça, maintenant !

Embry se dressa à son tour, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Un coup de main ?, proposa-t-il.

Au fond d'elle, Assline espérait passer encore un peu de temps en sa compagnie – elle ne refusa donc pas. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment à trier des objets, plaisantant au rythme des plus hétéroclites et étonnants qu'ils découvrirent. En fin d'après-midi, le peu de soleil qui avait filtré disparu, masqué par de gros nuages sombres et menaçants.

- Je crois qu'on a fini à temps, dit Embry en observant le ciel.

Au loin, le tonnerre gronda.

- Apparemment... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait du reste ?, demanda Assline en désignant tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas voulu. Si ça prend la pluie, ça risque de partir illico pour la poubelle.  
- On va le mettre dans le garage. Il devrait y avoir la place.

Ils venaient de terminer quand le reste de la meute au grand complet arriva. Assline fit ainsi la connaissance de Jared et Paul – qui ne put s'empêcher de chambrer Embry sur son long tête-à-tête – et eut la surprise de voir que Leah les accompagnait également. Aussi jolie que ce qu'elle lui était apparue la veille, elle avait également conservé son air revêche et sauvage. Elle était alors habillée d'un short et d'un tee-shirt sans manche, qui laissait apparaître, comme chez les autres, le fameux tatouage.

- Dis..., demanda Assline à mi-voix en se penchant vers Embry. Ce tatouage, c'est quoi ?

Mais ce n'est pas lui qui répondit.

- Chaque tribu possède le sien, dit Sam de sa voix grave et puissante, celui-ci est le nôtre.  
- Ah... merci, répondit Assline d'une petite voix en s'assurant qu'Embry se tenait toujours à ses côtés.

Il faudrait qu'un jour, elle lui parle de Sam – ce type lui faisait peur.

- Hé ben, souffla Quil qui revenait d'inspecter le studio, ça change une fois vidé ! Vous avez bien travaillé, tous les deux.  
- Hé !, s'écria Seth. Moi aussi, j'ai aidé !  
- Mais oui, mais oui !, lui frotta énergiquement la tête, Jacob. On le sait que tu es indispensable, gamin.

Sur quoi les deux commencèrent à se chamailler, les autres rigolant autour. Seule Leah ne semblait pas goûter à cette gaieté collective. Le visage fermé, elle observait sans mot dire, comme si elle était obligée de subir tout ça.

- Allez, ça suffit maintenant, dit Sam, imposant de ces simples mots le calme. Embry, tu devrais raccompagner Assline chez elle, après nous aurons à faire.

Personne n'y redit rien, et surtout pas Assline. Embry lui demanda donc d'aller récupérer ses affaires puis la suivit jusqu'à sa voiture.

- Au fait, ça ne te dérange pas si je viens avec toi jusqu'à Forks ?, demanda-t-il.  
- Euh... Non, pas du tout.

... même si elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sam tenait à ce qu'Embry la raccompagne. Voulait-il être sûr qu'elle ait bien quitté la Push ?

- Dis... Il y a un problème pour que tu doives me raccompagner ?, questionna-t-elle, soupçonneuse.  
- Quoi ? Oh non, pas du tout !, répondit Embry. D'ailleurs, si tu n'as pas envie que je vienne...  
- Bien sûr que si, voyons !, s'exclama Assline un peu plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu – se sentant rougir sur le coup. Euh... tu sais conduire ?, enchaîna-t-elle rapidement.  
- Oui, pourquoi ?  
- Alors attrape, dit-elle en lui lançant les clefs de sa voiture. Je ne suis pas fan de la conduite nocturne sur des routes que je ne connais pas.

Enchanté, Embry attrapa les clefs puis ramena Assline chez les Newton au moment où la pluie commençait à tomber.

* * *

- Ah ! Mais attends !, s'écria brusquement Assline, alors qu'ils étaient déjà dans Forks.  
- Quoi ?!, s'inquiéta Embry.  
- Tu vas rentrer comment ? Tu n'as pas de voiture !

Et là, contre toute attente, Assline vit Embry se mettre à rire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de marrant ?  
- Rien. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça – je vais rentrer à pied.  
- Pardon ? Tu sais un peu la distance qu'il y a d'ici jusqu'à la Push ?  
- Une trentaine de kilomètres, il me semble, réfléchit Embry.  
- Ne me dis pas que pour toi, c'est rien du tout, l'avertit Assline.  
- Non, quand-même pas, mentit Embry qui pouvait avaler des dizaines de kilomètres sans effort quand il se transformait. Mais je n'ai pas fait d'exercices aujourd'hui, alors ça compensera, dit-il en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Assline voulut répondre qu'il était complètement fou, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. C'est donc seulement sous son air stupéfait qu'Embry se gara devant la maison des Newton, descendit de la voiture et lui tendit les clefs... qu'elle hésita à récupérer.

- Et si tu gardais plutôt ma voiture pour rentrer ?, proposa Assline. Je me débrouillerai pour me faire amener à la réserve demain et...  
- Non. Je t'assure que ça ira, affirma Embry en prenant sa main pour mettre les clefs dedans. De toute façon, en partant de la réserve, je savais que je rentrerais à pied. Ça ne me dérange pas.

Il le savait ? Il y avait des fois où Assline ne comprenait vraiment pas la façon de faire des autres. Embry l'observa, amusé par son expression incrédule plongée dans la réflexion.

- Allez !, dit-il soudain. Rentre, maintenant. Il commence à pleuvoir fort et les rues désertes ne sont pas les meilleurs endroits où traîner à cette heure-ci.

Assline n'eut pas besoin de le jauger bien longtemps pour savoir qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis. Aussi,

- Bonne nuit, dans ce cas, souffla-t-elle en gagnant la porte d'entrée d'un pas lent.  
- Bonne nuit. A demain ?  
- Certainement...

Assline s'arrêta devant la porte et se tourna une dernière fois vers Embry, qui attendait sous la pluie, immobile, de l'autre côté du trottoir. Elle observa ensuite le ciel noir et prêta attention aux gouttes qui tombaient de plus en plus fort. Et il comptait retourner à pied à la réserve... Embry lui fit alors un geste de la main pour qu'elle se dépêche de rentrer. Assline le vit, bougonna puis disparut à l'intérieur de la maison. Soulagé, Embry repartit aussitôt au pas de course à travers les rues sombres et humides de la ville.

- Ah ! Assline, s'écria madame Newton en émergeant de la cuisine. Déjà rentrée ? Tu as passé une bonne journée ? Est-ce que tu as mangé ? Mike nous a dit de ne pas t'attendre parce que tu ne savais pas si tu mangerais ou non avec nous, mais je t'ai tout de même gardé une part de tourte. Tu préfères t'installer dans la cuisine ou le salon pour dîner ?

A l'évidence, Mike avait hérité le débit de paroles de sa mère.

- C'est gentil, madame Newton, mais j'ai déjà mangé.

... ce qui n'était pas vrai. Ce qui l'était en revanche, c'est qu'Assline n'avait absolument pas faim et qu'une envie : monter dans sa chambre pour repenser en toute tranquillité à la journée qui venait de s'écouler, ainsi qu'aux émotions qu'elle ressentait encore. Le lendemain, après une bonne nuit de sommeil, elle retournerait à la Push pour continuer à préparer son aménagement. Elle verrait alors si tout ce qu'elle éprouvait à cet instant était bien réel ou n'aurait été en fin de compte, que des sentiments passagers liés à l'ivresse de tant de découvertes.  
Pendant ce temps, loin de la quiétude du domicile confortable et chaleureux des Newton, quelque part dans une rue déserte de Forks, d'étranges ombres se déplaçaient furtivement, tapissant les murs éclairés de silhouettes massives et inquiétantes.

- Où est-ce que tu as senti sa présence, hier soir ?, demanda Jacob.  
- Juste derrière la maison. Il était dans le jardin, répondit Sam.  
- Tu l'as reconnu ?  
- C'était le plus jeune des fils Cullen.  
- Edward..., grogna Jacob. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, alors que Bella n'y était pas ?  
- La réponse la plus probable est qu'il était venu l'espionner, dit Sam en pointant son museau vers la maison des Newton. Reste à savoir maintenant : pourquoi...? Jared ! Va t'y poster. Je ne pense pas qu'il revienne ce soir mais je préfère m'en assurer - au pire était-il là quand elle est revenue, mais il sera parti en sentant Embry.  
- Pourquoi est-ce que ce n'est pas moi qui y vais ?, demanda justement Embry en venant se placer entre Sam et Jacob.  
- Parce que tu risquerais de ne pas rester maître de tes émotions si l'un d'eux s'approchait à nouveau, répondit Sam. Ils ont le droit de se trouver ici, c'est dans notre traité. Je préfère éviter un affrontement inutile.  
- Ça ne serait pas inutile s'ils s'approchaient à nouveau d'elle, objecta Embry.  
- Ben voilà !, lança Paul. Tu vois, il n'y a personne et tu es déjà...  
- Paul, tais-toi !, intima Sam. Jared, vas-y ; les autres, avec moi ! On va patrouiller quelques heures puis on rentrera à la réserve.

Mais à peine cinq minutes plus tard...

- Sam ! Il y en avait un autre, ce soir ! Je sens son odeur, informa Jared.  
- Qui était-ce ?  
- La fille bizarre.  
- Humpf... Ils sont tous bizarres, commenta doucement Paul.

Sam grogna pour le faire taire.

- Elle est partie ?, demanda-t-il ensuite.  
- Oui. Sa trace s'éloigne en direction de la forêt.  
- Ils la surveillent donc..., songea Sam. Jacob ?  
- Je sais ce que tu vas me demander. J'irai voir Bella demain à la première heure.  
- Je viendrai avec toi, dit Embry.  
- Non, répliqua aussitôt Sam. Toi, tu resteras à la réserve avec nous.  
- Mais pourquoi ?, demanda Embry, contrarié. Tu as donc l'intention de me tenir éloigné de tout ce qui la concerne alors que...  
- Embry !, le coupa Sam avec autorité. Tu n'y vas pas pour les mêmes raisons que je viens de te donner. De plus, Jacob est le plus à même de régler ça.

* * *

- Jacob ?, s'étonna Bella en allant ouvrir la porte d'entrée, le lendemain matin. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

Non-pas qu'elle n'était pas contente de recevoir son ami – qu'elle n'avait d'ailleurs plus croisé depuis un moment – mais le voir arriver si tôt avec sa tête des mauvais jours ne présageait rien de bon. En outre, Edward ne devant pas tarder à venir la chercher pour passer la journée avec sa famille, mieux valait que tout le monde soit de bonne composition pour se retrouver chez elle, surtout en la présence de Charlie.

- Je vais faire court, Bella, dit Jacob sèchement. On sait que tes amis buveurs de sang tournent autour d'une personne qui vient d'arriver en ville. Tu vois de qui je veux parler ?

Bella hésita à répondre, mais son trouble tint lieu de réponse.

- Tu sais donc, dit Jacob. Alors un conseil : dis bien aux Cullen que nous n'accepterons pas qu'ils s'approchent d'elle, compris ?  
- Et pourquoi ça ?, se braqua Bella. Ils ne lui ont rien fait de mal que je sache. Edward l'a même rencontrée le jour de son arrivée et elle l'a trouvé « charmant ». Tu vois bien qu'il n'y a rien à crain...  
- Ne me parle pas comme si tu ne savais pas de quoi ils étaient capables, s'il te plaît, répliqua Jacob. Au fait, tu ne saurais pas pourquoi, à deux reprises déjà, ils sont allés traîner autour de la maison où elle loge actuellement ?

Bella marqua un temps de surprise puis songea que c'était certainement pour qu'Alice puisse la voir et prévoir ensuite ses mouvements, mais elle préféra ne rien dire.

- Non. Je n'en sais rien, mentit-elle.

Un bruit de moteur se fit soudain entendre. Edward venait d'arriver.

- Il vaudrait mieux que tu t'en ailles maintenant, Jacob, dit Bella qui voulait éviter que les deux garçons ne se croisent de trop près.  
- Je m'en vais, souffla-t-il. Mais n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit. Quoi que... l'un des principaux intéressés étant là...  
- Non, s'il te plaît, Jacob !

Trop tard. Edward était sorti de sa voiture et se trouvait déjà juste derrière eux, attendant sans mot dire. Jacob se retourna et le toisa du regard.

- Ça tombe bien que tu sois là, toi, dit-il dédaigneux. Ça évitera à ta petite-amie d'avoir à faire l'intermédiaire.

Bella soupira, désespérée.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?, demanda poliment Edward.  
- Ne fais pas l'innocent, s'il te plaît, dit Jacob, écœuré. Ta sœur et toi êtes venus rôder autour de la maison des Newton hier soir et le jour d'avant. C'est deux fois de trop.  
- Qui te dit que nous _rôdions_ là-bas ? Nous vivons ici, je te signale, rétorqua Edward, parfaitement calme. Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez senti nos odeurs que...  
- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, Cullen, grogna Jacob, menaçant. Vos odeurs étaient concentrées là-bas et n'ont pas circulé. Vous avez stationné longtemps dans le jardin des Newton à un endroit bien précis. Je me trompe ?  
- Nous avons peut-être nos raisons, murmura alors Edward.  
- Quelles qu'elles soient, elles sont inacceptables, gronda Jacob. Alors un conseil : veillez à ne plus lui tourner autour.  
- Pourquoi y tiens-tu tant que ça ?, s'énerva tout à coup Bella. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de particulier pour que vous vous souciez comme ça d'elle alors que jusqu'à présent, vous ne vous êtes jamais mêlés des allers et venues des étrangers qui...  
- Navré, mais ce ne te regarde pas, Bella, la coupa Jacob d'un ton sans appel. Et il en va de même pour toi et ta famille, indiqua-t-il en pivotant vers Edward. C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire.

Sur quoi il dévala les marches et disparut dans la forêt. Edward et Bella se regardèrent avec éloquence puis soupirèrent.

- Eh bien, ça promet, commenta Edward.  
- Quel ingrat, quand même, râla Bella. Quand je pense que je vous ai demandé tout ça à cause d'eux parce que je m'inquiétais qu'il leur arrive quelque chose !  
- Ah ? Cela voudrait-il dire que tu ne t'inquiètes plus ?, demanda Edward avec un petit sourire.  
- Bien sûr que si !... même si cet idiot ne le mérite pas.

* * *

Loin de se douter du remue-ménage qu'elle était en train de provoquer, après avoir pris un solide petit-déjeuner et s'être préparée, Assline s'apprêtait à retourner à la réserve sous une couverture de nuages dépourvue de pluie, quand elle se fit intercepter par Mike dans les escaliers.

- Tu pars encore en vadrouille ?, demanda-t-il avec un étrange sourire, qui contrastait avec sa mine de chien battu de la veille.  
- Oh ! Bonjour Mike. Je croyais que tu dormais toujours.  
- J'aurais pu, vu l'heure matinale qu'il est. Donc, tu parts déjà ?, répéta-t-il.  
- C'est que j'ai beaucoup à faire...  
- Ouais... Tu continues tes « travaux », c'est ça ?  
- Euh... oui.  
- C'est cool. En plus, tu as apparemment déjà sympathisé avec les gars de la réserve...

Assline fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre où il voulait en venir.

- Ben... C'en est pas un qui t'a ramenée, hier soir ?, se dévoila enfin Mike.

Assline resta bête. Ce garçon était vraiment impossible – mais elle l'aimait bien malgré tout.

- Il m'a aidée toute la journée et a préféré que je ne rentre pas seule, expliqua-t-elle alors patiemment. Mais au fait, tu ne dormais pas, toi, quand je suis rentrée, hier soir ?

Comme justification, Mike baragouina alors quelques mots incompréhensibles allant dans le sens qu'il n'avait pas voulu la déranger et avait préféré rester dans sa chambre. Assline soupira en levant les yeux au plafond... et eut soudain une idée.

- Eh, attends un peu !, dit-elle. On m'a dit qu'aller se promener seule dans la forêt, quand on n'était pas du coin, pouvait être risqué. Serais-tu à la hauteur pour me servir de guide un de ces jours ?

La réaction de Mike fut celle escomptée.

- Bien sûr !, s'enorgueillit-il. Avec ce qu'on a pu tester comme matériel avec mes parents en conditions réelles, je suis l'homme de la situation !

Assline en douta, mais ce qui comptait, c'est que Mike avait cessé son interrogatoire.

- Parfait, alors !, dit-elle en finissant de dévaler les marches. Je te tiens au courant pour ça, d'accord ? Bonne journée, Mike !

Et elle s'en alla rapidement avant qu'il n'ait autre chose à lui demander, en n'ayant plus en tête que sa future journée à la Push. Malheureusement, à son arrivée, si Assline revit enfin Sue, elle apprit par la même occasion qu'aucun de ceux qu'elle avait vus la veille ne se trouvait à la réserve. Un peu déçue, elle songea alors qu'ils avaient dû partir chasser ou voir s'il n'y avait pas, dans la forêt, des animaux comme lui en avait parlé Embry. Mais lorsqu'elle fit part de ses idées à Sue, celle-ci la fixa bizarrement et la détrompa aussitôt, lui disant qu'ils étaient simplement partis « faire une balade » tous ensemble. Assline fut sidérée et ressentit un douloureux pincement au cœur.  
Depuis son réveil, parce que le seul fait de penser à la Push la ramenait à son déjeuner de la veille et la plongeait dans une euphorie caractéristique, elle savait que ses sentiments existaient bel et bien, étaient vrais et pas dérisoirement passagers. C'est la raison pour laquelle apprendre qu'Embry était parti s'amuser avec ses amis pendant qu'elle espérait le revoir, lui fit mal. Si elle avait été raisonnable, elle se serait dit qu'après tout, il avait sa vie et qu'elle ne pouvait pas non-plus attendre de lui certaines choses, surtout en ne le connaissant finalement que depuis si peu de temps. Mais voilà, Assline n'était pas toujours raisonnable. Aussi, après avoir accusé le coup, elle préféra se rappeler que chacun avait ses priorités et qu'elle ferait bien de ne pas oublier les siennes : ses études et son mémoire !  
Cependant,

- Ne t'en fais pas, dit Sue qui perçut son trouble, pensant bien faire. Je suis certaine qu'ils seront bientôt de retour. Quand ils partent comme ça, ce n'est jamais pour très longtemps – quelques heures, tout au plus. Alors, il paraît que Seth vous a bien aidés ?... en tout cas, c'est ce qu'il nous a dit hier soir, ajouta-t-elle pour changer de sujet.  
- Euh… Oui, c'est vrai, répondit Assline qui avait du mal à se concentrer sur la conversation. Quand je suis arrivée, lui et… Embry avaient déjà pratiquement vidé l'annexe… Au fait, est-ce qu'on a bien fait de mettre les affaires de votre mari dans le garage ?  
- Oh oui ! On n'est plus à ça près, déplora Sue. D'ailleurs, en parlant de garage, viens avec moi. Harry m'a dit qu'il lui restait de la peinture quelque part. Si la couleur te plaît, tu pourrais t'en servir pour repeindre le studio.

Machinalement, Assline lui emboita le pas. Quelques minutes après, les seaux de peinture – vert clair – ainsi que les pinceaux et rouleaux qui allaient avec, furent découverts, posés sur un petit escabeau dans un recoin du garage. En deux voyages, tout fut transporté de l'autre côté de la maison.

- Il devrait y avoir assez de peinture, dit Sue en évaluant du regard la surface à couvrir. Je termine ce que j'ai en train et je viens t'aider.  
- Non, non, non ! Ça ira, madame Clearwater !, s'exclama brusquement Assline, interloquant Sue. Ça ira, je vous assure !

Non, Sue était une personne adorable, mais Assline n'était quand- même pas une godiche - elle était donc tout à fait capable de se débrouiller seule. En outre, compte tenu de son inopinée mauvaise humeur, elle ressentait un impérieux besoin de rester seule. Sue la considéra alors un instant en fronçant les sourcils et n'insista finalement pas. Après tout, elle avait deux enfants sensiblement du même âge - elle était donc habituée à ce genre de réactions.

- Très bien, dit-elle. Dans ce cas, contente-toi de crier fort si tu as besoin d'aide.  
- Pas de problème !, répondit Assline avec un large sourire.

Le temps de dégager les murs, ouvrir – avec difficulté – les seaux, remuer la peinture et installer l'escabeau, et Assline se mit au travail. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, elle avait des crampes dans tout le haut du corps à force de peindre les bras en l'air. Elle avait commencé par le plafond en sachant que c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus pénible et demandait le plus d'énergie – qu'au moins la colère de sa désillusion serve à quelque chose d'utile.  
Après une pause salvatrice pour ses bras, elle se remit au travail. Elle avait décidé de ne pas s'arrêter tant que le plafond ne serait pas terminé. Ne restait plus qu'un mètre carré quand elle entendit des voix qui discutaient juste devant le studio, par la petite fenêtre sans volet qu'elle avait nettoyée avant d'entrouvrir. Il s'agissait de Sue qui bavardait avec une autre femme qu'Assline ne connaissait pas. Cinq minutes plus tard, en même temps que quelqu'un frappait à sa porte grande ouverte, une délicieuse odeur se répandit dans toute la pièce – recouvrant même celle de la peinture fraiche.

- Bonjour, je peux entrer ?, demanda doucement la voix de l'inconnue.  
- Oui, oui !, dit Assline en sautant de son escabeau un pinceau à la main, le visage constellé de gouttes vertes.

Elle se retrouva alors face à une indienne qui tenait entre ses mains une marmite de laquelle s'échappait l'odeur indéfinissable mais assurément exquise. La femme était de petite taille, menue, devait avoir une cinquantaine d'années et afficha à cet instant un sourire qui rappela vaguement quelqu'un à Assline.

- Pardon de venir ainsi vous déranger, s'excusa l'indienne, mais je suis la mère d'Embry…

Oui, c'était bien le même sourire.

- … Il m'a longuement parlé de vous et m'a expliqué que vous alliez bientôt venir vivre à la réserve, mais aussi que pour le moment, vous étiez tellement occupée à travailler ici que vous n'en aviez pas le temps de manger comme il faut le midi. Alors je vous ai préparé ceci, en espérant que ça vous plaira. C'est un plat typique.

Assline rougit, confuse.

- Oh là là ! Comme c'est gentil ! Merci beaucoup, madame… euh... madame…

En plus du reste, voilà qu'Assline grimaça quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne connaissait même pas le nom de famille d'Embry.

- Call, dit l'indienne en souriant. Je suis Tiffany Call et je suis également enchantée de faire votre connaissance. Assline, c'est bien ça ?  
- Euh… oui, c'est ça.  
- C'est un très joli prénom. Très doux.

Eh bien ! Pour une fois qu'on lui faisait un compliment sur son prénom, Assline ne savait plus où se mettre. Quant au jugement qu'elle avait pu avoir sur Embry, elle eut brusquement envie de se tirer des claques. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être bête quand elle s'y mettait ! Mais quand-même, s'il se souciait d'elle à ce point, où était-il passé ? Il savait pourtant qu'elle venait ce matin-là. Il aurait pu aller faire sa _balade_ plus tard…peut-être même avec elle…  
Mais la voix de madame Call la sortit tout à coup de ses pensées.

- Vous n'êtes pas encore installée, dit-elle en examinant la pièce, vous voulez venir manger avec moi ?

Aller manger chez Embry… avec sa mère… Assline se prit un coup de chaud.

- C'est que, je ne voudrais pas déranger…, balbutia-t-elle.  
- Non, ne vous en faites pas. Embry n'est pas encore rentré et je suis toute seule. Et puis, il sera content de savoir que vous avez mangé chaud et à table, ce midi. Il s'inquiète tellement vite, vous savez.

Et dire qu'elle appréhendait de ne pas être admise au sein de la réserve... Si ça continuait à ce rythme, dans pas longtemps elle serait carrément adoptée ! De toute façon, Assline ne pouvait pas refuser. Non-seulement ce qui était caché dans la marmite sentait irrésistiblement bon, mais en plus, la personne qui l'invitait n'était autre que la mère du garçon qui… Stop ! Elle recommençait à perdre de vue les raisons de sa présence à la Push et ça n'allait plus du tout ! Donc, elle irait volontiers manger chez et avec madame Call et en profiterait pour commencer son travail d'étude au sein de la réserve et c'était tout !  
… enfin, du moins, c'est ce qu'elle se dit en y allant.

* * *

- Depuis quelques temps, il en vient de plus en plus régulièrement, remarqua Jared en trottant en tête de file avec Sam. Je me demande s'il n'y aurait pas quelque chose qui les attire, par ici.  
- Ce doit être ces Cullen…, grogna Leah, dédaigneuse.  
- Au moins, les derniers qu'on a chassés ont été faciles à attraper, dit Paul. Mais quelle plaie, quand même !, râla-t-il en frottant sa patte sur son museau. Ils puent !  
- Pff ! Les deux d'aujourd'hui étaient trop faciles, répliqua Leah. On en a fait de la charpie en moins d'deux.  
- Leah !, la rappela à l'ordre, Sam. Tu ferais mieux de ne pas espérer tomber un jour sur des plus résistants. Je te rappelle que nous ne sommes pas là pour nous amuser ! Moins il y en aura, mieux ça sera pour nous.  
- Oui… chef !, répondit-elle effrontément.

Paul grogna de mécontentement.

- Paul, calme-toi !, dut le reprendre à son tour, Sam.  
- Eh ben… On se s'ennuie pas avec ces deux-là, ricana Seth.  
- Seth !  
- D'accord…

A la queue du groupe se tenaient Jacob et Quil, qui encadraient Embry. Ce dernier s'était montré aussi performant que d'habitude dans leur chasse aux vampires, mais sa situation actuelle tracassait un peu ses amis. Grâce à la transmission de pensées, ils savaient qu'Embry souhaiterait passer plus de temps aux côtés d'Assline et qu'il s'inquiétait continuellement de son absence. Ce n'était pourtant pas possible - même si pour la meute, l'être dont on s'imprégnait était sacré et respecté de tous. Cela avait d'ailleurs été le seul commentaire de Sam à ce sujet : « La protection des humains passe avant tout », car tel était leur devoir.  
A côté de ça, Embry avait fait de son mieux pour garder pour lui seul tout ce qu'il avait vécu et partagé la veille - mais cela n'avait servi évidemment à rien : ce genre de choses filtrait trop facilement dans leurs esprits. Au début, ce fut vraiment pénible : Paul et Jared n'arrêtaient pas de le taquiner, alors que Seth se contentait d'en placer une de temps en temps qui faisait mouche à chaque fois. Quil et Jacob, au nom de leur amitié, ne dirent rien, mais refusèrent toutefois de se boucher les oreilles et s'esclaffèrent plusieurs fois. Quant à Sam et Leah, ils ne dirent rien non-plus, mais n'approuvèrent pas ce bizutage de nouvel imprégné - ils avaient trop de contentieux par rapport à cela.

Parvenue à l'orée du bois, la meute reprit forme humaine. Deux groupes se formèrent alors : Sam, Paul, Jared, Quil et Jacob, qui partirent en direction de la maison d'Emily, et Embry, Seth et Leah, qui retournèrent au village. Arrivée devant sa maison, Leah y entra sans un mot, alors que Seth et Embry allèrent au studio.

- Ah ! C'est pas mal, peint en vert comme ça, apprécia Seth. Je me languis que ça soit terminé pour voir un peu ce que ça donnera.  
- Ouais…, marmonna Embry qui se demandait davantage où était passée Assline.  
- Elle est chez toi, indiqua tout à coup une voix derrière eux.

C'était Sue.

- Ta mère est venue la kidnapper avec un ragoût de viande, dit-elle à Embry. Par contre, je te préviens, ajouta-t-elle en retenant un sourire, elle lui a dit que tu te souciais beaucoup d'elle.  
- Quoi ?

Embry se laissa tomber sur l'escabeau, défait, en imaginant tout ce que sa mère était capable de raconter, pendant que Seth, loin d'avoir la délicatesse de sa mère, éclata de rire.

- Ben mon vieux, c'est ta journée !, dit-il entre deux gloussements. Tu sais quoi : tu devrais te dépêcher d'aller évaluer les dégâts.  
- Allons, Seth !, le reprit Sue. Mais non, ne t'en fais pas, Embry. Je suis certaine qu'elle… euh… Enfin, je suis certaine que ça ira.

Embry la regarda absolument pas convaincu mais se leva tout de même avec l'intention de rentrer immédiatement chez lui. Il ignorait comment ça s'y passerait, mais au moins serait-il avec Assline.

* * *

**Commentaire** : Comme d'habitude : la suite dès qu'elle est prête ;). A plus !


	6. Mauvaise idée Ière partie

Commentaire : Salut ^^ ! Allez, on change de décor et on repasse à une dimension de chapitre plus « normale » - quoi qu'avec moi, ne vous attendez pas à du logique pour ça :p.

* * *

- Salut...

Il avait décidé de faire comme si de rien n'était et il avait bien fait. En rentrant chez lui, Embry découvrit sa mère et Assline en plein bavardages, toutes deux installées sur un vieux canapé près de la fenêtre de la pièce principale de l'habitation - une salle à manger-salon avec une petite cuisine aménagée dans le fond - aussi chaleureuse et boisée que la maison des Clearwater. La première chose qu'il nota fut le calepin et le stylo qu'Assline tenait en main – qui lui donnaient l'air d'un reporter – puis, ce fut le sourire réconfortant des deux personnes qui l'accueillirent. Sa mère resta assise, visiblement soulagée qu'il soit revenu, tandis qu'Assline se dressa, sans réellement savoir si elle allait bouger ou non, mais sachant cependant qu'elle était heureuse de le revoir.

- Salut..., répondit-elle, ses joues rosissant légèrement.

Embry s'avança, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, se sentant un peu gauche mais enfin épanoui. Il n'osa pas regarder Assline avec trop d'insistance, de peur de paraître impoli, mais les simples coups d'œil intimidés qu'il lui lança suffirent à enflammer son cœur.

- Alors, en plein boulot ?, demanda-t-il ensuite en se concentrant sur le carnet ouvert, où plusieurs pages étaient déjà noircies.  
- Et oui, sourit Assline. Après m'avoir gentiment invitée à déjeuner, ta mère a également accepté que je lui pose quelques questions sur l'organisation de la vie dans la réserve.

Assline préféra passer sous silence ce que madame Call lui avait confié concernant les « inquiétudes » de son fils quant à son rythme de vie actuel, mais plus encore, que depuis quelques temps, il lui parlait avec la pétillance et la ferveur qui ne trompent pas, d'une personne qu'il venait de rencontrer et qu'il souhaitait également que sa mère connaisse... Alors, ce ne fut certainement pas fait de la manière dont il l'aurait imaginée, mais voilà, son vœu venait de se réaliser et à l'ambiance qui régnait quand il arriva, Embry avait de bonnes raisons d'être confiant.  
Dès le moment où Assline était rentrée dans la petite maison, avec un embarras certain, madame Call avait fait de son mieux pour la mettre à l'aise. Aussi gentille et douce que son fils – qui avait hérité bien plus que son sourire – la petite indienne parla spontanément d'Embry durant le repas. Ainsi, Assline eut non-seulement énormément de mal à garder ses études à l'esprit, mais elle eut également la confirmation que le jeune homme était aussi charmant que ce qu'il lui était apparu. Toutefois, même s'il ne ressortait finalement de tout cela que de jolies choses, Assline songea qu'avec le tempérament qu'Embry semblait avoir, mieux valait ne pas lui en parler afin de ne pas le mettre mal-à-l'aise.

Embry considéra alors le calepin puis sa mère et dit en plaisantant :

- Eh bien, bavarde comme elle peut l'être quand elle s'y met, c'est pas sûr qu'un seul carnet suffise !  
- Bah...mauvaise langue !, répliqua Assline en riant. Et sinon, comment s'est passée ta... sortie ?, demanda-t-elle en n'éprouvant plus de pincement au cœur.

Elle ignorait comment nommer son absence, ne sachant toujours pas ce qu'il était parti faire – madame Call n'ayant pas été en mesure de lui dire quoi que ce soit à ce sujet. Balade, travail, chasse ? Elle ne savait donc pas. Mais elle remarqua toutefois le trouble qui passa furtivement sur le visage d'Embry quand elle lui posa la question. Venait-il de se souvenir de quelque chose ou avait-elle dit ce qu'il ne fallait pas ? Embry jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers sa mère, sans qu'Assline ne puisse voir sa réaction, puis se détendit en répondant :

- Plutôt bien. Mais ça creuse !

Assline pouffa. Le jour où Embry n'aurait pas faim ne pourrait être qu'un où il serait malade.

- Eh bien, passe donc à table, dit madame Call. Le repas est prêt.

Pendant qu'Embry alla s'installer pour dévorer ce qu'il restait du plat, Assline en profita pour terminer sa première interview chez les Quileutes. Et après avoir remercié une nouvelle fois madame Call pour son hospitalité et le temps qu'elle lui avait accordé, elle retourna à son studio afin de poursuivre ses travaux. Comme elle l'espérait, Embry l'accompagna.

- On est venus voir, avec Seth, en rentrant : c'est pas mal du tout, dit-il. On devrait en finir avec la peinture d'aujourd'hui.  
- Ça serait bien, répondit Assline qui n'était décidément pas fan des rouleaux. Comme ça, avec un peu de chance, d'ici peu je pourrai aménager.

* * *

Ils ne virent à nouveau personne de l'après-midi – ce qu'aucun ne releva, occupés comme ils le furent. En l'espace de quelques heures, les travaux avancèrent significativement et comme annoncé, vers quatre heure de l'après-midi, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre que la peinture sèche. Par chance, l'électroménager déjà installé par Harry suffisait largement - ne manquait qu'un peu d'ameublement : un lit, une table et ses chaises, un ou deux meubles pour le rangement et aménager un coin pour la salle de bain.

- Pour ce qui est de la douche, je peux m'en charger si tu veux, proposa Embry. Après m'être occupé de la nôtre, je commence à m'y connaître.  
- Oh… Ne te sens pas obligé…, répondit Assline, gênée. Tu en as déjà tellement fait...  
- Pas de soucis – ça me fait plaisir de t'aider, tâcha de répondre Embry sur le ton de la conversation. Par contre, pour le mobilier, comment tu vas faire ?  
- Il y a un brocanteur à Forks : j'espère y trouver tout ce qu'il me faut.

La fin de l'après-midi approchait, il commençait à faire froid, Assline en avait fini avec sa journée de travaux, mais elle ne rentra pas pour autant. Le ciel était couvert, mais comme ce jour-là ils réchappèrent à la pluie, plutôt que de retourner s'enfermer chez Embry, ils préférèrent aller s'asseoir sur un tronc d'arbre couché au bord de la route, qui servait de banc à qui en avait besoin. Assline s'intéressa rapidement à la forêt dont on distinguait la cime des arbres au-dessus des habitations qui masquaient le paysage devant elle. Des forêts aussi denses et vastes, il n'y en avait pas de par chez elle. Elle se languissait vraiment d'aller s'y promener. Pas tant pour essayer d'en retirer des informations sur les ancêtres des Quileutes, comme elle avait pu le dire à Embry et Seth, mais simplement pour découvrir tout ce qui s'y trouvait et qu'elle s'imaginait qu'il pouvait s'y cacher. A son expression, Embry devina le fond de sa pensée.

- N'oublie pas ce que je t'aie dit, lui rappela-t-il avec gravité. Pas question que tu ailles mettre un orteil là-bas sans être accompagnée.

Son air si sérieux interpella d'abord Assline, pour ensuite la faire rire.

- Oui, assura-t-elle. Promis ! A ce propos, j'ai d'ailleurs pensé à...

Mais brusquement, un hurlement retentit dans le lointain. Assline se figea en sentant un frisson lui parcourir le corps, alors qu'Embry se dressa d'un bond, à l'affut de tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Soudain, Seth et Leah sortirent de leur maison. Les trois indiens se regardèrent alors avec la même inquiétude.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?, demanda Assline en se redressant lentement, troublée. C'était quoi, ça ? On aurait dit un loup...  
- Je t'expliquerai plus tard, lui répondit précipitamment Embry en se tournant vers elle, l'air anxieux et pressé. Surtout, n'oublie pas ce que je viens de te dire et attends-moi ici, je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps !

Sur quoi il partit en courant derrière Seth et Leah qui étaient déjà loin, laissant Assline seule et interdite.

* * *

Mais les heures passèrent et Embry ne revenait pas - pas plus que Seth, ni Leah. Malgré le froid qui se faisait de plus en plus mordant et le temps qui était à nouveau menaçant, Assline refusa de rentrer se mettre au chaud chez les Clearwater ou madame Call et préféra attendre à l'endroit où Embry l'avait quittée, s'interrogeant, oscillant entre la curiosité et l'appréhension. Ils étaient partis si vite, depuis si longtemps et avec un air qui ne laissait présager rien de bon… Et s'il leur était arrivé malheur ?

- Ne va pas te faire de soucis, lança tout à coup une voix grave qui, sans aucun doute, n'était ni celle de Sue, ni celle de madame Call.

Assline sursauta et regarda autour d'elle avant d'apercevoir Billy qui venait dans sa direction, poussant lentement et en cadence son fauteuil roulant. Elle alla aussitôt à sa rencontre.

- Vous voulez que je vous aide ?  
- Non, ça ira, merci, répondit Billy en allant se placer sous l'abri qu'offrait le garage des Clearwater. Ici au moins, on ne craindra pas la pluie. On dirait que le temps vire...

Il avait dit ça en espérant changer de sujet ou dédramatiser la situation, mais lorsqu'il leva la tête vers Assline, il constata qu'elle regardait vers la forêt, l'air angoissée. Il ignorait même si elle l'avait entendu.

- En vérité, quand ils partent comme ça, poursuivit-il d'une voix un peu plus forte, on ne sait jamais combien de temps ça va prendre. Alors ne va pas t'imaginer que les choses aient pu mal tourner. Je t'assure qu'ils vont tous très bien.  
- Comment le savez-vous ?, demanda Assline d'une voix lointaine, son regard toujours perdu vers les bois assombris par la nuit qui menaçait.  
- L'expérience, répondit aussi simplement que mystérieusement Billy. Et puis, ils sont tout un groupe. Oui, il n'y a pas qu'Embry, Seth et Leah : Jacob, Quil, Paul, Jared et Sam y sont aussi, précisa-t-il devant le froncement de sourcils de la jeune fille. De ce fait, s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit, ils seraient plusieurs à… pouvoir agir et on serait rapidement avertis.  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire dans la forêt ? Ils chassent ?, questionna Assline qui ressentait une terrible frustration à ne pas savoir alors que l'inquiétude la rongeait peu à peu.

Billy prit son temps pour répondre, jugeant finalement que l'énoncé de la question convenait parfaitement à la situation.

- Oui, ils chassent.  
- Dans ce cas, ils ont vraiment de drôles de manière d'y aller, souffla Assline. Car plutôt que de partir à la chasse, on aurait dit qu'ils partaient à la guerre…

Billy ne releva évidemment pas. Peu de temps après, Sue leur apporta une boisson chaude – les deux ayant en chœur refusé de rentrer la déranger dans sa maison. Assline nota alors qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être soucieuse : Sue l'était aussi. Après tout, ses deux enfants y étaient et une chasse n'était jamais sans risque.

Ce n'est finalement qu'en début de soirée que la meute revint au village. Sam en tête, ils s'arrêtèrent naturellement devant la maison de Seth et Leah, où leur mère avait fini par s'installer depuis, en compagnie de Billy et Assline.

- Tout s'est bien passé ?, demanda calmement Billy, comme s'ils rentraient tous d'une paisible promenade.

Sam acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, pendant qu'Embry rejoignait rapidement Assline.

- Alors… la chasse a été bonne ?, lui demanda-t-elle justement à mi-voix.

Embry, mais aussi tout le reste de la meute, la fixa subitement, interdit.

- Eh bien, oui : la chasse aux ours, indiqua judicieusement Billy.

Il y eut un soupir général.

- Euh... Oui, ça est allé, répondit Embry en étouffant un petit rire nerveux. Ça aura juste pris un peu plus de temps que prévu...

Il sentit tout à coup le regard curieux de ses camarades posé sur lui.

- Bon... Et si on allait voir ce que ça dit niveau peinture ?, proposa-t-il, impatient d'échapper aux boutades des autres. C'est peut-être sec…

Malheureusement,

- Désolée, mais il commence à se faire tard, s'excusa Assline, je vais rentrer. Ça fait un moment que je n'ai plus mangé avec les Newton. Alors si en plus, je... enfin, je viens bientôt m'installer ici, je...

Un petit sifflement taquin se fit alors entendre derrière eux, stoppant net Assline dans sa phrase, lui empourprant les joues. Embry se décala légèrement sur le côté et mitrailla des yeux Jared et Seth qui lui souriaient de toutes leurs dents.

- Vous deux..., grogna-t-il. Je ramène Assline et je m'occupe de vous.  
- Quand tu veux, mon gars !, répondit Jared en écartant les bras. Je ne me suis pas assez défoulé tout à l'heure, ça sera l'occasion.  
- Non, ça ira Embry, dit cependant Assline, le faisant se tourner vers elle avec un air interrogatif. Je vais rentrer seule ce soir. Tu as suffisamment fait d'exercices entre hier et aujourd'hui, il me semble.  
- Ça ne me dérange pas, objecta-t-il doucement.

Assline remua la tête.

- Rien ne te dérange jamais, de toute façon. Mais moi, je serai plus tranquille si je te sais chez toi… au moins ce soir.

Dans la mesure où de toute façon, il la suivrait à distance, Embry n'insista pas plus.

- Ok, fit-il avant de l'entraîner légèrement à l'écart des autres. Et… Est-ce que je te reverrai, demain ?, demanda-t-il, la voix soudain un peu serrée.

Assline fut touchée qu'il lui pose aussi directement la question – ça lui donna l'impression qu'il rendait les choses entre eux un peu plus… consistantes. Seulement,

- Peut-être pas, dit-elle tout bas. Je dois aller faire un tour chez le brocanteur et voir un peu comment m'organiser pour les jours à venir...

Embry fut déçu mais se montra néanmoins raisonnable. En outre, il savait qu'il pourrait la voir quasiment quand il voudrait. Mais la voir, ce n'était tout de même pas comme être en sa compagnie.

- Tu sais que si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit…, laissa-t-il en suspens avec un air entendu.  
- Merci, tu es gentil, sourit Assline qui pensa tout à coup à autre chose. Mais au fait, tu n'as pas cours, toi, demain ?

Embry grimaça.

- C'est que… je ne vais plus au lycée. Je suis des cours par correspondance pour préparer une formation…

Assline tiqua soudain sur le mot « lycée ».

- Lycée ? Euh… sans indiscrétion, tu as quel âge, Embry ?

Il eut l'impression de se prendre une claque. Le fait d'être plus jeune qu'elle allait-il la faire reculer ?

- Dix-huit ans, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.  
- Ah ?, s'étonna simplement Assline. Je t'en donnais davantage vingt-et-un ou vingt-deux. Allez, j'y vais. Passe une bonne soirée.

Et elle regagna sa voiture tandis qu'Embry commençait à se torturer les méninges. Finalement, n'y tenant plus, juste avant qu'elle ne démarre, il se pencha à sa portière et se jeta tête première :

- Assline ! Ça fait quelque chose… que je sois plus jeune que toi ?

Il paraissait si inquiet. Elle le trouva tellement adorable de tout braver comme ça, d'un coup.

- Bien sûr que non, dit-elle tendrement avant d'afficher un sourire espiègle. Tu penses bien que je te laisserai quand-même t'occuper de ma douche.

Sur quoi elle lui lança un clin d'œil, démarra, recula et partit en laissant Embry ahuri mais rassuré. Il attendit ensuite quelques secondes que la voiture ait disparu sur le sentier puis se transforma et la suivit par les bois qui longeaient la route.

- Tu le laisses y aller seul ?, demanda Quil à Sam. Et s'ils y sont encore, ce soir ?  
- Ils n'y seront pas.

Et Sam avait raison. Car pendant ce temps, loin de là, à l'extérieur du territoire des Quileutes, plusieurs membres du clan Cullen s'apprêtaient à partir à la chasse…

* * *

Lundi. Du beau temps était prévu en ce début de semaine et il était agréable de se lever avec le soleil. Assline croisa Mike et ses parents ce matin-là. Ces derniers filèrent rapidement à leur boutique, tandis que Mike allait prendre son petit-déjeuner. Semblant de bien meilleure humeur que la veille, Assline décida d'aller lui tenir compagnie à la cuisine. Ils bavardaient de leur programme respectif de la journée – pour Mike, les cours prédominant largement – quand :

- Et si tu venais déjeuner au lycée, ce midi ?, proposa Mike avec entrain. Ça te permettrait de revoir Bella et les autres…

C'est vrai qu'avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers jours, Assline avait un peu mis de côté Bella – qui lui avait pourtant été d'une aide précieuse. Ceci-dit,

- Je peux ?, interrogea-t-elle, incertaine. La cafétéria n'est quand-même pas un resto ouvert à tous.  
- Bien sûr que tu peux !, s'exclama Mike, ravi qu'Assline semble disposée à venir. Tu as ton laissez-passer pour la bibliothèque, ne l'oublie pas.  
- Hum... On verra...

Et ils en restèrent là. Le brocanteur ne se trouvait pas loin du domicile des Newton – comme beaucoup d'autres choses, puisque tout se concentrait sur une seule et grande rue principale – et n'avait pas un choix très large d'articles. Mais comme Assline se moquait que sa table ait trois ou quatre pieds et que ses chaises soient dépareillées, elle y trouva de quoi se satisfaire. Ainsi, peu avant midi, elle avait acheté son mobilier, l'avait chargé avec l'aide du brocanteur dans la camionnette que monsieur et madame Newton avaient mis à sa disposition (sa voiture étant trop petite pour tout contenir), ne lui restait plus qu'à passer par le drugstore pour y acheter quelques objets de décoration. Mais ça, elle s'en occuperait…

- Cet après-midi, indiqua-t-elle à Mike, qu'elle avait finalement rejoint avec Eric et Angela – Jessica étant absente, car malade – à la cafétéria.  
- Ça doit être chouette d'avoir son petit chez-soi, dit Angela, rêveuse. Moi je me verrais bien dans un intérieur aux tons pastel avec des rideaux rose bonbon et lavande.

Mike et Eric la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

- Et Bella ?, réorienta plutôt Assline, en se retenant de rire devant leur tête. Elle est malade, elle aussi ?  
- Non, dit Eric. Elle n'avait pas cours en fin de matinée, du coup, elle est sortie pour le déjeuner.  
- Elle est allée manger chez son petit-ami, précisa Angela. Je ne sais pas s'il n'est pas malade, lui aussi - il n'est pas venu aujourd'hui. Mais je pense qu'elle devrait revenir pour le cours d'une heure et demi…  
- Ah ? Eh bien, je la verrai certainement à ce moment-là, songea Assline.

Passèrent quelques minutes silencieuses où ils se concentrèrent sur le contenu de leur assiette.

- Alors…, demanda ensuite Eric, curieux, en fixant Assline. Bientôt la vie à la réserve…?  
- Oui, confirma-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Je me languis !  
- Mouais… On ne sera pas près de te revoir dans le coin à partir de là, bougonna Mike.

Angela et Eric le regardèrent, puis pouffèrent.

- Il est pas trop mignon à faire son possessif, comme ça !  
- Ah ! Ça va !, se vexa Mike.

Assline leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ce n'est pourtant pas faute de lui avoir dit que j'aurais encore besoin de venir sur Forks pour y faire des recherches.  
- Ah oui ?, s'intéressa Angela. De quel genre ?  
- La ville, ses relations avec les Quileutes, la géographie du coin… Et puis, j'aimerais aussi aller faire un tour de ce côté, dit Assline en pointant du doigt le morceau de forêt qu'on voyait à travers les baies vitrées de la cafétéria.  
- Dans les bois ? Moi, ça fait un moment que je n'y suis plus allée, avoua Angela, l'air soudain perplexe. C'est vrai qu'ils sont beaux, mais faut faire gaffe : il parait qu'on peut vite y faire de mauvaises rencontres…  
- Comme quoi ?, demanda Assline, davantage intriguée qu'inquiète.  
- Oh… Principalement des animaux sauvages, répondit Mike négligemment. Mais bon, ça fait un moment qu'il n'y a plus eu d'accident. Et comme pour les chasseurs, ils s'assurent normalement d'abord qu'il ne s'agit pas de randonneurs avant de tirer, y'a rien à craindre de ce côté-là non-plus, plaisanta-t-il.

Mais personne ne goûta à son humour.

- Moi, j'y suis allé il n'y a pas longtemps avec mes cousins et on a passé un super moment, dit Eric. Quand est-ce que tu comptes y aller ?, demanda-t-il à Assline.  
- Je n'en sais rien, en fait. Dès que possible.

Mike réfléchit quelques instants, puis :

- On finit les cours à trois heure et demi, il fait beau, donc si tu veux on y va dès qu'on sort, dit-il.  
- Vrai ?, s'exclama Assline, le regard soudain pétillant.  
- Pensez à prendre une carte et une boussole, dans ce cas, se moqua Eric.  
- Pourquoi, tu ne viens pas avec nous ?, lui demanda Assline.  
- Ah… Si je suis aussi invité, je veux bien !

Mike lança alors un regard assassin qu'Eric ignora magistralement.

- Désolée, mais ça sera sans moi, par contre, s'excusa Angela. J'ai rendez-vous chez le dentiste…  
- Eh bien ! Mieux vaut toi que moi, commenta Eric. Bon, dans ce cas, dit-il en se tournant vers les deux autres, le mieux serait qu'on se retrouve, euh…  
- Chez moi, termina Mike. Il y a un sentier pédestre assez sympa qui part juste derrière la maison.  
- Très bien. Dans ce cas, je file de suite terminer mes achats, dit Assline en se levant, très motivée. A plus tard !

Et pendant qu'elle fonçait chez le drugstore, les trois autres restèrent encore un petit moment à table, s'amusant à se rappeler les pires anecdotes qu'ils connaissaient sur la forêt, jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie annonçant la reprise des cours retentisse. Dans un soupir, ils suivirent alors le mouvement général et regagnèrent leur salle de classe, où Bella les attendait déjà.

- On a mangé avec Assline, ce midi, rapporta immédiatement Eric en s'arrêtant à sa table avec Mike et Angela, le temps que leur professeur de mathématiques arrive.  
- Hein ?!, dit Bella, incrédule.

C'était bien sa veine ! Alors qu'elle espérait la revoir depuis des jours, voilà que lorsqu'Assline revenait au lycée – lieu où Bella pensait ne plus la revoir de sitôt – il avait non-seulement fallu qu'il fasse beau, mais encore qu'elle décide de s'absenter pour le déjeuner. Bella soupira, désespérée. Mais quand Eric ajouta : « Et on va faire un tour en forêt avec elle et Mike après les cours », elle manqua carrément de s'étouffer.

- Quoi ?, s'exclama-t-elle si fort que tous ceux qui l'entouraient la regardèrent d'un drôle d'air.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?, s'inquiéta Angela.  
- Euh rien… Rien du tout. Je viens juste de me rappeler un truc, mentit Bella. Mais qu'est-ce que vous allez faire dans la forêt ?  
- Montrer les alentours de Forks à la petite française, dit Mike en laissant glisser son sac de l'épaule pour s'asseoir à côté de Bella sous son regard méfiant – vu qu'elle gardait d'ordinaire cette place pour Edward. Elle est arrivée y'a pas long et dans encore moins de temps, elle sera installée chez les indiens. Donc si elle veut visiter le coin avec nous, faut pas qu'elle tarde.  
- Mais…, commença à objecter Bella… qui ne put terminer sa phrase, coupée par leur professeur de mathématiques qui venait d'arriver.

Durant toute la séance, elle se remit à réfléchir intensément. Comment les empêcher d'y aller ? Quelle excuse légitime trouver ? Pas plus tard qu'au moment du déjeuner, Edward l'avait mise en garde : il semblait qu'un nombre inhabituellement élevé de vampires nomades traversaient actuellement la forêt - il lui avait donc défendu de s'y rendre pour quelque raison que ce soit. Et là, qu'est-ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre ? Que deux de ses amis comptaient justement aller y faire une balade ! En plus, histoire que tout aille à nouveau de travers, ce jour-là il faisait beau, elle ne pouvait donc pas demander à Edward ou Alice ou même Emmett de venir les rejoindre pour les escorter. Quant à elle, quelle aide leur fournirait-elle ? Aucune. Elle envisagea cependant d'y aller. Comme ça, si quelque chose se passait, Alice le verrait… mais certainement trop tard. Car s'ils tombaient sur des vampires (ou l'inverse), il n'y avait pas de raison qu'ils soient moins rapides que les Cullen et encore moins qu'ils soient végétariens. Et Assline… Avait-elle quelque chose derrière la tête en allant dans la forêt, juste ce jour-là, ou n'était-ce qu'un simple et malheureux hasard ? Quel casse-tête...

A la fin de l'heure de cours, Bella en arriva à la conclusion que la seule chose à faire serait d'avertir les Cullen dès que la cloche sonnerait. En restant avec Mike et les autres, elle pourrait indiquer à Edward où ils se trouvent pour être rejoints. De plus, sous les arbres, il n'y aurait pas de risque que qui que ce soit voit l'un des Cullen scintiller.  
Ainsi, à peine leur enseignant eut-il donné la leçon du jour à réviser pour le lendemain que Bella demanda à Mike où ils comptaient aller (_Pourquoi ? Tu viens avec nous, toi aussi ?_, avait-il répondu, aux anges) avant de se mettre à l'écart pour téléphoner à Edward. Il serait certainement furieux d'apprendre ce qu'elle comptait faire, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Seulement,

- Ah ! Mais c'est pas vrai !, s'écria Bella, hors d'elle, en regardant son portable avec une expression meurtrière.  
- Euh… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive encore ?, lui demanda Angela en s'approchant prudemment.  
- Y'a plus de réseau !, répondit Bella en lui mettant son téléphone sous le nez.  
- Tiens ? C'est vrai, constata à son tour Eric en consultant le sien. Ça arrive parfois…  
- Ça arrive toujours quand il ne faut pas !, s'énerva de plus belle Bella, qui attrapa son sac à la volée et traversa la salle de cours au pas de course.  
- Eh ! Tu ne viens pas, alors ?, demanda Mike, alors qu'elle se trouvait déjà au milieu du couloir.

Mais Bella ne perdit pas de temps à lui répondre et se dépêcha de regagner sa voiture. Il n'y avait malheureusement plus qu'une chose à faire : sauter dans sa Chevrolet et foncer chez les Cullen. En connaissant l'itinéraire que les autres suivraient, il y avait de bonnes chances pour qu'ils les retrouvent avant qu'ils ne s'aventurent trop loin dans les bois. Sauf que…  
Alors qu'Eric devait rejoindre Assline et Mike chez ce dernier, voilà qu'il était momentanément coincé chez lui et avait téléphoné aux deux autres pour leur proposer de venir plutôt le rejoindre à son domicile afin de ne pas perdre trop de temps, en sachant qu'à proximité, un autre sentier partait également droit dans la forêt.

Enfin, un quart d'heure plus tard, tous trois équipés (Mike ressemblant alors à s'y méprendre à son père), ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'épaisse forêt.

- Waouh !, s'extasia Assline en se retrouvant immergée au milieu d'arbres géants de variétés inconnues.  
- Y'en a pas de comme ça, chez toi ?, demanda Mike.  
- Assurément non !

Le garçon se fit aussitôt un devoir de jouer le rôle du guide qu'on lui avait proposé d'être.

- Alors ça, c'est une Pruche de l'Ouest, dit-il en appuyant sa main contre un arbre qui mesurait plus de trente mètres de haut et devait avoir un tronc de près de deux mètres de diamètre.

Assline ouvrit des yeux ronds : les arbres étaient si hauts, parfois si proches et leurs branches tant enchevêtrées, qu'elle ne parvenait même pas à en distinguer la cime.

- T'as également plusieurs variétés de sapins ou encore le cyprès de Nootka, comme là-bas, poursuivit Mike en pointant du doigt un arbre qui était aussi grand que ses voisins, mais se différenciait par son port de branches.  
- Tsss… J'aurais dû prendre mon appareil photo, bougonna Assline en s'avançant vers l'arbre désigné. Ça serait parfait pour une sous-partie sur Forks, ça !

Ils marchèrent ensuite un bon moment, montant une pente douce, s'élevant lentement dans la montagne. Au sommet d'un butte, Assline s'arrêta et observa ce qui l'entourait : c'était un paysage à couper le souffle. Une quantité incroyable d'arbres se dressaient tout autour d'eux, formant une couverture végétale au-dessus de leur tête telle, qu'elle empêchait le soleil de filtrer autrement que par quelques rais de lumière qui projetaient des tâches lumineuses disparates ici ou là. Par terre, la saison aidant, ils avançaient sur un moelleux tapis de mousse et de feuilles rousses et dorées qui étouffaient le bruit de leurs pas et rendaient leur marche légère et agréable. De temps en temps, le chant d'un oiseau se répercutait en écho, renvoyé par les larges troncs qui pointaient vers le ciel, tels des pics ancestraux et intouchables. Tout cela ne donnait qu'une envie : s'enfoncer toujours plus profondément dans ce paysage sauvage et attirant pour en admirer la beauté. Et ils avaient beau n'être que tous les trois, plongés dans cette immensité, Assline ne s'en sentait pas pour autant isolée - parce qu'il y avait en ces lieux une atmosphère étrange et particulière qui laissait à penser à ceux qui pouvaient le ressentir, que quoi que l'on fasse, on n'était jamais seul. Elle aimait ces endroits. Elle les avait toujours aimés. Petite, parce qu'elle espérait y rencontrer de petits lutins à cet instant, parce que pour une raison inexplicable, elle s'y sentait en sécurité. Ainsi, Mike eut beau essayer à plusieurs reprises de se rapprocher d'elle pour lui montrer de plus près quelques nouvelles espèces de résineux, Assline était tellement fascinée par les lieux qu'il finit par comprendre qu'elle ne lui prêterait pas plus d'attention ici que chez lui, devant son bol de céréales.

Tout à coup, alors qu'ils observaient silencieusement une fourmilière géante, ils se figèrent sur place, échangeant des regards surpris. Quelque part sur leur gauche, un bruit régulier et rapide se rapprochait d'eux. Songeant immédiatement à la quantité d'animaux sauvages - et éventuellement dangereux - qu'ils étaient susceptibles de rencontrer à cet endroit, ils se mirent le plus vite et discrètement possible à l'abri derrière un arbre et attendirent le souffle court et le cœur battant de voir de quoi il s'agissait. Quelques secondes plus tard, Eric fut le premier à lâcher un sourire aussi soulagé qu'admiratif, quand il vit émerger d'un bosquet deux magnifiques cerfs. Assurément mâles et adultes, ils avancèrent de plusieurs mètres, nobles et fiers, puis s'arrêtèrent tout à coup et dressèrent leurs oreilles, vigilants. Mais plutôt que de prendre la fuite, ils se placèrent l'un face à l'autre et tête baissée, engagèrent contre toute attente un rude et impressionnant combat. Eric, Mike et Assline ne firent plus un bruit et profitèrent du spectacle depuis leur cachette, jusqu'à ce qu'un vacarme stupéfiant les fasse brutalement sursauter en criant, provoquant de ce fait la fin du combat et le départ des cerfs.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était qu'ça ?, demanda Assline, paniquée, en regardant frénétiquement autour d'elle.

Eric leva aussitôt un doigt et montra les hauts sommets environnants.

- Une chouette, soupira-t-il en remuant la tête. J'ai beau savoir qu'elles font un boucan pas possible quand elles s'envolent, à chaque fois je me fais avoir.  
- Et moi donc !, haleta Mike, une main posée sur sa poitrine. J'ai cru que j'allais crever !

Le temps de reprendre leur souffle – et leurs esprits – et ils se regardèrent, réalisant leur stupide affolement avant d'éclater de rire sans retenue.

- Eh bien voilà, Assline, synthétisa Eric. Désormais, tu sauras qu'il y au moins des cerfs, des chouettes, des sapins, des cyprès et des Pruches par ici.  
- Oui. Et avec ce genre d'anecdotes, je ne suis pas prête de l'oublier.

Mike consulta sa montre.

- Il commence à se faire tard. Comme on a pas mal de marche pour retourner à la ville, on devrait commencer à y aller, dit-il.

Assline remarqua alors que la luminosité – qui n'avait jamais été très intense – avait faibli depuis qu'ils avaient pénétré dans la forêt. Le temps qu'ils retournent à Forks, la nuit ne serait plus loin.

- D'accord.

Ils s'assurèrent de ne rien laisser derrière eux et rebroussèrent chemin, restant attentifs à la faune et la flore environnantes. C'est à ce moment, alors que le silence s'était fait, comme si la nature indiquait à son tour qu'il était l'heure pour tous de regagner son foyer, que pour la première fois, ils eurent l'impression d'être observés. D'un même mouvement, sans pour autant n'avoir rien vu ni entendu, ils se tournèrent vers les profondeurs de la forêt. Rien. Ils restèrent immobiles quelques secondes, attendant de voir ou d'entendre quelque chose, mais rien ne vint. C'était même étrange, car tout semblait tout à coup être étouffé. Le silence qui les entourait n'était plus léger : il était devenu singulièrement lourd et oppressant.

- On devrait y aller, souffla alors doucement Eric qui fut parcouru par de désagréables frissons.  
- Ce sont peut-être les cerfs qui attendent qu'on s'en aille pour reprendre leurs chamailleries, dit tout bas Assline, en cherchant à se rassurer. Tant, ils sont juste là, derrière un fourré, en train de se demander ce qu'on attend pour s'en aller…  
- A mon avis, non, répliqua Mike. Ils doivent déjà être loin… C'est bizarre, ce truc : des animaux feraient un minimum de bruit – là, il n'y en a pas…  
- Merci Mike, rétorqua Assline. Tu n'as pas ton pareil pour trouver quoi dire au bon moment !  
- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?, s'étonna le garçon.

Assline ne lui répondit pas et Eric lui lança un regard éloquent. Ils se remirent ensuite en route sans un mot, soulagés de ne plus avoir l'impression d'être observés. En outre, de voir à quel point Mike pouvait manquer parfois de jugeote fut utile : durant les minutes qui suivirent, Assline fut tellement agacée qu'elle en oublia les raisons de leurs troubles.  
Mais ils étaient loin d'être arrivés quand son agacement disparu et que soudain, plus proche et angoissant, un regard intense se posa de nouveau sur eux. Ils ne le virent pas et n'entendirent rien - mais ils n'eurent pourtant aucun doute. C'était d'ailleurs terrifiant de ne pas en avoir et d'être au contraire certain que quelque part, autour d'eux, quelque chose ou quelqu'un les épiait… sans savoir pourquoi. De plus en plus effrayés, ils s'arrêtèrent de marcher, sentant ces yeux invisibles qui ne les lâchaient pas, et essayèrent de repérer enfin quelque chose… en vain. Ils se regardèrent alors fugacement mais ne dirent rien – à quoi bon ? Instinctivement, ils reprirent leur marche et accélérèrent le pas, courant presque, priant pour bientôt voir apparaitre la lisière de la forêt. Mais pour le moment, tout n'était qu'arbres et ombres à perte de vue.

Un ours, un loup, un autre prédateur ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? Paniqués, ils ne réfléchissaient même plus au chemin qu'ils prenaient. Ils allaient droit devant eux, sachant qu'ils finiraient toujours par rejoindre la civilisation, qu'importe qu'ils se retrouvent à l'autre bout de la ville. Ils n'avaient qu'un désir : mettre le plus de distance entre eux et « les yeux ». Et soudain, ce qu'ils redoutaient par-dessus tout se produisit. Une sorte de craquement, semblable à un morceau de bois qui se casse sous la pression, retentit tout près d'eux, tel un signal. Ils stoppèrent net leur marche, affolés et soudain…

- courez... COUREEEZ !

* * *

Commentaire : A bientôt pour la suite. Bon dimanche à tous :)


	7. Mauvaise idée IIème partie

**Commentaire** : Bonjour. Voici la suite et fin de cette "bonne" idée... en attendant d'autres, qui sait :p !

* * *

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, courant à perdre haleine, ils dévalèrent la pente qui s'étalait devant eux à perte de vue, slalomant entre les arbres, manquant de trébucher à chaque foulée qui faisait s'envoler autour d'eux dans un bruissement sec, les feuilles mortes qui tapissaient le sol devenu instable. Mike ne reconnaissait plus les lieux, Eric n'y réfléchissait même pas et Assline les suivait aveuglément. Mais qu'importe, la seule chose à laquelle ils pensaient était de courir, sans jamais ralentir, sans oser se retourner… Coûte que coûte, ils devaient se sortir de là avant que la « chose » ne les attrape. Parce qu'horrifiés, malgré leur vitesse et de ne toujours rien apercevoir autour d'eux, ils sentaient se rapprocher cette présence invisible et angoissante. Brusquement, Mike, qui courait en tête, s'arrêta, se faisant violemment percuter d'abord par Eric, puis par Assline, qui se retrouvèrent à terre.

- Quoi ?!, hurlèrent les deux en se redressant tant bien que mal, des feuilles plein les cheveux, légèrement étourdis par leur chute.

Ils fixaient Mike avec des yeux écarquillés, mais celui-ci ne répondit pas et désigna seulement du doigt quelque chose par terre, immobile, à quelques mètres devant eux. Assline crut dans un premier temps qu'il s'agissait d'un rocher recouvert d'un lichen clair tirant sur le marron. Mais après s'être prudemment approchée de quelques pas, elle se plaqua brusquement une main sur la bouche pour étouffer un cri, quand elle réalisa que loin d'être un rocher, il s'agissait du corps d'un daim, allongé de tout son long sur le flanc... mort… égorgé. La pauvre bête était encore tiède et du sang frais et fumant coulait des orifices percés dans sa gorge. Qui avait pu la saigner de la sorte pour l'abandonner ensuite comme ça ? S'agissait-il de l'un de ces animaux dont lui avait parlé Embry et pour la mort desquels il n'avait pas d'explication ? Assline ferma les yeux, menacée de nausée, l'image du daim imprimée dans son esprit. Elle sentit son sang pulser dans ses tempes, son cœur heurter douloureusement ses côtes et un étrange fourmillement parcourir tout son corps. Elle fit soudain le lien avec ce qui les pourchassait et redouta qu'ils aient en vérité interrompu un prédateur qui les aurait à présent pris pour cible. Lentement, Mike et Eric l'avaient rejointe et se tenaient à côté d'elle, épouvantés.

- Faut y'aller..., murmura Mike dans un souffle éprouvant. Maintenant... Maintenant, faut y'aller…

Il attrapa à l'aveuglette le bras d'Assline et la tira vers lui pour s'assurer qu'elle suivrait.

- Eric, faut y'aller…, répéta-t-il machinalement sans parvenir à lâcher des yeux le corps gisant à terre.

Un silence oppressant les recouvrait toujours, ils avaient du mal à tenir droits tant leurs membres tremblaient, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Titubants, ils parvinrent néanmoins à se remettre à courir. C'était cauchemardesque : ils avaient l'impression d'être tombés dans un traquenard. Les minutes coulant, l'obscurité tombant, le sentiment d'étouffement se faisait de plus en plus fort. Soudain, ils entendirent un nouveau craquement, plus sinistre encore, tout près d'eux. Assline cria de peur et se prit les pieds dans une branche morte camouflée par le feuillage. Elle chuta lourdement tandis que Mike et Eric stoppèrent leur course et se retournèrent vers elle, tétanisés à l'idée qu'elle ait pu se faire agripper par quelque chose. Le temps de réaliser que sa chute n'était en vérité due qu'à un mélange de malchance et d'inattention, et ils l'aidèrent à se relever. Mike allait lui demander si tout allait bien, quand il se figea – les deux autres se tournant alors avec appréhension dans la direction qu'il fixait, les yeux exorbités. Derrière les arbres, à une vingtaine de mètres d'eux, ils virent surgir des ombres. D'énormes ombres - nombreuses et effrayantes. Ils les virent traverser la forêt à une allure incroyable, disparaissant pour réapparaitre au rythme des arbres derrière lesquels elles passaient. Leurs yeux rivés dessus, Mike, Eric et Assline mirent un moment à réaliser que par chance, les ombres ne semblaient pas s'intéresser à eux - elles se ruaient au contraire dans la direction opposée. Incapables de s'en détourner, ils restèrent tous les trois immobiles, dans une attente téméraire. De toute façon, quelle chance auraient-ils eu face à _ça_ ?

Tout à coup, ils sursautèrent. Au loin, sans qu'ils puissent voir quoi que ce soit - ce qui rendit les choses encore plus impressionnantes - un terrible fracas retentit. Ils perçurent l'arrachement sec et sauvage de plusieurs arbres qui furent couchés avec une telle violence que le sol trembla, ils entendirent l'affolement des oiseaux qui quittaient à la hâte leur repaire. Et soudain, il y eut des cris. Des hurlements suraigus à glacer le sang qui n'avaient rien d'humain. Qui hurlait ainsi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait là-bas ?  
Ils étaient complètement hypnotisés par ce qu'ils vivaient. Aucun des trois n'était plus en mesure de bouger.

Soudain, aussi violemment que cela avait commencé, tout cessa. Ils ne perçurent plus rien, n'entendirent plus rien. Plus de branche qui craque, plus de grondement ou de cri – pas même le chant d'un oiseau apeuré. C'est comme si la vie s'était brutalement tue. Seuls le souffle de leur respiration et le battement de leur cœur témoignaient du contraire. La tête vide, les jambes coupées, Assline se laissa tomber à terre. Juste à côté, Mike et Eric restèrent droits comme deux statues inexpressives. Les minutes passèrent ainsi, longues et sans importance, quand brusquement, leur parvenant de loin, ils entendirent des voix qui les appelaient.

- Mike ! Eric ! Assline ! Répondez ! Miiiiike !

Le garçon tourna lentement la tête vers les cris et au prix d'un terrible effort, parvint à répondre.

- Hé ! On est là ! On est làààà ! On est… là…

Accablé, il se laissa tomber à genoux et ne dit plus rien. Une minute plus tard, apparurent enfin Bella, Edward et Alice. Ils étaient d'une telle pâleur que dans l'obscurité tombée, ils paraissaient fantomatiques - mais au moins, leur présence était réconfortante.

- Sacré bon sang, Mike !, s'écria Bella en courant vers lui. Qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu ? Par où êtes-vous passés ? Impossible de vous retrouver ! Vous savez un peu l'heure qu'il est ? On était mort de peur !  
- Pardon…, murmura le garçon en relevant vers Bella un visage éprouvé. On a finalement pris un autre chemin… Désolé…  
- Désolé ? Désolé ?!, s'écria Bella. Est-ce que…

Elle sentit soudain une main se poser sur son épaule qui la fit taire. Qu'aurait-elle pu dire d'autre, de toute façon ? Qu'ils avaient failli se faire éventrer par des vampires ? Edward, Alice et elle n'étaient même pas censés être au courant de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Seule la disparition momentanée des trois étudiants pouvait être évoquée pour justifier l'énervement de Bella. Quant à l'état visiblement choqué dans lequel ils les retrouvèrent, Edward le mit aussitôt sur le compte d'une mauvaise rencontre d'ordre animal.

- Hum... C'est imprudent de se balader ainsi en forêt, dit-il calmement, surtout en cette saison... De nombreux animaux sont en périodes de rut et des promeneurs imprudents pourraient malencontreusement se retrouver pris au piège au milieu de l'un de leurs rituels. Vous semblez avoir eu de la chance, termina-t-il avec un air entendu.  
- Ah parce que _ça_, tu crois que c'était des animaux en plein rut ?, s'étrangla Assline.

Elle dévisagea Edward avec une incrédulité totale. A ce niveau-là, il était même légitime de penser qu'elle le prenait pour un fou.

- Où est-ce que tu as vu, toi, des arbres qui sont fracassés par des animaux qui se disputent une femelle ?

Edward prit alors un air poliment étonné.

- Mais que veux-tu que ça soit d'autre ? Et quand bien même je me tromperais sur l'origine du combat, assurément, il s'agissait d'animaux – parce qu'à ma connaissance, un humain n'est pas en mesure de… d'abattre des arbres, tu dis ?  
- Oui…  
- Tu en es sûre ?  
- Quasi certaine, en tout cas, répondit Assline en fronçant les sourcils. On ne l'a pas vu, mais on a reconnu le bruit. Ça s'est passé par là-bas, précisa-t-elle en pointant du doigt le lieu du combat.  
- Alors ça devait être des ours, dit Bella d'une voix plus tempérée. Seuls eux auraient suffisamment de force pour faire ça. Et encore, ils ont dû heurter des arbres creux…

Toujours à terre, Assline soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

- Après tout, qu'importe que ça ait été des ours ou autre chose..., dit-elle. Ce qui compte, c'est que ça se soit arrêté et que vous soyez-là. Alors, merci.

Mike et Eric approuvèrent d'un mouvement de tête.

- De rien, sourit Edward. Bon, je pense qu'on va pouvoir rentrer, maintenant. Tout le monde arrive à marcher ?

Eric était resté debout et même s'il se sentait incertain, il savait que ça irait de mieux en mieux ; Mike se releva péniblement – Bella l'aida à se remettre droit et lui ramassa son sac ; quant à Assline, sa première tentative pour se relever se solda par un échec. Complètement vidée, elle ignorait si elle parviendrait seulement à tenir sur ses deux pieds.

- Attends, je vais t'aider, se proposa alors Alice, en s'avançant vers elle.

Mike et Eric n'y prêtèrent pas attention, mais Bella et Edward suivirent chaque mouvement. Alice n'ayant toujours pas pu se présenter, c'était-là l'occasion parfaite.

- Je suis Alice, dit-elle avec un joli sourire à Assline en lui tendant la main. Alice Cullen, la sœur d'Edward.

Assline regarda tour à tour Alice puis Edward, puis reporta son attention sur Alice, à qui elle tendit à son tour une main.

- Bonjour. Moi, c'est Assline. Assl…  
- NE LA TOUCHE PAS !

Dans un sursaut, Assline retira brusquement sa main et retomba en arrière. Elle regarda alors par-dessus l'épaule d'Alice, qui, comme tous les autres, s'était retournée pour savoir qui avait crié ainsi.

- Mon dieu Embry, ce que tu m'as fait peur, soupira avec soulagement Assline, en posant une main sur sa poitrine affolée, alors que Mike et Eric ouvrirent de grands yeux stupéfaits.

Car Embry n'arrivait pas seul. Derrière lui suivaient Jacob, Quil, Seth et Sam - Jared, Paul et Leah étant retournés à la Push pour s'assurer que tout allait bien là-bas. Devant cette arrivée massive, Alice s'écarta spontanément d'Assline et alla encadrer Bella avec son frère. Sam s'approcha d'eux trois, tandis qu'Embry se précipita vers Assline. Il se jeta à terre, se retenant de l'enlacer de peur qu'elle soit blessée.

- Est-ce que ça va ?, lui demanda-t-il la voix nouée, l'air affreusement inquiet.  
- Oui, ça va, répondit doucement Assline en esquissant un petit sourire qu'elle espérait rassurant. Plus de peur que de mal…  
- Tu n'as rien, tu es sûre ?

Assline remua la tête pour le confirmer et essaya même de se relever, pour trébucher à nouveau. Mais cette fois, Embry la rattrapa. C'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait dans ses bras et qu'il pouvait enfin la serrer contre lui. Elle eut alors l'impression qu'on venait de la recouvrir d'une douce et chaude couverture. C'était si agréable. Mais une fois en équilibre sur ses jambes, par pudeur, Assline préféra doucement s'écarter. Quil et Seth échangèrent un petit sourire en coin, mais pour une fois, s'abstinrent de faire une remarque.

- Je pense que tout devrait aller, maintenant, dit Sam à Edward d'un ton posé mais lourd de sens.  
- Oui, confirma Edward. Apparemment, tout est terminé : il semble ne plus y avoir de bruit alentour.  
- Dans ce cas, poursuivit Sam en désignant Mike et Eric (qui se tassèrent sous le regard de l'indien), vous devriez ramener ces deux-là. Il commence à se faire tard et il est inutile que leurs familles s'inquiètent.

De même qu'il était inutile de préciser qu'après ce qu'il venait de se passer, les loups avaient les plus grandes difficultés à tolérer la présence des vampires – quels qu'ils soient et où qu'ils se trouvent.  
Bella, Edward et Alice ne redirent rien à la proposition de Sam. Mais, lorsqu'après avoir récupéré Mike et Eric, ils passèrent devant le Seth, Quil et Jacob, ce dernier retint un instant Bella.

- Toi non-plus, tu ne devrais pas être ici, Bella, dit-il tout bas. Ce n'est pas ta place. Pas plus que la leur, ajouta-t-il en regardant les deux garçons.  
- Elle n'a rien à craindre, s'interposa immédiatement Edward, puisqu'elle est avec moi.

Jacob afficha alors un rictus puis s'écarta pour leur laisser le passage.

- Et Assline ?, réalisa soudain Mike, alors qu'Alice l'entraînait à sa suite. Elle ne vient pas avec nous ?  
- Nous la ramènerons plus tard, répondit simplement Sam – qui fixa ensuite Mike d'une telle façon qu'il n'osa plus rien dire.

… bien qu'il jeta tout de même un dernier regard inquiet vers Assline.

- Je rentrerai un peu plus tard, dit-elle avec un léger sourire.  
- Tu rentres, c'est sûr ?  
- Oui, sois tranquille. A tout à l'heure. Et… essaie de ne pas trop traumatiser tes parents si tu leur racontes notre après-midi.  
- Ouais… On va essayer...

* * *

Bella et Edward raccompagnèrent d'abord Eric, puis Mike - Alice ayant préféré les attendre dans la voiture pendant ce temps. Les deux garçons remercièrent alors chaleureusement tour à tour ceux qu'ils considéraient comme leurs sauveurs, en leur promettant à l'avenir de ne plus jamais s'aventurer de la sorte dans la forêt.

- Alors, ça y est ?, demanda vingt minutes plus tard Alice, après que Bella et Edward eurent souhaité une bonne soirée à monsieur Newton. Les paquets sont livrés ?  
- Oui, ricana Edward en s'installant à côté d'elle, à l'avant du véhicule.  
- Parfait !, dit Alice en mettant le moteur en marche avant de s'engager sur la route déserte de Forks. Dans ce cas, on ramène Bella et on rentre à la maison.  
- Dis, Alice, l'interpella justement Bella depuis son siège arrière, est-ce que tu as pu… ?  
- Non, répondit-elle en remuant la tête avant que Bella n'ait fini de poser sa question. Je suis désolée, mais en plus, vues les circonstances, ce n'était pas évident.

Bella se rappela soudain que la présence des loups brouillait le pouvoir d'Alice.

- Et mince !, s'exclama Bella en tapant du poing. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'ils arrivent juste à ce moment-là ?!

Mais elle remarqua tout à coup la mine perplexe d'Alice dans le rétroviseur.

- Quoi ?  
- Eh bien, commença Alice avec un air docte, comme je le disais tout à l'heure à Edward…

Bella lança aussitôt un regard torve à l'intéressé qui lui répondit par un étincelant sourire par l'entremise de son miroir de courtoisie.

- … quand nous sommes arrivés, il n'y avait qu'eux trois : donc en me trouvant si proche d'elle, même si je n'ai pas pu la toucher, j'aurais tout de même dû pouvoir me « connecter ». Mais à l'évidence, j'ai beau essayer depuis tout à l'heure de voir quelque chose...  
- Alors quoi ? Tu vas me dire que toi non-plus, tu n'arrives pas à te brancher dessus et que tu ne vois rien concernant son avenir ?, lança Bella, exaspérée.  
- C'est tout à fait ça !, répondit Alice avec un grand sourire agaçant. Mais il faut que tu comprennes, Bella : ce n'est pas parce que nous n'arrivons à pas à la cerner qu'elle est forcément… dangereuse. Enfin, dangereuse n'est pas le bon mot, mais c'est un peu comme ça que tu la perçois, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Si je savais pourquoi elle est là – et en particulier chez les Quileutes – je serais certainement moins sur les nerfs, maugréa Bella. Mais là…

Alice roula des yeux.

- Et la probabilité qu'elle ait atterri ici par hasard, tu ne veux vraiment pas en tenir compte ?  
- Quand ça fera plusieurs mois qu'elle sera là et qu'elle s'apprêtera à repartir sans que rien ne se soit passé, je commencerai peut-être à me dire que cette fille était effectivement normale. Mais jusque-là…

Edward et Alice se regardèrent en échangeant un sourire désabusé : c'était sans espoir. Ils raccompagnèrent donc Bella chez elle, où Charlie l'attendait pour un dîner en tête-à-tête qui s'annonçait joyeux.

Pendant ce temps, la meute de loups s'était à nouveau divisée : jugeant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à craindre, Sam, Quil et Seth étaient retournés à la réserve pendant qu'Embry et Jacob étaient restés avec Assline, afin de veiller à ce qu'elle retourne chez les Newton sans risquer de faire de nouvelles mauvaises rencontres. C'est ainsi qu'une fois sortie de la forêt, ses esprits enfin recouvrés, Assline commença à s'interroger.

- Dites, vous aussi vous pensez qu'il s'agissait d'ours ?, demanda-t-elle, songeuse, sans véritablement s'adresser à Embry ou Jacob.

Les deux indiens échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil, puis :

- Eh bien… D'après ce qui nous a été rapporté, je ne vois pas d'autre animal capable de provoquer une telle pagaille, dit Jacob.

Mais Assline se mordit les lèvres : elle n'était pas convaincue. Embry se pencha légèrement en avant pour voir son expression.

- Pourquoi cette tête ?, lui demanda-t-il doucement.  
- Parce que je suis quasi-certaine qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'ours, avoua Assline. Je ne saurais pas quoi proposer à la place, mais j'en suis persuadée. Vous auriez entendu ce bruit… ces cris… Non, dit-elle en remuant lentement la tête, ce n'était pas des ours – c'est impossible.

Elle revit soudain ces ombres qui avaient traversé la forêt... Et cette insupportable sensation d'être sans arrêt épié…

- Non, murmura-t-elle en réprimant un frisson. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec des ours...

Jacob considéra un instant Assline puis grimaça, à court de répliques. Mais tout à coup, Embry s'arrêta de marcher, intriguant les deux autres. Assline s'approcha alors de lui et vit soudain à quel point il paraissait troublé.

- Ecoute, soupira-t-il en plongeant ses yeux noirs dans les siens, je ne sais pas quoi te répondre par rapport à ça. D'abord, parce que je n'y ai pas assez réfléchi, mais surtout, parce que très honnêtement, je m'en moque. Là, maintenant, je m'en moque complètement.

Assline fronça les sourcils et Embry poursuivit.

- Je m'en moque… parce que la seule et unique chose qui me préoccupe en ce moment est que tu aies pu être blessée. S'il t'était arrivé quelque chose… La moindre petite chose…

Il serra la mâchoire et détourna son regard. Il était devenu dur, affligé. Jacob s'approcha et posa une main apaisante sur son épaule.

- Elle est là et tout s'est bien passé. Calme-toi…, murmura-t-il.

Assline était tellement désolée de le voir à ce point bouleversé. Heureusement, les paroles de Jacob semblèrent produire un peu d'effet. Elle vit les poings d'Embry se desserrer et sa mâchoire se détendre, mais elle retrouva aussi le tourment dans ses yeux.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas écouté ?, lui demanda-t-il soudain.

Elle resta surprise, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Hier encore, je t'ai demandé de ne pas aller seule dans la forêt…  
- Mais je n'y suis pas allée seule, Embry !, se défendit Assline, désorientée. J'étais avec Mike et Eric. Tu les as vus : ils…  
- Non, pas ça, la coupa Embry en remuant la tête. Quand je t'ai demandé de ne pas aller dans la forêt seule, je ne te parlais pas de nombre, mais de protection. Que t'auraient-ils apporté, ces deux-là, si vous aviez été attaqués ? Rien... Ce n'est pas sur des personnes comme ça que tu dois compter, Assline, mais sur nous !

Il respira profondément et reprit sa marche. Assline hésita à aller le rejoindre, mais en voyant l'expression encourageante de Jacob, elle avala difficilement sa salive et le rattrapa. Elle s'en voulait… parce qu'elle n'avait rien compris – et elle n'était même pas certaine d'avoir tout compris à cet instant. Une chose était cependant certaine : elle pensait avoir eu une bonne idée et au final, ça avait probablement été la pire de sa vie.

- T'en fais pas, va, lui dit Jacob qui était également remonté à leur hauteur. Ce genre d'incidents n'arrivera plus : désormais, on va te tenir à l'œil, plaisanta-t-il.

Mais Assline n'eut qu'un maigre rictus à lui offrir en retour. Elle se tourna vers Embry, qui avançait silencieusement, son regard dirigé droit devant lui, indéfinissable, et ne dit plus rien. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils gagnèrent la rue principale de Forks : d'ici peu, la maison des Newton serait en vue et Assline ne voulait pas quitter Embry comme ça – pas dans un tel silence.

- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête, se tordant les mains.

Jacob eut tout à coup besoin de refaire ses lacets et perdit plusieurs mètres sur eux. Inutilement accroupi, il les regarda continuer à marcher, côte à côte, et eut un petit sourire. Assline n'osait rien dire - elle espérait tellement que… Enfin, elle entendit Embry soupirer et vit son pas ralentir pour finalement s'arrêter. Elle resta près de lui et avec appréhension, releva lentement son visage. Il la regardait, moins fâché, esquissant même un sourire indulgent. Il posa alors sa main sur ses doigts tout entortillés.

- Arrête ça..., dit-il doucement.

Assline s'exécuta, mais resta penaude.

- Alors, poursuivit Embry, sur un tout autre ton – plus léger. Est-ce que tu as au moins pu faire tout ce que tu avais prévu, aujourd'hui ?  
- Euh... oui, répondit Assline, soulagée de voir qu'il acceptait de passer à autre chose.  
- Il ne te manque donc plus rien pour pouvoir t'installer à la réserve ?  
- Non, réfléchit Assline qui sentit un étrange nœud se former dans son estomac.  
- Ok, dit Embry davantage pour lui-même avant de la fixer, résolu. Dans ce cas, demain on vient chercher tes affaires et tu déménages : qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Le nœud se serra atrocement.

- D... D'accord, bafouilla Assline. Je prépare tout ça et... Et mais non, attends !  
- Quoi ?  
- Ben... C'est pas encore tout à fait prêt. Il manque...  
- Ça sera fini demain, t'inquiète, déclara Embry.  
- Quoi ?  
- Et ça aurait même pu être terminé ce soir, si..., commença Jacob avant d'en rester là.

Trop tard.

- Si ?, questionna Assline.  
- Si nous n'avions pas dû faire une pause parce qu'une certaine agitation nous avait été signalée dans le coin, termina Embry l'air de rien.  
- Ah... Je vois, grimaça Assline.

Ils venaient d'arriver devant la maison des Newton. Les fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée étaient toutes éclairées, une seule l'était à l'étage : celle de la chambre de Mike. À l'intérieur, tout semblait calme – tout comme autour d'eux : dans la rue déserte, ils n'entendirent pas un bruit et ne virent pas un chat. Après l'après-midi mouvementé qu'ils venaient de passer, le contraste en était d'autant plus flagrant... voir même un peu désolant. Ils s'arrêtèrent de l'autre côté du trottoir et observèrent un petit moment l'habitation. Assline n'était pas vraiment pressée d'y retourner.

- Eh bien, j'espère pour toi que ton copain n'y sera pas allé trop fort sur les détails de votre petite excursion, lança soudain Jacob, sinon, tu n'es pas encore couchée.  
- Ne parle pas de malheur !, s'exclama Assline.

A contrecœur, Embry la raccompagna ensuite jusque sous le porche de l'entrée, pendant que Jacob resta plutôt de l'autre côté de la route. Se dire au revoir leur était toujours aussi pénible. Ils étaient peut-être un peu moins mal-à-l'aise de se retrouver seuls, mais en contrepartie, la séparation était de plus en plus difficile – surtout après des journées comme celle-là. Une main sur la poignée de la porte, Assline se retourna vers Embry pour le regarder une dernière fois avant de le quitter jusqu'au lendemain – il y avait si peu à attendre, mais cela lui parut pourtant si long. Elle sentit ses joues rougir. Lui, se racla la gorge, sensible. Il y avait tant de choses qui leur traversaient l'esprit mais qu'ils avaient encore du mal à exprimer.

- Alors... à demain, dit-elle doucement.  
- Ouais. A demain...

* * *

- Quoi ?

Ils préférèrent attendre d'être sortis de la ville pour se transformer et rentrer ainsi plus vite à la réserve. Durant le court trajet qu'ils firent à pied, Jacob regarda à plusieurs reprises Embry du coin de l'œil, hésitant à lui dire quelque chose, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier craque et finisse par lui demander ce qu'il avait à l'observer comme ça.

- Quoi, Jacob ?, répéta Embry.  
- Oh... rien, éluda d'abord Jacob, avant que le regard insistant de son ami ne le fasse changer d'avis. Enfin, je me demandais juste...  
- Quoi ?  
- Tu t'es imprégné d'elle ?  
- Oui.  
- Apparemment, tu ne lui es pas indifférent ?  
- Apparemment.  
- Tu l'as tenue dans tes bras, vous avez marché proches l'un de l'autre et tu l'as même ramenée devant chez elle ?  
- Oui, souffla Embry, agacé. Et alors ?  
- Alors moi, si j'avais été à ta place – je veux dire, avec la fille que j'aime et qui me regarderait comme ça – j'en aurais profité pour, je sais pas moi… lui prendre la main ou avoir n'importe quel autre comportement qui lui montre que…

Bizarrement, Embry remua la tête.

- Eh bien, pas moi..., lâcha-t-il tout à coup un peu sèchement.  
- Pourquoi ?, s'étonna Jacob.

Embry s'arrêta de marcher et regarda droit devant lui, pensif.

- Tu te rappelles de ce qu'a dit Sam, le soir où je l'ai rencontrée ?  
- Euh...  
- « _Elle ne sait pas qui nous sommes... Ne prends pas le risque de l'effrayer et de la perdre..._ ».

Jacob fit la moue, mais resta positif.

- Oui, mais ça, c'était avant qu'elle ne fasse ta connaissance et que vous passiez autant de temps ensemble. Même si elle ignore toujours qui nous sommes réellement, il y a des liens désormais entre vous – et tu peux compter avec !

Embry ricana…sans aucune joie.

- Parce que toi, tu ne penses pas que le fait d'apprendre que la personne dont elle serait tombée amoureuse est en vérité un loup-garou, n'aurait pas de quoi la faire réfléchir ?, dit-il en fixant Jacob. Je ne veux pas la perdre. Demain, elle sera enfin installée à la réserve et crois-moi, ce sera un véritable soulagement. Mais après ce qu'il s'est passé cet après-midi...  
- C'était un accident, le coupa Jacob avec fermeté. Un accident qui aurait pu se terminer tragiquement, c'est vrai. Mais ça n'a pas été le cas. On était là et tu sais que désormais, ça n'arrivera plus.  
- Ce n'est pas la question, souffla Embry. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que savoir qu'à partir de demain elle sera avec nous, me sécurise et me rend heureux… mais en même temps, ça me terrifie. Comment je vais pouvoir lui dire ? Lui dire que ces _choses_ qui l'ont terrorisée aujourd'hui, c'était nous… c'était moi… En vivant à la Push, ça me parait impossible qu'elle ne se doute pas rapidement de quelque chose – mais au moins, quand elle saura, ce sera plus facile...ou pas. Parce que si elle ne m'accepte pas tel que je suis, Jacob, qu'est-ce que je pourrai faire ?

Jacob se gratta la tête, passablement dépassé. Au moins, dans son malheur, avec Bella, il n'avait pas ce genre de problèmes : elle n'avait pas peur des monstres (enfin, façon de parler puisqu'estimant que même s'il se transformait en loup, il n'en restait pas moins un animal noble et vivant - alors que le type dont elle s'était entichée ne se transformait peut-être pas, mais était cadavérique et suçait du sang à tire larigot !). Ceci-dit, à sa connaissance, jamais un loup n'avait perdu la personne dont il s'était imprégné. Et il l'expliquait par le fait que au-delà d'être la bonne personne d'un point de vue « transmission de gènes », elle l'était également dans le complément de l'être : celui qui s'imprégnait rencontrait son âme-sœur. Dans ces conditions, comment envisager que les deux personnes ne souhaitent pas rester ensemble pour toujours ? C'est ce que Jacob entreprit d'expliquer à son ami.

- C'est pour ça que je suis persuadé que ça ira, conclut-il.

Embry lui sourit et le remercia simplement pour ces quelques paroles, qui se voulaient être rassurantes. Mais Jacob n'était pas dupe et savait qu'Embry gardait pour lui une inquiétude qui perdurerait tant que la vérité ne serait pas sue.  
Il en eut la confirmation dès qu'ils se transformèrent…


	8. Douleurs naturelles

**Commentaire** : Salut ^^ !... et bonne journée ;)

* * *

Après une nuit peuplée de rêves étranges où Assline s'était retrouvée, angoissée et perdue, au milieu d'une forêt hostile qui essayait sans cesse de l'agripper du bout de ses branches, retrouver Mike autour d'un petit-déjeuner procura un certain soulagement. Monsieur et madame Newton venaient à peine de les quitter. Ils étaient partis un peu plus tard que d'habitude car ils avaient tenu tout d'abord à dire au revoir à Assline - qui ne serait finalement restée que quelques jours chez eux, mais dont ils avaient tout de même apprécié la compagnie - mais aussi, et surtout, à refaire la leçon aux deux jeunes gens concernant leurs mésaventures forestières. C'est là que Mike se rendit compte qu'il avait bien fait de dédramatiser légèrement les évènements - qu'il n'avait toutefois pu cacher au vu de l'état singulier dans lequel il était rentré chez lui la veille au soir - car autrement, sa mère lui aurait assurément mené une vie infernale durant des semaines entières.

- Toi au moins, tu es tranquille maintenant, dit-il en finissant son bol de chocolat d'un air maussade, tu t'en vas. Mais moi, aux dernières nouvelles, je reste ! Et crois-moi que s'il m'avait pris l'idée de tout lui raconter, elle aurait été fichue de me ficeler à une chaise pour être sûre que plus jamais je ne coure encore un tel danger !  
- Un danger, ouais..., songea Assline. Mais lequel ? On n'aura finalement pas su ce qu'il s'est réellement passé, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, avant d'ajouter, raisonnable : « Mais c'est peut-être mieux comme ça. Quelle frousse j'ai eue… ».  
- Hum… Toi, tu ne crois pas à cette histoire d'ours, hein ?, demanda Mike en la fixant par-dessus son bol.  
- Toi si ?

Mike fit la moue et réfléchit un instant.

- Je crois que dans la vie, et plus encore dans la nature sauvage, on peut tout voir - mais vraiment tout !, déclara-t-il. Alors s'ils sont tous persuadés que c'est ça, eh bien je ne vais pas aller chercher à les contredire - parce qu'après tout, c'est plausible.

Assline grogna. Ils avaient tous beau dire et beau faire, cela n'était peut-être pas ce qu'il y avait de plus important vu qu'elle était rentrée saine et sauve et n'avait pas l'intention d'écrire un rapport là-dessus, elle restait cependant sur ses impressions – impressions qui plus est frustrantes, dans la mesure où elle semblait être la seule à penser ainsi et qu'elle ne connaîtrait certainement jamais la vérité. Elle soupira : mieux valait passer à autre chose.  
Elle regarda alors à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine pendant que Mike débarrassait la table : le ciel était partiellement dégagé et un rayon de soleil se réfléchissait même sur la carrosserie du break des Newton, stationné devant la maison, dans la malle duquel s'entassait une partie des meubles dont elle avait récemment fait l'acquisition – le reste ayant été casé dans le garage. Les bibelots de décoration dénichés au drugstore se trouvaient quant à eux dans sa chambre, où ses affaires rassemblées attendaient, depuis qu'elle était levée, d'être déménagées.

- Mon père a pensé à te laisser les clefs, au moins ?, demanda Mike, qui s'intéressa à ce qu'observait Assline.  
- Oui. Je pense d'ailleurs n'avoir à m'en servir que ce matin. Tant, je les leur ramènerai au magasin dès que j'aurai fini.  
- Oh…, fit tout à coup Mike, perturbé. Ça ne sera peut-être pas la peine.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
- Parce que si ça se trouve, tu n'auras même pas à t'en servir, dit Mike en se décalant, pour mieux voir ce qu'il se passait dehors.

Curieuse, Assline se penchant sur sa chaise et découvrit à son tour, à travers la fenêtre, un vieux pick-up qui venait de se garer de l'autre côté de la route, juste en face la maison. Les portières de la cabine s'ouvrirent pour se refermer aussitôt dans un bruit de tôle déformée sur Jacob et Embry - Seth et Quil ayant fait le trajet dans le plateau du véhicule, d'où ils sautèrent sitôt arrivés. Mike se raidit. Au total, c'est donc quatre indiens qui débarquaient à l'improviste chez lui de bon matin.  
Instinctivement, il consulta sa montre et décida qu'il était grand temps de partir au lycée sous peine d'arriver en retard, alors qu'il avait une demi-heure d'avance sur son horaire habituel. Assline ne dit rien et le regarda seulement s'agiter en se retenant de rire, songeant qu'il n'aurait guère été charitable de se moquer de la crainte infondée que Mike nourrissait pour les habitants de la Push. Elle le regarda donc enfiler sa veste avec précipitation, attraper son sac posé en bas des marches, pour l'entendre finalement crier : « Fais comme ça t'arrange pour la voiture ! J'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt au lycée ! Désolé, mais faut qu'je file ! », en s'échappant par la porte de derrière. Au même moment, la sonnette retentissait à la porte d'entrée.

* * *

Forcément, quand des gros bras entreprennent de déménager des meubles – même s'ils sont lourds – ça ne prend pas beaucoup de temps.

- On s'est dit que ça irait plus vite comme ça, expliqua Quil, qui terminait de sangler les chaises sur la table retournée à l'arrière du pick-up.  
- En plus, en prenant la voiture de mon père, ajouta Jacob, on n'aura pas besoin de faire trente-six allers retours. Tu vois, en un voyage, c'est bon : t'es parée pour venir vivre à la Push !  
- Alors, heureuse ?, plaisanta Quil en faisant un sourire affreusement charmeur – qui lui valut un coup sur la tête de la part d'Embry.

Seth regarda Assline en haussant les épaules.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, ils sont irrécupérables...  
- Ah oui, parce que toi, t'es irréprochable, hein ?, railla Jacob.

Mais Assline ne répondit pas et fronça plutôt les sourcils en réalisant soudain la présence de Seth à cet endroit, à cette heure-là.

- Dis donc toi : tu ne devrais pas être en cours, là ?, demanda-t-elle, provoquant l'étonnement puis l'embarras de Seth.  
- Ben… C'est-à-dire, commença-t-il en cherchant de l'aide auprès de ses camarades, je... euh...  
- L'école traditionnelle ne lui convenait plus vraiment, expliqua alors Embry sur le ton de la conversation, en posant le dernier carton sur le plateau. Du coup, ses parents ont préféré lui faire suivre des cours par correspondance.  
- Ah… Un peu comme toi ?, remarqua Assline.  
- Euh... ouais : comme moi, confirma Embry en grimaçant.  
- Allez, en route !, lança soudain Jacob en montant derrière le volant. Assline, dis au revoir à cette jolie petite maison et monte avec moi dans la cabine – sur le plateau, ça bouge trop. En plus, je ne suis pas certain que tu survives aux blagues à dix balles de Quil, confia-t-il avec un grand sourire, tandis qu'Assline accrochait sa ceinture après s'être assurée qu'Embry avait bien rejoint Quil et Seth à l'arrière.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils arrivaient à la Push. Ils y croisèrent d'abord Harry et Charlie, qui partaient à la pêche (« _Ces deux-là, un de ces quatre, ils vont ouvrir une poissonnerie !_ »), puis Billy, qui s'était installé devant sa maison et discutait avec une jeune femme et Paul _(« C'est Rachel, ma sœur… Elle sort pour mon plus grand malheur avec Paul. Autant dire que le frigo est toujours vide_… »), et enfin, devant sa maison, se tenait Sue qui les attendait.

- Ca y est ?, dit-elle une fois le pick-up garé. Vous avez réussi à ne rien casser ?  
- Bien sûr, m'man !, répondit fièrement Seth en se dirigeant vers le studio. Viens voir, Assline ! Embry a vachement bien travaillé – il y a passé toute la nuit, mais ça en valait la peine.  
- Toute la nuit ?, s'exclama Assline en se tournant vers Embry avec un air mécontent - auquel le garçon répondit par un clin d'œil espiègle.

Il n'était décidément pas raisonnable. Assline soupira et leva les yeux au ciel puis suivit Seth. Mais une fois à l'intérieur du studio, sa contrariété disparut rapidement.

- Waouh…, souffla-t-elle émerveillée en découvrant le résultat. C'est… C'est… Merci beaucoup, Embry !

Le jeune homme rayonnait : la voir heureuse était sa plus belle récompense.

- T'as vu, c'est pas mal, hein ?, dit Seth. Je me demande si je ne vais pas venir squatter chez toi quand j'en aurai marre de Leah, plaisanta-t-il.

Réflexion qui lui valut les représailles en bonnes et dues formes des autres, durant lesquelles Assline en profita pour aller retrouver Sue sur son balcon.

- Je te souhaite bien du courage avec une bande pareille, soupira alors cette dernière en regardant les garçons se chamailler.  
- Oh... C'est vrai que ça fait un peu drôle au départ, quand on n'y est pas habitué, reconnut Assline. Mais finalement, on s'y fait assez vite. Et puis, mieux vaut les voir comme ça que grincheux, non ?

Elles entendirent soudain le grincement des planches de bois derrière elles et se retournèrent pour découvrir Leah, qui venait de sortir de la maison. La mine revêche, elle jeta un regard blasé vers les garçons et disparut dans la forêt sans le moindre mot. Assline resta stupéfaite, tandis que Sue, embarrassée.

- Ce n'est pas très évident pour elle, en ce moment. J'espère que ça lui passera…

Assline préféra ne pas relever - les commentaires de Sue lui ayant donné l'impression d'être davantage des pensées extériorisées que des informations qui lui étaient destinées. Tout à coup :

- Assline ! Où est-ce qu'on met ça ?

Elle ne s'était pas aperçue que les quatre garçons avaient fini de se bagarrer et commençaient à décharger ses affaires.

- Où est-ce que vous mettez ça ?, répéta Assline en allant les rejoindre, laissant Sue à ses tourments. Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ! Attendez un peu que je réfléchisse…

Il fallut tout de même trois essais avant de trouver le meilleur agencement – la pièce n'étant pas grande, tout placer en gardant un maximum d'espace libre demanda un peu de temps. Mais une fois chose faite, Assline fut enchantée du résultat. Son petit nid en était devenu un. A l'entrée, sur la droite, se trouvait une cuisinière à laquelle un évier était attenant - le tout étant surplombé par la fenêtre sans volet où un rideau serait prochainement suspendu. Au milieu de la pièce, ils avaient disposé la table et ses quatre chaises dépareillées dans le fond à gauche, étaient installés le lit et un meuble qui servirait de rangement et enfin, derrière une porte en bois brut qui était apparue suite aux travaux d'Embry, sur la gauche en entrant, se trouvait la salle d'eau qui avait donc été installée en l'espace d'une journée. C'était aussi petit que le reste, mais largement suffisant. En réalisant tout ce qui avait été accompli en si peu de temps, et surtout grâce à l'aide d'Embry, Assline ressentit une émotion particulière qui lui fit briller les yeux. Elle se tourna vers Embry pour le remercier, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Compréhensif, le jeune homme lui sourit et,

- De rien, dit-il seulement.  
- Hé oh ! Moi aussi, j'ai encore aidé, hein ! Faudrait pas qu'on m'oublie, quand même !, protesta Seth.  
- Mais bien sûr, Seth ! Viens un peu par ici que je t'embrasse, lui proposa alors Embry avec un rictus dangereux, tandis qu'Assline pouffa.

Là-dessus, Jared arriva, l'air complètement endormi.

- Non !, se moqua Quil en le voyant. Ne nous dis pas que tu te lèves à peine ?  
- Hé ! J'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, moi, j'vous signale !, râla Jared.

En l'entendant, Embry, Seth et Assline sortirent du studio.

- Insomnie ?, demanda aussitôt Assline.

Les autres se regardèrent, hésitants.

- Non, répondit Jared du tac au tac. Mon père ronfle...  
- Ah… Dommage...  
- Ouais, comme tu dis, ricana Jared avec mauvaise humeur. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais on est tous attendus chez Emily… et toi aussi, précisa-t-il en regardant Assline. Sam voudrait que tu fasses la connaissance de tout le monde, maintenant que tu es installée à la réserve.

Chose qui aurait normalement dû faire plaisir à Assline – puisque témoignant d'une bonne intégration à la tribu – si ce n'est que l'idée venait de Sam et que plutôt que ressembler à une invitation, ça avait davantage l'air d'une convocation. Mais Sam semblant occuper une place importante dans la hiérarchie de la tribu, Assline songea que décliner l'offre serait une très mauvaise idée.  
Ils laissèrent donc le studio, passèrent chez Jacob pour récupérer Paul et Rachel (à qui Assline fut présentée), puis longèrent la forêt pour rejoindre la maison d'Emily qui se situait à la lisière, côté ouest. Quelques minutes plus tard, Assline découvrit une petite maison toute de bois montée. Elle était simple, sobre, mais accueillante. Sur le devant, dans un jardin sans barrière ni frontière, étaient installés un barbecue et une grande table avec plein de chaises autour. Par terre, contre les murs de la maison, des jardinières apportaient de fragiles notes florales et colorées qui ne tarderaient pas à disparaitre au profit d'un repos hivernal. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, les garçons imitèrent brusquement des hurlements de loups pour signaler leur présence.

- Vous n'en avez pas assez de risquer de les croiser dans la forêt à tout bout de champs pour encore vous prendre pour eux ?, demanda Assline à Embry, abasourdie.  
- Bah… Ce sont nos petites habitudes, sourit-il. Allez, viens ! Je vais te présenter Emily. Euh… Juste, fais gaffe s'il te plaît, ajouta-t-il, un peu mal-à-l'aise. Elle a une cicatrice au visage, donc si tu pouvais éviter de la fixer, ça serait bien.  
- Pas de problème, assura Assline. Je sais bien me tenir, tu sais.  
- Je n'en doute pas.

Et tandis que Seth, Jared, Quil, Paul et Jacob prenaient leurs aises dehors - Rachel se retrouvant du coup à surveiller le feu du barbecue en houspillant son frère et son petit-ami parce qu'ils ne l'aidaient pas - Embry et Assline rentrèrent dans la maison où Sam préparait des boissons, pendant qu'Emily sortait un énorme plat du four.

- Ah ? Bonjour, dit Emily, sitôt qu'elle les vit, contournant son plan de travail pour venir saluer la nouvelle venue. Je suis Emily, enchantée.

Assline se retrouva alors face à une jeune femme, indienne, qui avait effectivement une balafre impressionnante sur toute la partie droite du visage – balafre, que son sourire et sa beauté parvenaient presque à faire oublier. Elle fit un grand sourire à Assline, qui se présenta à son tour, puis l'invita à venir l'aider à la cuisine. La pièce n'étant pas très grande, lorsqu'elles croisèrent Sam qui sortait avec un plateau sur lequel les verres étaient en équilibre précaire, il y eut un petit moment de flottement – surtout lorsque les verres menacèrent de se renverser.

- Laisse, ça va aller, dit Sam de sa voix grave quand Assline tendit une main pour l'aider.

Rien que de l'entendre, Assline se figea. Elle retira alors sa main d'un mouvement si brusque que les trois autres restèrent interdits. Sam haussa un sourcil en direction d'Embry qui n'en savait pas plus que lui, puis les deux sortirent rejoindre les autres dans le jardin.

- Il ne te fait pas peur, quand même ?, demanda Emily à Assline, quand elles se retrouvèrent seules.  
- Euh… C'est ton petit-ami, non ?, demanda prudemment Assline.  
- Fiancé, précisa Emily en souriant.  
- Bon. Dans ce cas, si je te réponds que oui, tu me feras quoi ?

Emily se mit à rire.

- Ne t'en fais donc pas. Sam fait parfois cet effet-là de prime abord, mais quand on le connait un peu mieux, on se rend compte qu'il est surtout une sorte... de grand frère pour les autres. Du coup, il ne peut pas se permettre d'avoir le même comportement qu'eux ou de rigoler aussi souvent. Mais je t'assure qu'il est très gentil et ferait n'importe quoi pour venir en aide aux siens.

Assline n'était pas encore totalement convaincue – de même qu'elle craignait qu'en tant que fiancée de Sam, Emily ne soit pas des plus objectives. Ceci-dit, ses paroles produisirent leur petit effet et à partir de là, Assline cessa de sursauter chaque fois Sam s'adressa à elle.

- Allez, viens !, dit Emily en attrapant le plat chaud. Je crois qu'ils ont faim : mieux vaut ne pas les faire attendre.  
- C'est vrai que s'ils ont tous le même appétit, ça pourrait devenir dangereux, ajouta Assline en songeant à Embry, tout en attrapant un saladier rempli à ras bord de pommes de terre.

Ils avaient commencé à manger depuis un moment lorsque Leah arriva. Elle salua du bout des lèvres les autres et alla se placer à l'écart du groupe. Durant le repas, Assline nota qu'elle lançait régulièrement d'étranges regards furieux et amers en direction de Sam ou d'Emily – elle n'aurait su dire lequel des deux était visé et se garda bien de poser la question à cet instant.  
Une fois que tous les plats furent vidés – ce qui ne prit pas beaucoup de temps – et que la vaisselle fut faite, mis à part Sam qui resta avec Emily, tout le monde s'en alla.

- Au revoir et merci !, lança Assline en repartant escortée d'Embry, Quil et Jacob.  
- Il va bientôt le lui dire ?, demanda alors doucement Emily à Sam, en regardant Embry et Assline s'éloigner.  
- Je ne sais pas, répondit Sam avec un air soucieux. Il semble avoir un problème avec ça.  
- Pourtant, s'ils se mettent ensemble, il faudra bien qu'elle le sache un jour… Et au plus tôt ça sera, au mieux ça vaudra.  
- Sans doute...

* * *

De retour au village, Jacob partit voir son père et Quil prétexta avoir aussi à faire. Embry et Assline retournèrent alors au studio.

- Tu veux qu'on finisse de déballer le reste de tes affaires ?, proposa Embry. Ou tu as peut-être envie de te reposer un peu, de rester seule… ?  
- Oh, non… Non, ça ira, assura Assline d'une soudaine petite voix en recommençant à tricoter avec ses doigts. En fait, je me demandais au contraire si, au cas où tu n'aies rien de prévu, bien entendu, eh bien... si ça te disait de m'accompagner... pour visiter les environs. Ce coup-ci, si tu es là, il ne devrait rien m'arriver, non ?

Incroyable ! Elle n'était même pas fichue d'aligner deux mots en sa seule compagnie sans bafouiller ou avoir l'impression de prendre feu ! Assline était tellement embarrassée qu'elle n'osa même pas regarder la tête que faisait Embry. Pourtant, loin de se moquer, le jeune homme apprécia particulièrement sa demande. Il ne répondit cependant pas de suite et se rapprocha plutôt d'Assline, affichant ce petit air timide qui le rendait si séduisant. À seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, elle ressentit tout à coup la chaleur que dégageait son corps... et qui lui rappela cette douce couverture qui l'avait déjà enveloppée. Sauf qu'après réflexion, dégager autant de chaleur, ce n'était pas normal !

- Mais tu es brûlant, dit Assline, l'air brusquement inquiète, en posant instinctivement une main sur le torse nu d'Embry. Tu as de la fièvre ?

Embry lui sourit et la détrompa d'un mouvement de tête.

- C'est pour ça qu'on n'a pas souvent froid, par ici, dit-il. C'est... typique de notre tribu : on a une température un peu plus élevée que la moyenne...  
- Oh ?

Assline le fixa avec des yeux ronds. Embry prit une profonde inspiration : le moment de lui parler était peut-être venu... ou pas. Car :

- Ah ! C'est un peu comme le gène du dauphin, alors ?, dit tout à coup Assline, décidément trop pragmatique quand elle s'y mettait.  
- Le quoi ?, s'exclama Embry, ahuri.  
- Eh bien… Il s'agirait de personnes qui, à force de vivre dans un habitat particulier, auraient fini par développer des aptitudes - et même des caractéristiques génétiques - que l'on ne retrouve pas ailleurs : ils craindraient beaucoup moins le froid que les autres humains, expliqua Assline. Preuve que l'homme poursuit son évolution...  
- Ah... Oui, dit Embry qui en un instant, vit s'envoler l'opportunité de tout lui avouer. Oui, je pense qu'on pourrait dire ça...

Comment lui parler de loup-garou quand elle pensait à des dauphins ? Embry sourit pour lui-même et la regarda : en fin de compte, c'était elle qui le surprenait, pas l'inverse.  
Son regard demeura ensuite posé sur elle... Et maintenant que le côté scientifique de l'affaire s'était envolé, Assline se rendit compte de la vitesse à laquelle son propre cœur battait… et sa main restée posée sur la poitrine d'Embry put sentir ô combien le sien battait fort aussi. Timidement, elle replia sa main sur la peau brûlante, se détourna légèrement et n'osa plus bouger. Embry ne sut comment il avait réussi à se maîtriser et ne pas répondre à cette caresse. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il ne pouvait pas… parce qu'il ne devait pas. Il refusait de trop s'engager si c'était pour risquer de la décevoir ou la blesser de quelque manière que ce soit par la suite. Alors, péniblement, il prit la main d'Assline dans la sienne, la serra tendrement et lui adressa un sourire douloureux en ayant du mal à contrôler sa voix.

- Alors… tu as envie d'aller visiter notre territoire ?, demanda-t-il comme si rien n'était venu perturber leur discussion.

Assline mit quelques secondes à répondre. C'était l'un de ces moments où elle avait l'impression que quelque chose allait se passer – quelque chose de beau, de fort, autant désiré que redouté. Pourtant… Elle retint un profond soupir et se plia à sa décision - elle n'avait de toute façon pas le choix : apparemment, malgré l'attention et l'affection qu'il lui témoignait, Embry n'était pas prêt à aller plus loin. Ou alors, c'était-là une jolie marque de respect dont il faisait preuve vis-à-vis d'elle - du moins, c'est ce qu'Assline se dit pour trouver le courage de patienter jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide.

- Oui, dit-elle enfin avec un entrain qu'elle força un peu au début. Si tu es d'accord…  
- Volontiers, affirma Embry qui était prêt à tout accepter pourvu que ça limite les dégâts.

Ils partirent de suite. En chemin, ils croisèrent Seth et Jacob qui allaient rejoindre Quil, chez lui.

- Soyez prudents, recommanda tout de même Jacob.  
- De toute façon, on reste à l'écoute, ajouta Seth – qui se prit aussitôt une claque derrière la tête.

La végétation qui entourait le village des Quileutes était semblable à celle qu'Assline avait découvert la veille. Elle reconnut les mêmes arbres, qui étaient toutefois plus clairsemés par ici et permettaient ainsi à la lumière de filtrer davantage à travers les branches, offrant une douce clarté autour d'eux. Ils continuaient également à avancer sur un tapis de feuilles aux teintes automnales recouvrant une mousse moelleuse et épaisse. Oui, tout semblait identique à ce détail près : Assline savait désormais que ces bois en apparence enchanteurs pouvaient se révéler ténébreux. Pourtant, malgré sa récente expérience, elle s'y sentait sereine. Elle ne se demanda pas pourquoi, persuadée que c'était dû à la seule présence d'Embry.

- C'est vraiment beau et reposant quand on n'y fait pas de mauvaises rencontres, déclara-t-elle en respirant à pleins poumons la délicate odeur d'humus qui se dégageait des lieux.  
- Oui. Mais garde toujours à l'esprit qu'elles restent possibles où que l'on se trouve, signala Embry qui avait recouvré son assurance et, en l'occurrence, son sérieux. Après, l'avantage qu'i se promener par ici, c'est qu'en étant un endroit où l'on se rend régulièrement, ça dissuade les nuisibles d'y venir.

Mais à peine eut-il terminé sa phrase qu'un bruissement se fit entendre à une vingtaine de mètres devant eux. Ils stoppèrent net leur marche, Embry brandissant un bras devant Assline pour la garder derrière lui, et restèrent immobiles, attendant de voir ce qui allait apparaître.

- Les nuisibles… mais pas les gentilles bébêtes, souffla alors Assline en souriant.

Attendris, ils observèrent sans un mouvement un troupeau de daims qui venait d'émerger d'un fourré, pour traverser lentement les bois et disparaitre un peu plus loin, entre les arbres. Embry se retourna vers Assline, persuadé de la réaction que pareille vision provoquerait chez elle.

- C'est sympa, hein ?, dit-il.

Assline approuva d'un mouvement de tête avec, en prime, un large sourire.

- On en a vus deux, hier, avec Mike et Eric, commença-t-elle enthousiaste, avant que son regard ne s'assombrisse tout à coup. Non… c'était des cerfs…, dit-elle dans un murmure. Mais on en a quand-même vu un…

Embry fronça les sourcils et la regarda attentivement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demanda-t-il, intrigué par son brusque changement de comportement.

Mais Assline ne répondit pas.  
Les images lui revinrent brusquement en mémoire comme des flashes violents et incontrôlés. Devant elle, apparurent soudain le corps inerte de la bête couchée à terre, le sang, la fumée qui s'élevait de sa gorge béante, ses yeux vides et humides dépourvus de vie… Puis tout s'enchaîna. La nausée, son sang qui pulsait trop fort, qui lui faisait mal, les images qui se mirent à tourner autour d'elle à lui en donner le vertige, la peur, la frustration, la colère, l'incompréhension. Elle n'entendit pas les cris d'Embry, affolé, quand elle se plaqua les mains contre les oreilles et tomba à genou, incapable d'en supporter d'avantage. Un fourmillement désagréable lui parcourut le corps et soudain, ce fut le trou noir. Sa tête lui tourna si fort qu'elle en perdit l'équilibre et s'effondra sur le côté, inconsciente.

Elle reprit lentement connaissance la tête posée sur une imposante racine d'arbre, le corps allongée sur une épaisse plaque de mousse, là où Embry l'avait portée. Elle était toujours pâle et des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son visage. Embry attendit un moment, anxieux, que sa respiration reprenne un rythme régulier, que son visage regagne quelques couleurs. Et quand Assline ouvrit enfin les yeux en poussant un léger soupir, Embry en poussa un plus gros encore, de soulagement.

- Que s'est-il passé ?, demanda-t-il doucement, en épongeant délicatement le visage moite d'Assline.  
- Ce sont les daims…, dit-elle tout bas, dans un souffle.  
- Les daims ?

Assline se releva alors péniblement sur ses coudes, puis s'adossa avec l'aide d'Embry contre l'arbre.

- Tu te souviens quand tu m'as dit, l'autre jour, qu'il vous arrivait de retrouver des animaux morts ?, demanda-t-elle.  
- Oui, répondit Embry en s'accroupissant à ses côtés.  
- Eh bien, hier, dans la forêt, on en a découvert un. Un daim... Il venait à peine d'être saigné.

Un mélange de désolation et de colère troubla à nouveau les traits d'Assline et l'empêcha de remarquer l'expression qu'afficha Embry.

- Tu l'aurais vu... c'était horrible. Il venait à peine de mourir, Embry. On venait à peine de lui voler sa vie. C'était tellement triste… et injuste. Il avait été tué – juste tué, rien d'autre. Tué et laissé là…

Elle releva vers lui deux grands yeux larmoyants.

- Qui a pu faire une chose aussi cruelle ?

Mais il était évidemment impossible à Embry de lui expliquer que la bête n'avait pas simplement été tuée pour le plaisir par un être sadique qui aimait semer la mort derrière lui, mais plutôt pour fournir un sang frais à ceux qui s'en abreuvaient - ça aurait été lui avouer l'existence et la présence de vampires... et de tout le reste. Une nouvelle fois, et en très peu de temps, Embry se retrouva confronté aux obstacles que lui causait sa condition. Mais aller parler maintenant de tout ce qui le tracassait à Assline, quand il voyait à quel point elle était sensible, et qui plus est, juste après qu'elle ait fait un malaise, n'aurait pas été une bonne idée.

- Je ne sais pas, soupira-t-il alors en se relevant. Je ne sais pas...  
- C'est monstrueux, répéta Assline en se redressant lentement, prenant appui contre l'arbre. Comment peut-on manquer à ce point de respect pour des êtres vivants ?

Embry remarqua alors la colère froide que contenaient ses paroles.

- Viens, dit-il plutôt en lui tendant son bras, sans chercher à répondre à sa question. Appuie-toi sur moi : on va rentrer, maintenant.  
- Non, ça va aller, assura Assline avec un petit sourire gêné. Je me sens mieux. C'est vrai, tu sais, insista-t-elle devant le regard sceptique d'Embry.

Embry, qui ne put la croire quand il la vit soudain blêmir et perdre l'équilibre en se cramponnant comme elle le put à l'arbre pour ne pas retomber. Il la souleva aussitôt dans ses bras et l'informa qu'elle ne poserait plus un pied par terre tant qu'elle ne serait pas rentrée chez elle.

- Tu as dû un peu trop présumer de tes forces, ces derniers jours, commenta Embry en regagnant le village. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, ça devrait aller mieux, dit-il confiant.

Mais les premières habitations dépassées, sa confiance disparut pour laisser place à la crainte de croiser un membre de la meute avec Assline dans les bras. Si cela arrivait, il savait qu'il l'entendrait chanter sur tous les tons pendant des jours entiers. Et bien évidemment, alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la maison des Clearwater, quelqu'un les interpella soudain – mais par chance, il s'agissait seulement de Sam.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?, demanda-t-il, inquiet, en les voyant ainsi.  
- Rien de méchant, répondit Embry – Assline lui ayant bien volontiers laissé la parole. Un petit malaise… Certainement la fatigue mélangée aux émotions… Je la ramène chez elle.

Sam considéra alors Assline quelques instants, puis :

- Très bien, dit-il. Je vais rejoindre les autres chez Billy : viens dès que tu le pourras.  
- Ok, pas de problème.

Sauf que les problèmes n'annonçaient bel et bien…

* * *

- Jasper ! Oh mon dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!

* * *

**Commentaire** :

Et un p'tit mot pour "_Guest_ ":

Un grand merci pour ton commentaire :) !  
Je suis ravie que tu aies aimé la scène de la forêt - et j'espère que la suite de l'histoire continuera à te plaire.  
Bonne fin de week-end et à bientôt,  
ewanna.


	9. Agressions

**Commentaire** : Bonsoir ! Et voici la suite. Bonne continuation à tous ;) !

* * *

- Jasper ! Oh mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!  
- C'est bon ! Tout va bien, tout va bien..., lança Alice, crispée, en aidant Jasper à s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises du salon.

La journée avait pourtant bien commencé sur Forks et rien ne laissait présager que pareil retour de chasse puisse être aussi alarmant.  
En ayant été interrompus la veille, lorsque Mike et ses deux camarades s'étaient malencontreusement retrouvés les cibles d'un vampire nomade, Jasper et Alice avaient décidé de retourner chasser cet après-midi-là dans les environs de la petite ville. Mais les choses ne s'étaient pas déroulées comme ils s'y attendaient.

Alors que chaque membre de la famille vaquait tranquillement à ses occupations et s'attendait à voir revenir Alice et Jasper satisfaits d'un moment à l'autre, la stupeur s'était brusquement abattue sur la grande villa, quand ils avaient soudain vu réapparaitre Alice, invraisemblable soutien de Jasper qui paraissait blessé à une épaule et marchait en claudiquant légèrement. Ce fut un réel choc. Car au-delà d'être un vampire et donc, doté d'une nature quasi-invulnérable, Jasper n'en était pas moins le plus agile et meilleur combattant de tout le clan. Or, à l'évidence, il s'était non-seulement battu - ce qui était inhabituel, compte tenu du pacifisme des Cullen - mais en était également ressorti blessé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Alice ?, répétèrent Esmée et Emmet, pendant qu'Edward et Carlisle emmenaient Jasper, grimaçant, dans la salle de soins du docteur pour évaluer les dégâts. Qui a fait ça ?

Mais plutôt que de répondre, Alice agita frénétiquement les mains afin de faire taire tout le monde, s'assit à la place de Jasper, ferma les yeux et se concentra.

- Non, je ne vois toujours rien !, lança-t-elle tout à coup avec mauvaise humeur.  
- Tu ne vois pas quoi ?, demanda Rosalie.

Mais à nouveau, Alice fit un signe de la main pour demander le silence et se concentra plus fort encore. Cela prit plusieurs minutes... au bout desquelles le résultat fut malheureusement le même.

- Alice, renouvela alors Esmée, prudente. Tu veux bien nous dire...?

Cette fois-ci, Alice y consentit.

- Oh, c'est bien simple : il n'y a rien à dire !, soupira-t-elle frustrée. Nous sommes retournés chasser où nous étions hier et tout allait bien. Enfin, au début en tout cas...

Elle fronça soudain les sourcils.

- Parce qu'à moment donné, Jasper a commencé à avoir une attitude étrange.  
- Laquelle ?  
- Je l'ai vu se redresser à plusieurs reprises, concentré sur autre chose que ce que nous faisions. Quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'il se passait, il m'a répondu qu'il avait une drôle d'impression… comme si nous n'étions pas seuls.  
- Mais qui était là, dans ce cas ?, demanda vivement Emmet.  
- Je ne sais pas, articula Alice, agacée.

Esmée et Rosalie échangèrent un regard. Alice était d'ordinaire une personne souriante, tolérante et très patiente. Mais après ce qu'il venait d'arriver à son compagnon, il était compréhensible qu'elle soit nerveuse et se montre quelque peu irritable – d'autant plus que l'excitation d'Emmet n'était pas faite pour arranger les choses. Malgré cela, Alice poursuivit.

- Et puis ça a fini par passer. Alors, on n'y a plus pensé et on a repris la chasse normalement. Mais peu après, Jasper s'est figé : il était certain d'avoir entendu du bruit tout près de lui. Du coup, on a inspecté les lieux. Mais comme on n'a rien trouvé et que je n'avais pas assez mangé, on a repris la chasse en restant tout de même vigilants.  
- Curieux… Ça ne pouvait pas être des vampires ?, proposa Rosalie, en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Non, assura Alice. Je les aurais sentis, autrement. Et puis, quelle raison auraient-ils eu de se montrer méfiants ? Ils seraient plutôt venus vers nous.

Mais Emmet et Rosalie n'étaient pas d'accord sur ce point : des nomades farouches qui refusaient le contact, ce n'était pas exceptionnel. Spontanément, ils croisèrent les bras en affichant une moue significative.

- Bon, de toute façon, il n'y avait personne !, rétorqua Alice. J'en suis certaine !

Quelques minutes de silence suivirent, durant lesquelles chacun retrouva son calme.

- Et comment Jasper a-t-il été blessé ?, demanda doucement Esmée.

Alice leva un regard navré vers sa mère puis replongea dans ses souvenirs.

- On venait de repérer un cerf. Je suis partie à sa poursuite quand soudain... Je ne sais pas…, soupira Alice en remuant lentement la tête. J'ai entendu un bruit dantesque et Jasper pousser un cri. D'où j'étais, je n'ai pas pu voir ce qu'il se passait, mais assurément, ça n'a duré qu'une fraction de seconde. Je me suis immédiatement précipitée vers Jasper, mais je n'ai rien vu – rien ne bougeait… pas même une feuille. Je l'ai seulement retrouvé étendu à terre, ses vêtements déchirés, son épaule et sa jambe blessées.  
- Hum… Il s'agirait donc d'une chose qui se déplacerait très vite – peut-être même plus vite que nous, songea à haute voix Rosalie en regardant Esmée, perplexe.  
- Et Jasper s'est retrouvé dans cet état après une seule attaque ?, s'exclama Emmet, incrédule.  
- Jasper n'a rien vu, lui ?, demanda Esmée.  
- Non, répondit Alice. Quand il a senti l'attaque, c'était déjà trop tard. La seule chose dont il soit sûr, c'est que c'est venu de derrière - c'est tout. Il ne sait même pas avec quoi il a été frappé.  
- Peut-être qu'en examinant ses vêtements, on pourra le découvrir, dit Esmée.  
- En tout cas, s'il y a eu une attaque, c'est qu'il y avait quelqu'un. Animal, vampire ou autre... Ce n'était pas un loup-garou, au fait ?, songea Emmet.  
- Non, réfuta Alice en fronçant le nez. Aucun risque : on les sent à des dizaines de mètres et là, il n'y avait pas trace de leur odeur.

Elle se dressa soudain, faisant sursauter les trois autres, et trépigna.

- Bon sang ! Ça venait à peine d'avoir lieu : il était impossible qu'il ne reste pas la trace d'une présence ou d'un passage – même infime ! Pourtant, j'ai eu beau essayer de repérer quelque chose en me déplaçant sur un large périmètre, je n'ai rien trouvé... Je crois bien que c'est ce qui me dérange le plus après la blessure de Jasper : qu'il n'y ait rien eu.

Des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent soudain.

- Voilà, c'est fini !, annonça Carlisle avec un sourire rassurant, en venant rejoindre le reste de sa famille accompagné d'Edward et de Jasper qui ne boitait plus, mais avait en revanche un bandage autour de l'épaule. Ce n'était finalement rien de bien grave, ajouta-t-il devant les regards anxieux de sa femme et ses enfants. Nous sommes déjà de constitution très robuste et par chance, il semblerait que Jasper ait seulement été frôlé lors de son agression.  
- Seulement frôlé ?, s'exclama Emmet en regardant Jasper avec des yeux ronds. Eh bien, heureusement que tu ne te l'aies pas pris de plein fouet !  
- Heureusement, en effet, confirma Carlisle, l'air soudain ennuyé. Car je peux vous affirmer que les coups portés ont été d'une rare violence.

Il alla ensuite prendre place aux côtés de son épouse qu'il enlaça tendrement par la taille, puis tous restèrent silencieux un moment, repensant à ce qu'il venait de se passer et envisageant toutes les solutions possibles et imaginables pour pouvoir l'expliquer.

- On devrait retourner là-bas, proposa finalement Edward. On trouvera peut-être des indices qui ont échappé à Alice.  
- Tu ne me fais donc plus confiance ?, demanda celle-ci du bout des lèvres.  
- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Mais Edward a raison, répondit plutôt Carlisle. Mieux vaut ne rien négliger. Il pourrait très bien y avoir des empreintes ou d'autres signes sur lesquels tu ne te serais pas penchée tout à l'heure parce que ne les pensant pas en rapport avec l'agression.

C'est ainsi que sans tarder, alors que Jasper et Esmée restèrent à la maison, les cinq autres retournèrent dans la forêt… d'où ils revinrent deux heures plus tard, passablement désorientés, en n'ayant rien trouvé de plus qu'Alice.  
Dans la soirée, Bella passa voir Edward – qui préféra ne pas lui parler de l'accident de Jasper. Celui-ci ayant retiré son bandage entre temps et rien n'ayant été découvert, Edward songea qu'il était inutile de donner matière à s'inquiéter à sa petite-amie – compte tenu des évènements actuels, elle avait déjà suffisamment à penser comme ça. En outre, rien ne prouvait qu'il ne s'agissait pas là d'un regrettable incident isolé – ce que les jours suivants semblèrent confirmer.

* * *

Une semaine passa dans le calme le plus apaisant. La vie à Forks avait retrouvé son rythme habituel, Mike et Eric s'étaient plus ou moins remis de leur périple (« _La peur de notre vie ! Plus jamais on retournera là-bas ! »_) et lors des différentes balades que les Cullen firent dans la forêt, que ce soit pour s'assurer qu'aucun marginal de leur race ne s'y trouvait ou plus fondamentalement, pour se nourrir, rien ne fut à signaler, rien ne se reproduisit. Ainsi, avec autant de soulagement que de frustration de songer que jamais ils ne sauraient ce qui était vraiment arrivé à Jasper, ils en conclurent que « quelque chose » avait simplement dû traverser la forêt à ce moment-là et que par chance pour les habitants de Forks, c'est un vampire qui avait croisé sa route.  
Du côté de la réserve, les choses se mettaient également peu à peu en place sans grandes complications. Depuis sa promenade dans la forêt quelques jours plus tôt, Assline n'avait plus été victime d'étourdissement ou autre problème de santé, et sa vie à la Push était quasi-idyllique. Mais « quasi » seulement, car subsistait un point qui tracassait trop fréquemment la jeune fille : le comportement d'Embry. A l'évidence, l'absence d'Assline lui était très pénible, mais lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux, seuls, et qu'inévitablement, leur rapprochement devenait un peu trop… proche, le garçon se retirait, plus malheureux que jamais, laissant Assline dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Elle envisagea bien à plusieurs reprises de lui demander ce qui clochait, mais étant évidemment plus facile à dire qu'à faire, au moment venu, l'audace s'envolait à chaque fois.  
Pourtant, les choses étaient sur le point de changer…

Un après-midi où sa rêverie l'avait emmenée près d'un lac qu'Embry lui avait fait découvrir le matin-même – là où Harry et Charlie aimaient à passer le plus clair de leur temps quand ils trempaient du fil dans l'eau – Assline fut brutalement ramenée à la réalité par Seth, qui était venu un petit moment chez elle, espérant qu'elle l'aiderait à faire ses exercices de mathématiques.

- Youhou !, lança Seth en agitant une main devant le visage d'Assline, perdue dans ses pensées. Tu m'écoutes ou pas ? C'est bon si je fais ça ?  
- Hum… Quoi ?, se réveilla-t-elle. Fais voir…. Ouais, c'est bon. On dirait que tu as compris, dit-elle - avant de songer qu'elle aussi aimerait bien finir par comprendre certaines choses.

Seth posa alors son stylo et la regarda en faisant la moue, attendant qu'elle réalise qu'il ne travaillait plus – ce qui prit plusieurs minutes.

- T'es sûre que ça va ?, demanda-t-il.  
- Mouais… Boff…, répondit Assline en soupirant, avant se redresser comme un ressort sur sa chaise, quand elle vit ce qu'il se passait dehors, par la porte d'entrée du studio restée grande ouverte.

Curieux, Seth se décala légèrement et aperçut Embry qui remontait la rue avec Jacob et Quil.

- Ah ça !, dit Seth avec un grand sourire. Forcément que quitte à passer du temps avec quelqu'un, tu préfèrerais que ce soit avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi, hein ?

Assline tourna vers lui une tête à l'expression dubitative.

- Et ça veut dire quoi, ça, s'il te plaît ?, demanda-t-elle.  
- Ça veut dire qu'il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'Embry et toi, vous êtes amoureux.

Assline crut que de la vapeur lui sortait par les oreilles. Elle s'attendait tellement à ce que Seth élude la question en répondant un très classique : « Oh, rien... rien... », que tant de franchise la laissa coite – et le fit éclater de rire.

- Ben quoi ?, en rajouta-t-il. Tout le monde s'accorde à dire que vous allez très bien ensemble.  
- Ah ouais ?, grommela Assline. Dans ce cas, ça serait peut-être bien qu'on le lui dise à lui aussi, parce qu'il n'a pas l'air au...

Et elle s'arrêta brusquement avant la fin de sa phrase, avant de trop en dire. Malheureusement, la mine réjouie de Seth lui laissa craindre le pire. Toutefois,

- Bah... Faut pas lui en vouloir, dit le garçon en adoptant un étonnant ton d'excuse. Il est timide, Embry. Mais crois-moi, il... Enfin... euh...

Seth se gratta la tête, embarrassé.

- Enfin, il est courant, quoi ! Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Assline le considéra alors un instant de travers. Ça lui faisait bizarre d'entre de telles paroles prononcées par un « gamin » d'à peine quinze ans. Mais rapidement, elle réalisa que plus que la surprendre, ça la rassurait.

- Oui, je crois, répondit-t-elle en esquissant un petit sourire.

Et là-dessus, elle vit Seth se lever pour s'étirer.

- Bon ! Je crois que je vais faire une petite pause, moi, décréta-t-il en s'avançant vers la porte.  
- Hé !, le rappela à l'ordre Assline. J'te signale que tu as encore cinq exercices à faire !  
- Ouais, mais moi, tu vois, rétorqua Seth, les discussions sentimentales, ça m'épuise. Alors, j'ai besoin de souffler un coup.

Estomaquée, Assline se leva et le rejoignit, son cahier d'exercices à la main, et lui tapa avec sur la tête.

- Sale gosse !, dit-elle en riant.

Elle regarda ensuite ce qu'il se passait dehors, espérant apercevoir Embry, installé un peu plus loin avec ses amis. Mais ils n'avaient apparemment fait que traverser le village, car d'un côté comme de l'autre, la rue était déserte.

* * *

Une fois Seth rentré chez lui, Assline profita de l'ambiance studieuse qui avait régné dans son studio tout l'après-midi pour s'installer devant son ordinateur et s'occuper de ses devoirs à elle - car en l'espace d'une semaine, elle avait amassé une bonne quantité d'informations qu'il lui fallait maintenant classifier et enregistrer. Ainsi, les heures défilèrent et Assline ne se rendit compte de la venue de la soirée que par le froid qui lui tomba subitement dessus. Elle regarda alors sa montre et évalua la quantité de travail qu'il lui restait encore : un soupir fut parfait pour exprimer son désespoir.

Un peu plus tard, Embry passa la voir, lui apportant ainsi un peu de baume au cœur, pour l'inviter à venir se réchauffer devant sa cheminée. Certes, le studio était équipé d'un radiateur, mais par temps froid, il n'était pas envisageable de rester en simple tee-shirt dans le logement – concernant Assline, en tout cas, vu qu'Embry et ses amis étaient dispensés de surcharge vestimentaire. Malheureusement, avec tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, Assline dut décliner l'invitation, proposant plutôt d'aller rendre visite à Embry quand elle aurait fini. Le voir partir déçu fut un vrai crève-cœur. Alors, histoire de se consoler, Assline se dit que son refus ferait peut-être réagir le jeune homme et presser un tantinet le mouvement. En attendant, elle avait préféré rester chez elle pour travailler seule et dans le silence… et elle finit par le regretter, lorsqu'une fois la nuit présente, son immobilité mêlée au froid eurent raison d'elle et la firent renoncer à poursuivre son pianotage. Ce dont elle avait envie à ce moment-là, c'était d'aller rejoindre Embry. En plus, vue l'heure, si elle n'y allait pas maintenant, après, il serait décemment trop tard. Elle enfila donc une veste chaude et traversa le village toujours aussi calme pour se diriger vers la maison des Call, avant de s'arrêter brusquement en cours de route, la mine déconfite, lorsqu'elle découvrit que toutes les fenêtres de la petite maison étaient déjà éteintes. Elle resta plantée au beau milieu de la rue sans être dérangée par quoi que ce soit et soupira. Tant pis pour elle ! Ça lui apprendrait à faire passer ses études avant ses sentiments...

Résignée, elle fit demi-tour en songeant que tout ce qui l'attendait désormais, c'était sa grosse couette chaude qui ne l'envelopperait jamais autant de chaleur que les bras d'Embry. Elle resserra son col autour du cou, mit ses mains dans les poches et retournait vers son studio en se demandant si elle se coucherait de suite ou pas, quand elle vit tout à coup une, puis deux étoiles filantes traverser le ciel qui s'était entièrement dégagé après une journée voilée. Pour n'en avoir jamais que rarement vues, Assline sentit une joie pétillante monter soudain en elle, lui faisant oublier momentanément sa déconvenue. Et c'est comme ça qu'en pleine soirée, seule au milieu du village qui sombrait de plus en plus dans l'obscurité, elle fit un vœu. Elle entendit ensuite un bruit - mais pas agressif ou angoissant : c'était celui d'une chouette ou de quelque autre animal nocturne familier. Il lui fit alors un effet bien différent de celui de sa congénère qui s'était brusquement envolée au-dessus de sa tête quelques jours plus tôt, la faisant crier de peur. Le bruit semblait provenir d'un peu plus loin, aux abords du village. Assline s'avança lentement, espérant que le hululement ne s'arrêterait pas, et arriva près du lac qu'elle avait découvert avec Embry le jour-même : elle n'était finalement pas si éloignée. De plus, en étant à découvert, elle suivait la recommandation d'Embry de ne pas aller seule en des lieux dangereux. Ici, si une bête avait la mauvaise idée d'approcher, non-seulement la verrait-elle de loin, mais en plus, elle aurait le temps de retourner au village. C'est donc en toute bonne conscience qu'Assline décida de rester un peu près du rivage.

Apparemment, la chouette (Assline était à présent convaincue que c'en était une) se trouvait de l'autre côté de la rive. En cinq minutes, elle y serait sûrement, mais à quoi bon ? Elle ne la verrait pas plus et peut-être même que l'animal s'enfuirait en la voyant approcher. Ainsi, Assline préféra rester où elle était, dans la froideur de la nuit calme, à admirer la lune qui se reflétait sur la surface noire et lisse du lac. Elle s'assit près des arbres, sur un tronc couché, et resta à écouter, rêveuse, les bruits nocturnes qui la berçaient. Mais quelques minutes plus tard seulement, le hululement s'arrêta. Assline devina alors au loin la masse noire de la chouette qui s'envolait. Dommage : il devait être temps de rentrer…  
Mais quelque chose la retint.  
Quelque chose qu'elle mit du temps à identifier et qui la plongea peu à peu dans une étrange atmosphère. Elle réalisa soudain qu'en même temps que la chouette s'était tue, tous les bruits aux alentours s'étaient évanouis, la laissant seule dans un silence singulier qui l'oppressait à présent. Il y avait quelque chose d'angoissant dans tout ça, quelque chose de pas naturel. Se replongeait-elle inconsciemment dans le passé ? Toujours est-il qu'à nouveau, depuis les profondeurs insondables de la forêt qui l'entourait, elle se sentit observée. Mais une fois lui avait suffi : le village n'était pas loin et elle ne s'attarderait pas. Elle se redressa, surprise de sentir ses jambes engourdies, avant de réaliser que c'était la peur qui la paralysait déjà. La gorge sèche et le souffle court, elle enjambait avec difficultés le tronc sur lequel elle s'était assise quand, du coin de l'œil, elle entraperçut une ombre plus foncée encore que le reste de l'autre côté de la rive, exactement là où la chouette s'était trouvée, et qui la pétrifia. Elle puisa alors dans le peu de lucidité qu'il lui restait pour se convaincre que c'était la peur seule, qui lui avait fait imaginer des choses - parce qu'en pleine nuit et d'où elle était, il était impossible qu'elle parvienne à distinguer quoi que ce soit. Mais sa raison disparut brutalement lorsqu'elle devina, plus que ce qu'elle ne la vit, l'ombre se rapprocher, posant son regard invisible et transperçant à intervalles réguliers et singulièrement courts sur elle. A cet instant, elle le sut : peu importe ce que c'était, elle n'aurait jamais le temps de regagner le village pour lui échapper. Elle voulut crier, mais son cœur remonté dans sa gorge l'empêcha de libérer le moindre son. Fébrilement, elle recula mais buta trop tôt contre un arbre. Alors, dans un réflex aussi inutile que désespéré, elle s'y cramponna fermement et ferma les yeux. Tremblant de tout son corps, elle attendit… elle attendit… jusqu'à ce que le sol se mette brusquement à trembler sous l'impact de coups sourds, nombreux et de plus en plus proches. Un frisson lui parcourut tout le corps : elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, mais assurément, cette fois-ci, elle n'y réchapperait pas.  
Tétanisée, Assline sentit soudain qu'on la frôlait plusieurs fois dans un souffle. Persuadée qu'elle serait instamment attaquée, arrachée à son tronc, il s'y cramponna avec la force du désespoir.  
Pourtant, les secondes s'écoulèrent, les coups sourds sur le sol s'éloignèrent et rien ne se produisit. Cependant incapable d'envisager qu'encore une fois, sa bonne étoile la sauverait, Assline n'osa pas ouvrir un œil pour regarder ce qu'il se passait. Dans le lointain, elle perçut tout à coup des hurlements et des cris en tout point semblables à ceux qu'elle avait déjà entendus dans la forêt, en compagnie de Mike et Eric. Elle resserra alors machinalement son étreinte et ne bougea plus.  
Lentement, les sons s'estompèrent et les tremblements sur le sol s'évanouirent. C'est comme si, peu à peu, elle sombrait dans une torpeur qui l'éloignait du danger.

* * *

A travers ses paupières closes, une étrange lumière la gêna soudain : elle était vive et éblouissante. Le sentiment de danger s'étant à présent dissipé, Assline décida d'entrouvrir doucement ses yeux… pour les écarquiller d'un coup, stupéfaite. Car aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, elle se trouvait toujours au bord du lac, enlaçant son arbre, mais la nuit avait disparu pour laisser place à un soleil éclatant. Débarrassée de son angoisse, elle prit rapidement conscience de l'engourdissement qui affectait chaque muscle de son corps. Quant à son visage, il semblait incrusté dans l'écorce. Lorsqu'elle se dégagea de quelques centimètres, Assline eut l'impression d'y laisser un bout de joue. En grimaçant, elle écarta ensuite péniblement ses bras et fit un pas en arrière, trébuchant à cause de sa longue immobilité et tomba à la renverse sans parvenir à se rattraper. Mais alors qu'elle s'attendait à frapper durement le sol, elle fut contre toute attente recueillie par deux bras musculeux et souples.

- Oh ? Bonjour… et merci, Embry.

Elle était évidemment étonnée de le trouver là, mais sa surprise n'était véritablement rien à côté de celle du jeune homme. Il la regardait, sidéré – et plus encore après l'avoir entendue lui lancer un amical et souriant : « Bonjour », comme s'ils se croisaient au retour d'une promenade. Muet de stupéfaction, il l'aida en premier lieu à se relever, restant vigilant par rapport à son équilibre qui semblait encore précaire, puis la soutint jusqu'à une large souche.

- Viens t'assoir, dit-il d'une voix enrouée.

Il ne semblait pas avoir parlé depuis de nombreuses heures.

- Merci…, répondit Assline en passant une main sur son dos endolori, avant de s'étirer et de contempler la végétation autour d'elle avec un air confus.

Les raisons de sa présence ici lui revinrent soudainement en mémoire et instinctivement, son regard se porta vers la rive d'en face… où rien n'était à signaler. Ses pensées se tournèrent ensuite vers Embry, qui se trouvait toujours silencieux à ses côtés et qu'elle hésita un instant à regarder, de peur de découvrir dans ses yeux un reproche manifeste à s'être encore débrouillée à se trouver là où il ne fallait pas – même si elle ignorait toujours à quoi était dû sa panique de la veille. Pourtant, les sourcils froncés sur une mine hésitante, Embry semblait davantage chercher ses mots plutôt que s'apprêter à la réprimander.

- Comment te sens-tu ?, finit-il par demander, l'air soucieux.  
- Eh bien… Je crois que ça va…, répondit Assline en se passant une main sur le visage. Oui : si on met de côté les courbatures, ça va.  
- Bien… bien…, répéta étrangement Embry. Dis-moi : qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Assline réfléchit alors quelques secondes, puis :

- Euh… J'en sais trop rien, avoua-t-elle.

Ce qui était majoritairement vrai. Mais l'air sceptique d'Embry l'incita à au moins raconter ce dont elle était sûre.

- En fait, je suis venue ici hier soir pour écouter… une chouette hululer, commença-t-elle en craignant qu'Embry se moque - chose qu'il ne fit pas, trop concentré qu'il était. Mais passé un moment, je crois bien que me retrouver seule ici m'a un peu effrayée. Alors j'ai voulu rentrer, mais… j'ai dû faire une crise de panique ou je ne sais quoi, et je me suis finalement retrouvée cramponnée à cet arbre, grimaça-t-elle en se sentant tout à coup stupide d'avoir fait une chose pareille, pointant du doigt l'arbre en question. Tout ce dont je me souviens ensuite, c'est ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure quand tu m'as réceptionnée...

Embry fronça un peu plus les sourcils, Assline se mordit les lèvres : elle-même reconnaissait que son explication pouvait paraître un peu tirée par les cheveux (surtout l'absence de souvenirs entre la veille au soir et le matin, qui laissait à penser qu'elle avait passé toute une nuit scotchée à un arbre sans même s'en rendre compte). Pourtant, à quelques détails près - qu'elle préféra ne pas raconter de peur qu'Embry la prenne pour une folle - c'est bien ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Tu ne te souviens de rien d'autre ?, demanda Embry avec douceur et patience.  
- Euh… non…, hésita Assline.  
- Tu en es sûre ?, insista-t-il, sachant qu'à moins d'une amnésie due au choc - ce que son hésitation écartait - ce n'était pas vrai.

Mais…

- Sûre !, affirma finalement Assline.

Embry hocha alors la tête en étouffant un soupir, puis se tourna vers Assline à qui il sourit. Ignorant encore comment il devait se comporter avec elle après ce qu'il venait de se passer, il préféra ne pas la forcer.

- Bon, dit-il en se levant avec un entrain un peu forcé. Tu sais ce qu'on va faire, maintenant ? On va rentrer au village et tu vas aller te reposer après avoir pris un bon petit-déjeuner, d'accord ?

* * *

Lorsqu'Embry rapporta leur conversation à Sam, celui-ci resta un moment silencieux, son front dans ses mains, à réfléchir à comment il allait gérer tout ça. Parce que leur condition de loups-garous, leurs combats contre les vampires et les difficultés qu'engendrait éventuellement une imprégnation étaient une chose... Mais _ça_ ! Ils allaient devoir compter aussi avec _ça_, maintenant ! Comme si leur quotidien n'était pas déjà assez compliqué...

- Et où est-elle, maintenant ?, demanda Sam à Embry, sous le regard intrigué des autres membres de la meute qui s'étaient rassemblés chez Emily.  
- Chez elle. Je l'ai raccompagnée de suite après... Là, elle dort et Sue surveille qu'il ne lui prenne pas l'envie de repartir faire un tour toute seule.  
- Bien. Jacob, où est ton père ?, interrogea ensuite Sam.  
- Certainement à la maison, répondit Jacob.  
- Il faut que j'aille le voir, déclara Sam en se levant. Jusque-là, Embry : tu restes avec elle. Et aussi…, ajouta-t-il avec un certain embarras, parle-lui... au plus tôt. Les choses risquent de devenir trop compliquées d'ici-peu, sinon. Il va falloir qu'elle sache rapidement qui nous sommes.

Quil et Jacob échangèrent un regard inquiet. Ils devinaient ce que pareille demande représentait pour Embry, qui n'avait désormais plus le choix. Mais après ce dont ils avaient été témoins la nuit passée, ils comprenaient la décision de Sam.  
Après que celui-ci soit parti, le reste de la meute - excepté Leah qui estimait ne plus rien avoir à faire là - resta un petit moment dans le jardin. Emily apporta des boissons fraiches et alla s'asseoir à côté d'Embry, essayant de trouver les bons mots pour le réconforter.

- Ça se passera bien, lui dit-elle, confiante. N'oublie pas que la personne dont vous vous imprégnez est votre âme-sœur, alors elle ne te rejettera pas. Ne le crains pas.

Embry lui répondit par un maigre sourire puis se tourna vers Jacob, qui lui avait déjà plus ou moins dit la même chose et ne semblait pas avoir changé d'avis sur la question. Ensuite, il se leva et annonça qu'il préférait retourner au village pour veiller sur Assline.

* * *

Des voix se firent soudain entendre dans l'autre pièce.

- Tiens ? Emmet et Rosalie sont rentrés, annonça inutilement Esmée à Carlisle.

Sur quoi ils quittèrent le bureau de Carlisle pour aller rejoindre les autres dans le salon. Ils y trouvèrent Edward, assis au piano, Jasper et Alice, installés sur le canapé et Emmet et Rosalie qui se tenaient droits, à côté de la baie-vitrée par où ils venaient de rentrer. Le sourire étrange d'Emmet, la mine boudeuse de Rosalie et l'immobilité des autres qui les observaient, comme s'ils attendaient quelque chose, intrigua Carlisle qui s'avança d'un pas prudent au milieu de la pièce et haussa un sourcil curieux vers Emmet qui, effectivement, attendait que tout le monde soit réuni pour...

- Eh bien voilà : navré de vous dire ça, chers amis, annonça-t-il en ménageant le suspense, mais les affreux sont de retour !  
- Quoi ?!, s'exclamèrent les autres, abasourdis.  
- Et histoire de ne pas changer les « bonnes habitudes », souffla Rosalie, exaspérée, comme pour Jasper et Alice, on n'a rien vu, rien entendu.  
- Mais par contre, je crois qu'on a un peu plus morflé, compléta Emmet en dévoilant son dos tailladé, avant de faire se tourner Rosalie, à qui il manquait un morceau de pantalon au niveau de la cuisse arrière, où l'on pouvait maintenant voir des traces blanchâtres sur sa peau de marbre. Heureusement qu'on était toujours sur nos gardes…

Dans un soupir, Alice enfouit son visage dans ses mains, alors que Jasper et Edward échangèrent de sombres regards. Carlisle commença par examiner Rosalie et Emmet, puis s'adressa à Edward, soucieux.

- Je voudrais que tu demandes à Bella si son père ne lui aurait pas parlé d'attaques qui auraient eu lieu dans les environs, récemment.  
- Si des gens s'étaient fait attaquer, tu le saurais, non ? En travaillant à l'hôpital, tu es en première ligne pour les réceptionner, fit remarquer Alice.  
- Pas forcément, objecta Carlisle. Pas s'il y a eu disparition ou que cela s'est passé dans un autre comté… Edward, tu peux t'en charger ?  
- Pas de problème, répondit Edward. J'en profiterai pour renouveler mes consignes de prudence à Bella.  
- Oui…, dit Carlisle, plongé tout à coup dans une réflexion.  
- A quoi penses-tu ?, lui demanda Jasper.  
- Au fait qu'il serait peut-être bon que l'on demande aux Quileutes si pareils évènements n'auraient pas également eu lieu sur leur territoire…  
- Quoi ?  
- Réfléchissez, dit Carlisle. Si nous, vampires, n'arrivons pas à contrer – et encore moins à repérer ces « choses », ce ne sont certainement pas les humains qui le feront. Savoir s'il y a eu des attaques ou des disparitions ne permettra que d'évaluer leur champ d'action : se limitent-ils à Forks ou non ? Mais pour ce qui est d'obtenir d'éventuelles informations, il n'y a pas beaucoup de personnes susceptibles de pouvoir nous aider.  
- Parce que tu crois que s'ils savent quelque chose, ces braves chiens-chiens vont nous dire quoi que ce soit ?, ironisa Rosalie.  
- Je ne perds pas espoir, répondit Carlisle avec conviction.  
- Hum… Heureusement pour eux qu'ils laissent une odeur pestilentielle sur leur passage, commenta Alice. Parce qu'autrement, tout les désignerait comme agresseurs : leur amour des vampires, le fait qu'ils soient plus rapides que nous, qu'ils perturbent mon pouvoir…  
- Et leurs traces de pattes, t'en fais quoi ?, opposa Emmet. Sans compter que dans le genre discret, on fait mieux…  
- Allez ! Inutile de vous chamailler, coupa Carlisle. Edward, s'il te plaît : va trouver Bella et demande-lui si elle sait quelque chose par rapport à son père, mais également si elle pourrait transmettre le message aux Quileutes que je souhaiterais les rencontrer.


	10. Tous, ce que nous sommes Ière partie

**Commentaire** : Bonsoir ^^ ! J'espère que tout le monde va bien et que vous avez passé un bon week-end. Allez, je vous laisse lire tranquille...

* * *

La réaction de Bella fut, à peu de choses près, celle qu'Edward avait imaginée - et redoutée - faisant qu'il avait préféré taire, dans un premier temps, ce qui était arrivé à Jasper et Alice.

- Co... Comment ça, ils ont été attaqués ?!, s'écria Bella, stupéfaite, sans s'inquiéter du bruit qu'elle pouvait faire dans le salon, son père n'étant pas là pour le moment. Tous les quatre ? Mais comment est-ce que ça a pu arriver, une chose pareille ?  
- Comme je viens de te le dire, répondit calmement Edward, nous n'en savons encore rien. C'est pour ça que nous aimerions recueillir un maximum d'informations sur ce qu'il se passe alentours – cela nous aiderait peut-être à comprendre. Pourrais-tu faire ça pour nous, s'il te plaît ?  
- Bien sûr que je peux !, s'exclama Bella, encore sous le choc, avant de prendre une pose réfléchie durant quelques secondes. Déjà, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait eu des attaques ou des disparitions dans les environs - Charlie ne m'a parlé de rien et en plus, il rentre à la maison à des heures normales, en ce moment. Mais ne t'en fais pas, assura-t-elle, je vais me débrouiller pour savoir les choses avec plus de certitude.  
- Merci. Et pour les loups... Tu crois que Jacob voudrait bien...?, demanda Edward, plus incertain.

Il avait, tout comme Bella, encore en mémoire leur dernière rencontre qui ne s'était, comme trop souvent, pas très bien passée.

- Il n'est pas nécessaire que Carlisle aille sur leur territoire si cela les dérange, précisa Edward. Il s'agirait simplement qu'il puisse s'entretenir avec Sam.  
- D'accord. Compris.

La soirée commençait à tomber, Bella consulta sa montre.

- Au plus vite nous saurons, au mieux ça sera pour vous - ou pour nous..., dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Je vais aller à la réserve de suite. Je te tiens au courant.

Edward eut alors un mouvement réflex pour la retenir, mais il se ravisa, se rappelant que si Bella s'en allait, c'est parce qu'il venait de lui demander de lui rendre un service qui l'imposait.

- Et oui, je serai prudente, dit soudain Bella en se retournant sur le pas de la porte, avec un petit sourire moqueur.  
- Ouais..., grommela Edward. Et évite les sujets qui fâchent !, lança-t-il alors qu'elle montait dans sa Chevrolet.

* * *

- Bien reposée ?, demanda une voix douce.

Assline n'ouvrit un œil qu'en début de soirée, en ayant quelques difficultés à comprendre pourquoi elle se réveillait à une heure où, normalement, les gens s'apprêtaient plutôt à aller se coucher. Elle regarda alors Embry, qui l'avait veillée tout le restant de la journée, l'air incertain.

- Euh... oui, s'étira-t-elle en se frottant les yeux. Quelle heure est-il ?  
- Sept heures passées. Tu avais à récupérer...  
- Hein ?, se redressa subitement Assline avant de lancer un profond soupir.  
- Quoi ?  
- Vue l'heure qu'il est, c'est une nuit blanche qui s'annonce. Je vais mettre trois jours à recaler mon sommeil.

Embry ricana.

- Hé ! C'est pas drôle !  
- Non, pardon, s'excusa-t-il. C'est vrai... ce n'est pas drôle, dit-il en perdant tout à coup son sourire, prenant une expression singulièrement grave.

Assline se raidit. Maintenant qu'elle était à peu près réveillée et que son cerveau se remettait lentement en marche, les raisons pour lesquelles sa journée était aussi désordonnée lui revinrent en mémoire et elle craignait qu'Embry lui reproche son comportement passé.

- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, dit-elle alors tout bas en baissant la tête. J'ai encore fait n'importe quoi ; je n'ai pas plus de jugeote qu'une gamine de cinq ans et je te cause décidément bien du soucis à être aussi... insouciante.

Elle entendit Embry soupirer.

- Oui, en gros, c'est ça, dit-il.  
- Je suis vraiment désolée...

Re-soupir.

- Assline, pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue me chercher, hier soir ?, demanda Embry. Moi, ou même Seth, Jacob, ou n'importe qui d'autre, si tu avais envie d'aller te promener ?

Assline releva la tête en même temps qu'un sourcil. Elle était sur le point de lui demander s'il était bête ou s'il le faisait exprès à laisser sous-entendre qu'il n'avait pas compris que c'était avec lui qu'elle désirait passer son temps, mais vue sa situation, elle garda tout ça pour elle et grimaça en expliquant seulement que :

- C'est que… initialement, je venais te voir, mais chez toi, tout était éteint. Je n'allais quand-même pas risquer de vous réveiller, ta mère et toi, simplement parce que j'étais dehors.  
- Eh bien je crois que tu aurais dû, répliqua Embry.

Assline remua alors doucement la tête en songeant qu'il était bien ambitieux de penser qu'elle irait deviner un truc pareil – d'autant plus, qu'à ce moment-là, elle ne savait pas encore ce qui allait suivre. Mais une pensée en entraînant une autre, en devinant ô combien Embry était attaché à sa sécurité, Assline se mit à réfléchir tout à coup à autre chose. Elle ne sut pas trop d'où ça lui vint, mais les interrogations se bousculèrent brusquement dans son esprit.

- Dis, je ne t'ai pas demandé, mais depuis combien de temps étais-tu au lac, ce matin ?

Embry haussa les sourcils, étonné, mais surtout pris de cours.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?  
- Pour savoir...

Il réfléchit alors rapidement à quoi dire. Et le plus simple restant le plus plausible,

- Pas longtemps. Je venais voir si Harry était là, mais plutôt que lui, c'est toi que j'ai trouvée. Et à peine je me suis approché pour voir ce que tu faisais que tu es partie en arrière.  
- Donc, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, près du lac ?, demanda Assline en fronçant les sourcils.

Embry parut légèrement mal-à-l'aise.

- Non, dit-il en remuant la tête. Et ce, pour la simple raison que si j'y avais été, je ne t'aurais certainement pas laissée passer la nuit accrochée à un tronc d'arbre.

Assline grimaça. Rien que de s'imaginer la scène, elle se sentait stupide. Elle ne perdit cependant pas le fil de sa pensée.

- Et l'autre fois, poursuivit-elle, quand nous étions dans la forêt, avec Mike et Éric...  
- Oui ?, demanda Embry en avalant sa salive avec difficulté.  
- Comment se fait-il que tu sois arrivé à ce moment-là ? Et aussi que tous les autres aient été là aussi...?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
- Je comprends que Bella soit venue puisque apparemment, elle avait demandé à Mike où nous allions pour pouvoir nous rejoindre. Mais vous ? C'était loin de la réserve, en plus, pourquoi est-ce que...  
- Que... ?  
- Que tu aies été là ?

Embry afficha tout à coup un drôle de rictus.

- Tu sais, j'ai presque l'impression que tu me reproches ma présence. Je pensais pourtant que ça t'avait fait plaisir de me voir – surtout dans un moment pareil.  
- Oh mais oui, bien sûr !, s'exclama Assline en se redressant complètement dans son lit, faisant s'envoler la couette, sentant ses joues s'empourprer. Ce n'est pas ça, je t'assure ! Au contraire, je suis très heureuse que tu aies été là à chaque fois qu'il m'est arrivé quelque chose !

Elle baissa soudain la voix.

- Je me demandais simplement pourquoi tu étais justement là chaque fois que... j'étais « en danger »...

Embry se rapprocha d'elle et pour la première fois, lui prit doucement les mains. Assline ressentit aussitôt cette douce chaleur qui lui avait tant manqué et qui se propageait maintenant jusqu'à son cœur.

- Peut-être les choses sont-elles ainsi, dit-il en plongeant ses yeux noirs dans les siens. Je suis là pour veiller sur toi...  
- _Veiller sur moi_ ? Tu voudrais dire en fait que...?

Mais un bruit de moteur les interrompit. Intrigué qu'un véhicule circule dans le centre du village - surtout à une heure pareille -, Embry lâcha les mains d'Assline et sortit voir ce qu'il se passait. Assline se leva juste derrière, enfila à la hâte un pull-over et le suivit.

- C'est Bella, marmonna Embry en reconnaissant au loin la camionnette. Je me demande ce qu'elle vient faire ici.

Assline ne perçut pas l'animosité qui pointait dans les paroles d'Embry. À ses yeux, Bella n'était qu'une jeune fille on ne peut plus normale et sympathique.

- Bah... C'est une amie de Jacob, non ? Tiens, regarde : il arrive.

Et il n'y avait pas que Jacob qui arrivait. Sam le suivait de près et juste à côté d'eux, sur son balcon, Seth venait également d'apparaître. En passant devant le studio, Sam fit un bref signe de tête vers Embry qui se tourna aussitôt vers Assline, lui demandant de retourner à l'intérieur.

- Pourquoi ?, s'étonna Assline.  
- Parce que pour le moment, je préfèrerais que tu restes dedans. Ils ont à discuter et...  
- Et ça ne me regarde pas, c'est ça ?, termina Assline, partagée entre la discrétion et la bouderie.  
- Euh... Oui, préféra alors répondre Embry, quitte à devoir supporter et gérer la mauvaise humeur de la jeune fille plus tard.

Assline lança un dernier regard curieux vers la rue, haussa les épaules puis accepta bon gré mal gré sa condition d' « étrangère ». Elle alla s'assoir sur son lit en prenant soin de ne pas regarder Embry, qui referma doucement la porte sur lui.

- Ah, salut Jacob… Sam..., dit Bella, contente de tomber de suite sur eux.

Contente, mais pas très à l'aise non-plus.

- Bella, répondit Jacob avec un petit sourire. Ça fait un moment qu'on ne t'avait plus vue ici – surtout à une heure pareille.  
- Euh... ouais. C'est que j'avais quelque chose d'urgent à te demander... Voir même carrément à demander à Sam, dit-elle en regardant le garçon qui était resté légèrement en retrait derrière Jacob.  
- Très bien. Dans ce cas, suis-moi Bella, dit Sam en faisant un geste de la main.

Soulagée de voir que Sam était enclin à l'écouter, Bella les suivit, lui et Jacob, sans se poser de question, jusque chez Billy où elle retrouva également Paul (qui continuerait de squatter chez les Black, tant que Rachel s'y trouverait). Billy l'invita alors à s'asseoir autour de la table où les autres prirent également place.  
La nuit tombait et il fallut éclairer les lumières. Dans la petite cuisine surchargée, leur présence à tous transforma soudain la tranquillité d'un paisible début de soirée en réunion secrète où l'atmosphère se chargea brutalement.

- Alors Bella, commença Sam, que se passe-t-il qui nécessite une telle visite « officielle » ?

Bella sourit sans trouver pour autant la question déplacée. En arrivant à point d'heure, avec un air impatient et en demandant à s'entretenir avec Sam, à l'évidence parce qu'il était le chef de la meute, elle ne pouvait guère s'attendre à mieux comme entrée en matière. Aussi, elle préféra jouer immédiatement carte sur table.

- Eh bien voilà, dit-elle en sentant sa gorge se serrer légèrement, je suis ici à la demande d'Edward...

Elle sentit les mâchoires environnantes se crisper brusquement.

- Ou plus exactement, celle de Carlisle.

Là, se furent les sourcils qui se levèrent.

- Le chef du clan Cullen ?, s'étonna Sam. Que se passe-t-il ?  
- Il aimerait pouvoir s'entretenir avec toi au sujet de... certains évènements qui se sont passés dernièrement.  
- C'est à dire ?, interrogea Jacob.  
- Je... Je ne sais pas trop, marmonna Bella.

Ce qui n'était pas vrai. Ce qui l'était, en revanche, c'est qu'en ignorant comment Carlisle comptait leur en parler et s'il leur dirait également tout, elle ne voulait pas risquer de compliquer les choses avant même qu'elles n'aient eues lieu. Cependant...

- Vraiment ?, fit Sam en la fixant avec une intensité dérangeante.  
- Allons, Bella, ajouta Jacob en ricanant. Ne me dis pas que ton cher buveur de sang ne t'a rien dit. Il t'aurait simplement envoyée nous demander si on serait d'accord pour les rencontrer sans te donner d'explications ?  
- Non, j't'assure, balbutia Bella. Je...  
- Et parce qu'évidemment, toi, tu ne lui as rien demandé non-plus, renchérit Jacob en se penchant vers elle avec un petit rictus moqueur.

Bella soupira, acculée, et croisa le regard sceptique de Billy – avant de réaliser que tous la fixaient de la même manière.

- Bon, admettons, reconnut-elle de mauvaise grâce. Mais je n'ai pas vu Carlisle, donc je ne suis pas certaine qu'Edward m'ait tout dit, ni d'avoir tout compris correctement.  
- Pfff... Tu douterais donc de lui ?, la piqua Jacob.  
- Bien sûr que non !, répliqua aussitôt Bella. C'est simplement que...  
- Les faits Bella, s'il te plaît, l'interrompit Sam dans un calme seulement apparent.  
- Ah... Oui, pardon. Donc, d'après ce que j'ai compris, il semblerait que les Cullen aient récemment subi des attaques.  
- Des attaques ?, répéta Sam en fronçant les sourcils. De quel genre ?  
- Apparemment, des coups… très violents – aussi rapides que violents. Mais ils ne savent pour le moment pas grand-chose à ce sujet. Ça s'est passé lors de chasses dans la forêt, dans les environs de Forks. A deux reprises déjà, ils se sont faits agresser par une « chose ». Mais aucun d'eux n'a été capable de voir de quoi il s'agissait.

Paul ricana discrètement, mais pas assez pour passer inaperçu. Les autres ne le reprirent évidemment pas pour sa moquerie ouverte et Bella, compte tenu de la situation et de l'aide qu'elle venait leur demander, s'abstint de toute remarque. Mais là encore, elle ne fut pas étonnée d'une telle réaction. Loups-garous et vampires se détestaient cordialement et même si sur Forks, les Cullen et les Quileutes avaient signé un traité de paix, ils n'en demeuraient pas moins des ennemis.

- Le docteur Cullen voudrait donc savoir…, commença Sam en laissant à Bella le soin de terminer la phrase.  
- Si vous sauriez quelque chose à ce sujet ou s'il n'y aurait pas également eu des agressions semblables ou autres faits inhabituels sur votre territoire.  
- Il voudrait savoir si les Cullen sont les seuls visés, n'est-ce pas ?, demanda soudain Billy de cette voix grave que Bella ne lui connaissait pas trop et n'appréciait pas plus.  
- Oh, les seuls, je ne pense pas, dit-elle avec une certaine conviction. Je ne vois pas pourquoi seuls eux...

Mais elle s'arrêta en ayant brusquement un doute qu'elle n'arriva pas à identifier.

- Bref, reprit-elle. Ainsi, certainement Carlisle souhaiterait-il vous rencontrer pour pouvoir en discuter avec vous.  
- Ou bien, voudrait-il entendre de notre propre bouche notre version des faits pour se faire une idée sur notre éventuelle implication dans l'affaire, dit Jacob sur un ton piquant.

Bella le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Ah non ! Ça, Edward m'a dit qu'ils étaient persuadés que ce n'était pas vous ! En plus, tu crois que s'il avait eu le moindre doute à votre sujet, il m'aurait laissé venir ici, seule ?  
- Eh bien, siffla Paul avec un sourire mauvais. Il semblerait qu'ils commencent à te déteindre dessus, niveau arrogance, les sangsues...  
- Pardon ?!, s'énerva Bella en se redressant, les poings sur la table, son regard furieux pointé sur Paul qui restait tranquillement assis sur sa chaise à lui sourire.  
- C'est bon, on se calme !, imposa Sam en regardant à tour de rôle Paul puis Bella, qui se rassit lentement sans lâcher Paul des yeux. Si les Cullen sont persuadés que nous n'y sommes pour rien, pourquoi cette rencontre ?  
- Je vous l'ai dit, répondit Bella, en s'efforçant de recouvrer son calme, pour savoir si vous sauriez quelque chose à ce sujet.

Sam et Billy échangèrent alors un regard que personne à part eux ne sut interpréter. Sam reprit ensuite la parole.

- Je peux t'affirmer qu'aucune agression de quelque sorte que ce soit n'a été perpétuée sur notre territoire – en dehors des attaques devenues trop fréquentes de ceux de leur race. D'ailleurs, ils sont certains que ce n'est pas un nouveau groupe de nomades qui s'en prendrait à eux ?  
- Certains, affirma Bella. Même si les vampires sont rapides et agiles, ils laissent toujours des traces de leur passage. Mais dans le cas présent, il n'y a absolument rien. Rien de ce qu'ils connaissent n'explique ce qu'il s'est passé. C'est pour ça qu'ils ont pensé que...  
- Que chez les Quileutes se trouvait peut-être la solution, glissa Paul. Raté. Ceci-dit, je serais bien curieux de savoir qui attaque nos _chers_ vampires. Ça pourrait être intéressant.  
- Paul !, intervint à nouveau Sam. Je crois t'avoir déjà dit de te taire !

Sam se tourna ensuite vers Bella.

- Je suis désolé, Bella. Mais j'ai bien peur que nous ne puissions rien faire pour toi. Et dans la mesure où nous avons un peu trop tendance à chasser des vampires ces temps-ci, je ne pense pas qu'il soit utile qu'on y rajoute encore une rencontre avec l'un d'eux.  
- Mais...

Naïvement, malgré les interventions de Paul, Bella avait eu l'impression que ce qu'elle venait de leur raconter les avait intéressés et que de ce fait, ils accepteraient de parler avec Carlisle. Mais apparemment non.

- Si dans l'avenir, des agressions touchent autre chose que des vampires, nous t'en tiendrons informé – libre ensuite à toi de faire passer ou non le message, déclara Sam. Mais ce sera tout.

Bella n'abandonna cependant pas aussi facilement.

- Vous n'avez donc aucune idée de ce qui peut être à l'origine de tout ça ?, insista-t-elle.  
- Nous te tiendrons informée, répéta alors lentement Billy avec une fermeté inquiétante. Rentre chez toi maintenant, Bella. Si ce que tu nous rapportes est vrai, je ne voudrais pas que tu sois la première victime humaine de cette... _chose_.

Bella comprit qu'elle n'avait plus rien à attendre d'eux et plus rien non-plus à faire là. Elle se leva et balaya l'assemblée d'un regard sombre.

- Et moi, je ne voudrais pas que la prochaine victime soit une personne à laquelle je tiens, lança-t-elle.  
- Dans ce cas, accroche-toi aux bonnes, lui répondit Paul.

Bella se retint de répliquer et préféra partir sans attendre qu'on la raccompagne. Elle était furieuse. D'abord contre elle-même, parce qu'elle n'était censée venir que pour proposer une rencontre qui n'aurait finalement pas lieu parce qu'elle en avait certainement trop dit - ou pas comme il fallait -, mais aussi furieuse contre les indiens. Elle partait avec cette horripilante impression qu'ils lui cachaient quelque chose et pire, que s'ils apprenaient comment mettre un terme aux attaques dont étaient victimes les Cullen, ils n'interviendraient que si des humains se retrouvaient également menacés. Stupide qu'elle était ! A quoi pouvait-elle donc s'attendre de leur part ? Ils ne seraient jamais alliés !

* * *

Entre-temps, Seth était venu rejoindre Embry et Assline, au studio. Quand il était arrivé, l'ambiance donnait dans la « soupe à la grimaces ». En deux regards lancés des bons côtés, Embry lui fit comprendre pourquoi Assline n'avait jamais été aussi silencieuse et tournait les pages du magazine qu'elle était partie lire au fin fond de son lit, avec une violence qui menaçait de déchirer l'ouvrage à chaque seconde. Prudent, Embry avait préféré rester assis sur une chaise, à quelques mètres, vigilant aux bruits qui lui parvenaient du dehors.  
Fort heureusement, la venue inopinée de Seth détendit tout le monde - surtout Assline, qui commença par écouter d'une oreille distraite ce que le garçon avait à raconter (apparemment, son père avait failli mettre le feu à la maison en oubliant d'éteindre la gazinière, après avoir fait cuire son steak), avant de laisser définitivement sa mauvaise humeur de côté pour venir s'asseoir à table avec eux et soupirer de faiblesse devant le tendre regard que lui lança Embry – Embry qui se prit tout de même un coup de magazine à la première occasion défendable, histoire qu'Assline se défrustre d'être ainsi tenue à l'écart des préoccupations de ses amis. Depuis, tout allait pour le mieux.

Passé un moment, n'ayant toujours pas eu de nouvelles, Seth et Embry prétextèrent avoir faim et besoin d'aller chercher de quoi faire chez eux pour s'absenter sans éveiller les soupçons d'Assline – à qui ils demandèrent de préparer des boissons chaudes, histoire de la savoir occupée un minimum de temps. Ils n'eurent cependant pas à aller bien loin pour savoir de quoi il retournait, car ils venaient à peine de refermer la porte que Bella passait devant eux, le pas pressé et énervé, dans l'objectif de retourner à sa camionnette au plus vite pour aller rapporter sa désastreuse entrevue. Mais quand elle aperçut Seth et Embry, elle ralentit machinalement son allure. Et lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Assline, qui pensait avoir à courir après les deux garçons pour leur demander s'ils sucraient ou non leur chocolat, Bella s'arrêta net et la dévisagea. Ces impressions étranges qu'elle avait et dont elle n'arrivait pas à se dépêtrer, le sentiment que les Quileutes lui cachaient des choses, les malheurs qui s'abattaient sur les Cullen... Et là soudain, devant elle se tenait la personne, qu'à tort ou à raison, elle reliait d'une manière inconnue à tout ça.  
Loin de se douter que Bella se méfiait à ce point d'elle, dès qu'elle la vit, Assline afficha un large sourire.

- Hé ! Salut, lança-t-elle. Contente de te revoir.  
- Oui, moi aussi..., répondit Bella en forçant son sourire.

… qui dégénéra en grimace quand elle vit Embry et Seth aller se placer discrètement mais efficacement d'un côté et de l'autre d'Assline. Fixant sans ciller Bella, ils ne la saluèrent que par un bref signe de tête. Mais leur attitude, leur silence, leurs sourcils froncés... Tout ne fit que renforcer l'impression de Bella que les choses n'étaient pas aussi claires qu'ils voulaient le laisser paraître. Songeant toutefois qu'elle n'était pas en position de force, elle fit comme si de rien n'était.

- Alors, ça y est ? Tu es installée, dit-elle sur le ton de la conversation.  
- Oui, dit Assline, ravie, en faisant un geste de la main vers son logement. Tu veux visiter ?

Mais la noirceur soudaine du regard d'Embry tint lieu d'avertissement.

- Non, je te remercie, s'excusa poliment Bella. Il est tard et je dois rentrer. Peut-être une prochaine fois…  
- Ah…, fit seulement Assline, déçue. Oui, une prochaine fois, alors… Bonne soirée.  
- Salut.

Et Bella regagna sa camionnette sans se retourner.  
Elle avait quitté la Push depuis plusieurs minutes quand Jacob émergea brusquement des profondeurs de la forêt et se plaça au beau milieu de la route, lui barrant ainsi le passage. Surprise, Bella pila et s'arrêta à seulement quelques centimètres de lui. A travers le pare-brise, elle observa Jacob sans bouger. S'il avait quelque chose à lui dire, il devrait encore prendre la peine de venir jusqu'à elle - elle n'avait pas l'intention d'en faire davantage pour le moment. Jacob contourna donc le véhicule et vint du côté de Bella, qu'il trouva la mine boudeuse, pianotant avec impatience sur son volant.

- Je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir comme ça, dit-il d'un ton plus amical qu'un peu plus tôt, quand ils s'étaient vus chez lui.  
- Pourquoi ?, répondit abruptement Bella qui avait eu sa dose de loups pour la journée. Tu as autre chose à me dire ? Si oui, fais vite. On m'attend.  
- Bella, insista doucement Jacob avec un sourire charmeur. Tu sais, ce que t'a dit Sam est vrai : nous…  
- Vous quoi ?, s'énerva Bella. Vous ne nous direz rien s'il n'y a que les Cullen qui morflent ? Je te remercie, mais j'avais compris. Inutile d'avoir perdu ton temps pour venir me le répéter.  
- Non, Bella, continua posément Jacob. Ce qui est vrai, c'est qu'il ne s'est véritablement rien passé de tel sur notre territoire ou même de porté à notre connaissance. Ne t'en va pas en pensant le contraire – ce serait injuste.

Bella soupira profondément et prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir à ce que venait de lui dire Jacob.

- Hum… Il ne s'est donc rien passé de votre côté, ces temps-ci – tu me le promets ?, demanda-t-elle, une fois calmée.  
- Euh… Non, répondit Jacob avec une pointe d'hésitation qui remit le doute à Bella.  
- Jacob… Tu es sûr ?  
- Oui, puisque je te le dis, assura le garçon.  
- Alors quoi : il y a eu autre chose ? Réponds-moi, s'il te plaît, insista Bella avec un regard suppliant.

Jacob se frotta la nuque, mal-à-l'aise.

- Bah… Il se pourrait effectivement qu'il se soit passé un phénomène…« inhabituel », il y a peu, avoua-t-il. Mais rien qui soit en rapport avec tes Cullen, donc qui te regarde.

Bella se mordit les lèvres.

- Et... est-ce que ça aurait à voir avec _elle_… ?

Le visage de Jacob se ferma brusquement.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de la laisser tranquille, il me semble, grogna-t-il.  
- Mais bon sang ! Pourquoi le prends-tu aussi mal dès que j'en parle ?, explosa Bella. C'est vrai quoi, qu'est-ce qu'elle a de particulier, cette fille ? Elle se pointe d'on ne sait où, obtient l'autorisation de s'installer dans la réserve et dès qu'on s'en approche, vous sortez les griffes ! Il est où le problème ?!  
- Et toi, Bella : il est où ton problème, à sans arrêt vouloir tout ramener à elle ?, demanda froidement Jacob. Tu ne veux donc pas lui foutre la paix ? Elle ne t'a rien fait, que je sache !

Mais Jacob n'entendait même pas obtenir une réponse à sa question. Sans laisser le temps à Bella de dire quoi que ce soit, il disparut dans les bois environnants, laissant Bella seule au milieu de la route, tellement contrariée et frustrée qu'elle ne fit même pas attention à Edward qui venait de prendre place sur le siège passager.

- Eh alors, dit-il tout bas avec un sourire espiègle, on s'est encore chamaillé ?

Bella sursauta.

- Edward..., soupira-t-elle en posant une main sur son cœur, avant de reprendre, énervée : « Et _oui_, je me suis encore chamaillée, et _non_, vous ne pourrez pas voir les Quileutes parce que j'ai tout foiré et _non_ non-plus, ils n'ont aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe – enfin, officiellement – et de toute façon, ils ne nous donneront des nouvelles que s'il y a d'autres personnes que des vampires qui sont attaquées ! Ça te va ? ».  
- C'est parfait, répondit Edward avec un sourire amusé et agaçant. Allez, rentrons chez toi maintenant : Charlie y est depuis un moment et si j'ai bien su interpréter ses pensées, il n'y a aucun problème dans sa ville ou une autre.

Bella nota que le sourire d'Edward s'était sensiblement figé.

- Ce qui veut dire ?, demanda-t-elle.  
- Ce qui veut dire qu'on va avoir du mal à compter sur d'éventuelles informations que pourraient avoir tes copains les loups, parce qu'apparemment, nous sommes les seules personnes visées.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, alors ?, s'inquiéta Bella.

Edward lui lança un coup d'œil, devinant la nature de son angoisse.

- Dans un premier temps, nous allons élargir notre périmètre de chasse. Parcourir de plus grandes distances pour nous nourrir n'a jamais été un problème. Et en même temps, en nous rendant en différents endroits, ça nous permettra de savoir si ce phénomène se localise sur une zone précise ou pas, dit Edward.  
- Pourquoi parles-tu de « phénomène » ?, releva Bella, soulagée d'apprendre que les Cullen n'avaient pas l'intention de déménager.  
- Eh bien, parce que pour le moment, nous n'avons pas réussi à identifier nos agresseurs et que la seule chose de concrète, ce sont les attaques – donc, des phénomènes. Pourquoi, le terme te dérange ?  
- Non. C'est que sur le coup, ça m'a fait penser à…  
- A… ?  
- Zut ! J'ai oublié.

Edward se mit à rire.

- J'ai oublié, c'est bon, quoi !, se vexa Bella.  
- Mais oui, c'est bon - ne t'en fais pas. Allons voir ton père, maintenant.

* * *

Plusieurs jours étaient passés, les Cullen étaient partis de nombreuses fois en extérieur - et ce, sur de longues distances - et ils pouvaient désormais affirmer ceci : compte tenu de l'absence d'autres victimes, c'était bel et bien à eux-seuls que l'on en voulait. Mais plus encore, ils étaient rapidement arrivés à la conclusion que les attaques pouvaient avoir lieu n'importe où dans la périphérie de Forks et uniquement lorsqu'ils chassaient. Ainsi, afin de se nourrir convenablement, ils se retrouvaient obligés de partir si souvent et si loin, qu'un jour, agacée, Rosalie finit par demander s'il ne serait pas plus confortable qu'ils quittent carrément la région. Edward eut alors beau jurer à Bella qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre et que cela n'avait été que des paroles en l'air, rien n'y fit : Bella vivait désormais dans l'angoisse que le clan s'en aille du jour au lendemain. C'est pourquoi, en désespoir de cause, sans demander son avis à Edward, elle retourna à la réserve pour demander aux Quileutes de faire quelque chose – si, comme elle en était persuadée, c'était en leur pouvoir.

- Je comprends que vous les considériez comme vos ennemis et que vous n'ayez pas envie de les aider. Mais, je vous en prie... Vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'ils sont pacifiques et que ce qui leur arrive est injuste... Oh, s'il vous plaît !, supplia Bella.

Imaginer perdre une nouvelle fois Edward lui était insupportable.  
Elle ne leur demandait pas d'aimer les Cullen ni de combattre à leurs côtés pour se débarrasser du mal qui rôdait sur Forks : tout ce que Bella souhaitait, c'était un peu d'aide pour que tout redevienne comme avant.  
Arrivée à la Push, elle s'était directement rendue chez Jacob. Et si ce dernier ne s'y trouvait pas, Sam et Billy, eux, y étaient – ce qui n'était pas plus mal, ces deux-là étant les deux membres les plus influents de la meute. Malheureusement, même après avoir plaidé sa cause...

- Bella, répondit Sam, grave. Notre situation n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fois : rien ne s'est passé ici qui nous permette de savoir avec certitude ce qui arrive actuellement aux Cullen... Et cela ne nous touche pas non-plus.

Bella réagit comme un ressort.

- Mais même si ce n'est pas de manière certaine, vous avez bien une idée, quelque chose, non ?, affirma-t-elle plus qu'elle ne le demanda.

Sam soupira.

- Bella, il faut que tu comprennes qu'il est des choses face auxquelles on ne peut s'opposer.  
- Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Elle sentit un frisson lui parcourir le corps. En même temps qu'elle sut que Sam allait enfin lui parler, elle redouta de l'entendre.

- Que même si nous étions sûrs de ce qu'il se passe, je ne pense pas que nous pourrions faire quoi que ce soit.

Bella resta interdite. Alors il savait… Mais comment pouvait-il dire une chose pareille ? Et de quoi parlait-il, d'abord ?

- De quoi s'agit-il Sam ?, implora-t-elle. Même si on ne peut rien faire contre, je t'en prie : dis-moi de quoi il s'agit.  
- De la Nature, répondit alors Billy.

Bella se tourna vers lui, incrédule.

- _De la nature_ ?

Billy croisa ses mains sous son menton et prit quelques instants de réflexion.

- Il arrive encore que de nos jours, la Nature rappelle à l'homme qu'il n'a aucun pouvoir sur elle. Que si elle reste docile et accepte beaucoup de choses, lorsqu'il va trop loin, elle se réveille et réduit à néant tout ce qu'il a entreprit – parce qu'il ne la respecte pas. Souvent, la Nature subit, reste muette et ligotée, mais parfois, des pouvoirs opèrent. N'oublie pas où tu te trouves Bella : tu es sur la terre sacrée de nos ancêtres… Beaucoup de chose sont à l'œuvre ici.  
- Quels pouvoirs ? Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?, se perdit Bella. Vous voulez dire, ceux des chamans, vos ancêtres ?  
- Hum… Ça aurait pu, sourit doucement Billy, effrayant un peu plus Bella. Mais il ne s'agit cependant pas de cela – bien que le résultat soit le même. Et face à cela Bella, toi, moi, _eux_… Nous sommes tous impuissants. C'est une chose face à laquelle on ne peut lutter… et on ne doit pas lutter.

_On ne peut rien contre… On ne doit pas lutter… _Quelles horreurs ces paroles signifiaient.

- Vous voulez dire que plus jamais les choses ne redeviendront comme elles l'étaient ?, demanda Bella dans un souffle, tout en refusant d'y croire.  
- Je crois que maintenant, il faudra attendre que l'équilibre se rétablisse, répondit par une nouvelle énigme Billy, sous le regard attentif et silencieux de Sam. La Nature est un cercle de vie : comprends que celui-ci doit être préservé. C'est tout ce que nous pouvons te dire.  
- Rentre chez toi maintenant, Bella, lui conseilla Sam sans menace mais avec fermeté.

Sans un mot et très confuse, Bella les quitta. Elle avait peine à comprendre tout ce que Billy lui avait appris, mais elle n'en était pas moins terrifiée. Quand elle était arrivée à Forks, elle ne croyait pas à tous ces contes et légendes qui n'avaient jamais existé pour elle que pour faire peur aux enfants ou entretenir des mythes. Mais aujourd'hui qu'elle aimait un vampire et avait pour meilleur ami un loup-garou, comment aurait-elle pu refuser de croire en un autre pouvoir ?... quel qu'il soit.  
Et si c'était vrai – non : puisque c'était vrai, que restait-il comme solution aux Cullen ? Attendre ? Mais ils attendaient déjà depuis si longtemps… Les choses étaient devenues si pénibles pour eux. Ainsi, Bella avait l'impression que Billy venait de lui annoncer que les vampires n'avaient pas lieu d'être sur Terre et que la nature, aujourd'hui, avait enfin acquit la force nécessaire pour s'en débarrasser.

Toujours proche de la maison des Black, Bella eut besoin de s'appuyer quelques minutes contre la barrière qui délimitait ce que Jacob appelait son jardin, pour tenter d'assimiler tout ça. C'était si abstrait. Elle se demandait ce que pouvait bien être ce pouvoir ; comment il se manifestait exactement... Qu'est-ce qui pouvait avoir suffisamment de force, de vitesse pour réussir à atteindre des êtres exceptionnels comme les vampires ? Et ce pouvoir, d'où venait-il ? Les indiens – et donc les Quileutes – étaient des hommes de la nature, mais après avoir entendu Billy, Bella était convaincue qu'ils n'en étaient pas à l'origine – ils lui avaient même dit qu'ils étaient impuissants face à ça. Pourtant, Billy lui avait également dit que le résultat était le même que la magie de leurs ancêtres… Il était donc tout à fait envisageable qu'un humain puisse...

Et là, enfin, tout se mit en place dans son esprit.

Bella en fut si choquée, qu'elle manqua subitement d'air. D'un coup, tout s'emboîta. Les dates, la façon dont Billy l'avait regardée la première fois qu'il l'avait vue, cette chose qu'elle pensait que lui seul était parvenu à voir en elle, pourquoi les Quileutes l'avait accueillie, pourquoi ils restaient toujours à ses côtés et la défendait, ce qui la dérangeait sans qu'elle ne parvienne à trouver quoi, ce qui lui avait traversé l'esprit quand Edward avait parlé de « phénomène »… Bella se décida sur l'instant. Si _elle_ avait ce pouvoir, elle avait certainement aussi celui de ramener « l'équilibre » plus vite qu'en laissant les choses se faire naturellement.

Bella partit alors au pas de course vers la maison des Clearwater, sous le regard invisible de Sam et Billy qui l'avaient observée depuis la fenêtre du salon.

- Embry est avec elle ?, demanda doucement Billy.  
- Oui.  
- Bien. Tu devrais également y aller... et les laisser ensuite seuls...

* * *

**Commentaire :** Alors comme d'hab' : la suite (et en l'occurrence, seconde partie) sera là dès qu'elle sera prête. D'ici-là, bonne continuation à tout le monde :) !


	11. Tous, ce que nous sommes IIème partie

**Commentaire** : Salut, tout le monde ^^ ! Eh bien, ce n'est pas du grec et je ne suis pas Jules, mais quand même : "Alea jacta est" ^^ !

* * *

Ce jour-là, comme cela pouvait parfois arriver, il avait fait beau. Ça avait été une belle journée automnale, inhabituelle et appréciable, où un froid sec et piquant n'avait en rien enlevé de la beauté des montagnes où les arbres encore vêtus de leurs feuillages roux et dorés invitaient à de longues et agréables promenades. Certes, dans la région de Forks, il fallait se montrer particulièrement prudent lorsque l'on entendait partir en forêt - les mauvaises rencontres en tout genre n'épargnant malheureusement pas cette contrée reculée, en apparence tranquille. Mais bien accompagné, on pouvait y passer des moments plaisants et reposants.  
Ainsi, les intrusions de vampires nomades ayant considérablement baissées ces jours derniers et Assline semblant enfin avoir retenu quelques règles de sécurité, celle-ci obtint l'accord de Sam pour aller explorer la forêt sur les bons conseils d'Harry, pour découvrir une grotte où d'anciens chamans se seraient réunis il y a de cela des générations en arrière. C'est évidemment Embry qui l'accompagna – avec Seth, qui s'était proposé au dernier moment comme porteur de sac à dos. La relation entre Assline et Embry n'avait guère évolué. Mais accrochée aux paroles de Seth, qui lui avait conseillé la patience, Assline continuait d'espérer qu'un jour enfin, celui qui tenait une telle place dans son cœur irait au-delà de lui tenir simplement la main. En attendant, elle tâchait de profiter au mieux des moments qu'ils passaient ensemble.

Ils étaient partis tous les trois en milieu de matinée et avaient marché toute la journée. Grâce à la connaissance des bois des deux indiens, le lieu désigné avait été facilement trouvé. Mais quant aux éventuels témoignages de rituels ou de présence de chamans évoqués par Harry, de deux choses l'une : ou bien le temps avait fait son œuvre et depuis, tout avait disparu, ou bien le brave homme s'était trompé d'endroit et les avaient envoyés dans une grotte comme il y en avait tant dans les environs et qui semblait avoir été davantage occupée par des ours - vus l'état et l'odeur- que par des ancêtres sorciers. C'est pourquoi, en rentrant au village, en milieu d'après-midi, après de longues heures d'excursion :

- Je le retiens mon père, grommela Seth, les jambes et les bras tout égratignés. Lui et ses histoires… Lui et ses plans, plutôt !  
- Bah… C'était sympa comme balade, non ?, dit Assline en regardant Embry avec un grand sourire.  
- Moui…, dit-il du bout des lèvres. C'était… sympa.  
- Ah là là ! Les hommes, dès qu'il s'agit d'un peu marcher…

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard éloquent mais s'abstinrent du moindre commentaire. Parce qu'avec ce qu'ils pouvaient parcourir comme kilomètres toutes les nuits lorsqu'ils patrouillaient, autant dire que marcher, pour eux, n'était pas un problème. Ce qui l'était en revanche, c'était de le faire sans être transformé (donc, avec tous les inconvénients qu'être humain occasionnait) et ce, durant plusieurs heures dans une végétation surchargée, en se faisant attaquer de toutes parts par des insectes piqueurs, pour ne rien trouver au final !  
Autant dire que lorsqu'ils atteignirent la lisière de la forêt et distinguèrent les premières habitations, ils furent soulagés.  
… Mais pas pour longtemps.

Car à peine engagés dans la rue principale pour rentrer chez eux, ils aperçurent Bella. Elle était plantée au milieu de la rue et tournait sur elle-même, comme si elle était à la recherche de quelque chose qu'elle ne trouvait pas. Elle venait de se rendre à la maison des Clearwater, mais personne n'avait répondu. Autour d'elle, seuls passaient des indiens qu'elle savait extérieurs à la meute et qu'elle ne pouvait donc pas interroger.  
Et tout à coup, l'une face aux autres, ils se virent et s'immobilisèrent. Bella les fixa quelques secondes sans bouger, puis se mit à courir dans leur direction. Instinctivement, Embry laissa tomber à terre le sac qu'il portait sur une épaule et se plaça un pas devant Assline, qui sentit l'ambiance bon enfant basculer brusquement dans une atmosphère lourde, mais sans comprendre pourquoi. S'imaginait-elle des choses ? Car enfin, elle avait bien vu Bella se précipiter vers eux, mais à sa connaissance, ils n'avaient rien à en craindre. Pourtant, quand Assline sentit la présence de Seth, qui s'était singulièrement rapproché d'elle et fixait Bella avec méfiance, et vit Embry adopter une posture imposante qui lui masqua la vue, elle comprit que quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas.

Bella arrêta sa course, essoufflée, à trois mètres d'Embry. Elle se doutait qu'il serait difficile de dire ce qu'elle avait à l'esprit – mettre des mots sur toutes ses pensées n'était pas chose évidente, mais en voyant l'air protecteur qu'avait pris Embry, elle eut peur que cela devienne carrément impossible. Elle devait pourtant le faire. Tout ça n'était pas seulement pour elle, mais pour ses amis… pour son amour.

- Salut. Je… Je voudrais juste parler un peu avec Assline, dit-elle d'une voix calme mais légèrement tremblante.

Assline se décala alors sur le côté, histoire d'y voir quelque chose, et :

- Bella ? Salut, dit-elle. Oui, pas de problème. Je…  
- Pas question, coupa Embry, avec calme mais fermeté.

Bella commença à trépigner. Elle savait pourtant qu'elle ne devait surtout pas s'énerver : mettre un loup-garou en colère n'était pas une bonne idée. Elle espéra alors qu'en restant amicale, Assline accepterait sa demande malgré le désaccord d'Embry. Et effectivement :

- Embry…, dit Assline en se mettant à son niveau, le regardant avec interrogation. Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas lui parler ?  
- Parce que je sais ce qu'elle va te dire et qu'elle n'a pas à le faire, répondit-il toujours calmement sans décrocher son regard de Bella.

Bella ne dit rien, mais regarda Assline avec une insistance suppliante.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle va me dire ?, demanda Assline en croisant les bras, sur un ton qui n'avait rien d'engageant.

Embry se tourna alors vers elle, l'air embêté mais néanmoins résolu.

- Certaines choses que tu ignores, répondit-il en sachant pertinemment que ça ne suffirait pas. Que tu ignores et que tu n'as pas à apprendre de cette manière.

Assline parut déconcertée. D'un côté elle n'avait pas l'habitude – et n'appréciait pas plus – qu'on décide pour elle, mais de l'autre, en connaissant Embry, elle se doutait que s'il agissait de la sorte, c'est qu'il devait forcément avoir de bonnes raisons de le faire. Ceci-dit, découvrir qu'on lui cachait des choses n'était pas fait pour lui plaire.

- Ah bon, lâcha-t-elle finalement, toujours partagée. Dans ce cas, est-ce que _toi_, tu pourrais me dire de quoi il s'agit, s'il te plaît ?

Embry grimaça. Pour se souvenir de la réaction d'Assline lorsqu'il lui avait seulement demandé de retourner dans son studio alors que rien ne laissait entrevoir que ce qu'il se déroulait au dehors la concernait, il se doutait que leur discussion à venir risquait d'être pour le moins délicate. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Seth, mais comme il le craignait, celui-ci n'avait pas la moindre idée pour le sortir de là sans trop de dégâts.

- Embry ?, le relança Assline. De quelles choses Bella voudrait-elle me parler ? Et pourquoi viendrait-elle le faire si ce n'est pas à elle de... ?  
- Parce que tu es certainement la seule à pouvoir agir !, s'écria brusquement Bella qui ne pouvait plus attendre, bravant Embry et faisant un pas de plus. Assline, écoute-moi : il se passe en ce moment des choses qui pourraient devenir dramatiques si tu n'intervien…  
- Bella !, tonna Embry en la faisant reculer. Comment oses-tu ?!  
- Mais elle doit savoir !, cria Bella, désespérée. La situation est grave ! Ils ne peuvent plus chasser ici ! Dès qu'ils pénètrent dans la forêt, ils se font agresser par… par… je ne sais même pas par quoi ! Mais toi si, tu le sais !, dit-elle en fixant Embry avant de pointer Assline du doigt. Vous tous savez aussi bien que moi que c'est elle qui…  
- Tais-toi, Bella !

Elle se retourna brusquement et comme Embry, Assline et Seth, se retrouva face à Sam et Jacob. Juste derrière eux, le reste de la meute arrivait au pas de course.

- Mais je ne demande que de l'aide, Sam ! De l'aide !, hurla Bella, les larmes aux yeux, avant de se retourner vers Assline, qui la dévisageait, abasourdie. Je t'en prie…  
- Bella… Mais que veux-tu que je fasse ?, demanda doucement Assline.

Mais dans l'instant, Embry se replaça devant Assline, plus menaçant que jamais, son regard noir braqué sur Bella. La respiration rapide, il avait de plus en plus de mal à contrôler sa colère. Aussitôt, Quil et Seth l'encadrèrent et le supplièrent de se calmer.

- Bella, je ne pense pas que ce que tu es en train de faire soit une bonne idée, déclara alors Sam.  
- De l'aide, Sam !, répéta Bella, désemparée. Je ne demande qu'un peu d'aide !  
- Parce que tu crois que tu en trouveras en venant ainsi ici ?, répliqua sèchement Sam. Tout ce que tu risques d'obtenir, c'est de la confusion. Elle ne sait même pas, s'énerva-t-il en regardant Assline. Comment voudrais-tu qu'elle fasse quoi que ce soit ? Elle ignore tout ce qu'il se passe ici !

Bella était désolée. Elle baissa la tête et soupira, refusant toutefois d'abandonner.

- Il doit pourtant bien y avoir une solution, murmura-t-elle en relevant vers Sam un visage triste.  
- Commence par nous laisser nous en occuper. La suite viendra d'elle-même. Jacob !, appela Sam. Ramène Bella à sa voiture.

Sam regarda ensuite du côté d'Embry, où Assline avait forcé le barrage formé par Seth et Quil, et observait à présent Jacob emmener Bella, qui marchait à côté de lui, d'un pas lent et incertain. Tout ça lui paraissait complètement fou. Bella qui avait accouru pour lui demander une aide que, selon Embry, elle n'était pas en mesure de lui donner, mais qui était pourtant vitale pour des… chasseurs ? Quels chasseurs ? Et là-dessus, le groupe était arrivé en lui laissant cette impression qu'ils étaient tous là pour la protéger. Il n'y avait pourtant eu aucun danger et en face, il ne s'était agi que de Bella. Bella qui semblait tellement attendre d'elle…  
Assline se demanda sincèrement s'ils ne s'étaient pas trompés de personne - parce qu'elle avait beau tourner et virer, elle ne voyait pas en quoi elle pouvait être concernée par tout ce qui se passait.

Elle détacha son regard de Jacob et Bella et se tourna vers Embry. Elle avait perçu son énervement et était à présent rassurée de voir qu'il était calmé. Elle s'avança lentement vers lui et le regarda malgré tout, un peu inquiète. Que pouvait-il savoir de si grave qui ait pu le mettre dans un état pareil, lui qu'elle savait si doux et gentil ?

- Embry, lui demanda-t-elle doucement, est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer ? De quoi parlaient Bella… et Sam ? Qu'est-ce que je ne sais pas et que je devrais savoir ?

Autour d'eux, les regards s'échangèrent, tendus, avant de tomber sur Sam. Il fit alors un signe de tête vers ceux de la meute et les entraîna à l'écart, sous les bois, avec lui - laissant Embry et Assline seuls.

- Embry...?, redemanda timidement Assline, sans prêter attention au départ des autres.

Embry leva les yeux au ciel. Il était clair et dégagé – ça avait été une si belle journée…  
Il prit une profonde inspiration puis regarda Assline, un sourire triste aux lèvres, conscient qu'il n'avait désormais plus le choix.

- Tu veux bien qu'on aille discuter de tout cela calmement chez toi ?

* * *

La cinquantaine de mètres qu'ils eurent à faire fut particulièrement silencieuse et éprouvante. Arrivés devant le studio, Embry invita Assline à y entrer la première puis, profitant de ce qu'elle lui tournait le dos, il s'assura des dimensions de l'encadrement de la porte... au cas où. Une fois à l'intérieur, Assline alla s'appuyer contre l'évier, l'air troublé, les mains jointes et crispées devant elle. Elle sentait son cœur cogner fort dans sa poitrine. Aussi désireuse qu'anxieuse d'entendre ce qu'Embry avait à lui dire, elle n'osa cependant pas entamer la conversation - car ses yeux posés sur lui devinaient toute la difficulté qu'il avait à lui parler. Mais passées quelques minutes, il se tourna vers elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux, l'air désolé.

- Je te demande pardon, dit-il doucement.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que je t'ai menti.

Assline resta interdite. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et considéra Embry en s'interrogeant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Trouver les bons mots. Ne pas aller trop vite. Il devait cependant lui dire la vérité et croire jusqu'au bout que tout se finirait bien. Embry soupira profondément et se lança.

- J'étais là le soir où tu as failli être attaquée près du lac. Tout comme j'étais là aussi quand tu es partie te promener dans la forêt… Contrairement à ce que je t'ai dit, je ne suis pas arrivé après.

Sans savoir exactement quoi, Assline s'était attendue à pire. Elle était donc d'une certaine manière soulagée. Mais d'une autre, les questions commençaient déjà à pousser à grande vitesse dans son esprit.

- Pourquoi m'avoir menti ?, demanda-t-elle. Et que faisais-tu là-bas ?  
- La même chose que je fais encore aujourd'hui, dès que je peux être avec toi : te protéger.

Voilà qu'il lui parlait encore de protection, de veiller sur elle…

- Le danger est-il si grand ?

Embry eut un rictus triste : le « danger »… Comment lui parler d'un danger pareil sans l'effrayer ?

- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?, reprit Assline sur un ton compréhensif. Me protéger… Ton comportement est loin d'être condamnable. Au pire un peu zélé, mais certainement pas condamnable.

Embry se passa alors une main sur le visage. Il comprit qu'il n'y avait malheureusement pas trente-six façons d'en parler… parce que personne n'irait imaginer une chose pareille sans qu'on le lui dise clairement.

- Je ne te l'ai pas dit… parce que cela aurait impliqué de te parler également de quoi je te protège – de quoi nous vous protégeons. Et à quel prix nous le faisons…

Pour la première fois, Assline sentit la lourdeur de ses paroles et tout ce qu'elles cachaient.

- C'est-à-dire ?, demanda-t-elle à mi-voix.

Il n'y avait que la petite largeur de la pièce qui les séparait - elle, contre son évier, lui, adossé à la porte de la salle de bain. Pourtant, à cet instant, Embry eut la sensation que des dizaines et des dizaines de mètres se posaient entre eux. Il se dressa alors face à elle et annonça d'une voix calme :

- Assline, il n'a jamais été question d'ours.  
- Quoi…. ?

Ce n'était pas de l'incompréhension, mais de la stupéfaction. Assline resta sans voix. Ce n'était pas le fait d'avoir finalement raison sur un point qui aurait dû rester inconnu - c'est tout ce que cela faisait remonter de sa mémoire et la fit frissonner.

- Tu le sais, dit doucement Embry. Tu l'as toujours su au fond de toi et je suis persuadé que quoi qu'on ait pu te dire, tu n'as jamais changé d'avis. Ces cris…  
- Les mêmes que j'ai entendus à deux reprises, murmura Assline, le regard voilé.  
- … et qui provenaient toujours du même danger.  
- Et c'est de ce danger dont tu me protèges en permanence ?, demanda Assline, en relevant la tête, son regard inquiet redevenu clair et lucide.  
- Oui, répondit Embry. C'est par lui que les Quileutes ont hérité le pouvoir de vous défendre, tous autant que vous êtes.

_Le pouvoir_… _Vous défendre_… Il y avait décidément trop de choses qui lui échappaient.

- Je ne comprends pas, Embry.  
- C'est un danger tel qu'il n'y a que nous qui soyons en mesure de le combattre… et de l'éliminer.  
- Mais de quoi parles-tu ?, insista Assline qui sentait qu'Embry retardait le plus possible le moment de le lui dire.  
- A leur époque déjà, nos ancêtres les appelaient les « sangs froids », dit-il seulement.

… intrigant encore plus Assline.

- Des « sangs froids » ?, répéta-t-elle en fronçant le nez. Ça fait très reptilien, comme appellation.  
- Ils sont pourtant loin d'être des reptiles – crois-moi, affirma Embry avec un sourire dénué de joie. Ce ne sont même pas des animaux.  
- Même pas… Mais que sont-ils, alors ?, demanda Assline, l'air étonné, avant de se lancer dans ses propres hypothèses.

Mais le silence d'Embry, ses suppositions à elle qui tournaient en rond pour retomber à chaque fois sur la même chose… Assline eut soudain une crainte : Embry restait-il muet parce qu'il cachait un secret inavouable ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être un danger tel qu'on avait besoin d'en être défendu, si ce n'était pas des animaux ? Il ne restait plus que...  
Ses mains se crispèrent sur l'évier. Ses yeux, qui dévisageaient Embry, s'écarquillèrent.

- Embry, bredouilla-t-elle. Vous... vous vous en prenez à des humains ?

Il ouvrit alors des yeux encore plus ronds que les siens.

- Non !, se défendit Embry. Non, jamais ! Ce ne sont pas des humains.  
- Ah…, soupira Assline, soulagée.  
- En vérité, ce ne sont plus des humains.  
- _Plus_… ?, répéta Assline, interloquée.

Embry s'approcha d'elle et s'arrêta au niveau de la table. Il tira une chaise.

- Assieds-toi, s'il te plaît.

Assline le regarda, déroutée, puis machinalement, elle s'assit sans le lâcher du regard, attendant qu'il lui explique. Embry s'installa ensuite en face d'elle. Il était si grave.

- Humains, ils l'ont été autrefois, dit-il sombrement. Mais un jour, leur cœur s'est arrêté de battre, leur sang de circuler. Leur peau est devenue blanche, dure, froide, leur force, leur vitesse incroyables. Pour vivre désormais, ils se nourrissent de sang. Et pour s'en procurer, ils chassent et tuent des êtres vivants – des êtres humains.

Assline resta de longues secondes à le dévisager, se demandant comment il convenait de prendre ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

- Embry, dit-elle finalement sur un ton qui déplut au garçon de par son côté docte qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, sais-tu comment, en Europe, on nomme les créatures légendaires dont tu viens de me donner la description ?  
- Certainement de ne la même manière qu'on les nomme ici, répondit Embry avec un calme maîtrisé. Sauf que nous ne les considérons pas comme des créatures légendaires : pour nous, ce sont des prédateurs.  
- Mais enfin, c'est complètement fou !, s'écria Assline, scandalisée. Tu es en train de me dire que les vampires existent ?

Embry prit sur lui. Après tout, ce qu'il se passait était normal.

- Oui, soutint-il avec fermeté en fixant Assline droit dans les yeux.

Assline ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt. Car aussi absurde que cela pouvait lui paraître, elle le voyait gros comme une maison : les deux avaient leurs idées et n'en démordraient pas.  
Mais quand Embry ajouta tout à coup avec bienveillance :

- Je comprends qu'apprendre ça aussi soudainement puisse te paraître invraisemblable,

… elle explosa.

- Mais ça ne me parait pas invraisemblable, Embry, dit-elle en se relevant, trop agacée pour rester tranquillement assise. C'est plus que ça : c'est inimaginable, complètement démentiel ! Embry, poursuivit-elle en se rasseyant, à nouveau trop pragmatique, les vampires ont pu exister aux yeux de certaines personnes passé un temps, c'est vrai, mais c'est uniquement parce qu'à l'époque, la médecine était encore incapable d'identifier des maladies que les gens ont...  
- Non, Assline..., voulut l'interrompre Embry.  
- Si !, insista Assline. Le vampirisme est lié à la porphyrie, c'est tout ! Et puis... Oh, je t'en prie, ne le prends surtout pas mal – parce que ce n'est pas péjoratif, dit-elle embarrassée, mais... considère aussi que tu es originaire d'un peuple, d'une culture où les mythes tiennent une place plus grande encore que...  
- Non, Assline !, s'énerva Embry en se dressant à son tour, excédé de voir qu'elle se débrouillait à toujours trouver réponse à tout, tout en faisant pourtant fausse route.

Il tourna en rond un moment durant lequel Assline n'osa plus rien dire, puis il posa ses mains sur la table, fixant Assline avec détermination.

- Ils sont réels : aussi réels que toi et moi !, affirma-t-il. C'est trop souvent que nous les affrontons pour pouvoir douter de leur existence. Ce sont trop d'atrocités qu'ils commettent pour pouvoir se demander s'ils sont vraiment dangereux.

Mais Assline soupira en remuant lentement la tête.

- Je t'en prie, crois-moi, implora Embry. Ils existent et ils sont là. Meurtriers, quasi-invulnérables...  
- Ils sont donc si dangereux que ça ?, demanda Assline en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Oui, répondit Embry en se rasseyant.  
- Pourtant, vous nous en protégez, c'est bien ça ?  
- Euh… oui, confirma Embry qui eut brusquement un doute.  
- Tu sais, dit Assline qui n'avait en vérité fait que modifier son angle d'attaque, j'ignore si les mythes et les légendes originaires d'Europe occidentale sont les mêmes en Amérique, mais si c'est le cas, crois-moi également : aussi endurants, déterminés et courageux que vous pourriez l'être, si ces créatures, telles que tu me les dépeints, existaient vraiment, vous ne pourriez rien faire contre elles - vous seriez déjà morts.

Son doute se confirma. Embry eut presque envie d'en rire. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà rencontré une personne aussi bornée. Quoi que… Peut-être Jacob ou Paul.

- Tu m'as expliqué l'autre jour que votre tribu avait la particularité d'avoir une température corporelle élevée, poursuivit Assline. Alors, c'est vrai que l'on change radicalement de registre, mais dans le domaine des particularités, n'y aurait-il pas la possibilité que quelque part, pas très éloignée, se trouve une autre tribu qui, par exemple, aurait conservé des rites de cannibalisme comme cela a existé et que vous...  
- Non, la coupa Embry d'un ton catégorique, en conservant néanmoins son calme. Et si nous sommes ainsi, c'est parce que nous sommes également les seuls à pouvoir les combattre.  
- Comment ça, vous êtes comme ça parce que… ?

Le visage d'Embry se ferma soudain.

- Je ne suis pas ce que tu crois, Assline.

Elle haussa les sourcils, dubitative.

- Je suis moi, mais également autre chose.

Là, ses sourcils disparurent carrément sous sa frange tellement ils étaient hauts. Embry eut alors un drôle de rictus fataliste.

- Tu n'es pas convaincue par l'existence des vampires, n'est-ce pas ?  
- J'ai confiance en toi, pourtant, tu sais, s'excusa Assline. Mais... non. Non, je n'y crois pas.  
- Alors, si je te montrais là, maintenant, que ce que tu penses n'être que des légendes existe vraiment, me croirais-tu ?

A quoi pensait-il ? Et Assline n'y croyait-elle pas un tout petit peu, finalement ? Car lorsqu'Embry posa la question, elle s'imagina une folie.

- Quoi... Tu vas en faire venir un ?  
- Non, certainement pas, ricana Embry en se levant et reculant au plus loin de la table. Mais je vais te montrer comment nous pouvons les battre... Parce que nous sommes nous aussi des « créatures légendaires ».

Sous l'air ahuri d'Assline, Embry retira ses tennis. Il avala sa salive avec difficulté, respira profondément puis la regarda avec ce même sourire triste qu'il avait eu un peu plus tôt.

- Quelle que soit ta réaction, dit-il doucement, s'il te plaît, n'oublie-pas que je ne te ferai jamais de mal.  
- Quoi ?, souffla Assline qui n'obtiendrait plus aucune explication verbale.  
- Je suis désolé. Pardonne-moi..., lui dit seulement Embry, le regard brouillé, avant de fermer les yeux et se concentrer.  
- Mais Embry, qu'est-ce que tu… AAAAAAAAHHHHH !

Sous l'effet de la surprise mêlée à la peur, Assline se jeta instinctivement en arrière sur sa chaise, qui bascula, la projetant violemment contre la cuisinière qu'elle heurta de la tête. Le choc lui fit perdre connaissance avant même d'avoir touché le sol...  
Devant elle, sous ses propres yeux, en une fraction de seconde, Embry s'était soudain transformé en une espèce de chien géant. Immense, il devait être plus grand qu'elle. C'est tout juste s'il n'avait fait voler autour de lui tout le mobilier de la pièce. Les oreilles pointues et légèrement en arrière, les yeux jaunes et inquiets, il eut à peine le temps de retomber sur ses pattes pour voir Assline partir en arrière dans un cri de frayeur.

* * *

Inconsciente, Embry reprit en hâte son apparence normale et transporta Assline jusque sur son lit avec des gestes précautionneux que son angoisse rendait maladroits. Affolé, il courut chez les Clearwater chercher Sue... qui n'était pas là. Il prit alors ce qu'il avait sous la main et retourna dans le studio où Assline n'avait pas bougé.  
Il s'en voulait. Jamais encore il ne s'en était autant voulu. Mais qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre ? La situation était arrivée à un point où il n'avait plus eu le choix et... et maintenant, voilà que la personne qu'il aimait était devant lui, évanouie par sa faute, peut-être même gravement blessée...  
Savoir comment Assline réagirait quand elle reprendrait connaissance rongeait Embry, mais ce n'était pourtant rien comparé à l'inquiétude qu'il éprouvait à la voir ainsi.

- Va donc un peu dehors prendre l'air frais, lui conseilla-t-on. Tu me donnes le vire-vire à tourner en rond comme ça, comme un cochon malade. Va ! Je t'appellerai quand elle se réveillera.  
- Mais si elle..., répliqua Embry.  
- Elle s'est juste pris un coup sur la tête – et comme quelque chose me dit qu'elle est solide, il n'y a rien à craindre. Maintenant, va dehors !

De longues minutes passèrent dans l'attente pour l'un et l'inquiétude grandissante pour l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, Assline commence à bouger avant de cligner lentement des yeux. Elle ouvrit ses paupières avec difficulté. Son regard légèrement flou lui permit toutefois de distinguer une ombre qui se tenait penchée au-dessus de sa tête.

- Embry..., murmura-t-elle avant que son regard ne s'éclaircisse et qu'elle se redresse sur ses coudes, étonnée. Monsieur Clearwater ?  
- Hum... Appelle-moi, Harry, dit-il. Ça sera plus court.

Assline ne se demanda même pas si elle pouvait se permettre une telle familiarité ni ce que le père de Seth faisait chez elle à la veiller. Elle se redressa un peu plus pour s'asseoir mais fit une grimace : un lancement douloureux lui parvint de derrière la tête. Elle passa doucement une main et sentit une bosse qui n'y était assurément pas un peu plus tôt. Se souvenir de tout ce qui avait précédé ne lui prit pas plus de temps.  
Son regard s'alarma soudain et elle chercha quelque chose dans la pièce.

- Où est Embry ?, demanda-t-elle, en se tournant précipitamment vers Harry.  
- Dehors...  
- Et comment va-t-il ?  
- Bien, répondit tranquillement Harry. Enfin, aussi bien que l'on peut aller dans ce genre de situations...

Sur quoi il observa attentivement Assline, qui sut aussitôt qu'il était au courant de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- Alors ce n'était pas un rêve...?, dit-elle tout bas.  
- Non, jeune fille, dit Harry sur un ton posé et sage. Ce n'était pas un rêve – et ce n'est pas non-plus un cauchemar.  
- Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais pas..., répéta-t-elle dans un murmure.

Rêve, réalité, cauchemar. Où était la frontière ?

- Ça surprend...?, demanda alors doucement Harry.  
- Oui.  
- Et ça fait peur...?

Assline releva son visage vers lui et comprit ce qu'il sous-entendait. Elle prit un instant de réflexion et finalement, répondit :

- Je ne crois pas, non.

Harry afficha une expression satisfaite.

- Depuis des générations, dit-il, tel est le destin de certains enfants de cette tribu : ils héritent du pouvoir – et du devoir – de nous défendre d'un mal face auquel nous ne pouvons rien.

Assline médita quelque secondes sur ses paroles avant de découvrir que...

- Il en va de même pour Seth et Leah.  
- Quoi ?  
- Et Jacob, Quil, Paul, Sam et Jared, ajouta Harry avec un petit sourire devant l'air hébété d'Assline. Tous sont nos protecteurs.

Tous... Des protecteurs... Des vampires... Lentement, nombre de choses commençaient à trouver une explication. Assline pivota et regarda dehors, par la fenêtre, songeant à tout ce qu'il pouvait s'y passer pendant qu'elle était confortablement assise dans son lit. Naturellement, ses pensées se dirigèrent ensuite vers Embry.

- Vous croyez qu'il est toujours là ?, demanda-t-elle, non sans une certaine appréhension, à Harry.  
- Ne bouge pas, répondit l'indien en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. Je vais le chercher.

Anxieuse, Assline patienta plusieurs minutes. Certainement, Harry était en train de donner de ses nouvelles à Embry… Embry qui, d'un instant à l'autre, allait réapparaître. Elle ignorait encore ce qu'elle allait pouvoir lui dire.  
Lorsqu'il franchit le seuil de la porte, soulagée, Assline retrouva le jeune homme qu'elle connaissait - même si ses traits tirés reflétaient la crainte qu'il éprouvait lui aussi.

- Salut..., dit-il doucement en s'approchant.  
- Salut, répondit timidement Assline.

Malgré leurs appréhensions réciproques, ils ne pouvaient nier ressentir un profond soulagement à être de nouveau ensemble.

- Alors, demanda Embry en tirant une chaise près du lit, comment est-ce que tu te sens ? Ta tête ?  
- Oh... ça va, grimaça Assline en posant une main sur sa bosse. Elle en a vu d'autres...  
- Je t'ai effrayée, pardon, dit soudain Embry, malheureux.

Mais Assline remua lentement la tête.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que la bourrique que je suis t'aurait cru, autrement.

Embry esquissa un sourire : il était arrivé à la même conclusion. Mais son expression redevint tout à coup sobre et sérieuse quand Assline le regarda de ses grands yeux quémandeurs.

- Alors, c'est vrai tout ça, Embry ?, demanda-t-elle tout bas. C'est bien vrai ?  
- Oui.  
- Les vampires existent et toi tu es... une sorte de cerbère ?  
- Plus exactement un loup-garou, précisa Embry, avec un sourire gêné.  
- Ah..., souffla Assline. Eh bien, tu es moins effrayant que dans les films, en tout cas.

Mais sa pointe d'humour n'y fit rien. Sans même s'en rendre compte, des larmes se mirent à rouler le long de ses joues. Embry se leva et la prit aussitôt dans ses bras. Elle éclata en sanglots.

- Calme-toi, c'est fini, chuchota-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux.  
- Mais ça veut dire que... quand nous étions avec Mike et Sam... et quand j'étais près du lac... c'étaient _eux_ ?  
- Oui...

Assline mesura alors l'horreur que ces créatures engendraient. Car leur seule présence, sans même les avoir vues, l'avait effrayée comme jamais encore elle ne l'avait été. Embry sentit ses bras se resserrer autour de son cou, ses mains se crisper sur sa peau. D'une voix étouffée, Assline lui demanda pardon.

- Tu ne savais pas, dit Embry. Tu ne pouvais pas deviner à quel point tu t'étais mise en danger.

Dans un soupir, il la serra plus fort encore contre lui. Mais cette étreinte qu'ils se donnaient, cette vérité qui venait d'éclater et qui restait une menace… Embry avait besoin de savoir – maintenant, tout de suite. Il s'écarta légèrement et la voix nouée,

- Assline, je comprendrais qu'après tout ça, les choses aient changé pour toi et que tu puisses me considérer désormais différemment... Pourtant, tu vois, maintenant que tu sais la vérité, je me sens plus léger et je peux enfin te dire que...

Assline sentit soudain son cœur s'emballer. Elle fixa Embry en retenant sa respiration.

- … que… je t'aime. Sache cependant que je n'attends pas de toi que tu...

Mais Assline ne voulait même pas savoir ce qu'il attendait ou pas d'elle. Ça n'avait aucune importance – et si ça en avait, il aurait le temps de le lui dire plus tard. Enfin ! Enfin, il s'était décidé. Elle ne lui laissa même pas le temps de terminer sa phrase et, le surprenant, elle lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa.  
Ils restèrent ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, jusqu'à ce que, l'émotion les envahissant, ils se sentent ivres de bonheur. Assline se dégagea alors doucement et caressa le visage d'Embry.

- Tu peux être un peu ce que tu veux, dit-elle. Loup-garou ou autre créature fantastique. On pourrait bien me traiter de folle téméraire, je t'aime aussi, Embry. Tout ça n'a rien changé. Je t'aime toujours.

Jamais encore Embry ne s'était autorisé à la regarder comme ça. Mais maintenant, ça y était : les barrières et autres obstacles étaient tombés, avaient volé en éclats et ils pouvaient vivre leur amour comme ils le souhaitaient depuis si longtemps. Il lui sourit, passa délicatement une mèche de cheveux derrière ses oreilles, dégageant ce visage qu'il trouvait si doux, et plongea ses yeux dans les siens, qui pétillaient alors d'une lumière extraordinaire.

- Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime !

Et il la serra contre lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau longuement, intensément.

* * *

Vingt minutes plus tard, Assline apportait une tasse de café à Embry, qui l'attendait dehors, assis contre le studio. La nuit commençait doucement à tomber et autour d'eux, le calme régnait. Contrairement à ce qu'Assline avait pensé, aucun de ceux du groupe ne réapparut. Savaient-ils qu'elle était désormais au courant de leur condition ? Certainement. Elle aurait de toute façon l'occasion de les voir plus tard. Pour le moment, ce qui comptait, c'était de pouvoir être avec Embry, sans frustration, sans interrogation. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et observa le paysage qui les entourait. Le crépuscule assombrissait peu à peu les couleurs de la nature et au loin, les animaux annonçaient par leurs chants ou leurs cris la fin de la journée.  
Cela avait d'ailleurs été une drôle de journée. Lorsqu'elle s'était levée, ce matin-là, Assline n'avait en tête que de découvrir la grotte dont Harry lui avait parlé. Qui aurait cru que tant de choses se passeraient durant les heures qui suivraient ? Ainsi, tout en y repensant,

- Dis, Embry… Bella est au courant pour vous, n'est-ce pas ?, demanda-t-elle, songeuse.  
- Oui, répondit-il en sirotant son café. Bella a même la particularité de côtoyer des vampires au quotidien.  
- Hein ?, s'exclama Assline en pivotant pour mieux le regarder. Tu veux dire que… c'en est un ?  
- Quoi ? Non !, rit Embry… avant que son sourire se torde en grimace. Mais son petit-ami et toute sa famille, eux, en sont.  
- Edward ?  
- Oui.

Malgré le caractère dramatique de ces révélations, Embry fut amusé par les réactions successives d'Assline – toujours aussi naturelles et spontanées.

- Mais… Elle le sait ?, demanda-t-elle, stupéfaite.  
- Oui, elle le sait.  
- Oh… Alors, comment se fait-il que… ?  
- Qu'elle n'en est pas peur ? Ou qu'elle ne soit pas déjà morte ?, termina Embry avec une tranquillité quelque peu dérangeante.  
- Euh… oui. Remarque, songea Assline, je ne pense pas que ce que je vais te dire te plaira, mais quand j'ai rencontré Edward, ou même sa sœur - Alice, je crois - ils ne m'ont pas semblé…  
- Dangereux ?  
- C'est ça.  
- Oh, mais les vampires ne paraissent jamais dangereux, dit Embry avec un rictus éloquent. Ils sont au contraire beaux, avenants, majoritairement bien éduqués. Ils ont tout pour séduire. Pourtant, quand on connait leurs capacités, ils n'ont pas besoin de ça, grinça-t-il. Quand ils veulent quelque chose, il n'y a que très peu de chances qu'ils ne l'obtiennent pas.

Assline resta pensive.

- A côté de ça, enchaîna Embry, il se trouve que les Cullen se débrouillent encore pour être des vampires à part. Nous ne les aimons pas, mais il faut tout de même leur reconnaître une volonté toute particulière à souhaiter vivre dans un monde d'humains sans y causer de tort.  
- Comment font-ils ?, s'étonna Assline. Ce sont des vampires, ils… Ah parbleu !, soupira-t-elle soudain. J'ai vraiment du mal à croire que je parle de vampires avec autant de facilité que s'il s'agissait d'une recette de cuisine…  
- Passé un peu de temps, tu n'auras plus cette sensation – ils font malheureusement partie de notre quotidien, assura sombrement Embry. Et pour répondre à ta question, les Cullen vivent bien de sang, mais exclusivement celui des animaux – c'est d'ailleurs en partie grâce à cela que nous leur accordons le droit de se déplacer sur Forks, hormis sur notre territoire. Nous avons signé un traité de paix avec eux, ajouta-t-il devant l'air interrogateur d'Assline. Ils restent donc des prédateurs dangereux, mais uniquement envers les animaux de la forêt qu'ils chassent.

Cet intéressant détour dans la discussion revint finalement tout seul sur l'idée qui avait fait, dans un premier temps, réagir Assline.

- Ce sont les fameux « chasseurs » dont Bella parlait tout à l'heure ?  
- Oui, répondit Embry qui perdit subitement un peu de sa sérénité nouvellement retrouvée.  
- Et qu'est-ce qu'il leur arrive ? Pourquoi Bella pensait-elle que je pouvais faire quelque chose pour eux ? C'est parce qu'elle sait que je suis proche de vous et qu'elle pensait que je pourrais peut-être t'influencer que….  
- Nous ne sommes pour rien dans ce qui touche actuellement les Cullen, la détrompa aussitôt Embry avec une certaine réserve.  
- Ah bon ?, avoua Assline qui s'était déjà faite ses petites conclusions en fonction de ce qu'elle venait de découvrir. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, alors ?

Mais plutôt que de lui répondre directement, Embry regarda Assline en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, adoptant une attitude qui contrastait avec la naïve curiosité qui teintait sa question.

- Assline…, demanda-t-il lentement, de quoi te souviens-tu quand tu étais près du lac, ce soir-là ?

D'abord surprise, Embry la vit ensuite hésiter à répondre.

- Tu peux tout me dire, l'encouragea-t-il d'un ton rassurant, en lui attrapant délicatement la main.  
- Eh bien… Quand j'ai voulu retourner au village, tout à coup j'ai senti la présence de ce regard – toujours le même. Transperçant… Oppressant… J'ai eu l'impression de me retrouver transportée dans la forêt… J'ai eu peur…

Embry serra doucement la main.

- J'ai voulu fuir, mais j'ai compris que je n'en aurais jamais le temps. _Ça_ allait si vite, ça se rapprochait… C'était…

Replonger dans ses souvenirs était éprouvant pour Assline. Embry pressa alors un peu plus fort sa main.

- Je suis là, dit-il. Calme-toi.

Assline respira profondément et poursuivit, ses doigts étroitement entremêlés à ceux d'Embry.

- Je ne savais plus quoi faire... Alors j'ai fait le premier truc qui m'est passé par la tête : je me suis cramponnée à un arbre et j'ai attendu. Après, j'ai entendu un bruit étrange – comme des coups qu'on frappait sur le sol…  
- C'était nous. Nous arrivions…, dit Embry.

Assline se tourna vers lui, bouche bée.

- C'est vous qui êtes passés à côté de moi...?  
- Oui.

Assline fronça les sourcils, confuse. Pourquoi l'avaient-ils laissée seule et terrorisée, s'ils avaient été si proches ? Embry interpréta correctement sa réaction.

- Je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter, dit-il. J'ai vu que tu étais sauve – ce qui était le plus important pour moi. Mais nous devions nous occuper de l'autre sangsue au plus vite et nous étions tous transformés. Je ne suis pas sûr que dans un instant pareil, te retrouver tout à coup encerclée de loups t'aurait rassurée…  
- Probablement pas, admit Assline.  
- Et après ?, reprit Embry. De quoi te rappelles-tu d'autre ?... Entre le moment où tu nous as entendus et celui où… je t'ai rattrapée avant que tu maltraites une nouvelle fois ta pauvre tête.  
- Oh… Eh bien, j'ai entendu des cris – ceux que tu connais – et après, ça a été… Je ne sais pas…, hésita Assline. Je n'ai pas eu l'impression de m'endormir – en plus, pour réussir à s'endormir dans un moment pareil, franchement… Mais pourtant, je n'ai plus rien entendu, plus rien ressenti. Du coup, ça a quand-même fait comme si je m'étais endormie. Mais au fait, pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

Embry réfléchit d'abord quelques secondes.

- Notre combat contre le vampire n'a pas duré très longtemps - à huit contre un, il n'a pas fait long feu. Une fois que tout a été réglé et que le danger était écarté, nous sommes revenus vers toi pour te chercher – présentables, cette fois-ci – mais…  
- Mais… ?

Embry se mordit les lèvres.

- Nous n'avons pas pu nous approcher à moins de deux mètres de toi, révéla-t-il. Ni moi, ni aucun autre.

Assline resta incrédule.

- Pourquoi ?

Embry prit une profonde inspiration et regarda Assline, mal-à-l'aise.

- Assline, il faut que je te parle d'autre chose… Mais cette fois, c'est toi que ça concerne.  
- Quoi… ?

Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Que pouvait-il bien avoir encore à lui dire ?

- Te souviens-tu avoir déjà manifesté quelque pouvoir que ce soit ? N'importe lequel. Que ça soit attirer les oiseaux ou faire refleurir des plantes qui paraissaient sèches.

De deux yeux ronds, Assline afficha soudain une expression ahurie.

- Mais pourquoi tu me demandes des trucs pareils ?  
- S'il te plait, réponds-moi, dit seulement Embry.

Assline réfléchit alors en se grattant la tête.

- Ma foi, non, je ne crois pas, répondit-elle enfin. Mais si tu tiens absolument à rencontrer des « fantaisistes » dans ma famille, je te suggèrerais plutôt d'aller voir ma mère.  
- Ta mère ?  
- Oui. Ben, t'as qu'à voir : pour aller me donner un prénom celte dont tout le monde se moque, en pensant pourtant que ça me portera chance, faut quand-même avoir une approche des choses quelque peu différente de celle des autres…, lâcha Assline en roulant des yeux.

Mais Embry la considéra plutôt avec attention.

- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?, demanda Assline. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de particulier ?  
- Rien. Je pensais simplement que ta mère n'était sans doute pas aussi fantasque que tu l'imagines…  
- Que veux-tu dire ?  
- Sais-tu pourquoi seulement certains membres de la tribu ont le pouvoir de se transformer en loup-garou lorsque des vampires approchent ?  
- Non.  
- Nous sommes porteurs d'un gène qui le permet. Mais ça, c'est le côté scientifique de l'affaire – côté qu'en général, tu aimes bien, souligna Embry avec un petit sourire en coin. Mais il y en a un autre, plus impénétrable… surnaturel.  
- Pour ça, je suis d'accord, approuva Assline. Je vois même davantage le côté surnaturel que scientifique lorsque je pense à votre cas.  
- Nous vivons ici sur des terres sacrées où la magie opère depuis la nuit des temps, poursuivit Embry. Où elle permet à l'extraordinaire de prendre forme et vie.

Assline avait toujours aimé ces histoires. Cependant,

- Mais, c'est quoi le rapport avec moi ?

Embry hésita, redoutant sa réaction, puis se décida.

- Le rapport, c'est qu'il semblerait que tout comme nous, tu sois dotée de capacités qui dépasseraient le cadre naturel des choses.

Assline resta quelques secondes à le dévisager incrédule, puis elle afficha doucement un rictus sceptique.

- Euh... Excuse-moi, mais je crois que je serais au courant si j'avais…  
- Non, pas nécessairement, la coupa immédiatement Embry en restant très calme et prudent. Parce qu'en plus, en ne te souvenant pas de ce qu'il s'est passé, tu as très bien pu le provoquer sans même t'en rendre compte... Et c'est apparemment ce dont les sages de la meute sont persuadés.  
- La « meute » ?, releva Assline.  
- C'est le nom que porte le groupe des loups.  
- Ah… Et de quoi sont-ils persuadés, vos sages ?, demanda Assline, un sourcil en l'air.  
- Du fait que tu as un pouvoir de contrôle sur la nature, lâcha d'un trait Embry qui s'attendait au pire.

Mais plutôt que d'exploser, Assline resta pantoise.

- T'es pas rigolo, dit-elle ensuite sèchement.  
- Je ne cherche pas à l'être, s'excusa Embry.

Mais pour avoir déjà vécu une conversation dans un contexte similaire il y a peu, Assline préféra mettre de suite les choses au clair – surtout que cette fois-ci, en étant tout particulièrement concernée, elle était bien placée pour parler du problème.

- Embry, regarde-moi bien et écoute-moi, dit-elle, plus que résolue. Je n'ai pas de contrôle sur quoi que ce soit. Regarde : je n'en ai même pas sur toi, à l'instant, alors que j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de me sortir des trucs pareils. Et je n'en ai pas plus sur la météo, alors que j'aimerais presqu'autant qu'il fasse un peu plus souvent beau dans le coin !  
- Assline…  
- Non ! Ecoute : oui, ma mère est une hurluberlue – probablement autant que mon prof de civilisation, mais chacun dans son style – mais moi, je n'ai pas la main verte – j'arrive même à faire crever des plantes grasses ! – et, lorsqu'un chien, chat, oiseau ou un peu ce que tu veux doit péter un plomb, c'est inévitablement sur moi qu'il le fait ! Je ne pense donc pas que…  
- Assline, je comprends que ça puisse te bouleverser, mais écoute-moi, s'il te plaît !  
- Me bouleverser ? Me bouleverser ?!, s'écria-t-elle en se redressant d'un bond, tant elle était à nouveau excédée. Non mais, tu te rends compte de tout ce que j'entends depuis tout à l'heure ? J'ai déjà failli, par deux fois, me faire éventrer par des vampires, mon petit-ami est un loup-garou et maintenant, tu me dis que je pourrais contrôler la nature ! C'est quoi la prochaine étape ? Marcher sur l'eau ? Voler ? La cinquième dimension ?!

Assline resta un instant à dévisager Embry, le souffle court, avant que tout à coup, ses traits se relâchent et qu'elle se laisse glisser contre le mur du studio, lasse.

- Tu ne veux pas me laisser souffler un peu… ?

Embry lui prit alors la main et de l'autre, lui caressa le visage, le tournant vers lui.

- J'ai conscience que je te malmène – et j'en suis désolé, dit-il. Mais tu dois savoir, Assline. Parce que c'est notre vie, notre quotidien. Tu vis ici désormais, tu es… ma petite-amie et tu dois savoir ce qu'il en est. D'autres le savent déjà ou ont plus que des doutes – regarde Bella. Tu ne peux plus l'ignorer.  
- Mais Embry, comment pourrais-je faire quelque chose dont je ne suis même pas consciente ?, se désola Assline.  
- Je ne sais pas – pas encore, en tout cas. C'était la première fois que nous nous retrouvions confrontés à un phénomène pareil.  
- Et c'était quoi, ce phénomène ?  
- Tu es sûre que tu veux que je te le dise ?, grimaça Embry.  
- Au point où on en est…, soupira Assline. J'aurais toute la nuit pour le digérer, comme ça.  
- D'accord... Ce sont les arbres.  
- Comment ça, les arbres ?, répéta Assline en se redressant subitement.  
- Eh bien... Lorsque l'on est revenus et que l'on s'est avancés vers toi, tout autour, leurs branches se sont mises à fendre l'air à une vitesse incroyable – et je ne te parle pas de la force que ce genre de choses a. J'ai cru qu'on allait se faire décapiter…

Assline plaqua une main sur sa bouche, autant horrifiée par l'image qu'abasourdie par la nouvelle.

- Les mouvements cessaient sitôt que l'on s'éloignait et reprenaient à la moindre approche, poursuivit Embry. Au bout d'un moment, te sachant plus qu'en sécurité, les autres sont retournés au village, tandis que je suis resté avec toi. J'ai passé la nuit à essayer de te décrocher, mais à chaque fois, ça s'est révélé impossible : ça arrivait dans tous les sens, de partout. Il n'y a qu'au matin, quand tu as repris conscience, que j'ai enfin pu m'approcher – c'est à ce moment que tu es tombée…

Assline resta muette de stupéfaction.

- Après, par rapport à ce que t'a dit Bella, il est effectivement possible que ce soit ces mêmes attaques qui frappent actuellement les Cullen. De la même manière qu'un vampire a voulu s'en prendre à toi l'autre soir, eux, c'est aux êtres vivants qui peuplent la forêt qu'ils s'en prennent quand ils chassent. Du coup, Billy pense qu'à travers toi s'est produit une sorte d'éveil qui s'est étendu au-delà de la seule place où tu te trouves. Apparemment, les Cullen ignorent de quoi il s'agit. La singularité de la chose et ses caractéristiques ne leur permettent probablement pas d'identifier ou de songer à de tels « agresseurs ».

Assline accusait le coup. Mais contrairement au moment où Embry lui avait parlé de vampires, elle ne rentra pas dans une lutte acharnée pour lui démontrer qu'il avait tort. Au fur et à mesure qu'il lui avait décrit les évènements, elle s'était tout d'abord demandée s'il s'agissait bien d'elle – une étudiante on ne peut plus normale qui s'était retrouvée parachutée dans une tribu d'indiens et qui y avait finalement trouvé une place. Mais par la suite, le choc, la fatigue, le dépassement de toutes ces choses incroyables, lui enlevèrent sa volonté de douter et elle admit tout sans répliquer quoi que ce soit.  
Embry se pencha vers elle avec un sourire confiant. Découvrir du jour au lendemain qu'il était un loup-garou avait également été une épreuve pour lui. Heureusement, à cette époque, il s'était trouvé du monde pour l'aider, le rassurer. Ainsi, à ce moment, même si les « symptômes » n'étaient pas les mêmes, il ne savait que trop bien tout ce qui s'entrechoquait dans Assline et à quel point sentir une personne, sur qui elle pouvait compter, à ses côtés était important.

- Mais maintenant que tu sais, dit-il doucement, peut-être les choses ne se passeront plus de manière aussi incontrôlée et surprenante.  
- Tu crois vraiment ?, bredouilla Assline, égarée.  
- C'est ce que j'espère, en tout cas, dit Embry en passant un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer vers lui. Quoi qu'il en soit et quoi qu'il advienne, tu peux compter sur moi – tu peux compter sur nous tous. Sur notre soutien et notre protection.

Assline releva vers lui un faible sourire. Elle se cala ensuite contre son torse et ne bougea plus.

- Et dire qu'au début de cette conversation, tu essayais de me convaincre que les choses, ici, n'étaient pas normales…, souffla-t-elle.  
- Paul serait là, il dirait qu'on est bien assortis...  
- Oui…  
- Ne t'en fais pas, dit Embry en lui embrassant les cheveux. Même si pour le moment, les choses doivent te paraître compliquées, tu verras : malgré tout, la vie est belle ici…

* * *

**Commentaire** : Alors, bon après-midi et à bientôt pour la suite... Ciao :) !


	12. L'amour des loups

**Commentaire :** Salut... et bonne lecture ^^ .

* * *

_La vie est belle..._

C'est vrai. La vie était devenue plus jolie et agréable pour Assline. Certes, elle demeurait troublée par rapport aux pouvoirs que les indiens lui attribuaient - non-pas qu'elle doutait de leurs paroles, mais malgré de baigner indéniablement dans l'étrange, entre le fait que cela la concernait, elle, alors qu'elle s'était toujours trouvée tout à fait normale et celui où depuis ces révélations, plus rien ne semblait s'être passé, elle restait perplexe sur le sujet. A côté de ça, il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour s'habituer à la véritable nature d'Embry - le comportement de celui-ci n'ayant que peu changé (si ce n'est en bon, car il était à présent plus serein), mis à part le fait qu'il informait désormais Assline des raisons de ses absences. La conséquence directe fut la naissance d'une appréhension que la jeune fille avait du mal à étouffer lorsqu'elle le voyait disparaitre avec les autres membres de la meute dans les profondeurs de la forêt, de jour comme de nuit, pour aller livrer bataille à des créatures aussi féroces que sanguinaires.  
Plus secondairement, Assline savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais mentionner la « particularité » des Quileutes dans son mémoire (ni même en parler avec son professeur, ce qui était sa seule frustration, dans la mesure où elle aurait aimé savoir jusqu'à quel point cet homme bizarre avait connu la tribu), mais qu'importe. Se demandant parfois si elle achèverait seulement un jour son travail, tant les raisons pour lesquelles elle était venue à la Push lui semblaient à présent lointaines et obsolètes, ce que pourrait alors contenir son dossier lui importait finalement peu.  
Et puis, tant d'autres choses s'étaient passées par la suite...

* * *

Plusieurs jours après avoir découvert la vérité sur les Quileutes, Billy et Sam demandèrent à ce qu'Assline participe à un conseil de la tribu.

- De toute façon, en tant que fiancée d'Embry, il est normal que tu y assistes, lui répondit Seth, après qu'elle lui ait confié qu'elle ne savait pas trop si c'était bien-là sa place. Et puis, maintenant que tu vis ici, c'est normal aussi que tu sois au courant de ce qu'il s'y passe.  
- Euh... oui, souffla Assline.

Non-pas qu'elle se demandait si elle resterait vivre à la Push – la question ne se posait même pas. Non, ce qui la fit hésiter, fut l'appellation de « fiancée » que Seth employa avec autant de naturel. Car sans être vieux jeu et attendre une bague de fiançailles bien officielle, ou plus concrètement, de passer à la vitesse supérieure dans sa relation avec Embry, Assline avait quand-même besoin d'un peu de temps pour se considérer comme telle. C'était peut-être du chipotage, mais elle se voyait davantage comme une petite-amie que comme une fiancée.  
Ceci-dit, ce titre lui semblant tout de même de bon augure pour l'avenir, elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre à Embry (qu'elle n'avait évidemment pas interrogé sur la question, tant le garçon, pourtant concerné au premier plan, ne semblait pas se soucier de ce genre de détails), ni faire de remarque à Seth.

Ainsi, le soir venu, autour d'un grand feu, Assline découvrit la vraie place qu'occupaient plusieurs personnes qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonnées être apparentées à la meute et revit également Emily, qui ne lui cacha pas qu'elle était profondément soulagée que les choses se soient déroulées de la sorte et qu'Embry et elle puissent enfin vivre heureux et ensemble.  
Assline aimait beaucoup Emily. C'était une jeune femme généreuse, toujours souriante et avec qui elle espérait nouer des liens d'amitié. Par contre, qui la troubla une fois encore de par son comportement, fut Leah. Taciturne et préférant toujours se mettre à l'écart des autres, le fait qu'elle ait mitraillé Emily du regard lorsque cette dernière s'était avancée vers Assline pour discuter avec elle, la dérangea. Alors, ce n'était certainement pas le moment pour, mais à la première occasion, Assline avait bien l'intention de demander à Embry ce qui n'allait pas avec cette fille.  
Peu après, le conseil débuta et le sort des Cullen fut évoqué.

- Actuellement, ils s'absentent régulièrement durant des périodes pouvant aller de quelques jours à plusieurs semaines, rapporta Sam. Il semble donc qu'ils ne puissent toujours pas chasser sur leur territoire.  
- Tant mieux !, lança Paul. Si l'envie pouvait carrément leur prendre de déguerpir, ça ne serait pas plus mal.  
- Si, ça le serait, intervint gravement Billy. Les Cullen ont beau être des sangs froids, avec eux, il a été possible jusqu'à aujourd'hui de maintenir la paix – chose qui serait certainement impossible avec d'autres de leur race. S'ils s'en allaient, des nomades iraient et viendraient plus souvent encore sur nos terres sans se soucier de cet accord passé. Leur présence limite donc le nombre d'intrusions – ce qui a un intérêt non-seulement sur la population locale qui a moins à craindre, mais également sur nous, qui avons moins de chasses risquées à entreprendre. Ils doivent rester.  
- Pour le moment, c'est dans leurs intentions, confia Jacob.

Malgré l'échec de ses dernières rencontres avec Bella, il lui était impossible de rester trop longtemps sans la voir et prendre de ses nouvelles. C'est ainsi qu'il avait appris qu'Edward et sa famille resteraient pour le moment sur Forks, vu qu'en s'éloignant suffisamment pour chasser, ils n'étaient plus agressés. Bella avait également annoncé à Jacob qu'elle avait indiqué aux Cullen ce qu'elle pensait, ou plutôt, _qui_ elle pensait être la cause de leurs ennuis – s'en était suivie une nouvelle discussion très animée entre les deux amis où Jacob avait, par mégarde, révélé à Bella ce qu'il se passait réellement...

_- Tu n'avais pas à faire ça, Bella !, s'était écrié Jacob. Tu ne te rends pas compte de la position dans laquelle tu as mis Assline ? Elle n'y est pour rien dans tout ça – ce n'est pas volontaire ! En le sachant, tes buveurs de sang risquent maintenant de la prendre pour cible pour mettre un terme à...  
- Quoi ? Mais tu es fou, Jacob !, avait violemment rétorqué Bella. Comment peux-tu penser un seul instant qu'ils feraient une chose pareille ? Ils sont pacifiques et…  
- Comment je peux penser ça ?, avait répliqué Jacob. Je vais te le dire, moi, comment : en les imaginant simplement en avoir marre de se faire fouetter par les arbres dès qu'ils posent un pied dans la forêt – voilà comment !  
- Fouettés par des arbres… ?, était restée bouche bée Bella, avant de reprendre de plus belle. Je t'ai déjà dit qu'ils n'y toucheront pas ! Je leur ai rapporté ce que m'a dit Billy et ils sont prêts à patienter le temps qu'il faudra pour que tout redevienne normal ! Et puis ils ont le droit de savoir : il n'y a pas qu'Assline d'innocente dans cette histoire, je te signale !_

_Dans un premier temps, ces révélations avaient laissé toute la famille Cullen perplexe. Mais après les recherches auxquelles Carlisle s'était livré, ils avaient été obligés de reconnaître que c'était chose possible, et même fini par l'accepter…_

- Maintenant, ce qui aurait tendance à les inquiéter, c'est d'ignorer combien de temps les attaques pourraient durer, mais également..., ajouta Jacob en se tournant vers Assline en cherchant ses mots, si tu as l'intention d'entretenir tout ça et leur rendre à jamais toute chasse interdite autour de Forks.

En l'entendant, Assline se raidit et afficha une expression incrédule mêlée d'effroi. Elle s'apprêtait à répondre que jamais elle ne ferait une chose pareille quand Embry posa une main sur son bras et prit la parole.

- Pour entretenir ces attaques, il faudrait d'abord qu'Assline sache maitriser cette force - ce qui n'est pas le cas.

Puis, se tournant vers Assline, qu'il regarda tendrement.

- De plus, si le conseil considère que la présence des Cullen est « souhaitable » pour nous, je ne pense que tu essaierais de leur compliquer la tâche… ?

Assline confirma à coups de frénétiques mouvements de tête. Causer des problèmes à qui que ce soit n'avait jamais été dans ses intentions. Si encore cela avait aidé ses amis à se défendre, elle aurait pu – même si elle ne savait pas encore comment – essayer d'accentuer les choses, mais là, vu ce qu'il avait été décidé, elle aurait plutôt préféré pouvoir ralentir le processus.

* * *

Une fois le conseil terminé, Embry proposa à Assline de la raccompagner chez elle. Seth et Leah marchaient quelques pas devant eux, avec leur père.  
Durant cette courte marche, le silence régna. Se retrouver en fin de compte avec un rôle à jouer dans une lutte mêlant des vampires, des loups-garous et des humains, était quelque chose de difficile à concevoir pour Assline. Accepter la réalité en était une, mais être impliquée personnellement, en était une autre. Et puis, elle qui était venue ici pour étudier une tribu indienne en craignant de n'y trouver que des personnes vivotant dans une réserve, trouvait que le contraste avec la réalité était pour le moins édifiant.  
Sans s'en rendre compte, Assline poussa un léger soupir. La main d'Embry vint alors se lier à la sienne et ils échangèrent un regard complice et réconfortant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les Clearwater rentrèrent chez eux, après que Harry et Seth aient souhaité une bonne soirée à Embry et Assline - mais pas Leah...

- C'est quoi, le problème avec cette fille ?, demanda aussitôt Assline en fronçant les sourcils, son regard toujours posé sur la porte de la petite maison de bois grise qui venait de se refermer sur Seth.  
- Oh... Leah n'a jamais été très chaleureuse tu sais, éluda Embry en haussant les épaules.  
- Ce n'est pas ce que m'a dit un jour sa mère..., objecta Assline, songeuse. Avant, elle l'était apparemment. Tu ne l'as pas connue à cette époque ?, demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Embry.  
- Ah... Si, c'est vrai. Mais ça remonte à tellement de temps, reconnut-il en ricanant doucement. J'avais fini par oublier que Leah pouvait être agréable.  
- Hum... C'est toujours ça de se dire que ce n'est pas mon arrivée dans la réserve – et juste à côté de chez elle – qui l'a mise dans cet état, commenta Assline avec un singulier soulagement.  
- Ta présence ? Oh non !, assura Embry. Toutefois, nous voir ensemble ne doit pas faciliter les choses pour elle.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- C'est un peu long à expliquer..., dit Embry en dodelinant de la tête.  
- Eh bien dans ce cas, viens chez moi pour me raconter tout ça, proposa Assline avec un grand sourire. A moins que tu n'aies sommeil...

Embry pouffa à sa remarque et la suivit dans son studio sans rien ajouter. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils s'y retrouvaient seuls - que ce soit pour y trouver un peu d'intimité ou moins romantiquement, pour y bavarder, comme ce fut le cas à ce moment. Ils s'assirent autour de la table après qu'Assline ait préparé deux thés. Embry lui expliqua alors qu'à une époque, Sam et Leah sortaient ensemble. Malheureusement, tout comme lui, il avait eu peur d'avouer à Leah ce qu'il était en vérité.

- Du coup, il a préféré la quitter..., murmura Assline, désolée, avant de soupirer en levant les yeux au plafond. Et tout ça pour finalement voir Leah se transformer à son tour et être dans le secret. Si ça n'a pas été inutile...  
- Ce qui n'a surtout pas arrangé les choses, c'est qu'un moment après, Sam s'est mis en couple avec Emily – qui est accessoirement la cousine de Leah.  
- Quoi ?, s'exclama Assline. Oh là là ! Le sac de nœud familial ! Non mais franchement, il n'aurait pas pu tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre ?

Embry haussa les sourcils.

- Ce genre de choses ne se contrôle pas, tu sais. Et puis..., ajouta-t-il doucement en prenant délicatement la main d'Assline dans la sienne, pour savoir la force de ces sentiments, parce que je les vis avec toi, je peux t'assurer qu'il aurait vraiment été impossible pour Sam de renoncer à Emily... même s'il sait que ça fait de la peine à Leah et qu'il souffre à cause de ça.

Assline esquissa un sourire, émue par la jolie déclaration qu'Embry venait de lui faire. Elle se leva et alla s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou... et l'embrassa.

* * *

Une semaine était passée. L'automne laissait peu à peu place à l'hiver. Le froid était devenu sec, mordant. Les arbres perdaient peu à peu leur feuillage pour laisser apparaître des branches nues pareilles à des bras squelettiques qui s'enchevêtraient les uns dans les autres.  
Ce matin-là, Assline avait prévu de se rendre au lycée de Forks pour fignoler ses recherches sur la ville. La veille, elle avait téléphoné à Mike pour l'informer de sa prochaine visite dans le monde civilisé - ce qui amusa et enthousiasma le garçon.

A peine arrivée sur le parking du lycée, Assline remarqua un petit groupe qui la regardait se garer du coin de l'œil, un peu plus loin sous un préau. Le groupe était composé de Mike, Eric, Angelica, Jessica... et Bella. Au souvenir de tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis leur dernière rencontre - que ce soit les confidences dont lui avait fait part Embry ou ce qui avait été dit lors du conseil - Assline se sentit mal-à-l'aise. Certes, dans le contexte actuel des choses, il lui semblait on ne peut plus légitime d'être effrayée - et cela aurait même été un argument imparable au cas où Bella décide de venir lui demander des comptes. Mais voilà, en l'occurrence, tout ça dépassait de loin le cadre d'une « simple » crainte de vampires. Il s'agissait des amis de Bella – voir même plus, concernant Edward -, une amie des Quileutes, qui toléraient également la présence des Cullen. Et même si Assline savait pertinemment que tout ce qu'il se passait actuellement n'était pas voulu, après avoir vu la souffrance de Bella lorsqu'elle était venue lui demander de l'aide, elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir responsable.  
Ainsi, Assline était partagée entre l'appréhension de se retrouver face à Bella et le désir de lui expliquer qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu tout ça. C'est donc incertaine qu'elle descendit de sa voiture et s'avança vers le groupe d'étudiants. Elle inspira une longue bouffée d'air frais, puis afficha un sourire qu'elle espérait le plus naturel possible.

- Bonjour tout le monde, dit-elle sans exubérance, en réponse de quoi les autres la saluèrent à leur tour, Bella se montrant toutefois plus réservée, avant de commencer à l'interroger sur la réserve.

Fort heureusement, à peine quelques minutes plus tard, la première sonnerie retentit et Assline put se débarrasser des curieux, qui se chargèrent alors de leur sac pour se diriger, dans le flot lent et ininterrompu d'élèves, vers leur bâtiment de cours. Au même moment, Bella prétexta avoir oublié un livre dans sa voiture, laissant de ce fait les autres partir devant elle. Mais comme Assline l'avait deviné, Bella ne retourna pas au parking, mais resta plutôt à ses côtés, silencieuse, son regard tourné vers ses camarades qui s'éloignaient peu à peu, les laissant seules.  
Après quelques instants d'hésitation, elles se décidèrent enfin et d'un même mouvement, se firent face pour lancer en chœur, d'une voix résolue :

- Il faut que je te parle !

La surprise les figea d'abord, avant qu'elles s'échangent un petit sourire encourageant.

- Ecoute, Bella, commença Assline, pressée de se libérer. Je sais ce qu'il se passe – pour toi, tes amis, les indiens... tout le monde. Et si je pouvais faire quoi que ce soit pour que les choses aillent mieux, crois-moi, je le ferais, assura-t-elle. Mais je ne sais pas... Je ne sais rien de tout cela. Je suis vraiment désolée...

Bella soupira. Mais même si ce soupir était teinté de déception, il extériorisait avant tout son soulagement.

- A en croire Jacob, dit-elle plus détendue, c'est juste une question de temps avant que les choses reprennent leur cours normal. Alors je pense que... Quoi ?

Elle vit soudain Assline se raidir et écarquiller les yeux en apercevant quelque chose par-dessus son épaule. Elle fit volte-face… pour afficher aussitôt un grand sourire.

- Edward ! Alice !

Puis Bella se retourna vers Assline, qui paraissait à présent méfiante. Car malgré tout ce qu'elle savait des Cullen, elle éprouva une crainte en les voyant brusquement surgir de nulle part... et en songeant aussi que par sa faute, ils ne pouvaient plus aller et venir comme ils le souhaitaient sur leur territoire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Bella. Ils ne t'en veulent absolument pas et lorsqu'ils se montrent à la vue de tous, comme ça, c'est qu'il n'y a aucun danger. Ils rentrent d'ailleurs de la chasse.  
- Ah... ?, fit seulement Assline avec un drôle de rictus, en percevant tout à coup toute la bizarrerie qu'il y avait à parler de vampires qui rentraient de chasser sur le parking d'un lycée peuplé d'êtres tout à fait normaux qui auraient juré par tous les saints que les vampires et autres histoires abracadabrantesques n'existaient que dans les livres.

Edward et Alice n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elles quand leur air avenant s'effaça brutalement. Ils s'arrêtèrent et fixèrent à leur tour quelque chose par-dessus l'épaule des deux filles. Elles se retournèrent une nouvelle fois et virent trois garçons traverser le parking d'un pas rapide et décidé.

- Hum... Il fallait s'en douter, marmonna Bella en se grattant la tête.

Embry, Jacob et Quil les avaient jusqu'à présent simplement surveillées depuis la forêt. Mais quand ils virent Edward et Alice apparaître, ils décidèrent spontanément d'intervenir.  
L'ambiance bascula du tout au tout une nouvelle fois. D'abord gênée lorsque Bella et Assline s'étaient retrouvées seules, elle était devenue plus décontractée puis craintive, pour finalement s'alourdir considérablement lorsque tout le monde se retrouva réuni sur un périmètre trop petit pour contenir autant d'antagonismes.

Embry alla jusqu'à Assline, qu'il tira doucement mais significativement vers lui, en la prenant par la main. Bella avait déjà remarqué que le garçon s'était trouvé par deux fois en compagnie d'Assline quand elle l'avait vue à la Push, mais elle n'était pas allée jusqu'à penser que leurs liens puissent être de cette nature.

- Tout va bien, dit Assline à Embry en désignant Bella. On ne faisait que discuter.  
- Et eux ?, répondit Embry en faisant un signe de tête vers Alice et Edward, qui se tenaient maintenant de part et d'autre de Bella. Ils sont venus aussi pour… discuter ?

Vampires et loups-garous se défièrent du regard avant qu'Alice ne fasse l'effort de parler calmement et amicalement.

- Nous voulions juste savoir où en étaient les choses.  
- Et Bella ne pouvait pas vous faire son rapport un peu plus tard, comme elle le fait d'habitude ?, demanda Jacob, froidement.  
- Vous n'avez rien à craindre de nous, répliqua Edward en regardant les trois indiens. Vous le savez.

Mais pour toute réponse, il n'eut droit qu'à trois grognements indistincts. Embry avança alors d'un pas, laissant Assline entre Jacob et Quil, et se plaça face aux deux Cullen.

- Ne vous approchez pas d'elle, dit-il dans un murmure menaçant.  
- Nous n'avons absolument pas l'intention de lui faire du mal !, se défendit Alice. Nous savons que...  
- Je me moque de ce que vous savez... ou pas, la coupa Embry, le regard flamboyant. Si vous vous approchez d'elle, ça se passera mal... très mal. Est-ce que je suis clair ?

Jacob et Quil n'eurent pas besoin de parler - leurs expressions à elles-seules indiquaient clairement qu'ils partageaient l'avis de leur ami.

- Très clair..., soupira Alice.

Embry sentit soudain une main se poser sur son bras : Assline s'était avancée. Il la regarda, sourcils froncés - elle ne semblait pas partager sa méfiance, même si elle la comprenait.

- Ça ira avec eux, lui dit-elle doucement. Ne sois pas aussi inquiet.  
- Assline, faire confiance à des vampires n'est pas dans la nature des loups-garous, répondit Embry.  
- Oui, mais moi, je ne suis ni un vampire, ni un loup-garou, précisa Assline avec un petit sourire. Et je crois qu'ils ont donné suffisamment de gages de bonne foi depuis tout le temps où vous les connaissez pour que tu les laisses s'approcher de moi, au moins pour me dire bonjour, non ?, conclut-elle avec un espoir léger... qui disparut trop vite.  
- Le fait est que je serai toujours là quand tu auras l'occasion de les rencontrer et que je ne permettrai jamais qu'ils s'approchent de toi. Je ne prendrai aucun risque concernant ta sécurité, tu comprends ?  
- Oui...

Puis, songeant tout à coup à ce qu'elle était venue faire sur Forks,

- Mais, là, maintenant... tu comptes quand-même me laisser aller travailler à la bibliothèque, j'espère…, demanda Assline en grimaçant.  
- Ça ira, dit Edward de bonne grâce. De toute façon, nous ne restons pas ici - nous devons rentrer chez nous. Tu peux donc y aller… _en toute sécurité_, Assline.

Sur quoi Edward fixa une dernière fois les trois indiens, s'approcha de Bella pour l'embrasser, puis, suivit d'Alice, ils repartirent d'où ils étaient venus.  
Voir les deux vampires ainsi disparaitre satisfit Jacob et Quil. Mais après cette entrevue quelque peu tendue, laisser Assline plusieurs heures dans un endroit qu'il jugeait sans protection, dérangeait Embry.

- Bon allez, filez maintenant !, lança Assline aux trois garçons. On se retrouve ce soir à la réserve.  
- Que tu crois !, répondit Embry en la serrant contre lui pour l'embrasser.  
- Bella, dit tout bas Jacob en l'entrainant légèrement à l'écart des autres. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit un jour, à propos de l'imprégnation ?  
- Euh... oui.  
- Tant mieux. Comme ça, tu comprendras qu'Embry ne plaisantait pas, tout à l'heure. Dis bien à tes buveurs de sang de ne surtout pas tourner autour d'Assline. Parce que si cela se produit, crois-moi, c'est toute la meute qui suivra.

Quelques instants plus tard, Jacob, Embry et Quil disparaissaient dans les bois environnants sous le regard habitué de Bella et sceptique d'Assline.

- Dis, demanda cette dernière, c'est toujours comme ça, quand ils se voient ?  
- Oui, dit Bella en roulant des yeux. Et encore, aujourd'hui, ça s'est plutôt bien passé.  
- Eh bien…, soupira Assline avant de revenir sur quelque chose. Euh, c'est quoi au fait, l'imprégnation ?

Bella la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça, tout à coup ?  
- Parce que d'après ce que je viens d'entendre, ça semblerait concerner Embry…  
- Ah…, fit Bella, mal-à-l'aise, en songeant que Jacob manquait cruellement de discrétion. Euh, pour être honnête, dit-elle en se demandant quoi répondre sans risquer de gaffer, je ne suis pas sûre d'être la bonne personne pour en parler. Déjà parce que c'est un phénomène qui ne touche que les Quileutes, mais surtout parce que si Jake m'en a bien déjà parlé une fois, ça remonte à si longtemps que j'en ai certainement oublié la moitié et risque donc de te dire n'importe quoi.  
- Hum… Il s'agit donc d'un phénomène, commenta doucement Assline, la mine songeuse.  
- Oui. Et sache que c'est quelque chose de très bien, préféra ajouter Bella. Quand ça arrive, c'est, comment dire ?... C'est la meilleure chose qui puisse arriver !, affirma-t-elle avec un grand sourire – un peu crispé tout de même.  
- Ah bon ?, dit Assline en faisant la moue, perdue par ces explications beaucoup trop vagues. Le mieux serait certainement que je demande à Embry…

Bella s'imagina alors la tête du garçon en devant expliquer ce genre de choses à sa petite-amie. Elle était ravie de ne pas être à sa place.

* * *

Comme annoncé, Assline rentra à la Push en fin d'après-midi et comme prévu, elle n'avait plus revu les Cullen de la journée. Mais bon, ça et le reste, elle n'eut pas besoin de le dire à Embry, puisqu'aux quelques remarques que le garçon fit, elle devina que loin d'être retourné au village, il avait passé la journée autour du collège, à veiller avec Jacob et Quil que tout s'y passe bien. Mais Assline s'abstint du moindre commentaire, car elle avait autre chose en tête. En effet, depuis qu'elle était rentrée, elle patientait de pouvoir se retrouver seule avec Embry afin de le questionner sur ce qu'était l'imprégnation. Malheureusement, au moment où Jacob, Quil et Seth s'apprêtaient à les laisser seuls, Leah arriva en courant, essoufflée et annonça que Sam attendait tout le monde chez Emily.

- Viens avec nous, proposa alors Embry à Assline.  
- Il demande _la meute_, précisa Leah sèchement.  
- Eh bien, elle n'aura qu'à rester avec Emily pendant que nous serons absents, répliqua du même ton Seth, en fixant sa sœur.

Leah ne répondit pas et se contenta de tourner les talons pour repartir en courant vers les bois sombres. Assline soupira, Embry remua lentement la tête.

- N'y faites pas attention, conseilla Seth. Et surtout, ne la laissez pas vous gâcher la vie. Un jour, ça finira bien par lui passer…  
- Moui… On peut toujours rêver, dit Jacob en levant les yeux au ciel.

Arrivés devant la petite maison à la lisière de la forêt, la meute se réunit dans le jardin tandis qu'Assline rejoignit Emily à l'intérieur. L'obscurité commençant à tomber et la fraicheur aidant, elles seraient mieux dedans pour bavarder, devant un bon feu de cheminée.  
Quelques minutes plus tard,

- On va aller faire un tour du côté de la frontière est, vint les avertir Sam – suivi d'Embry. Jared et Paul y ont découvert des traces étranges.  
- Tu crois que ce sont _eux_ ?, demanda Emily, l'air inquiet.  
- Certainement, dit Sam. Il y a leur odeur de partout. En attendant, restez ici toutes les deux, on repassera par là quand on rentre.

Là-dessus, Sam alla embrasser Emily – et Embry, Assline – puis tous deux rejoignirent le reste de la meute qui les attendait dehors. Après leur départ, Emily et Assline restèrent un instant immobiles, plantées au milieu de la pièce, leur regard préoccupés tournés vers la porte d'entrée, quand soudain :

- Bien !, lança Emily en forçant son sourire. Une tasse de thé, ça te dit ?  
- Volontiers, merci, accepta Assline.

Assline s'assit sur une chaise autour de la table et observa Emily s'activer devant ses fourneaux avec sa bouilloire, son visage toujours marqué par une expression anxieuse.

- Apparemment, on ne s'y habitue jamais, n'est-ce pas ?, souffla doucement Assline.  
- A quoi ?, demanda Emily en relevant la tête, l'air étonné.  
- Au fait qu'ils s'en aillent comme ça, sans savoir comment ça va se passer… s'ils reviendront tous sains et saufs…  
- Ah… oui, dit Emily en venant s'asseoir à côté d'Assline. Le temps passe, mais pas cette angoisse. Je sais pourtant qu'ils sont forts – plus forts et plus rapides que les vampires -, mais un accident est si vite arrivé.

Emily hocha la tête et son regard se perdit dans le vague. La bouilloire se mit à siffler.

- Laisse, dit Assline en se levant, je m'en occupe.

Elle contourna le plan de travail et partit à la recherche des sachets de thé, de deux tasses et d'autant de cuillères, sans savoir pourtant où les trouver. Emily sourit et vint à son aide.  
Elles parlèrent ensuite de cuisine, de leur journée et de plein d'autres choses qui firent passer le temps de manière aussi rapide qu'agréable.

- Je suis contente d'avoir fait ta connaissance, dit Assline. Une présence féminine, même quand on a son amoureux près de soi, c'est important.  
- C'est vrai, sourit Emily. Ils ont beau être compréhensifs, il y a des moments où l'on préfère parler avec une fille qu'avec son petit-ami.  
- Oui, dit Assline qui pensa soudain à quelque chose, même si à la base, elle comptait en parler à Embry. Emily, est-ce que tu sais ce qu'est l'imprégnation ?

La dernière gorgée de thé d'Emily lui passa de travers. Elle toussa puis regarda Assline avec une certaine incrédulité.

- Pourquoi parles-tu de ça ?  
- Pourquoi ? C'est un sujet tabou ?  
- Oh, non, pas du tout !, affirma Emily en reposant lentement sa tasse. C'est juste étrange que tu connaisses le mot mais pas son sens.  
- Eh bien… A vrai dire, j'ai seulement entendu Jacob en parler ce matin, mais il n'est pas rentré dans le détail, expliqua Assline, un peu gênée d'avouer son indiscrétion. Et par la suite, tout ce qu'on a pu m'en dire, c'est que ça serait quelque chose de positif, c'est tout. Est-ce que c'est vrai, déjà ?  
- Assurément, dit Emily, l'air soudain rêveur. Alors, comment pourrais-je t'expliquer ce qu'est l'imprégnation ?, dit-elle en posant son index sur ses lèvres. Déjà, tu dois savoir que l'imprégnation concerne les sentiments amoureux et est exclusive aux loups – il n'y a qu'eux qui peuvent « s'imprégner de quelqu'un ». C'est quelque chose de très fort, très intense, face à quoi personne ne peut lutter et qui se réalise dès l'instant où le loup rencontre l'être qui lui était destiné.

Assline ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte et regarda Emily en soulevant un sourcil. Le temps d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, elle se souvint qu'Embry se trouvait chez les Clearwater le soir où elle s'y était présentée.

- Ça voudrait donc dire, proposa-t-elle prudemment, qu'Embry se serait imprégné de moi le soir où je suis venue à la Push pour la première fois ?  
- Tout à fait, dit Emily avec un grand sourire.

Et elle se mit soudain à rire sous l'expression stupéfaite d'Assline.

- Tu l'aurais vu, d'ailleurs ! Les gars ont dû s'y mettre à trois pour le faire sortir de chez Harry et Sue et le traîner jusqu'au feu où nous les attendions. Embry ne tenait plus en place. Il voulait déjà rester auprès de toi..., dit Emily, attendrie.

Assline comprit enfin l'origine des bruits qu'elle avait entendus et pourquoi Sam était soudain réapparu si essoufflé.

- Hum… Alors l'imprégnation, c'est un peu comme un coup de foudre ?

Emily devint pensive.

- Oui et non. Parce que si dans le langage courant, le coup de foudre est effectivement ce qui y ferait le plus penser, cela reste nettement moins puissant qu'une imprégnation. Et puis, quand deux personnes sont ensembles suite à une imprégnation, on sait que quoi qu'il arrive, quels que soient les obstacles qu'ils rencontreront au cours de leur vie, ils resteront ensemble et sauront faire face - contrairement à une relation qui débute par un coup de foudre, où personne ne peut savoir comment ça se terminera. Quand il s'agit d'une imprégnation…  
- On le sait ?, termina Assline.  
- Oui. Je trouve que c'est un très beau cadeau que la nature a fait aux loups, dit Emily. Leur donner ce pouvoir de savoir que la personne qu'ils choisissent est leur âme-sœur, celle qui est faite pour eux et vice-versa.  
- Autrement dit, les deux en question peuvent être certains qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu être plus heureux avec quelqu'un d'autre, c'est ça ?, demanda Assline – qui trouvait l'idée aussi intéressante que rassurante, mais surtout, bien dans le ton de tout ce qu'elle avait découvert ces derniers temps.  
- C'est ça, répondit Emily.  
- Et si tu lui parlais aussi du côté mécanique de l'affaire ?, intervint brusquement une voix froide et familière du côté de la porte d'entrée.

Assline et Emily sursautèrent et se tournèrent en même temps vers,

- Leah ?  
- Ouais, dit celle-ci en rentrant dans la cuisine, conservant ce regard dédaigneux qu'Assline lui avait toujours vu.  
- Où sont les autres ?, demanda Emily.  
- Derrière, dit Leah en pointant la porte du pouce par-dessus son épaule. Tout le monde est parti en même temps, mais comme je suis la plus rapide et ai également l'ouïe fine, ça m'a permis d'arriver un peu plus tôt et d'entendre cette merveilleuse définition de l'imprégnation, dit-elle avec une grimace d'écœurement. Mais il y a une chose dont tu as oublié de parler, _cousine_, ajouta-t-elle en s'approchant de la table où elle appuya ses mains, bras tendus, pour mieux se pencher, tour à tour, vers Emily et Assline. C'est que le but de l'imprégnation n'a jamais été de créer le couple le plus parfait et romantique qui soit.  
- Je t'en prie, Leah, soupira Emily qui parut soudain lasse. Je sais très bien ce que tu vas dire et ce n'est pas la peine de…  
- De quoi ?, reprit Leah, acide. De dire que si cette stupidité d'imprégnation n'existait pas, Sam serait revenu vers moi ? De dire que contrairement aux vrais sentiments, l'imprégnation leur déconnecte complètement le cerveau et leur ferait prendre des vessies pour des lanternes ? Et tout ça pour quoi, hein ? Tout ça pour quoi ?

Leah se pencha alors vers Assline qui, malgré de s'être reculée contre le dossier de sa chaise, fut encore assez proche pour lire toute sa haine dans ses yeux.

- Tu sais pourquoi c'est propre aux loups de s'imprégner, Assline ? Tu sais pourquoi ?, demanda-t-elle de plus en plus fort, prête à exploser.  
- Non…, répondit Assline tout bas, effrayée.  
- Parce que c'est dans leur nature de repérer au premier coup d'œil celle avec qui ils auront le plus de chance de transmettre au mieux leurs gênes de loup !  
- Quoi… ?  
- Leah ! Arrête, s'il te plait !, dit Emily, le souffle court.

Mais c'était trop tard : Leah ne l'écoutait même plus.

- Hé oui !, s'exclama Leah avec un sombre triomphe. Tu crois peut-être que c'est parce qu'il a découvert en toi la personne idéale, avec qui il sera heureux tout le restant de sa vie, qu'il t'a choisie ? Qu'il pense que tu es celle qui saura lui offrir une merveilleuse petite famille bien heureuse avec toute la mièvrerie qui va avec ? Qu'il est tombé amoureux de toi parce que vous partagez des points communs et la même façon de voir les choses ? Eh non, désolée ! Tu as été choisi par son instinct animal – pas par son cœur – parce qu'il lui a dit que tu étais la nana la mieux adaptée pour lui donner les plus beaux loups possible ! Rien à faire que tu aies des qualités ou des défauts, que tu sois belle ou moche : il ne le voit même pas – il est complètement aveuglé par son instinct ! Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est que c'est avec toi qu'il doit procréer pour assurer la survie de la meute - point barre ! Et si tu crois que « la nature fait bien les choses » et que de ton côté, au moins, les sentiments sont vrais et que tu t'entends naturellement bien avec lui, songe un peu à tous les efforts qu'il a fait pour que tu l'apprécies et après, tu me diras si, pour un peu qu'un beau gars musclé vienne te voir et sois aux petits soins avec toi dans le seul but de te séduire, tu ne t'intéresserais pas à lui ! Voilà Assline ! Voilà ce qu'est vraiment l'imprégnation : lui qui vit complètement décérébré et toi, dans un cadre truqué, totalement illusoire ! Voilà ce qu'est _l'amour des loups_ !


	13. Ce qu'elle veut vraiment

**Commentaire** : Bonsoir ^^ ! Et voici donc la suite...

* * *

- Tu es abominable, grinça Emily en se redressant lentement, son regard d'ordinaire si doux à présent durement braqué sur Leah.

Elle était aussi choquée qu'Assline après avoir entendu des paroles si violentes. Mais contrairement à cette dernière, en connaissant la rancœur qui rongeait sa cousine depuis des années, elle sut réagir.

- Comment oses-tu dire des choses aussi cruelles ? Prétendre que tout ce que nous vivons serait faux ? Que notre amour n'en serait pas un ?

Le ton était posé mais son indignation immense.

- Et toi, rétorqua Leah, qui contenait mal sa colère, ose dire que c'est faux ! Qu'ils ne sont pas complètement…  
- Ils sont heureux, Leah !, la coupa sèchement Emily en s'opposant davantage, tapant du poing sur la table tandis que Leah, surprise, recula spontanément d'un pas. Heu-reux ! Quelle importance que ça soit les hormones ou leur instinct qui les guident ? Ils se lèvent le matin avec le cœur léger, avec cette certitude apaisante qu'ils aiment et sont aimés en retour ! Voir sourire la personne qu'ils ont choisie et pouvoir partager du temps avec elle est ce qu'il y a de plus beau, de plus important pour eux ! Tu sais ô combien être un loup-garou est une lourde et dangereuse mission. N'est-ce pas la moindre des choses qu'à côté de ça, ils aient au moins droit à un bonheur éternel ?!

Assise au fond de sa chaise, la bouche entrouverte, ne sachant plus quoi penser, Assline écoutait à présent Emily qui parlait avec une telle conviction, qui s'opposait avec tant de force à Leah – défendant son amour pour Sam et celui de Sam pour elle.

- Ils ne sont que des prisonniers, cracha Leah. Des prisonniers de leur destin, c'est tout !

Emily se redressa légèrement et afficha un étrange rictus que sa balafre accentuait davantage.

- Ce ne sont pas des prisonniers, Leah. Mais par contre, c'est vrai qu'ils sont condamnés…

Leah et Assline froncèrent les sourcils.

- Ils sont condamnés à ce que, quoi qu'il arrive, ils ne se retrouvent jamais seuls. Ils sont condamnés à avoir auprès d'eux la personne qui leur était destinée, qui les soutiendra et qu'ils soutiendront quoi qu'il advienne. Ils sont condamnés à avoir une vie comblée. Voilà à quoi ils sont condamnés. Mais toi, tu es incapable de le voir et de le comprendre. Tu es tellement aveuglée par la peine et le ressentiment que tu ne vois même plus ce qui est beau autour de toi.

Emily baissa la tête et la remua lentement, navrée.

- Je sais à quel point tu souffres, Leah, dit-elle tout bas. Je le sais et crois-moi, j'en suis vraiment désol…  
- Alors si tu es si désolée que ça, rends-moi Sam !, hurla Leah.

Assline sursauta mais Emily ne broncha pas.

- Je ne te l'ai pas pris, répondit-elle calmement mais fermement. Et il ne serait jamais revenu vers toi, Leah. Votre histoire était terminée pour lui bien avant qu'il ne s'imprègne de moi. Tu le sais, mais tu refuses de l'accepter. Au lieu de ça, tu… regardes le mal que tu fais – aux autres autant qu'à toi-même, dit-elle en montrant Assline.

Mais Leah n'en fut pas pour autant attendrie. Dès l'instant où elle était revenue chez Emily, elle savait quel discours elle lui tiendrait. Alors, mâchoire crispée, elle se contenta de reculer de quelques pas jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, restée grande ouverte, et toisa Emily et Assline.  
Emily soupira puis s'en détourna pour se pencher vers Assline qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, pas parlé, et dont le regard perdu reflétait toute l'incompréhension qu'elle vivait.

Ainsi, voilà les raisons pour lesquelles elle était avec Embry…  
Etait-ce bien, était-ce mal ? Toutes ces paroles qu'elle avait entendues et qui tournaient dans sa tête sans qu'elle n'arrive à se décider, sans qu'elle n'arrive à s'accrocher à quelque chose, quoi que ce soit – bon ou mauvais, futile ou important. Dès qu'elle s'arrêtait sur une idée, une pensée, celle-ci était immédiatement remplacée par une autre qui lui affirmait le contraire. Etait-ce de l'amour… ou de la manipulation ? Ces sentiments-là pouvaient-ils être considérés comme véritables ? Quelle place tenait-elle dans ce cas ? Etait-elle une marionnette ou une privilégiée ? Et quel véritable regard les autres portaient-ils sur elle ?  
Tout à coup, lui parvenant de loin, Assline entendit une voix. Une voix douce et familière. Et quand elle réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'Emily, le tourbillon qui lui faisait perdre pied disparut et elle tourna vers elle un regard flou qui s'éclaircit peu à peu, faisant toutefois un effort pour se concentrer sur ce qu'elle lui disait.

- Assline, dit Emily en s'accroupissant tout près d'elle, posant ses mains sur son avant-bras, plongeant ses yeux inquiets dans les siens, écoute-moi, je t'en prie. Je te promets que tout ce que je viens de te dire est vrai. Il t'aime. Embry t'aime de tout son cœur. Et s'il est prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour toi, ce n'est pas parce qu'il aurait perdu le contrôle de lui-même, mais simplement parce que auprès de toi, il est heureux. Tout simplement et le plus sincèrement du monde. Je t'en prie, ne te laisse pas mettre le doute. Ne doute jamais de votre amour. Jamais…

Mais Assline était bouleversée. Les paroles de Leah raisonnaient toujours dans sa tête et celles d'Emily, malgré sa loyauté, ne parvenaient pas à les effacer. Lentement, ses grands yeux se mouillèrent, troublés. Tout était encore si récent et fragile pour elle. Entendre ça, maintenant… Elle qui pensait avoir fini par tout accepter…  
Soudain, sans crier gare, elle craqua. Elle en avait marre. Marre de ce sentiment de culpabilité à faire un mal qu'elle ne contrôlait pas et dont elle ne savait rien marre de ces dangers qui l'entouraient, qui l'inquiétaient, qui menaçaient ceux qui, malgré tout, comptaient désormais tant pour elle marre de cette terrible incertitude qui venait de s'abattre sur elle, sur son amour. Alors sans prendre garde à Emily qui fut bousculée, elle se leva brusquement, renversa sa chaise et s'enfuit en courant, heurtant Leah qui ne la retint pas, mais n'osa pas la regarder quand elle passa devant elle pour traverser le jardin en courant et disparaitre dans l'obscurité de la forêt.  
Haletante, Emily se précipita à son tour dehors et chercha désespérément du regard par où Assline avait pu partir.

- Assline, reviens !, hurla-t-elle en mettant ses mains en porte-voix. Assliiiine !

Accablée, elle resta de longues minutes immobile et silencieuse devant les bois sombres qui ne lui renvoyèrent aucune réponse, aucun bruit. Soudain :

- Emily, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, lança une voix.

Sam venait d'arriver, suivi un peu plus loin par les autres, et s'inquiéta tout à coup en voyant l'expression d'Emily qui paraissait incapable de lui répondre.

- Emily, dit-il en se précipitant vers elle, que se passe-t-il ?

Du coin de l'œil, il vit alors la chaise renversée et le désordre qui régnait dans la maison… puis Leah. Leah qui se tenait appuyée contre l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée, le visage encore plus fermé que d'habitude et étrangement marqué. Les autres venaient de rejoindre Sam et ne mirent pas longtemps à comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Emily et Leah étaient là, mais…

- Où est Assline ?, demanda Embry d'une voix subitement tendue.  
- Emily ?, répéta Sam en sentant un mélange de colère et de panique grandir en lui.  
- Elle est partie… dans la forêt, parvint seulement à articuler Emily en tournant vers Embry un regard désemparé. Pardon… Je n'ai pas réussi à la retenir. Il faut que vous la retrouviez…

L'effroi gagna le groupe. Embry se figea sur place.

- Où est-elle allée ? Et pourquoi est-elle partie ?

Mais il n'attendit même pas de réponse. Car plus que le savoir, il le sentit. Il se tourna vers Leah, menaçant.

- Toi, grogna-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu…

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase qu'il s'était déjà transformé, prêt à lui sauter dessus. Sam ordonna à Emily de se reculer puis se transforma à son tour, imité dans l'instant par les autres.

- Embry !, ordonna-t-il tandis que Jared et Jacob allèrent faire un barrage de sécurité entre Embry et Leah, qui refusa de se transformer et restait immobile, étrangement abattue près de la porte. Reprends tes esprits immédiatement et concentre-toi sur ce qui a de l'importance : il faut que l'on retrouve Assline immédiatement ! Elle est en danger !

Entendre prononcer le seul prénom de la jeune fille eut l'effet d'une claque.

- On verra ce que l'on décide pour Leah plus tard, ajouta Sam qui recherchait déjà des traces et autres odeurs sur le sol. Ce n'est pas notre priorité pour le moment !

Embry grogna mais écouta Sam et se détourna aussitôt de Leah. Quelques secondes plus tard, Paul repéra l'odeur d'Assline. Ils s'engouffrèrent aussitôt dans les bois en courant, laissant derrière eux Emily, rongée par l'angoisse, et Leah, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à conserver son masque de dureté.  
Malheureusement, très rapidement les loups perdirent la trace qu'ils suivaient. C'est comme si Assline avait brusquement disparu.

- Merde !, s'écria Paul. Comment ça se fait qu'on ne la trouve plus ?

Il se mit alors à renifler frénétiquement autour de lui, tout comme les autres.

- Heureusement qu'il n'y a pas d'autres odeurs par ici, ça aurait pu mal virer.  
- Paul, tu peux nous dispenser de ce genre de pensées dramatiques, s'il te plait ?, le reprit Jacob qui leva furtivement la tête vers Embry dont il ne percevait aucune pensée.

Mais même sans cela, il devinait la terreur que son ami devait éprouver à ce moment-là.

- Mais qu'est-ce que Leah a encore foutu ?, s'énerva Seth. Quelle plaie, bon sang !  
- Concentrez-vous sur Assline et par sur Leah !, ordonna Sam. On aura le temps de voir tout ça avec elle après, pour le moment nous devons…

Il releva soudain la tête, grogna et partit en courant dans une direction précise.

- Ça y est, tu l'as retrouvée ?, demanda Embry, plein d'espoir.  
- Non, pas elle…, répondit sombrement Sam, en sachant que les autres comprendraient immédiatement.

Ils engagèrent alors une véritable course contre la montre, allant le plus vite possible, espérant qu'il n'était pas déjà trop tard…

* * *

Assline avait couru sans se retourner, sans même réfléchir où elle allait. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Mais courir ainsi à perdre haleine ne l'aiderait pas à oublier les horreurs que venaient de lui dire Leah.

_Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est que c'est avec toi qu'il doit procréer pour assurer la survie de la meute !... Tu crois qu'il est tombé amoureux de toi parce que vous partagez des points communs et la même façon de voir les choses ? Eh non, désolée!... Voilà ce qu'est vraiment l'imprégnation : lui qui vit complètement décérébré et toi, dans un cadre truqué !_

Et tout ça se ressassait dans sa tête tel un disque rayé à la musique entêtante et insupportable. C'était horrible... tellement horrible...  
Alors c'était ainsi ? Elle n'était qu'un instrument, qu'un pantin… Ce pouvait-il vraiment qu'Embry n'ait pas eu d'autres choix que de la choisir parce que cela lui avait été dicté ? L'aurait-il seulement regardée s'il en avait été autrement ? Et elle, tout ce qui l'entourait - les sourires, les rigolades, la tendresse - tout cela n'était-il donc qu'une cage dorée destinée à la maintenir avec eux... pour assurer la survie de la meute ? Ce n'était pas possible... Elle refusait d'y croire... Aveuglément, elle courait, toujours plus vite, son regard rendu flou par les larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux rougis, gonflés comme son cœur qui souffrait – qui souffrait plus fort qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il puisse le faire un jour.  
Soudain, elle poussa un cri, fut violemment heurtée à la tête et s'effondra au sol, perdant le peu de repères qu'il lui restait encore.

Assline ignorait combien de temps elle était restée étendue sur le tapis de feuilles mortes rendues molles et froides par l'humidité ambiante. Elle releva doucement la tête en grimaçant. Un douloureux lancement lui parvenait de son sourcil gauche. Elle leva une main hésitante vers son front et retint une plainte. Une bosse venait d'apparaitre tandis qu'un liquide chaud et épais lui macula le bout des doigts. Elle se retourna sur le dos et distingua juste au-dessus de sa tête une branche basse qu'elle n'avait pas vue et percutée de plein fouet.

Elle se sentait étrangement vide – comme elle l'avait toujours été après un choc. Elle regarda la couverture de végétation qui s'étendait au-dessus d'elle et entraperçut à travers les hautes branches emmêlées un bout de ciel où quelques étoiles parvenaient à percer la couche de nuages. Quelle heure était-il ? Tard certainement. Trop tard en tout cas pour se retrouver étendue à terre, égarée dans les profondeurs d'une forêt...  
Un premier chant d'insecte nocturne se fit soudain entendre. Puis un second, puis ce fut un oiseau qui traversa le ciel. Assline soupira et sentit ses joues tirer à cause des larmes qui avaient fini par sécher sur sa peau. Elle ne se sentait pas le courage de retourner au village. Elle ne se sentait même pas la force de se relever. De toute façon, à quoi bon...

* * *

Mais les minutes passant, son esprit retrouva peu à peu de sa lucidité. Et si ses doutes perduraient, Assline réalisa également où elle se trouvait et tout ce que cela impliquait pour sa sécurité. Elle sentit tout à coup son cœur battre un peu plus vite, sa respiration s'accélérer légèrement et son visage se réchauffer sous l'effet du sang qui afflua plus vivement. Elle se releva sur les coudes et regarda autour d'elle. Oui, c'était bien la forêt qu'elle connaissait. Celle où elle était venue tant de fois se promener en compagnie d'Embry, de Seth ou d'autres membres de la meute. Mais ils n'étaient plus là. Elle était seule et brusquement, ces bois qui contenaient tant de souvenirs lui parurent inhospitaliers.  
Il faisait froid, il ferait bientôt nuit. Il n'y avait plus de sûreté. Il n'y avait plus rien, plus personne à appeler. Une légère brise se leva soudain, emportant au hasard de son souffle des feuilles dans un bruissement inquiétant. Assline eut alors une drôle d'impression. En même temps que l'air, c'est comme si quelque chose lui soufflait de se relever et de s'en aller – elle n'avait rien à faire là à ce moment. Troublée et de plus en plus anxieuse, elle se redressa péniblement, ses jambes vacillantes menaçant de s'effondrer à tout moment. Elle fit quelques pas puis retomba dans un gémissement. Sa blessure à la tête lui faisait de plus en plus mal. Dans un étourdissement, elle se laissa aller contre un énorme arbre dont les pieds enracinés étaient recouverts d'une mousse épaisse et attendit que son malaise passe pour pouvoir se relever et repartir.

Ses sens en éveil, Assline prêta plus d'attention à ce qui l'entourait et trouva un peu de réconfort dans le fait que le temps passant, hormis les habitants de la forêt, rien ne se manifestait. Se décontractant de plus en plus, elle replongea inconsciemment dans sa situation, se demandant ce qu'elle ferait une fois rentrée. Aller trouver Embry et lui parler ?... mais dans ce cas, comment réagirait-elle quand il lui confirmerait que l'imprégnation « fonctionnait » bien comme Leah le lui avait dit ? Parce qu'elle n'avait malheureusement pas de doute à ce sujet. Même Emily ne l'avait pas nié... Et là, enfin et pour la première fois, Assline prit le temps de repenser à ce que lui avait dit Emily : la manière dont elle avait parlé de l'imprégnation, comment elle avait défendu l'amour qu'ils partageaient avec Sam. Elle savait pourtant quelles étaient les raisons pour lesquelles il était venu à elle. Cependant, elle les avait acceptées et vivait maintenant heureuse avec lui sans s'en soucier. Aussi simplement que magnifiquement. C'était donc possible...  
Un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage fatigué d'Assline. Qui sait, peut-être ne lui faudrait-il qu'un peu de temps ? Un peu de temps pour parler avec Embry. Un peu de temps pour accepter à son tour tout ça. Parce qu'au fond d'elle, une certitude se faisait jour : elle n'abandonnerait pas si facilement l'amour qu'elle avait trouvé ici.

Sa douleur au front s'estompait, les choses lui paraissaient plus claires, plus tolérables. Assline était enfin prête à rentrer. Et ce fut une bonne chose, car une nouvelle crainte se fit soudain jour en elle : celle qu'Embry et les autres soient arrivés entre temps chez Emily pour ne pas l'y trouver.  
Décidée, Assline se releva, faisant fi de son lancement, et constata avec soulagement que ses jambes la porteraient. Mais à l'instant où elle fit un premier pas, elle réalisa brusquement quelque chose : autour d'elle, régnait à présent le silence – un silence lourd et lugubre qui lui fit dresser les poils sur ses bras. Un silence qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien et savait qu'il ne présageait rien de bon.  
Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine, elle se raidit et s'adossa spontanément contre le tronc, cherchant un appui quelconque pour au moins, avoir l'illusion qu'elle n'était pas seule. Tout à coup, elle sursauta. À quelques mètres, dans la végétation de plus en plus opaque, elle entendit du bruit. Brindille écrasée, bout de branche tombé, Assline n'aurait su dire ce que c'était. Mais dans ce silence angoissant, elle perçut ce minuscule bruit avec autant de force que si on lui avait hurlé aux oreilles.

Malgré le fait de ne rien voir, Assline tourna la tête, les yeux écarquillés, et essaya de distinguer quelque chose dans l'épaisseur des bois. Soudain, une ombre d'abord, puis une silhouette se dessina. Assline crispa machinalement ses mains sur l'écorce de l'arbre. Il semblait n'y avoir qu'une personne. Grande et élancée, elle s'approcha silencieusement, d'abord à pas feutrés puis, en une fraction de seconde, elle se retrouva à deux mètres d'Assline. Le cœur de la jeune fille fut sur le point d'exploser. Sa respiration s'était emballée. Elle était littéralement tétanisée par la peur.  
Un vampire.  
Sans aucun doute, elle avait devant elle l'une de ces créatures errantes, « nomades » comme les nommaient les indiens, qui ne se contentaient pas du sang des animaux pour vivre. C'était un homme. Si proche, Assline put l'observer. Il était grand, brun avec de longs cheveux lâchés sur ses épaules découvertes. Il était torse-nu. Mais sa peau et sa musculature n'avaient rien de comparable avec celles d'Embry. Il était pâle comme la lune et ses muscles étaient fins, sans épaisseur ni consistance. Cela avait quelque chose de macabre. Mais au-delà de tout ça, ce qui impressionna le plus Assline, furent ses yeux. Deux grands yeux rouges qui la fixaient avec une bestialité cruelle.  
Un petit rictus se dessina soudain sur le visage du vampire qui comprit que la proie qui lui faisait face savait à qui elle avait affaire. Il découvrit alors ses dents et laissa apparaître des canines pointues et des incisives prêtent à lacérer. Assline en eut la nausée. Elle s'imagina toutes les horreurs que ce monstre allait lui faire subir et dut serrer les dents pour ne pas crier de terreur.  
Comme elle regrettait de ne pas être restée chez Emily. Comme elle regrettait de ne pas avoir pu dire au revoir à Embry…

Et pendant ce temps, le vampire la regardait avec intérêt, la détaillant physiquement, analysant ses réactions, prenant tout son temps. Enfin, son sourire s'évanouit et son regard flamboya. Assline comprit qu'il s'était décidé. Fataliste, elle retint son souffle, n'ayant d'autre choix que de faire face à la mort… Mais rien ne se produisit.  
Au moment où le vampire arma son bras pour la frapper, Assline eut l'impression de tomber tout à coup dans du coton qui la priva de toutes sensations, à commencer par la peur. Devant elle, comme au ralenti, elle vit l'expression du vampire se transformer et son attention brusquement attirée par autre chose. Elle le vit tourner la tête sur sa gauche, puis écarquiller ses yeux dans un mélange de surprise et de peur. Et là, tout à coup… le corps du vampire se fit heurter avec une force et une vitesse incroyable. Assline ne comprit tout d'abord pas ce qu'il se passait - ce n'est qu'en suivant l'action qu'elle réalisa enfin. Elle vit le corps gesticulant et rageur du vampire se faire catapulter dans les airs à une hauteur invraisemblable pour être brutalement repris de volée par une autre branche avec une violence telle qu'elle lui arracha une jambe. Hurlant de douleur, le vampire rebondit sur le bois comme une balle de base-ball l'aurait fait sur une batte et fut projeté à terre avec grands fracas, tout près d'Assline, qui eut tout juste le temps de lever les yeux, quand elle entendit un craquement sonore et impressionnant, pour voir une branche, aussi épaisse qu'un pilier, s'abattre sur la tête du vampire dans un sinistre bruit de fracture.  
Décapité, le corps du vampire ne bougea plus.

Assline resta stupéfaite. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce à quoi elle venait d'assister. Elle n'arrivait pas croire qu'après avoir frôlé la mort de si près, en quelques secondes, tout était fini. Elle observa avec une curiosité dégoûtée ce qu'il restait du vampire. Son tronc sans tête ainsi que sa jambe et d'autres morceaux de son corps gisaient à présent autour d'elle, éparpillés sur le tapis d'herbes et de mousse.  
Ce que lui avait dit Embry était donc bien vrai. Dans un endroit aussi étrange que cette forêt, vampires et loups-garous ne faisaient pas que se pourchasser, un autre pouvoir existait… et c'était le sien. Assline entrouvrit la bouche et tomba sur les fesses, complètement ahurie.

Elle se grattait toujours la tête en s'interrogeant sur ce qui pouvait expliquer pareil phénomène, quand du coin de l'œil, à plusieurs dizaines de mètres, sur sa droite, une nouvelle ombre se détacha soudain dans le crépuscule. Nettement plus large et haute que la première, elle apparut de derrière un arbre et resta immobile de longues secondes, guettant dans sa direction. Assline se redressa d'un bond et se plaça immédiatement derrière son arbre - en sachant cependant qu'elle ne lui échapperait pas comme ça. Plusieurs secondes passèrent mais rien n'arriva. Alors, prudemment, Assline regarda de l'autre côté du tronc et découvrit l'ombre au même endroit, en haut d'un talus. Elle n'avait pas bougé et continuait de regarder vers elle. Tout à coup, en même temps qu'un martellement puissant fit vibrer le sol, l'ombre sursauta puis fit demi-tour dans un mouvement ample qui fit virevolter la cape qu'elle portait et disparut. Le martellement se fit plus fort, ce qui le provoquait se rapprochait à grande vitesse. Cela rappela à Assline les tremblements qu'elle avait déjà perçus près du lac. Se pouvait-il qu'il s'agisse de… ?  
A ce moment, un clair de lune perça les plus hautes branches des arbres et pour la première fois, dans une vision irréelle, Assline découvrit la meute de loups quand ils étaient transformés. Enormes, gigantesques. Certains étaient même plus grands qu'Embry. Ils déboulèrent devant elle dans un vacarme assourdissant, sans prendre le temps de ralentir, lancés à la poursuite de l'ombre. Assline n'eut le temps que de voir passer sous ses yeux un tourbillon de fourrures noires, grises, brunes ou encore sables et argentés qui disparut dans la même seconde derrière le talus. Tout s'était passé si vite qu'Assline se demanda même s'ils l'avaient vue...  
Elle comprenait les raisons pour lesquelles leur existence devait rester secrète. Car s'il advenait qu'un jour, quelques randonneurs les rencontre, ils en seraient assurément quitte pour une grande frayeur. Mais elle qui savait qui ils étaient et le rôle qu'ils jouaient, elle fut bien incapable d'éprouver la moindre appréhension à leur égard.

* * *

Plus rien ne semblant venir de droite comme de gauche, Assline s'avança de quelques pas dans la direction que tous avaient suivie, puis s'arrêta et attendit que les loups réapparaissent.  
Il s'écoula de longues minutes avant qu'Assline n'entende enfin son nom crié au loin. Elle reconnut alors la voix d'Embry et commença à s'avancer vers lui. A cet instant, toutes ses craintes et incertitudes restèrent enfouies en elle. Car elle n'espérait qu'une chose : le retrouver.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se retrouvait entourée de deux bras musculeux qui l'étreignirent avec force.

Ils ne purent d'abord rien se dire. Embry avait tellement eu peur de ne jamais plus pouvoir la serrer ainsi contre lui. Assline le sentit trembler, crisper ses mains dans ses cheveux, resserrer son étreinte. Sa tête posée sur son torse entendait battre son cœur avec violence. Elle était alors si heureuse, mais pourtant aussi, si malheureuse. Résolue, elle s'écarta légèrement et profita de ce que les autres leur accordaient quelques instants de solitude pour essayer de lui parler. Elle prit une profonde inspiration puis le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Embry, murmura-t-elle, j'ai découvert ce qu'était l'imprégnation…

Elle vit ses sourcils légèrement se froncer et supposa qu'il commençait à deviner certaines choses. Il resta cependant silencieux.

- J'ai besoin de savoir. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il y a, là, dans ton cœur, dit-elle tout bas en posant une main sur sa poitrine.

Embry la serra aussitôt délicatement dans la sienne.

- Il y a tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi, dit-il. Rien d'autre…

Mais Assline soupira doucement et baissa la tête.

- C'est tellement étrange de se dire que les choses se sont passées ainsi… Embry, dit-elle soudain en relevant vers lui un regard décidé. Qu'en aurait-il été si tu ne t'étais pas imprégné de moi ? M'aurais-tu seulement regardée ? Serions-nous en train de vivre les mêmes moments, là, maintenant ? Embry, qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi ?... qu'est-ce que je suis vraiment ?

Embry sut de suite que lui répondre seulement qu'elle était ce qui avait le plus d'importance à ses yeux serait insuffisant. L'imprégnation était quelque chose de si abstrait, si délicat à expliquer. Seuls ceux qui la vivaient savaient à quel point c'était merveilleux. Mais pour les autres, il en était autrement… Embry comprenait qu'y être confronté de la sorte pouvait attirer les interrogations et parfois même la peur. Et à cet instant, même s'il aurait aimé avoir Leah sous la main - persuadé qu'elle était responsable d'une énième calamiteuse intervention -, Embry se devait avant tout de trouver les bons mots pour rassurer sa petite-amie.

- Tu sais, dit-il enfin avec une expression singulièrement détendue et rêveuse, l'une des premières choses dont j'ai entendu parler après ma transformation, c'est l'imprégnation. Cette attirance étrange et mystérieuse que l'on éprouve soudain pour une personne dont on ne sait parfois rien, mais qui fait naître en nous des sentiments si intenses, si purs… si beaux. Des sentiments qui nous permettraient d'affronter les pires dangers et de renverser des montagnes pour protéger l'être aimé. Mais des sentiments qui nous permettent aussi d'éprouver de la joie, de la paix, du bonheur. Grâce à l'imprégnation, on est autre chose que de simples protecteurs. Notre vie prend un sens... Sache que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi épanoui que ce que je le suis aujourd'hui avec toi – même avant que j'apprenne que j'étais un loup-garou et que je ressentais encore des sentiments _normaux_, plaisanta-t-il. Je ne me suis jamais forcé en rien avec toi, Assline, assura-t-il en serrant sa main dans la sienne, captant son regard. Jamais… si ce n'est lorsque j'ai dû, à deux ou trois reprises, te laisser repartir sur Forks. Te sentir à mes côtés, te voir sourire, aller bien – râler un peu aussi, si tu veux. Tout ça fait que je sais désormais pourquoi je me lève le matin et suis heureux de le faire. C'est parce que je t'aime. Aussi simplement que ça, je t'aime et pour moi, c'est la seule chose qui ait de l'importance.

Assline se pinça les lèvres.

- Oui mais, quand on tombe amoureux comme ça…  
- Quand on tombe amoureux comme ça ?, la reprit aussitôt Embry. As-tu déjà entendu parler de personnes qui étaient tombées amoureuses suite à l'application d'une formule de mathématiques ?, demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire. Peu m'importe la manière dont j'ai pu le faire avec toi. Ce qui compte pour moi et j'espère, ce qui compte pour nous, c'est qu'aujourd'hui, nous sommes heureux d'être ensemble. Le reste n'a pas d'importance – ça n'aura été qu'un chemin parmi tant d'autres pour arriver au même but.  
- Mais qu'en aurait-il été si…  
- … si je n'avais pas été un loup-garou et n'aurais donc pas eu à « subir » l'imprégnation ?, termina Embry avec un visage toujours détendu et serein.  
- Oui…, soupira Assline.  
- Eh bien, je n'en sais rien, dit-il. Et tu veux que je te dise ? Je ne veux pas le savoir. Pas parce que j'aurais peur d'entendre quelque chose qui m'effraierait. Non. Simplement parce que pour tout l'or du monde, malgré les dangers que ma nature m'impose, je ne voudrais pas vivre autre chose que ce que je vis maintenant avec toi. Je ne suis même pas capable de m'imaginer un monde où tu n'existerais pas, où tu ne serais pas près de moi. Si tu savais ce que ta présence a pu m'apporter – et m'apporte toujours… Comment peux-tu me demander ce que je ferais aujourd'hui si je ne t'avais pas connue ?

Ils se regardèrent tendrement, les yeux de l'un dans ceux de l'autre, et…

- Oh, Embry… !

Assline l'enserra avec force et se blottit contre son torse. Qu'aurait-elle donc eu à continuer à chercher des raisons de s'inquiéter et d'être malheureuse alors que finalement, tout ce qui comptait, comme le lui disait Embry, comme le lui avait dit Emily, c'était qu'ils soient heureux – simplement heureux et ensemble ? Le Embry qu'elle connaissait était-il différent de celui qu'il était avant de s'imprégner, ou même avant sa transformation ? Assline ne le saurait probablement jamais. Mais après tout, même si elle l'apprenait un jour, tout ça ferait parti du passé – d'une période terminée et révolue. Seul comptait leur présent.

- Je suis désolée, Embry, murmura Assline. Je suis désolée d'avoir douté. Désolée de vous avoir tant inquiétés. Je…  
- Chut… Ne dis plus rien, chuchota-t-il en la gardant serrée contre lui. Tu es là, saine et sauve et c'est tout ce qui compt…  
- Aïe !  
- Quoi ?, s'affola Embry.

Sans la voir, il venait d'heurter la blessure qu'Assline s'était faite un peu plus tôt.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu es blessée ?  
- Non, non, ça ira. Ce n'est rien du tout, dédramatisa Assline en portant avec précaution une main au-dessus de son œil gauche. Je me suis juste prise une branche dans la tête tout à l'heure, en courant...

Embry leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Décidemment… Il écarta ensuite légèrement Assline en la maintenant par les épaules, puis l'observa attentivement pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas blessée ailleurs. Tout à coup :

- Assline !, appelèrent d'autres voix qui se rapprochaient d'eux.

Bientôt, tous les autres furent là.

- Tu vas bien ?  
- Embry, elle n'est pas blessée, au moins ?  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

En les voyant tous ainsi, Assline se sentit terriblement gênée pour la panique qu'elle venait de causer. Cela-dit, après tout ce qu'elle venait de vivre, elle ne se sentait pas le courage de se lancer dans des explications – que ce soit concernant son départ précipité ou ce qui avait suivi dans la forêt. Elle chercha alors refuge contre Embry.

- Niveau blessure, ça ira, dit-il aux autres. Juste une égratignure. Quant au reste, on verra ça plus tard, si ça ne vous dérange pas. Elle est fatiguée et mieux vaudrait ne pas tarder à rentrer.  
- Je suis désolée, murmura Assline en grimaçant. Vraiment désolée...  
- Ne t'en fais pas !, lança Jared avec mauvaise humeur. S'il doit y avoir quelqu'un qui doit être désolé, ce n'est certainement pas toi, mais plutôt Leah, il me semble !

La stupeur soudaine mêlée d'embarras d'Assline tint involontairement lieu de confirmation pour tout le monde.  
Un silence de plomb tomba brusquement sur le groupe. Jared ne regretta pas ses paroles, mais il n'en rajouta toutefois pas. Tous savaient pourquoi et comment Leah était devenue ainsi. Mais s'ils ne voulaient en aucun cas accabler Sam, il leur était tout autant impossible de laisser passer un quelconque comportement irresponsable ou dangereux. Et à ce propos, ils étaient nombreux à se languir de retourner chez Emily pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.  
Plusieurs, mais pas tous…

- Est-ce que vous avez rattrapé… la chose ?, demanda Assline, espérant changer de sujet.  
- L'autre sangsue, tu veux dire ? Non, grogna Jacob.  
- Et le premier, il est où, au fait ?, demanda Quil. Il a fui aussi ou… Waouh !, s'exclama-t-il soudain en apercevant les morceaux du vampire éparpillés sur le sol un peu plus loin et qui se réfléchissaient, blanchâtres, dans la pâleur du rayon de lune. Regardez-moi un peu ce travail !

D'un même mouvement, ils se tournèrent tous vers Assline, incrédules.

- C'est toi qui as fait ça ?, souffla Seth.  
- Moi… ?, balbutia Assline. Ah non, pas du tout !  
- C'est qui alors ?

Et là, même en sachant qu'ils étaient tous au courant, Assline hésita à répondre. Mais finalement,

- Ce sont les arbres, murmura-t-elle.  
- Bigre !, lâcha Paul, impressionné. Et comment ça fonctionne, alors ?

C'est ainsi que malgré le fait de préférer s'en aller au plus tôt, à cause du décor qui les entourait, Assline comprit qu'elle ne pourrait faire autrement et raconta en aussi peu de mots qu'elle le put, comment elle avait réchappé au vampire.

- Eh bien en fait, dit-elle en craignant de voir les autres éclater de rire, les branches se sont brusquement mises à gesticuler dans tous les sens - un peu comme des automates. Elles se sont envoyées le vampire d'une à autre comme si ça avait été une poupée de chiffon en lui arrachant une jambe et en lui écrasant la tête…

Un silence, cette fois-ci réfléchi, se posa sur la meute.

- C'est la raison pour laquelle les Cullen ne sont jamais parvenus à identifier des traces ou autres odeurs, expliqua Sam.  
- Eh eh ! Plutôt efficace, ricana Paul. Et toi, tu fais quoi exactement ?, demanda-t-il à Assline. Tu guides les branches en leur disant ce qu'elles doivent faire ?  
- Pardon ?

Assline le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Il l'imaginait en train de réciter des incantations pour se faire obéir des arbres, ou quoi ?

- Pas du tout !, s'exclama-t-elle. Moi, je ne fais rien du tout ! Je suis dans mon coin et j'attends que ça passe, c'est tout !  
- Hum… Tu dois pourtant bien faire quelque chose – même si c'est inconscient, marmonna Sam en croisant les bras. Mais bon, je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment pour se lancer dans des suppositions. Embry a raison : nous ferions mieux de ne pas tarder à rentrer.  
- Juste une chose, quand même, dit soudain Quil en se tournant vers Assline. Est-ce que tu pourrais nous dire où était « ton coin », ce soir, s'il te plaît ?  
- Mon coin ?

Puis Assline comprit. Elle désigna alors d'un geste de la main la zone où se trouvaient les restes du vampire.

- Là-bas, dit-elle. Contre le plus gros des arbres, à gauche de la jambe.  
- Eh ben voilà !, déclara Quil avec un sourire réjoui. Désormais on a un indice : la demoiselle est toujours contre un arbre quand ça se produit. Je pense même que c'est lorsque tu es en contact avec que tout se déclenche.  
- Quoi ?

Assline le regarda, stupéfaite. Elle avait toujours du mal à se mettre dans la peau de celle qui faisait tout ça… Même après en avoir été témoin.

- Allez, c'est très bien Sherlock, le taquina Jacob. T'as bien bossé. Il ne te reste plus maintenant qu'à comprendre comment ça marche.

Quil fronça le nez et le regarda de travers.

- Bon ! Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait de celui-là, en attendant ?, demanda Embry en s'avançant vers les restes du vampire démembré, poussant du pied un bout de bras qui traînait près de lui.  
- On rassemble tous les morceaux et on y met le feu, dit Sam sous le regard étonné d'Assline. C'est comme ça qu'on en finit définitivement avec eux, précisa-t-il. Ensuite, on rentre !

* * *

Durant le trajet retour, au milieu du groupe, les discussions allaient bon train. Quil, Seth et Jacob explorèrent différentes pistes pour expliquer le mode opératoire du pouvoir d'Assline, tandis que Paul et Jared revinrent sur les raisons les plus probables qui avaient amené la jeune fille à s'enfuir de la sorte. Mais aux extrémités, que ce soit Sam en tête ou Embry et Assline, qui étaient restés à la queue, le silence régnait. Sam était préoccupé. Il redoutait d'entendre ce qu'il s'était passé – car convaincu, comme les autres, que Leah était en grande partie responsable de ce qui aurait pu tourner à la tragédie. Quant à Embry et Assline, entre un sentiment persistant de culpabilité et la peur qui les avait saisis à l'idée de ne plus jamais se revoir, ils n'étaient guère d'humeur à bavarder avec les autres et préférèrent rester en retrait, marchant silencieusement, leurs mains étroitement entrelacées.

Un moment plus tard, alors qu'il était prévu qu'ils regagnent tous la maison d'Emily, Assline pressa la main d'Embry et fit un signe de tête vers les habitations du village que l'on distinguait au loin, grâce aux fenêtres illuminées dans la nuit. Assline n'eut pas besoin de lui demander, Embry comprit ce qu'elle voulait en croisant simplement son regard.

- Sam !, l'interpella-t-il, faisant se retourner tout le monde. Si ça ne dérange pas, je vais ramener Assline chez elle. Je vous rejoindrai ensuite.  
- Non, ça ira, dit Sam, qui préférait finalement qu'Embry ne soit pas là quand ils iraient demander des explications à Leah. Rentre avec elle, on se verra demain.

Déclaration qui soulagea finalement le jeune couple, qui n'avait en vérité pas le cœur à se séparer si tôt.

A peine la porte du studio refermée, Assline enleva sa veste et alla mettre de l'eau à chauffer sur le feu. Mais en l'observant faire, Embry remarqua rapidement que ses mains tremblaient. Sans un mot, il rejoignit Assline et la débarrassa de sa casserole et autres allumettes, pour la prendre dans ses bras qu'il savait chauds et réconfortants pour elle. A cet instant, parce qu'à deux reprises déjà, elle avait craint de ne plus jamais le revoir, Assline eut l'étrange impression de ne jamais avoir su apprécier la douceur de cette peau cuivrée, la légèreté de son parfum et toute la tendresse qui émanait d'Embry - tout ce qui le faisait, tout ce qu'elle aimait et qu'elle aurait pu perdre si stupidement. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi influençable et bête ? Remettre en question leur amour ne serait-ce qu'une seconde lui sembla de la folie. Elle posa son visage au creux de sa poitrine, passa ses bras autour de sa taille et ne bougea plus. Le ciel aurait alors pu leur tomber sur la tête, elle n'aurait plus bougé.  
Il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux et ne dit rien, lui laissant tout le temps qu'il faudrait pour qu'elle se sente mieux. Et lorsqu'il entendit enfin un petit soupir qui la libéra, il l'amena jusqu'à son lit, où ils s'assirent, toujours l'un contre l'autre. Quelques secondes de repos plus tard, Embry se dégagea doucement et embrassa Assline sur le front.

- Quoi ?, demanda-t-elle.  
- Eh bien… Il commence à se faire tard, répondit Embry, qui paraissait gêné. Après tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, il vaudrait peut-être mieux que je te laisse te reposer...  
- Non, dit Assline, surprise et attristée, en posant une main sur son bras. Tu ne vas pas déjà partir ?

Puis baissant la tête, se demandant si elle aurait le courage de le dire,

- Tu ne veux pas déjà partir…

Il sourit. Mais son contentement provoqua aussitôt en lui une pluie de questions qui restèrent sur l'instant sans réponse.

- Non, murmura-t-il en reprenant Assline dans ses bras. Non, je n'ai pas envie de partir…

Il souleva doucement son visage en passant une main sous son menton qu'il caressa du bout des doigts, puis posa un premier baiser sur ses lèvres. Il les trouva si douces, si tendres. A cause de sa nature, il était rare que des choses lui paraissent chaudes. Pourtant, quand il l'embrassa de nouveau et sentit les bras d'Assline s'enrouler autour de son cou, une vague de chaleur le balaya des pieds à la tête. Jamais encore il n'avait eu autant conscience de l'émotion que provoquait le contact de leur corps. Il s'écarta légèrement et la regarda dans les yeux - ces grands yeux marron qui brillaient d'une étrange lumière et dans lesquels il n'avait qu'une envie : plonger. Alors, avec des gestes un peu fébriles et inexpérimentés, il la prit par la taille et recommença à l'embrasser… pudiquement, puis langoureusement, intensément. Son cœur et sa respiration s'accélérèrent. Même à travers ses vêtements, elle ressentait la chaleur qu'il dégageait. Ce qui allait se passer, elle l'appréhendait parce que c'était l'inconnu, autant qu'elle le désirait parce qu'elle l'aimait – qu'elle l'aimait vraiment, plus que tout, et qu'avec lui, elle était prête...  
Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, sur ses épaules, son torse puis s'arrêta soudain dans un soubresaut lorsqu'elle devina ses mains à lui, brûlantes, se glisser sous son pull. D'abord intimidées, puis plus audacieuses, elles caressèrent délicatement la peau douce de son corps pour en faire plus intimement connaissance. Et puis tendrement, ils s'allongèrent sur l'épais et moelleux édredon où, tout au long de la nuit, ils découvrirent ensemble les plaisirs de l'amour…


	14. Et si les Volturi

**Commentaire**** :** Coucou ^^ ! Je ne l'espérais plus, mais j'ai finalement réussi à terminer ce chapitre pour aujourd'hui. Alors, bonne lecture, mais surtout : Joyeux Noël à tous =^.^= !

* * *

L'ambiance était tendue ce matin-là à la réserve. Car si la veille, Embry et Assline étaient directement rentrés au village, les autres étaient retournés comme prévu chez Emily, où cette dernière et Leah les avaient attendus dans une atmosphère pesante. Emily n'avait plus adressé un mot de la soirée à sa cousine, tant elle était furieuse après elle.  
Incapables de retourner s'installer confortablement à l'intérieur, elles étaient restées dans le jardin, dans la nuit et le froid, silencieuses de longues heures, tantôt à s'observer en chiens de faïence, tantôt ignorant à tour de rôle, le regard de l'une, de l'autre. Seule la nouvelle annonçant qu'Assline était finalement rentrée saine et sauve chez elle avait permis à Emily de modérer sa colère lorsqu'elle rapporta les évènements à ceux de la meute. Mais cela ne changea évidemment pas grand-chose à leurs réactions...

- Comment as-tu osé ?!  
- Ton comportement est scandaleux ! Tu mériterais qu'on te chasse !  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de dire une chose pareille ?! Tu as pensé à Embry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait, pour mériter ça ? Et Assline, qu'est-ce que tu as à lui reprocher ?!  
- Te comporteras-tu enfin décemment un jour ?!

A tous ces reproches, plus sévères et rageurs les uns que les autres, mais qui ne dépassèrent fort heureusement pas le cadre de la parole, Leah n'opposa rien. Pas un mot, pas un regard de défiance. De toute façon, que pouvait-elle dire pour sa défense ? Se mettre à l'écart des autres et ne pas faire preuve d'enthousiasme était une chose – car cela n'avait jamais eu que des répercutions sur l'ambiance – mais là, les conséquences de son comportement avaient pris une toute autre dimension. Leah avait franchi la ligne rouge et en était parfaitement consciente. Elle savait avoir mal fait et été cruelle, mais cela avait été plus fort qu'elle. Elle vivait dans la souffrance depuis des années - alors un peu plus ou peu moins...

- Ça suffit maintenant !, s'écria Sam. On a récupéré Assline ; elle est saine et sauve, et c'est bien le plus important !  
- C'est peut-être le plus important, mais tu te rends compte de ce qu'elle a..., commença Quil, scandalisé.  
- Oui !, le coupa fermement Sam. Je m'en rends parfaitement compte et Leah le sait aussi !

Sur quoi il se tourna vers la jeune femme qui ne put soutenir son regard et se détourna, ses yeux noirs brillant étrangement. De colère, Paul ragea, cracha par terre puis s'en alla.

- Où vas-tu ?, l'interpella Jared.  
- Je rentre ! Je vais voir Rachel. Vaut mieux que je me calme, sinon je vais dire des choses que je risquerais de regretter !

Jacob et Quil échangèrent un sombre regard, fixèrent un instant Leah, déçus et écœurés, puis s'en allèrent à leur tour. Ils n'avaient plus rien à dire ni à entendre pour le moment. Restèrent seulement Sam, Emily, Leah, Jared et Seth. Le plus jeune de la meute était choqué par l'attitude de sa sœur. Comme les autres, il était très furieux après elle, mais en même temps, son cœur saignait. Il l'avait vue souffrir – terriblement souffrir – et par la suite, peu à peu, changer, devenir froide, distante. Une écorchée refermée dans sa carapace de haine qui n'attendait plus rien depuis qu'elle avait perdu son seul amour.

- Tu devrais y aller aussi, Jared, dit Sam d'un ton las avant de se tourner vers Seth, qui paraissait éteint. Seth ?

Seth chercha un instant sa sœur du regard, mais elle refusa de répondre.

- Je vais y aller aussi, soupira-t-il, peiné.

Sam resta seul avec Leah. Car se doutant de ce qui allait suivre, Emily préféra rentrer pour les laisser seuls.  
Leah était toujours debout, les bras croisés, figée contre l'encadrement de la porte d'où elle ne semblait pas avoir bougée depuis que Sam et les autres étaient partis à la recherche d'Assline dans la plus grande précipitation. Sam s'approcha de la table de jardin et tira une chaise. Il s'y laissa tomber avant d'enfouir son visage dans ses mains. C'était l'un de ces moments où, malgré sa position d'alpha, il ne savait quoi faire et ne trouvait pas de solution à ses problèmes. Si seulement Leah avait pu tourner la page, accepter, comprendre et passer à autre chose. Mais non. Elle était restée amoureuse et comble de malheur, elle avait vu celui qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout s'en aller sans explication, pour n'avoir ensuite que sa véritable condition à lui donner pour justifier que le seul et véritable amour qu'il pourrait avoir dans sa vie n'était pas elle, mais sa cousine. Ce jour-là, le monde s'était effondré pour Leah et lui, avait commencé à se haïr pour ça. Mais là, maintenant, que pouvait-il faire d'autre que lui répéter une fois de plus ce qu'il lui avait déjà dit des dizaines et des dizaines de fois ? Il ne se sentait même pas le droit de lui faire la morale alors qu'elle la méritait tant.  
Sam dégagea ses mains et regarda Leah, incertain. Jusqu'où irait-elle ?  
Leah releva légèrement la tête et le fixa. Ses yeux étaient noirs, vides, dénués du moindre sentiment. Ils n'exprimaient plus rien. En vérité, de tous ceux qui s'étaient retrouvés chez Emily en cette fin de soirée, Leah semblait être la plus traumatisée.

Leur face-à-face prit rapidement fin. Et lorsqu'il estima que le malaise avait assez duré, Sam se leva et passa devant Leah pour aller retrouver Emily, lui murmurant seulement : « Rentre chez toi maintenant... ».

* * *

Assline était restée un moment à regarder tendrement Embry dormir. Quel contraste il y avait entre la détresse qu'elle avait ressentie la veille et la sérénité qu'elle éprouvait alors.  
… Mais une sérénité qui fut malheureusement entachée par la colère d'Embry, lorsqu'il apprit ce qu'il s'était passé.  
Car à peine réveillé, il insista auprès d'Assline pour connaître la vérité.

- Eh bien, marmonna la jeune fille, subitement embarrassée. Je pense que j'ai un peu trop pris à cœur certaines choses...  
- Mais encore ?, demanda Embry en fronçant les sourcils.

Assline hésita. D'un côté, elle savait qu'Embry s'attendait à ce qu'elle mentionne tôt ou tard le prénom de Leah - et gare alors à sa réaction. Mais d'un autre, elle ne parvenait pas à lui en vouloir – ou plus exactement, vu comment les choses s'étaient terminées, elle ne lui en voulait plus et avait davantage pitié d'elle. Se mettre ne serait-ce qu'un instant à sa place avait suffi à Assline pour lui trouver des circonstances atténuantes.  
Le problème, c'est qu'elle doutait qu'Embry se montre aussi indulgent.

- Hier matin, j'ai entendu Jacob parler d'imprégnation, dit Assline en remarquant l'air soupçonneux que prit tout à coup Embry. Alors, j'ai demandé à Emily ce que c'était...  
- Ah… Et ?

Assline sourit, rêveuse.

- Elle m'a expliqué la « chose » et je pense avoir plus ou moins compris. Même si mettre des mots sur des sentiments n'est pas toujours évident.

Embry parut soulagé, mais il attendait toujours de savoir ce qui avait cloché pour provoquer sa fuite. Assline se racla la gorge.

- Emily en avait pour ainsi dire fini quand Leah est arrivée. Elle n'était pas d'accord avec ce qu'Emily venait de dire. Alors, elles se sont d'une certaine manière disputées – par rapport à Sam et tout ce que l'imprégnation avait fait de mal dans la vie de Leah.  
- Hum..., grogna Embry en croisant les bras. Et quel est le rapport avec toi ?  
- Eh bien... Leah était vraiment très triste... et très en colère. Forcément, d'entendre quelqu'un dire que c'était merveilleux alors que ça avait ruiné sa vie...  
- Sam ne l'a pas quittée pour Emily, précisa Embry. Ça s'est passé bien avant – je te l'ai déjà dit.  
- Oui, je sais. Mais s'il l'a quittée parce qu'il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il était un loup-garou, peut-être serait arrivé plus tard le moment où il aurait pu le lui dire et reprendre avec elle là où ils en étaient restés… Mais ça ne s'est pas produit parce qu'il s'est imprégné d'Emily – et ça, Leah le vit comme une injustice.  
- Assline, soupira Embry en se frottant le front. Rien ne dit qu'ils se seraient remis ensemble et de toute façon, telles que sont faites les choses, ça n'a pas eu lieu et ça ne se produira jamais. Leah doit passer à autre chose ! Le problème, c'est qu'elle ne veut pas et nous remplit le crâne à longueur de journée avec sa rancœur et ses souvenirs qu'elle se régale à faire remonter en surface pour torturer Sam. C'est une sadique, cette fille !

Assline soupira. Comme s'il était facile et courant de modifier ses sentiments...

- Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit Embry, j'aimerais vraiment que tu me dises ce qu'a fait Leah pour que tu sois partie comme ça. Alors, s'il te plait, cesse de préparer le terrain et dis-moi plutôt ce qu'il s'est passé.

Assline se sentit rougir. Elle venait de se faire non-seulement démasquer, mais elle se retrouvait maintenant sous pression. Parce qu'entre le regard perçant d'Embry et le petit rictus qu'il affichait désormais, elle était persuadée que la fin de leur discussion ne serait pas facile. Alors tant pis, en tentant de ménager au mieux les choses,

- Il s'est passé que si Emily m'a présenté l'imprégnation comme une forme d'amour irrationnel et indestructible, Leah, elle, l'a assimilée à une forme d'obligation que vous aviez et qui ne vous était pas dictée par les sentiments, mais plutôt dans un but salutaire pour la meute.  
- Pardon ?, s'étrangla Embry. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

Il regardait Assline avec des yeux ronds. Mais son incrédulité dégénéra rapidement en indignation. Il est vrai que les dernières paroles d'Assline auraient pu être interprétées de différentes manières, mais en connaissant Leah et aux vues de ce qu'il s'était passé ces dernières heures, le doute n'était que peu permis.

- Qu'a-t-elle dit exactement ?, demanda Embry qui sentait déjà monter en lui une vague de colère.  
- Oh... Je ne me souviens plus très b...  
- Assline, tu t'en souviens très bien, la coupa-t-il avec impatience. Alors ?  
- Mais je ne m'en souviens pas mot pour mot, enfin, Embry !, se défendit Assline.  
- Très bien, dit-il alors en faisant mine de se lever. Si tu préfères que j'aille demander à Emily... Je sais qu'elle a une excellente mémoire...  
- Embry, reste ici !, s'écria Assline en lui attrapant le bras. Tu n'as pas à aller voir Emily, ni même à continuer à la mêler à tout ça ! Elle a peut-être été témoin, mais c'est moi que ça regarde. Leah et moi, c'est tout !  
- Ah…, fit Embry en levant un sourcil, dédaigneux. Autrement dit, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire alors que je t'aime et que j'ai cru te retrouver éventrée, et les autres, qui ont mis également leur vie en danger pour te retrouver coûte que coûte, n'ont pas non-plus à savoir, c'est bien ça ?

Assline le mitrailla du regard.

- Tu n'as pas honte de dire des choses pareilles ? Dis aussi que je n'en ai rien à faire de vous, tant que tu y es !  
- Comme si j'avais envie de dire ce genre de choses, soupira Embry, boudeur. Comme si tout ce qui pouvait te concerner n'avait pas plus d'importance pour moi que ma propre vie...

Ils restèrent quelques instants silencieux à méditer sur ces paroles. Une fois calmés, Assline se plaça face à Embry et le regarda avec ses yeux de chien battu.

- Je sais bien que tu veux prendre soin de moi et je vous suis vraiment reconnaissante pour tout le mal que vous vous êtes donnés pour me retrouver. Et tu sais aussi que je suis désolée de vous avoir causé tant de soucis. Seulement...  
- Seulement ?  
- J'ai l'impression que tu n'attends qu'un mot qui te donne une bonne excuse pour aller étrangler Leah - et je ne veux pas. Ce n'est pas mon amie et je ne pense pas qu'on le soit un jour – en tout cas, pour le moment, elle ne semble pas intéressée par ce genre de relations. Mais... je pense que ça suffit. Si tu veux, va voir tes amis – eux l'ont vue, hier soir – et demande leur comment elle était : si elle a continué à faire sa tête de cochon et se foutait de ce qu'elle avait (involontairement) provoquée. Mais je suis persuadée qu'elle est loin d'être aussi insensible et horrible qu'on le dit.

Embry se gratta la tête et considéra Assline un instant.

- Je ne veux plus que ce genre de choses puisse se reproduire, dit-il calmement mais très sérieusement.  
- Je sais...  
- Et je ne vais pas lui pardonner aussi facilement.  
- Je m'en doute...

Embry soupira puis se leva, l'air entendu.

- De toute façon, je vais commencer par aller voir les autres - on avisera ensuite.  
- D'accord, répondit Assline, assez satisfaite de la tournure qu'avaient finalement prise les choses.  
- Bon. Et toi, qu'est-ce que...

Mais Embry s'interrompit dans sa phrase. Quelqu'un venait de toquer à la porte. Étonné, il regarda Assline qui haussa les épaules puis se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir.

- Leah ?, souffla Assline, incrédule de la trouver là à une heure pareille.

Enfin, « à une heure pareille » ou « là » tout court, vu que Leah n'était encore jamais venue chez elle depuis qu'Assline avait aménagé à la Push.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?, balbutia Assline, alors qu'Embry venait d'apparaître juste derrière elle et regardait Leah durement.  
- Je suis venue te présenter mes excuses, dit Leah d'une voix morne, le regard fuyant. Je n'aurais jamais dû te dire tout ça… Et je suis désolée de t'avoir fait encourir des dangers par la suite. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais…

Assline devina ce qu'il devait lui coûter de venir s'excuser de la sorte. Quant à Embry, il se contenta de pousser un grognement mécontent.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais, dit doucement Assline en essayant de sourire. Ce… ce n'est pas grave. Je ne t'en veux pas.

Sur quoi elle fit un geste pour inviter Leah à rentrer chez elle, mais celle-ci se dégagea d'un mouvement brusque et regarda Assline droit dans les yeux. Ils étaient rouges et gonflés, comme si elle avait pleuré de longues heures.

- Tu as beaucoup de chance si tu ne trouves pas ça grave… et si tu ne m'en veux pas. Parce que ce n'est pas mon cas.

Elle tourna les talons et partit en courant, laissant Assline sur le pas de sa porte, navrée. Elle y resta quelques secondes, silencieuse, puis se tourna vers Embry qui attendait patiemment.

- Si ce n'est pas trop te demander, je voudrais que tu la laisses tranquille avec ça. Ça a été dur pour tout le monde, mais en fin de compte, je crois bien que c'est elle qui en souffre le plus.

Embry soupira bruyamment et s'approcha, la prenant dans ses bras.

- Si tu y tiens, je le ferai. Mais ne me demande pas de ne pas lui en vouloir. Ça, c'est impossible.  
- Je comprends..., dit tristement Assline.

Quelqu'un toqua soudain de nouveau. Cette fois, c'était Jacob et Quil qui venaient aux nouvelles – et qui en eurent bien plus qu'ils ne l'avaient de prime abord pensé. Car en quelques coups d'œil bien placés, ils devinèrent où leur ami avait passé la nuit et ils se donnèrent un malin plaisir à taquiner le jeune couple.  
Au bout d'un moment, alors qu'elle pensait ne jamais avoir autant rougi de sa vie, histoire de les faire enfin taire, Assline eut l'idée de préparer un énorme petit-déjeuner composé de muffins, pancakes et autres petits pains. Et ça fonctionna ! Satisfaite du résultat, Assline se promit donc de retenir que rien ne pouvait égaler la boustifaille pour calmer ces spécimens.

- Bon ! J'aimerais bien retourner sur les lieux de l'attaque, dit Embry après avoir avalé son septième petit pain.  
- Pourquoi ?, demandèrent en chœur Jacob et Quil.  
- Pour m'assurer que l'autre n'est pas revenu y rôder après notre départ.  
- Pas de problème pour moi, dit Quil en attrapant un autre pancake. Tu me fais passer la confiture, Jake, s'te plait ?  
- Tiens, dit Jacob en donnant le bocal à Quil avant de se tourner vers Embry. C'est ok pour moi aussi. On passe prévenir Sam et on y va. Vous êtes prêts ?  
- V'arrive, s'étouffa Quil qui dut boire un verre de lait pour faire passer la trop grosse bouchée qu'il essayait d'avaler. Ah, ça va mieux ! Ceci-dit, après ce qu'il s'est passé, à moins qu'il ne soit suicidaire, ça m'étonnerait que l'autre ait eu envie de traîner dans les parages…

* * *

- Alice... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'assoir dans le canapé pour lire un magazine de décoration, Alice s'était brusquement arrêtée dans son mouvement et son regard s'était perdu dans le lointain de manière caractéristique. Les membres de sa famille, rassemblés autour d'elle, ne dirent plus rien et attendirent avec une certaine inquiétude que sa vision s'achève. Quelques secondes plus tard, Alice recouvra ses esprits, mais la mine qu'elle afficha en se laissant tomber dans le canapé ne laissa rien présager de bon.

- Alice...?, demanda doucement Esmée. Qu'as-tu vu ?  
- Une succession d'images. D'abord interrompue, comme des flashs. Ensuite, plus nette et régulière. Des mouvements..., murmura Alice, troublée.  
- De quoi ? Où ça ?, l'interrogea Edward qui vint de placer à côté de Bella, qui fixait Alice avec la même intensité que les autres.  
- Dans la forêt, dit Alice en se concentrant, car ces images-là n'étaient pas nettes. Il y avait une traque, un vampire qui pourchassait quelqu'un ou quelque chose – je n'ai pas réussi à voir. Mais ce vampire..., ajouta-t-elle en relevant la tête pour regarder les autres, effrayée, c'était un Volturi.  
- Un Volturi ?, souffla Edward, qui serra la main de Bella sous l'effet de la surprise. Les Volturi vont venir ?

Leur pire crainte.

- Oui, soupira Alice. J'ai également vu Félix dans la forêt - mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il y faisait. Ensuite, quand tout est devenu clair, j'ai vu les Volturi ici - chez nous.  
- Chez nous..., répéta Carlisle en échangeant un regard inquiet avec Esmée. As-tu vu ce qu'ils venaient y faire ?

Alice allait répondre quand elle se figea à nouveau. Elle venait d'avoir une nouvelle vision qui dévoilait un peu plus les intentions des Volturi...

* * *

Cinq minutes plus tard, le calme qui avait habité la maison des Cullen tout au long de la journée s'était envolé pour laisser place à un sentiment d'angoisse. Bella tournait en rond sans qu'Edward ou n'importe qui d'autre ne parvienne à la calmer.

- Mais tu ne te rends pas compte ? Vous ne vous rendez pas compte ?!, s'écria-t-elle en regardant tour à tour tous les membres du clan qui l'observaient, calmement assis sur les canapés ou autres chaises qui habillaient la pièce. Ils viennent pour moi ! Pour voir si j'ai été transformée ! Félix devait être là pour ça et maintenant, il va aller faire son rapport à Aro, Caïus et Marcus, et ils vont tous venir pour s'en prendre à vous ! Edward, le supplia-t-elle en se précipitant sur lui, je t'en prie : accepte. Que ce soit maintenant ou à la fin de mes études, de toute façon, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Alors transforme-moi maintenant, que je cesse de vous faire courir des risques !

Mais Edward afficha la même expression que d'ordinaire, lorsque Bella lui parlait de la transformer en vampire.

- Ça ne sera certainement pas fait comme ça, dit-il fermement. Ta transformation ne sera jamais une solution à nos problèmes.  
- Edward a raison, Bella, intervint Alice en venant s'assoir à côté de son frère. Et puis, peut-être nous alarmons-nous trop vite. Si Carlisle a correctement interprété mes visions, ta situation ne serait qu'un prétexte et les informer qu'une date a été fixée leur sera suffisant.  
- Et si ce n'est pas le cas ?, s'inquiéta Bella.  
- Dans ce cas, nous nous battrons, répondit avec évidence Emmet, déjà prêt au combat. Tu peux compter sur nous.  
- Calmez-vous, dit Carlisle en levant ses mains. Nous n'en sommes pas encore là et j'espère que nous n'aurons pas à y arriver. Cela-dit, Bella, Emmet et Edward ont raison : ta transformation, même si je sais que tu la languis, ne doit pas être décidée pour ce genre de motifs. Et si besoin il y avait, nous serions tous là pour te défendre – et nous défendre aussi, par la même occasion, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire léger.

Il balaya alors la pièce et tout le monde, depuis Jasper à Rosalie – même si elle montrait son exaspération habituelle – acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

- Plus concrètement, reprit Carlisle en regardant Alice, d'ici combien de temps les Volturi devraient arriver ?  
- Moins d'un mois.  
- Hum, ça risque d'être un peu court, mais ça reste jouable, songea Carlisle en se frottant le menton. Bella, dit-il ensuite en se tournant vers elle, il faut impérativement que tu joignes Jacob et lui dises que j'ai besoin de rencontrer Sam. C'est très important et ça nous concerne tous.  
- Je vais l'appeler de suite.

Sur quoi Bella alla chercher son portable et se mit à l'écart sur le balcon pour passer son coup de fil. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revint, l'air satisfaite.

- C'est bon. Ils attendent à la Push.  
- Parfait, dit Carlisle.  
- Je viens aussi, dit Edward en se levant.

Mais...

- Non, l'avertit Bella. Jacob m'a dit que seul Carlisle – et moi, si je le souhaitais – était attendu.

Edward souffla, contrarié.

- Je ne vois pas ce qui t'étonne, lui dit alors son père, pragmatique. De toute façon, ne vous inquiétez pas : dans ces situations-là, j'ai confiance en nos alliances... même si elles sont temporaires. Allons-y, Bella !

* * *

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Carlisle et Bella arrivaient à la Push, où ils furent reçus chez Billy par la meute au grand complet. Peu étonnés par un tel comité d'accueil, Carlisle et Bella échangèrent un petit sourire complice.

- Docteur Cullen, Bella, les salua Billy. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous.

Ils prirent place autour de la table de la cuisine sous le regard attentif et méfiant de bon nombre de présents – qui, suite à la demande de Sam, assisteraient à la rencontre sans pour autant y participer.

- Alors, commença Sam en fixant Carlisle, que se passe-t-il ?

Carlisle regarda tout d'abord qui se trouvait dans la pièce.

- Pour commencer, et vues les circonstances, il serait utile – et même essentiel – qu'Assline soit également présente à cette rencontre.

Sam anticipa aussitôt la réaction d'Embry et lui lança un regard de mise en garde avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de bouger.

- Pour quelle raison devrait-elle être là ?, demanda Sam en fronçant les sourcils.

Carlisle prit un instant de réflexion et décida de ne pas tourner autour du pot.

- Parce que les Volturi seront bientôt ici. Et à moins que je ne me trompe – ce dont je doute, malheureusement – ils viennent car ils sont très intéressés par le pouvoir de cette jeune fille. Il serait donc utile qu'elle soit au courant.

Sa révélation eut l'effet qu'il craignait – à savoir : de la stupéfaction balayée par une vague de colère chez les Quileutes. Sam se leva d'un bon et prit appui de ses deux mains sur la table, fixant Carlisle d'un regard enflammé.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ?, articula-t-il lentement, menaçant.  
- C'est un fait et croyez bien que j'en suis désolé, assura Carlisle qui resta d'un grand calme alors que Bella se raidit subitement sur sa chaise. Et d'autant plus qu'ils prendront l'inspection de ma famille comme prétexte pour venir et que tout cela pourrait trop facilement dégénérer d'un côté ou de l'autre – voir de tous les côtés à la fois.  
- Que veulent-ils exactement ?, demanda Billy.  
- Il semblerait que l'un de leurs gardes, qui était ici il y a peu de temps, ait été témoin d'une chasse entre un vampire et une humaine, dans la forêt, dit Carlisle. Il aurait alors assisté à des manifestations pour le moins inhabituelles – celles que nous connaissons désormais tous.

Les loups se regardèrent entre eux, alarmés. Ils comprirent enfin qui était le second vampire qui avait pris la fuite.

- Et...?, dit Sam, toujours tendu.  
- Et il faut que vous sachiez que les Volturi, ou plutôt les chefs du clan des Volturi, sont friands de nouveautés, reconnut tristement Carlisle. Ils aiment avoir auprès d'eux des personnes dotées de pouvoirs extraordinaires qui renforcent leur image de souverains et les rendent encore plus puissants.  
- Assline n'est pas l'une des vôtres, déclara froidement Sam.  
- Ce genre de considérations n'affecte pas les Volturi, balaya sombrement Carlisle. S'ils veulent quelque chose, ils s'arrangeront pour l'avoir. Et même si elle n'est pas l'une des nôtres, ils leur suffiraient de la transformer pour qu'elle le devienne – qu'elle le veuille ou non.

Une explosion retentit brusquement dans la petite cuisine. Tous les loups se dressèrent d'un bond et s'en suivit un tollé général. Sam mit un moment avant de réussir à rétablir l'ordre et imposer le silence. Une fois chose faite, tout le monde se rassit enfin, excepté Embry qui fixait Carlisle. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Sa haine des vampires pouvait se lire jusqu'au plus profond de ses pupilles et n'avait jamais été aussi grande.  
Sam se rassit et consulta fugacement Billy du regard.

- Embry, dit-il ensuite. Va chercher Assline.  
- Quoi...?, dit Embry en dévisageant Sam, incrédule. Tu n'as pas l'intention de…  
- Fais ce que je te dis, le coupa Sam d'un ton calme mais sans réplique.

Carlisle fit alors un signe de tête confiant à Bella. Quelques minutes plus tard, Embry revint avec Assline qui marqua un temps d'arrêt en découvrant tant de monde rassemblé chez Jacob. Elle s'avança lentement, restant soigneusement derrière Embry, s'inquiétant de la mine sombre que chacun affichait, et prit place entre Embry et Jacob près du frigo. Une fois installée, elle porta son attention sur la jeune fille qui l'observait en se mordant une lèvre de l'autre côté de la table.

- Bella…, dit Assline en guise de salut, avant de regarder avec curiosité l'homme qui était assis à côté d'elle.  
- Salut, dit Bella. Euh... Je te présence Carlisle Cullen, le père d'Edward.  
- Oh..., fit Assline en replaçant correctement Carlisle à sa place. Le père d'Edward et donc également... un vampire ?, demanda-t-elle en réfrénant une grimace.  
- C'est cela, sourit cependant aimablement Carlisle en se levant pour lui tendre la main. Mais un vampire qui entretient aussi les meilleures relations qui soit avec les humains, ajouta-t-il.  
- Je n'en doute pas, répondit Assline qui fut soulagée d'entendre ces paroles, prononcées d'une voix suave qui mettait en confiance.

Spontanément, elle se leva et lui serra timidement la main, surprise de la froideur qu'elle dégageait, sous le regard méfiant d'Embry.

- Bien, dit ensuite Sam en se tournant vers Assline, qui sentit subitement le regard de tous les autres tomber sur elle. Tu dois te demander pourquoi tu es ici…

Assline approuva d'un mouvement de tête.

- C'est parce qu'il semblerait que l'agression que tu as subie dans la forêt ait des conséquences inattendues et pour le moins ennuyeuses, dit Sam.  
- Lesquelles ?, demanda Assline, embarrassée, qui s'imagina tout d'abord que les attaques envers les Cullen avaient depuis redoublées.

Cela aurait expliqué la présence de l'un d'entre eux chez Jacob. Toutefois,

- Te souviens-tu de la seconde personne qui a fui sans t'attaquer, ce soir-là ?, demanda Sam.  
- Euh... oui. Enfin, vaguement, réfléchit Assline. Elle était loin, il faisait noir et je ne l'ai vue que durant quelques secondes.  
- Malgré cela, aurais-tu remarqué quelque chose de particulier chez elle ?, intervint Carlisle. N'importe quoi. Que cela soit dans sa posture, son accoutrement ou autre.  
- Ah !, se rappela Assline. J'ignore si on peut qualifier ça de particulier pour un vampire, mais il portait une cape – je l'ai distinguée quand il est parti. Après, niveau corpulence, il était plutôt grand et massif. C'est tout ce que je pourrais vous dire.

Carlisle regarda Bella et souffla :

- C'était donc bien Félix et il s'agit d'Assline...  
- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, dit Assline en regardant Carlisle avec inquiétude.

Elle sentit un nœud se former dans son ventre. Son hypothèse selon laquelle un vampire serait venu se plaindre d'elle chez les indiens s'envola brusquement, mais ce fut pour laisser place à une très désagréable impression. Assline continuait de fixer Carlisle quand Sam lui répondit.

- Il se trouve que ce vampire, contrairement à ce que nous avions tout d'abord supposé, n'avait en réalité aucun lien avec le premier. Il n'était pas là dans le but de chasser. Le hasard de son parcours l'a mené à cet endroit, à ce moment, et il a vu ce qu'il s'est passé lorsque tu as été agressée… et surtout, la manière dont tu t'es défendue.  
- Et… ?, demanda Assline en cherchant de la main le bras d'Embry pour s'y accrocher.  
- Et d'après les dires du docteur Cullen, poursuivit Sam en désignant Carlisle d'un mouvement de tête, ce vampire serait le serviteur d'un clan puissant auprès de qui il serait retourné sitôt disparu pour rapporter la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister.

Le nœud d'Assline se serra encore plus fort dans son ventre. Elle crispa ses doigts sur le bras d'Embry et ressentit en retour la chaleur de sa main qui se posa délicatement sur la sienne.

- Et… ?, répéta-t-elle en redoutant la réponse.

Sam la regarda droit dans les yeux. Assline fut parcourue d'un frisson.

- Et il semblerait – d'après les visions que le docteur Cullen nous a fait partager -, que ceux qu'il sert, les Volturi comme on les nomme, puissent bientôt venir ici pour… pour…

Sam eut du mal pour trouver les mots justes qui ne seraient pas trop brutaux. Mais :

- Pour moi ?, dit Assline d'une voix tremblante.

Le bref mouvement de tête de Sam lui suffit pour se sentir nauséeuse. Elle eut soudain l'impression de manquer d'air, ignorant si son corps préférait partir dans les pommes ou se vider de ses larmes.  
C'était un véritable cauchemar. Chaque fois que les choses allaient mieux, c'était encore pire derrière. Des vampires – et elle le devina, des vampires qui ne ressemblaient en aucun cas à celui qui la regardait avec gravité à cet instant – allaient venir ici… pour elle. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils lui voulaient ? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait ?  
Sa gorge nouée au point qu'aucun son ne put en sortir, elle regarda Embry, les yeux larmoyants, complètement perdue. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la serra contre lui.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Les choses ne se passeront pas ainsi, dit-il. Je te le promets : on ne les laissera pas s'approcher de toi. Ils ne te feront aucun mal.  
- Et c'est justement la raison pour laquelle je suis ici ce soir, assura Carlisle. Le but de ma visite n'est pas simplement de vous mettre en garde – pour cela, un coup de fil aurait été suffisant. Je suis ici parce qu'il faut que nous collaborions.

Les Quileutes restèrent un instant tout à la fois sensibles et sceptiques sur le terme employé. La collaboration entre les loups-garous et les vampires n'était pas chose courante ou aisée. Et même si les Cullen et les Quileutes avaient su, il y a très longtemps de cela, trouver des terrains d'entente pour que chacun vive le mieux possible sur son territoire, ce n'est pas pour cela qu'ils en étaient devenus amis – loin de là, même. Pourtant, Carlisle avait raison et ils le savaient. Face à la menace des Volturi, ils n'avaient guère le choix.

- Et en quoi consisterait cette « collaboration » ?, demanda avec une réticence non feinte Sam, tandis que les autres approuvaient du bout des lèvres cet accord de principe.  
- Comprenez tout d'abord que les Volturi sont les garants du respect et de l'application des lois qui régissent le monde des vampires, dit Carlisle. Pour eux, rien n'a plus d'importance que ce respect-là. C'est grâce à cela que nous pourrons peut-être nous en sortir sans dommage.  
- Expliquez, dit Sam sous l'attention maintenant pleine de la meute et d'Assline.  
- D'après les visions d'Alice, leur véritable objectif est de s'emparer du pouvoir de cette jeune fille, commença Carlisle.

Il regarda alors Assline avec bienveillance.

- Mais ils ne peuvent pas non-plus arriver en disant ouvertement cela – parce que c'est contraire à nos lois et à leurs façons « officielles » d'agir.  
- Officielles ?, relava Sam, intrigué.  
- Je vous ai dit tout à l'heure que les Volturi ne s'encombraient pas, par exemple, de savoir si telle ou telle personne qu'ils transformaient le désirait ou non. C'est dans ce sens qu'il y a l'officiel et l'officieux. S'ils veulent quelque chose et que c'est contraire aux lois qu'ils protègent, ils s'arrangeront autrement, à couvert. Ils savent que ce pouvoir n'est pas dû à l'un de ma famille, parce qu'ils nous connaissent tous. Ils savent également que Bella n'est pas un vampire, donc, elle n'a pas de pouvoir non-plus.

A ces mots, Jacob grogna imperceptiblement. Seule Bella le regarda, désolée de voir qu'il n'accepterait jamais sa décision de vouloir devenir un vampire.

- Ainsi, dit Carlisle, ils en ont déduit que ce pouvoir émanait de quelqu'un, un humain, qui se trouvait ici.  
- Que vont-ils faire, alors ?  
- Les visions d'Alice ne sont malheureusement pas toujours complètes – de plus, en fonction de la situation, elles peuvent évoluer. Mais là, Félix – le vampire qui était ici – ayant rapporté qu'il n'a pas vu l'un des nôtres, les Volturi sont certains que les Cullen n'ont rien à voir dans cette histoire et qu'ils n'ont donc pas à nous compter comme de potentiels opposants. La seule chose qui pourrait faire basculer cette position serait que leur prétexte prenne une mauvaise tournure. Ainsi, pour nous assurer qu'ils ne se méfieront pas de nous – vu qu'ils savent que grâce à Alice, nous serons tôt ou tard au courant de leur venue – il nous suffira de défendre uniquement le cas de Bella et feindre de ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passe dans la forêt.  
- Et pour le cas d'Assline ?, ne put se retenir de demander Embry – que Sam ne reprit pas.  
- Déjà, l'un des nôtres sera avec vous dans la forêt, pour vous aider.  
- Pour nous aider à quoi ?, demanda Sam.  
- Alice a vu une traque. Elle a vu au moins un vampire, mais pas ce qui était traqué. Mais compte tenu de ce qu'il se prépare et dans la mesure où elle est incapable de _voir_ ce qui concerne les loups et Assline, je pense que la personne traquée était justement Assline.

La nausée menaça à nouveau la jeune fille qui était devenue blanche comme un cachet.

- Chose que nous ne laisserons pas faire, déclara fermement Sam.

Mais Carlisle remua la tête.

- Les Volturi ignorent votre existence et c'est là une grande force. Il faut impérativement que vous évitiez de vous exposer trop tôt et inutilement - que vous ne vous montriez que si vous n'avez pas le choix ou que le combat se termine assurément à votre avantage. Car si les Volturi apprennent votre existence, ils feront tout pour vous éliminer, croyez-moi, affirma Carlisle.  
- Attendez un peu, dit Jacob en pointant Assline du pouce. Vous êtes en train de nous dire que l'on doit la laisser se débrouiller seule ?

Mais plutôt que réponde, Carlisle se tourna vers Assline.

- A quel point maîtrises-tu ton pouvoir ?, lui demanda-t-il.

A sa grande surprise, malgré la terreur éprouvée, elle parvint à répondre.

- Je ne le maîtrise pas du tout, dit Assline tout bas, un peu honteuse. Tout ce qu'il se passe, je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit moi qui le contrôle. Sans doute ma présence permet-elle à des « choses » de se mettre en place, mais...  
- Il va pourtant falloir que tu acquières ce contrôle, même un minimum. Il en va de ta survie et de celle de la meute, déclara gravement Carlisle.

Encore un poids qui lui tombait dessus sans qu'elle n'ait rien demandé. Embry la sentit faiblir.

- Ne la menacez pas avec ce genre de paroles !, s'énerva-t-il après Carlisle. Les Quileutes savent se défendre et n'ont pas pour habitude d'attendre pour protéger ceux qui en ont besoin ! Ce n'est pas là notre façon d'agir !

Paroles qui furent validées par tous les autres.

- J'essaie simplement de vous expliquer, reprit patiemment Carlisle, que foncer droit dans les Volturi, pour bien les connaître, n'est pas la bonne solution. Et que si Assline parvient à un tant soit peu maîtriser son pouvoir, les choses pourraient être bien plus simples.  
- Comment cela ?, demanda Billy.

Carlisle se tourna vers lui.

- Les Volturi n'agiront pas de manière flagrante, comme je vous l'ai déjà expliqué, donc ils viendront certainement en petit comité officiel pour nous voir, tandis que d'autres s'occuperont de traquer la personne détentrice de ce pouvoir. Et tout ça se fera dans l'ignorance feinte et générale.  
- Donc si on arrive à se débarrasser discrètement de ceux qui en veulent à Assline, les autres ne pourront pas se plaindre qu'ils auront disparu parce qu'ils n'étaient pas censés être là, c'est ça ?, interrogea Jacob, sceptique.  
- C'est ça, confirma Carlisle.  
- Vous êtes en train de nous dire qu'après avoir fait un long chemin pour s'emparer d'une chose qu'ils convoitent, si leur plan ne marche pas, ils feront simplement machine arrière ? Ils ne vont pas foncer dans le tas, quitte à faire un carnage pour obtenir ce qu'ils veulent ?, insista Jacob.  
- C'est complètement débile. Ils sont bêtes ou quoi ?, s'agaça Paul.  
- Non, ils ne sont pas bêtes, dit Carlisle en remuant lentement la tête. Mais ils ne viendront probablement pas seuls. Et même si les membres de leur garde rapprochée partagent leur façon de faire, les autres non. Donc ne serait-ce que par rapport à eux, ils sont obligés de s'en tenir à la version officielle. De plus, ils savent que nous ne resterions pas spectateurs s'ils décidaient de s'en prendre à des innocents pour leurs bons plaisirs. Et si une bataille avait lieu entre eux et nous, même s'ils gagnaient, ils savent qu'ils auraient trop à perdre en respectabilité – chose qui a encore plus d'importance à leurs yeux.  
- Et vous seriez prêts à vous lancer dans la bataille s'ils s'en prenaient à nous, même si ça ne touche pas vos intérêts personnels ?, interrogea Billy en haussant les sourcils.  
- Oui.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que nous sommes ainsi, répondit simplement Carlisle. Se nourrir du sang des animaux plutôt que des humains est un choix de vie difficile. On finit par s'y faire, mais on sait aussi que l'on vivra toute sa vie dans la frustration. Mais ceci n'est qu'une conséquence du choix que nous avons fait : vivre en bonne entente avec les humains. Ainsi, cela comprend aussi de les défendre contre ceux de notre race qui s'en prendraient à eux sans raison.

Le haussement de sourcils de Billy disparut pour laisser place à un air sage.

- Vous êtes décidément une bien curieuse personne, docteur Cullen, dit-il alors, appréciateur.  
- Dit de la sorte, je vous en remercie, sourit Carlisle.  
- Donc, revint sur le sujet Paul, si vos Volturi n'attaqueront pas à découvert et qu'il faut se débarrasser de ceux qui courront après Assline dans les bois, vu qu'on restera dans les bois nous aussi, je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne pourrait pas les attaquer directement, ceux-là.  
- Vous ne le pourrez peut-être pas, parce que les Volturi disposent de gardes qui possèdent des pouvoirs spéciaux face auxquels vous ne pourrez rien. Et il n'est pas dit que certains d'entre eux ne participent pas à la traque.  
- Quels pouvoirs ?, demanda Sam.  
- Torturer par la pensée... Priver de ses sens... Inspirer la confiance pour mieux vous atteindre... Et tant d'autres face auxquels on ne peut que difficilement lutter. Mais elle, si, assura Carlisle en regardant Assline. Si les vampires ne peuvent l'approcher en deçà d'une certaine distance, ils ne pourront rien contre elle - si tant est que ceux qui se lanceront à sa poursuite soient dotés de pouvoirs, évidemment. Mais ça, nous ne pouvons encore le dire. Nous le pourrons seulement quand nous y serons. Et comme nous ne disposerons alors d'aucun moyen pour vous le faire savoir, afin d'assurer au maximum la sécurité de tous, Assline devra acquérir d'ici leur arrivée la maîtrise de son pouvoir et vous devrez attendre le dernier moment pour vous montrer.  
- Quand doivent-ils arriver ?  
- Dans moins d'un mois.

Embry regarda Assline, soucieux et silencieux. Elle le savait : elle n'avait pas le choix. Le compte à rebours était lancé, elle avait moins d'un mois pour être prête. C'était ça ou faire encourir des risques mortels à tous ceux qui avaient décidé de veiller sur elle…


	15. Inquiétudes

**Commentaire** : Eh bien bonjour et... Bonne année à vous tous ^^ !  
J'espère que vos fêtes de fin d'année se sont bien passées.  
Allez ! Trêve de blabla, je vous laisse lire la suite... A bientôt ;)

* * *

Parce que Carlisle se doutait qu'Aro vérifierait leurs dires, il ne parla qu'à Edward et Bella de son projet de demander à Edward de rester posté avec les loups pour les aider si besoin était.

- Une fois les loups transformés, tu seras le seul à pouvoir dialoguer avec eux, expliqua Carlisle. De plus, tu es celui qu'ils connaissent le mieux et le plus rapide d'entre nous. Donc si tu es d'accord…  
- Pas de problème, accepta immédiatement Edward.  
- Et les autres ?, demanda Bella. Esmée, Alice…

Mais Carlisle remua doucement la tête.

- Moins nous serons à savoir, mieux cela vaudra.

C'est la raison pour laquelle, aux autres membres du clan Cullen, il fut dit que Bella resterait chez elle le jour « j », officiellement parce qu'elle voulait profiter du temps qu'il lui restait à passer avec les siens, officieusement parce qu'il valait mieux éviter qu'elle se retrouve au milieu d'une bataille. Sans que cela paraisse singulier aux uns et aux autres, Edward l'y suivrait. Il y resterait alors jusqu'au dernier moment, afin qu'Alice ne puisse pas le voir trop tôt retourner dans la forêt pour prêter main forte aux loups.  
Carlisle songea qu'il aurait le temps, plus tard, de dire la vérité à sa famille - il était persuadé qu'ils comprendraient tous.  
Ainsi, durant tout ce temps, les Cullen n'eurent qu'à attendre, dans une légitime inquiétude, la venue des Volturi.

De leur côté, les Quileutes eurent nettement plus à faire.  
Il leur était déjà très difficile d'accepter le plan proposé par Carlisle – et cela n'était en rien lié au fait qu'un vampire était à son origine (en tout cas, le scepticisme de certains avait fini par disparaitre après quelques moments de réflexion). Seulement, l'idée de laisser une personne par trop vulnérable à leurs yeux se débrouiller toute seule dans une situation si périlleuse était pour eux une chose inacceptable - aussi salutaire fut-elle.  
C'est pourquoi une fois Carlisle et Bella partis, Assline assista à un véritable défoulement dans la petite maison des Black. Aucun ne pouvait se faire à l'idée de la laisser prendre autant de risques. Se mettre en danger pour assurer sa protection leur semblait normal et même évident. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ?  
… Comment ? Simplement en se mettant à sa place, à elle, qui se demanda soudain comment elle pourrait accepter leur sacrifice, si les choses s'avéraient à ce point risquées, alors qu'on lui donnait la solution pour les épargner.  
Certes, il est vrai que l'étudiante naïve et ignorante qu'elle avait été un jour n'avait jamais demandé à venir vivre tout cela. Mais en même temps, elle savait pertinemment que l'amour et toutes ces autres et belles choses qu'elle avait découvertes ici, elle ne les aurait jamais trouvées ailleurs...  
Alors, pendant que les uns et les autres discutaient avec véhémence sur ce qu'ils devaient ou non accepter, au milieu de ces loups, plus grands, plus forts et plus bruyants qu'elle, Assline se dressa et de sa petite voix, intimidée par la décision qu'elle venait de prendre, déclara :

- Je le ferai...

Elle n'eut pas besoin de le répéter. Malgré le tumulte, ils l'avaient tous parfaitement entendue et savaient que sa décision prévalait sur le reste. Embry ferma soudain les yeux, désolé sans être étonné de ce qu'il venait d'entendre et soupira. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent légèrement, son regard s'obscurcit. Laissant Jacob et Jared en plein milieu de phrase, il se tourna et s'avança lentement vers Assline, puis doucement, lui prit les mains et la regarda droit dans les yeux, cherchant quelque chose qui aurait pu la faire changer d'avis. Mais il ne trouva rien. Car le désespoir et l'amour qu'elle lui portait, la volonté qu'elle avait de le protéger malgré sa faiblesse, n'en avaient que plus renforcé sa détermination.

- Je le ferai, répéta-t-elle avec un peu plus de fermeté, en avalant toutefois avec difficulté sa salive. En tout cas, j'essaierai…  
- Et nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour t'aider, assura Billy, qui s'était avancé dans son fauteuil au milieu de la pièce, se frayant un passage à travers sa cuisine surpeuplée, sachant qu'il pouvait sans risque parler au nom de tous.  
- Oui. Tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir, affirma Embry.

* * *

Grâce à l'héritage de ses ancêtres, Billy était en possession de précieux textes écrits par des chamans qui parlaient de leurs magies, de leurs légendes qui relataient le déroulement de leurs conseils, de leurs réunions secrètes où ils invoquaient les esprits de la forêt. Assline commença par les lire attentivement, assidument, espérant trouver à chaque nouvelle ligne, un mot, une phrase ou n'importe quelle autre indication qui l'aurait aidée, guidée dans sa tâche. Mais elle n'y décela rien, ce qui n'était guère encourageant. En outre, personne dans le village ne semblait en mesure de l'aider. La magie des Quileutes résidait principalement dans leur pouvoir de se transformer en loup-garou et non-pas de maîtriser les forces de la nature. Il n'y avait donc guère d'espoir à continuer des recherches de ce côté-là.  
Mais malgré cette déception, Assline eut une once d'espoir lorsque madame Call lui parla d'un chamane qui vivait jadis dans son ancienne tribu. Lorsqu'elle en était partie, l'homme était déjà d'un âge avancé, mais peut-être était-il toujours en vie. Madame Call conseilla donc à Assline de se rendre dans la réserve Makah pour aller le trouver – car elle était persuadée qu'il pourrait l'aider.  
Sans hésiter, et accompagner d'Embry, Assline suivit son conseil et quitta la Push le lendemain. Leur voyage se passa sans encombre, avec célérité - grâce à Embry - et sous un ciel blanc qui reflétait la froideur hivernale qui s'imposait de plus en plus.

Il ne leur fallut que peu de temps pour se rendre dans le comté de Clallam, où se trouvait la réserve Makah. Là-bas, ils reçurent un bon accueil et purent facilement rencontrer le chamane dont madame Call avait parlé. C'était un petit homme vouté au visage bienveillant qui distribuait volontiers des sourires édentés, encore accentués par ses rides profonds et innombrables, marque de temps et de sagesse. Le chamane ne fut guère surpris par le pouvoir d'Assline – qu'il sentit après seulement quelques minutes en sa présence. Mais malheureusement, s'il connaissait cette magie, il ne pouvait rien faire pour eux.

- Ce pouvoir est en toi depuis toujours. La magie des Quileutes t'auras permis de l'exprimer... et c'est là tout ce que j'aurais pu également faire..., dit-il d'une voix posée et légèrement rocailleuse.  
- Mais dans ce cas, comment pourrais-je le maîtriser ?, demanda Assline, suppliante.

Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à accepter que leur voyage n'avait servi à rien et qu'une fois encore, un espoir se soldait par un échec.

- Il s'agit de la Nature, répondit alors le chamane. Tu ne pourras jamais la maîtriser. Cependant, ajouta-t-il devant les mines subitement déconfites d'Assline et Embry, tu pourras rentrer en communion avec elle et en obtenir l'aide.  
- Comment ?, insista Assline.  
_- En la comprenant_..., répondit le vieil homme sur un ton d'évidence teinté de mystère.

Et c'est là tout ce qu'ils apprirent et rapportèrent à leur retour à la Push.

- En la comprenant ?, répéta Seth en se grattant la tête. Tu veux que j'aille te chercher mes livres de sciences nat. ?, proposa-t-il à Assline.  
- Andouille !, répliqua Jacob en lui mettant un coup sur la tête. Avec le niveau qu'elle a, elle doit en savoir autant que tes bouquins ! Et il ne s'agit pas là de l'apprendre, mais de la _comprendre_ !  
- Passer du temps avec elle et méditer sur le sens profond de ton pouvoir et ce qu'il apporte de bon autant à la nature qu'à toi-même, dit alors Billy sans prêter attention à Jacob et Seth.

Tous se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers lui et approuvèrent d'un mouvement de tête - trouvant ce conseil nettement plus à propos que celui de Seth.  
Ainsi, en n'ayant plus que ça à faire pour garder espoir qu'elle pourrait servir à quelque chose, Assline passa la majeure partie de son temps dans la forêt. Là-bas, elle essayait de méditer, comme le lui avait dit Billy, sur son pouvoir et ses conséquences. Mais elle s'y promenait aussi en tachant de ne plus penser à rien, de faire le vide. Cela lui était également profitable, car ça l'apaisait autant que lui permettait d'appréhender ensuite les choses avec plus de sérénité.  
… Et de la sérénité, elle en avait bien besoin. Jamais temps ne lui avait paru aussi troublé et incertain.  
Elle ne retournait au village que pour manger, dormir ou se mettre à l'abri lorsqu'Embry la prévenait qu'un danger rôdait sur leur territoire.

- Et si plutôt que de me renvoyer chaque fois à la maison, tu me laissais rester dans la forêt ?, finit-elle par lui demander un jour.  
- Pardon ?, s'étrangla Embry.

Déjà que la savoir parfois seule dans les bois n'était pas à son goût – mais en devant patrouiller avec les autres, il ne pouvait pas toujours l'escorter d'aussi près qu'il le souhaitait – lui demander carrément de la laisser sciemment face au danger lui resta en travers.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu prends déjà suffisamment de risques ?, répliqua Embry, bras croisés, sourcils foncés. Je ne sais même pas comment j'arrive à te laisser faire tout ça !  
- Mais tu n'as pas le choix, je te signale, dit Assline en croisant les bras à son tour. Et moi non-plus, d'ailleurs..., marmonna-t-elle. En plus, aller dans la forêt quand tout va bien ne me sert à rien, j'en suis persuadée. C'est quand il y a du danger que mon « pouvoir » se réveille...

Elle avait toujours un peu de mal à se considérer comme quelqu'un doté d'une capacité particulière et étrange.

- … Et il n'y a que dans cette situation que je parviendrai peut-être à ressentir et comprendre certaines choses. Il n'y a que comme ça que nous pourrons avancer.  
- Je ne sais pas, soupira Embry qui n'était pas enchanté par sa demande.  
- Parles-en à Sam, s'il te plaît. Je ne fais pas ça pour te tourmenter davantage – je sais que c'est bien assez pénible pour toi aussi en ce moment. J'essaie juste de trouver les moyens qui...  
- Je sais, dit Embry à mi-voix en la serrant contre lui. D'accord.

Et Embry tint parole quelques heures plus tard, durant une patrouille.

- Hum... Pourquoi pas. Hors de question cependant qu'elle reste seule, décréta Sam. Si ça tournait mal, il faudrait l'un de nous à proximité pour la protéger.  
- Je comptais bien rester avec elle, indiqua vivement Embry.  
- Non, pas toi, rétorqua aussitôt Sam. Le vampire n'aurait pas eu le temps de s'en approcher que tu lui aurais déjà sauté dessus. Il faut quelqu'un qui soit moins impliqué.

Embry n'objecta pas, mais un bruyant grognement exprima à merveille son sentiment.

- Alors j'irai, dit soudain Leah, à la surprise générale.  
- Toi ?, ricana Jared. Tu cherches à te faire pardonner, ou quoi ?

Car l'ambiance dans la meute, même si aucun éclat n'avait plus eu lieu entre les loups depuis les mauvaises paroles de Leah, était toujours tendue dès que la jeune femme s'exprimait. Peu lui avaient pardonné.

- Tais-toi, Jared !, intima Sam qui ne mit pas plus de quelques secondes pour peser le pour et le contre de cette proposition. Embry, tu es d'accord ?

Embry, quant à lui, mit nettement plus de temps pour se décider.

- Si Assline l'est, je le serai aussi..., grogna-t-il avec une rancœur encore très présente.

* * *

Sitôt de retour à la réserve, Embry alla trouver Assline qui l'attendait chez elle - sans rien avoir eu à faire, hormis réfléchir stérilement à leurs problèmes.

- Leah ?, répéta Assline, étonnée mais pas contrariée. Vraiment ?  
- Oui, souffla Embry après avoir rapporté l'avis de Sam. Elle s'est proposée d'elle-même et... le groupe est « plutôt » d'accord.

Assline sourit. Le « plutôt » avait été dit sur un tel ton qu'il n'était pas difficile de deviner qu'au moins Embry n'avait pas encore pleinement redonné sa confiance en sa camarade. Pourtant :

- Ça me va, déclara sans attendre Assline.  
- Tu... Tu es sûre ?, demanda Embry, l'air soucieux.  
- Certaine !  
- Très bien..., abdiqua Embry. Dans ce cas, tu pourras continuer à aller dans la forêt quand tout va bien – je serai alors avec toi – et à la prochaine alerte, eh bien... vous irez, toi et Leah, sur le devant.

Sur quoi Embry termina sa phrase sur une grimace hautement mélodramatique.

- Ça se passera bien, lui assura Assline en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. J'ai confiance en Leah et puis, jusqu'à présent, dans une telle situation, je m'en suis toujours plutôt bien tirée, non?  
- Hum...

* * *

Le lendemain, Assline tarda à se lever. Passer ses journées à se concentrer pour ressentir le moindre signe de magie (dont elle ignorait en plus à quoi il pourrait ressembler) n'avait peut-être encore donné aucun résultat probant, mais l'épuisait complètement.  
Embry s'était absenté depuis un moment, lorsque des coups de poing frappés avec vigueur à la porte la réveillèrent en sursaut, manquant de la faire tomber du lit. Assline se précipita alors sur la porte d'entrée, qu'elle ouvrit à la volée sur Leah qui la regardait en faisant la moue, perplexe.

- Oh... salut. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?, demanda Assline en retenant un bâillement.

Leah leva les yeux au ciel.

- Une sangsue a été repérée à l'est, à deux kilomètres. Sam est d'accord pour ne pas lui donner la chasse de suite, si toi, tu te magnes et es prête à y aller _de suite_ !  
- Ah ! Oui ! J'arrive !

Pas le temps de faire la pudique – de toute façon, Leah, aux dernières nouvelles, était une fille. Assline se débarrassa en toute hâte du tee-shirt d'Embry qui lui servait de tenue pour dormir, enfila un pantalon, un tee-shirt, ses chaussures et claqua la porte derrière elle moins de trois minutes plus tard sans se soucier d'avoir brossé ses cheveux – de toute façon, pour le résultat que ça donnait, il était inutile qu'elle s'en formalise.

- Bravo, dit Leah en courant à ses côtés en direction de la forêt. Je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais être prête si vite.  
- Bah... Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?, rit Assline en essayant de ne pas attraper un point de côté.

Une centaine de mètres plus loin, à la lisière du bois, elles retrouvèrent Sam, sous sa forme humaine, et le reste de la meute, transformé. Assline vit alors un loup à la fourrure grise parsemée de taches noires se détacher du lot et s'avancer vers elle. Et pour s'être déjà retrouvée une fois confrontée à lui dans une situation mémorable, elle le reconnut immédiatement : c'était Embry. Il vint se poster à ses côtés et cala son énorme museau contre son épaule. Assline en profita pour lui gratter le dessus de la tête et caresser son poil doux et soyeux. Embry releva ensuite la tête et la regarda avec inquiétude.

- Ça va aller, promit Assline à mi-voix. Leah est là et vous n'êtes pas loin. Ça ira... mon loup à moi.

Embry gémit doucement puis se recula pour leur laisser le passage.

_- Elle_ s'est encore approchée depuis, indiqua Sam en faisant un signe de tête dans la direction où se trouvait le vampire. Leah, reste en arrière, qu'elle ne te voit pas. Mais au moindre signe d'alerte... Sois très vigilante.

Plusieurs grognements qu'Assline ne sut mettre sur le compte de l'encouragement ou de la menace retentirent dans la meute, mais Leah n'y prêta aucune attention.

- Je sais, répondit-elle sur son ton sec habituel.

Là-dessus, sous le regard stupéfait et impressionné d'Assline, Sam et Leah prirent en un instant leur apparence de loups, après quoi Leah fit un signe de tête à Assline, l'engageant à passer devant. Assline échangea un dernier regard, qu'elle espérait le plus rassurant possible, avec Embry, puis s'en alla.

* * *

Assline et Leah n'eurent pas à marcher bien longtemps. Arrivées au sommet d'un talus, surplombant un cirque dépourvu d'arbre et tapissé de feuilles mortes marron, Leah s'arrêta, oreilles droites, aux aguets. Elle huma l'air puis poussa doucement Assline avec son museau. Apparemment, elles étaient arrivées au bon endroit et c'était maintenant à Assline d'y aller… seule.  
Assline scruta une dernière fois le lieu sans rien y déceler d'anormal, souffla un bon coup pour se donner du courage et adressa un petit sourire nerveux à Leah qui l'encouragea d'un nouveau coup de museau.  
Elle descendit lentement la pente, sans chercher à être particulièrement discrète. Le bruit des feuilles foulées et écrasées fut le seul son qui remplit les oreilles d'Assline. Car une fois encore, tout bruit reflétant la vie avait subitement disparu, laissant place à un silence lourd et oppressant. Assline continua cependant d'avancer, sentant son cœur battre de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, et atteignit l'espace circulaire qu'elle traversa, attentive au moindre craquement ou bruissement alentour, pour se diriger au hasard vers une grosse Pluche qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Pendant qu'elle marchait, Assline sentait son sang battre dans ses tempes. Elle essayait de contrôler sa respiration afin de ne pas laisser la panique la gagner.  
Comme il lui semblait loin le moment où elle avait dit, confiante, à Embry que tout irait bien. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi naïve ? Comment un face à face avec un vampire avait-il pu la laisser si sereine et détendue ?  
Mais elle préféra chasser ces mauvaises pensées immédiatement de son esprit et tâcha plutôt de se concentrer sur ce qu'il se passait en elle - essayant de ressentir la moindre chose inhabituelle. Malheureusement, mis à part une peur légitime qui grandissait au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'éloignait de Leah, il n'y eut rien à signaler.

C'est au moment où Assline atteignit la Pluche que, sur sa gauche, à une quinzaine de mètres, le vampire apparut brusquement, surgissant de nulle part. Sous les traits d'une jeune et jolie jeune femme vêtue telle une étudiante modèle, il s'avança lentement, ses grands yeux rouges assoiffés fixant Assline avec envie et amusement.  
Surplombant la scène, Leah se baissa sur ses pattes, babines retroussées sur ses crocs, et se mit en posture d'attaque, prête à bondir.  
En voyant le vampire, Assline crut que son cœur allait exploser tant il se mit à cogner douloureusement. Incapable de se détacher du regard flamboyant de la créature, elle recula machinalement pour s'éloigner du danger. Puis, sans vouloir fuir mais repensant plutôt soudainement - et miraculeusement - à l'hypothèse émise par Quil comme quoi une partie de la solution résidait dans un contact avec un arbre, Assline chercha à tâtons l'écorce de la Pluche qu'elle savait tout proche. Qu'arriverait-il alors ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Mais si elle ne tentait rien maintenant, peut-être ne le saurait-elle jamais…  
Après quelques pas parcourus à reculons, Assline sentit enfin l'enveloppe sèche et rugueuse de l'arbre. Qui aurait alors pu croire que quelques centimètres carrés de bois effleurés maladroitement du bout des doigts lui auraient apporté un tel réconfort ?... certainement pas elle, en tout cas.  
Dos à l'arbre, instinctivement, Assline l'enserra comme elle le put de ses bras et ferma les yeux.  
Au début, rien ne se produisit. Rien, hormis une peur horrible qui accrut du fait de ne plus voir le vampire. Mais par la suite, lentement, légèrement, Assline se sentit envahie par une douce chaleur et un sentiment auquel elle n'avait encore jamais prêté attention, qui balaya sa peur et lui redonna confiance. Etaient-ce ses moments de méditation qui portaient enfin leurs fruits, ou le fait d'avoir plus encore éveillé son pouvoir ? Toujours est-il qu'au moment où elle rouvrit soudain les yeux, à l'instant précis où le vampire s'élança, son regard féroce braqué sur elle, Assline savait parfaitement ce qu'il allait se passer et plus encore, à l'instar de ceux qui devinent ce que certains veulent, qu'elle pourrait faire frapper là où elle le désirait.

Ainsi, tandis que le vampire ne se trouvait plus qu'à un mètre d'Assline, un craquement sonore et familier résonna dans toute la forêt, juste avant que le vampire ne soit expédié dans les airs dans des hurlements de rage mêlée d'effroi. Assline leva alors les yeux pour voir la créature se débattre dans le vide, puis visa une énorme branche en visualisant la scène où elle viendrait heurter le corps qui retombait près d'elle.  
CRRrrrrrrr !  
Assline vit tout à coup la branche s'exécuter comme elle se l'était représentée, éjectant avec puissance le vampire qui perdit un bras sous le choc. Le sol se mit ensuite légèrement à vibrer : Leah arrivait.  
Dans la seconde, une énorme masse gris clair bondit devant Assline et attrapa le vampire au vol, avant que celui-ci ne soit heurté par une autre branche qui gesticula avec fureur dans le vide. Assline assista alors pour la première fois à un combat entre un vampire et un loup-garou, combat soutenu par les mouvements incessants des branches qui visaient et frappaient avec justesse le vampire tout en évitant à chaque fois le loup. Le déchaînement de force et de rage auquel Assline assistait était véritablement ahurissant. Le sol tremblait, les rochers étaient bousculés, basculés, les arbres arrachés. Cela dépassait de loin, de très loin, ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer...  
Mais tout à coup, en les voyant faire, une crainte se fit jour. Quelque chose qu'Assline n'avait pas pris en compte. Si face à des nomades ignorants de son pouvoir - et qui avaient toujours laissé morbidement traîner les choses pour mieux les savourer -, Assline avait toujours eu le temps de se préparer, qu'en serait-il face à des vampires aussi rapides et forts que celui qu'elle avait sous ses yeux, mais qui sauraient qu'elle pouvait se défendre ? Certes, le temps qu'il lui fallait pour réagir était assez court, mais vampires et humains n'avaient pas la même notion de temps. Et Assline comprit que ça ne serait pas assez...

La consternation la frappa de plein fouet. Alors qu'elle pensait avoir trouvé un début de réponse, voilà que ce n'était finalement pas suffisant. Elle devait être plus rapide – beaucoup plus rapide. Du seul fait de se retrouver en danger, tout devait se mettre en place sans qu'elle n'ait besoin d'aller se coller contre un arbre. Mais comment pourrait-elle y arriver ? Par une pratique intensive ? Embry ne lui permettrait jamais de s'exposer aussi souvent. Par sa seule volonté ? Elle ne voyait vraiment pas comment. En outre, elle ne disposait pas de tout le temps qu'elle souhaitait – il jouait à présent contre eux.  
Assline se laissa aller contre la Pluche et soupira.

Dans les secondes qui suivirent, les autres loups arrivèrent – ce qui signa l'arrêt de mort du vampire.  
La meute se rassembla ensuite autour de l'arbre où les uns après les autres, ils retrouvèrent leur forme humaine. Embry s'avança vers Assline, l'air tout à la fois éprouvé et soulagé. Derrière lui, quelqu'un commença à montrer quelques signes d'impatience. C'était Leah qui attendait qu'on lui manifeste un tant soit peu de la reconnaissance qu'elle estimait mériter pour la tâche qu'elle avait su mener à bien.

- Mais oui, mais oui, plaisanta Quil. Tu as bien travaillé : t'auras droit à ton nonos !  
- Ouais... Fais gaffe que je ne choisisse pas ton gigot comme morceau, dans ce cas, grogna Leah.

Quelques rires étouffés se firent entendre et aussitôt, comme par magie, l'ambiance si tendue qui avait animé la meute ces derniers temps s'apaisa. Leah avait réussi son pari et bon gré, mal gré, les autres avaient fini par lui accorder leur pardon.

- Hé ! Ça ira, je crois, les stoppa toutefois Sam avant que ça ne dégénère - comme c'était trop souvent le cas avec eux. Leah, tu as bien travaillé. Mais n'en oubliez pas pour autant de rester vigilants.  
- Ok, lança Seth, qui afficha un large sourire.

Et tandis que les autres se retransformaient pour partir patrouiller, Sam rejoignit Embry qui n'avait pas pris pour lui la dernière consigne de son chef et s'entretenait avec Assline.

- Tu t'en es bien sortie, lui dit-il d'une voix étouffée en la prenant dans ses bras.  
- Merci...  
- Comment te sens-tu ?  
- Ça va, répondit tranquillement Assline en réalisant qu'en plus, c'était vrai.  
- Alors, ton expérience t'a-t-elle été utile ?, demanda Sam.  
- Hum... D'une certaine manière..., répondit Assline sans joie.  
- C'est à dire ?  
- Eh bien, je pense avoir compris certains mécanismes, mais... je ne sais pas si la façon dont tout se déroule sera appropriée face à ce qui se prépare...

Son ton désenchanté déstabilisa Sam et Embry.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?, s'inquiéta Embry.

Assline soupira.

- J'ai besoin de temps et ils sont rapides – trop rapides... Ainsi fait, je ne me serai pas encore approchée d'un arbre qu'ils seront déjà sur moi, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire triste. Il s'agira des Volturi. Et si j'ai bien compris ce qu'a dit Carlisle, ils ne se comporteront pas comme les vampires que j'ai déjà vus. Ils seront certainement plus méthodiques et efficaces. Ils feront ce qu'ils ont à faire et dès que ça sera terminé, pfiou ! Ils partiront et ce sera fini...

Son regard se perdit complètement et elle sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue. Elle était si heureuse là où elle était, pourquoi ne la laissait-on pas tranquille ?  
Dans un sursaut, Assline sentit tout à coup deux grands bras qui l'entourèrent pour la serrer dans une intense étreinte.

- Jamais je ne laisserai faire ça, tu entends ? Jamais, dit Embry.  
- Ne perds pas non-plus de vue que te laisser seule le plus longtemps possible est le plan des Cullen - pas le nôtre, ajouta Sam sur un ton ferme.  
- Mais songez un peu à ce que les vampires pourraient vous faire !, s'exclama Assline, alarmée. Pas forcément maintenant, mais même dans l'avenir. S'ils apprennent votre existence, ils ne vous laisseront jamais en paix. Vous ne pouvez pas sacrifier votre peuple pour moi...  
- Tu négliges un détail important, répondit Sam. Tu es la fiancée de l'un des nôtres. Par conséquent, tu es aussi l'une des nôtres. Et un Quileute n'abandonne jamais les siens.  
- Jamais, reprit dans un murmure Embry, en l'embrassant sur le front.

Un hurlement retentit au loin.

- Rentrons maintenant, dit Sam. Ils ont fini de patrouiller et la voie est libre.  
- Allez, viens, dit Embry en prenant Assline par la main, affichant un air confiant. Et ne t'inquiète pas, on trouvera. On ne laissera pas de simples visions gouverner notre avenir…


	16. Ultime tentative

**Commentaire** : Salut à tous. Ben... pas grand chose à dire en dehors de : "Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la suite" :) !

* * *

La nuit suivante fut calme, mais blanche. Assline ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil... et elle n'était pas la seule. Chaque fois qu'elle se tournait vers lui, cherchant une position qui lui aurait permis de se détendre pour s'endormir, elle trouvait Embry les yeux grands ouverts, qui l'observait avec inquiétude.  
Les minutes défilaient en lui remplissant la tête d'idées, mais ce n'était que pour les voir se démonter au fur et à mesure qu'elles apparaissaient. Jusqu'à ce que...

- Je ne serai jamais assez rapide pour leur échapper, n'est-ce pas ?, demanda Assline en prenant appui sur son coude, regardant Embry avec un drôle d'air.

Elle savait ce qu'il allait lui répondre. Parce que là, maintenant, ils n'étaient plus dans la forêt à ressentir l'excitation d'une chasse où tout leur semblait encore possible.

- Non, répondit Embry dans un soupir en lui dégageant le visage d'une longue mèche de cheveux qu'il passa tendrement derrière son oreille.

Il fronça les sourcils. Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pensé, Assline n'afficha pas une mine déconfite, mais plutôt un air pensif.

- J'y ai bien réfléchi, dit-elle. Je dois trouver un moyen pour que ce ne soit pas un coup par-ci, un coup par-là. Il faut que les attaques soient simultanées et que je n'aie pas besoin d'un contact si long pour les déclencher.  
- Oui, ça pourrait être une solution, admit Embry en se laissant retomber sur son oreiller, les mains croisées sous la tête, le regard perdu vers le plafond. En tout cas ça paraît faisable - les Cullen en sont la preuve. Lorsqu'ils se sont faits agresser, ils avaient beau être sur leurs gardes, ils n'ont rien pu faire et les attaques semblent être arrivées de tous les côtés en même temps... A quoi penses-tu ?, demanda-t-il soudain en découvrant l'air décidé que venait de prendre Assline.  
- Il faut que je m'entraîne...  
- Comment ça, il faut que tu t'entraînes ?, s'exclama Embry en se redressant d'un bond, la fixant, alarmé. Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?

Ayant trop peur de deviner à quoi Assline pensait, il sentit la panique le gagner.

- Eh bien, comme aujourd'hui, répondit calmement Assline en haussant les épaules. Je n'ai pas le choix : je dois avoir un vampire agressif en face de moi si je veux que…  
- Alors ça, c'est pas de chance !, la coupa Embry avec sarcasme. Parce que figure-toi que nous n'avons plus de vampires agressifs en réserve !

Assline leva les yeux au ciel.

- Si tu crois que ça m'amuse…  
- Non, mais attends, ajouta Embry avec un petit rire nerveux. Il est hors de question qu'on te laisse de nouveau aller à la rencontre de l'une de ces sangsues !  
- Pourquoi ? C'est Sam qui l'a dit ?, rétorqua Assline.

Embry pinça les lèvres et souffla bruyamment. Entendre Assline se réfugier derrière les décisions du chef de la meute, alors qu'ils avaient une discussion de couple, l'agaçait prodigieusement.

- Non, ce n'est pas Sam qui me l'a dit, répondit-il sèchement. C'est moi qui te le dis. Ça ne compte pas peut-être ?  
- Bien sûr que si, ça compte, répondit Assline en faisant la moue. Mais si on te laissait faire, tu me dirais de rester enfermer chez moi et vous iriez vous occuper de ça tous seuls.  
- Absolument !, reconnut Embry sans problème. Et figure-toi que je ne suis pas le seul à penser ainsi !

Mais Assline n'était pas d'humeur à se disputer et elle trouvait même le comportement d'Embry à la hauteur de leur amour. Malheureusement pour lui, elle était très déterminée. Ainsi, plutôt que d'alimenter leur conversation, elle eut un petit rire étouffé et vint se caler contre le torse chaud d'Embry.

- Demain, j'en parlerai à Sam, murmura-t-elle.  
- Mais quelle tête de mule tu fais, quand tu t'y mets !

* * *

- Tu veux quoi ?  
- Jared et Jacob, taisez-vous ! Embry, reste ici ! Leah et Paul, fermez-la !

Assline avait bien l'intention de convaincre Sam de la laisser à nouveau se confronter à des vampires, mais cette fois-ci, dans une situation plus périlleuse. C'est pourquoi, alors qu'ils s'étaient tous retrouvés chez Emily, elle n'avait pas perdu de temps et lui avait fait part de ses dernières réflexions sitôt qu'elle le vit. Elle espérait que son statut d'alpha prendrait le dessus sur une réaction trop personnelle (comme celles d'Embry et des autres, par exemple) et ferait passer la meute et le reste de la tribu avant tout. Mais à l'évidence, même pour Sam, c'était quelque chose de difficile à accepter.

- Je ne sais pas, Assline, répondit-il en hochant la tête avec une grimace significative. Ça me parait très dangereux. Trop dangereux...  
- Si c'est pour en avoir un en face de moi qui me laissera le temps de me préparer, ce n'est pas la peine, argumenta Assline. Dans ce cas, je sais m'en sortir - c'est maintenant une certitude et tu le sais. Mais tu sais également très bien que ça ne sera pas la même chose avec _eux_, Sam.  
- Oui, c'est vrai, admit doucement Sam sous le regard anxieux des autres. Mais ce que tu proposes est trop risqué. Ta protection serait trop faible. Fuir délibérément devant un vampire sans que nous intervenions… Te rends-tu compte que tu n'auras pas le temps de faire demi-tour qu'il sera déjà sur toi ? Combien de temps nous resterait-il pour intervenir ? La dernière fois, Leah était là au même moment. Mais là, ça serait différent. Et au moindre problème, c'est ta mort assurée.

L'image n'avait rien de réjouissante et Assline se garda bien de croiser le regard d'Embry à cet instant. Mais malgré le frisson qui lui parcourut le corps, sa détermination resta sans faille. C'était ce qu'elle devait faire. Et plus elle y pensait, plus elle en était certaine. Une conviction qu'elle ne sut attribuer à son obstination ou à son pouvoir la poussait à agir en ce sens.  
De même, elle était à présent persuadée que ni Sam, ni un autre – et encore moins Embry qu'elle devinait soulagé par la réaction de Sam – n'accepterait qu'elle prenne de tels risques. Ayant déjà songé à quoi faire dans ce cas et se doutant qu'abandonner la partie trop facilement paraitrait suspect, elle poursuivit encore un peu sur cette voie.

- Sam, dit-elle alors en adoptant un regard suppliant, c'est pour le moment tout ce que nous avons !  
- Non, Assline. Je regrette, dit Sam calmement mais avec fermeté. Si c'est bien la seule solution qui s'offre à nous, alors nous irons au devant des Volturi dès qu'ils apparaitront.  
- Mais enfin ! Et si ça marchait ?, insista Assline.  
- Alors tant mieux. Mais nous ne le saurions qu'au dernier moment, car je refuse de te laisser encourir ce risque dès à présent.  
- Mais…  
- C'est mon dernier mot, déclara Sam.

Assline comprit qu'il n'était plus la peine d'en parler.

- En plus, on n'est même pas certains que ceux qui ont un pouvoir particulier se retrouveront à courir derrière toi, fit remarquer Jacob. Si ça se trouve, il n'y aura que des soldats briffés – rien qui ne devrait nous poser de problème.  
- Clair !, appuya Jared, confiant. Même avec leurs traqueurs…, dit-il en balayant d'un geste de la main. Si leur pouvoir, c'est de débusquer quelqu'un, alors nous, on est des traqueurs en puissance et c'est pas leur radar intégré qui pourrait nous mettre à mal.  
- Ouais !

Une curieuse atmosphère festive se posait doucement sur le groupe. Seuls Leah, Assline et Sam n'y furent pas sensibles.

- Hé !, dut finalement crier Sam pour que les autres l'entendent. On ne sait pas combien ils seront et même si ça se passe bien de ce côté-là, on est incertains sur tout le reste. Alors, du calme !

Mais Assline ne se préoccupa pas de ce que cette intervention avait produit ou non sur la meute. La mine légèrement boudeuse, elle préféra rentrer donner un coup de main à la cuisine à Emily.

- Eh eh, ricana Paul en se penchant vers Embry. Au moins tu ne dois pas t'ennuyer avec elle.  
- Ah ah ! Très malin !, répliqua Embry en le repoussant d'une main plaquée sur sa figure.  
- Pourquoi, tu t'ennuies avec ma sœur, peut-être ?, s'en mêla Jacob.  
- Hein ? Quoi ? Mais non voyons !, se défendit Paul… trop tard.

Le garçon se retrouva dans la suite à un contre deux, avec Embry et Jacob qui lui sautèrent dessus en même temps, histoire de se défouler un peu.  
A l'intérieur, Emily et Assline n'entendirent que le bruit des chaises renversées et les autres qui criaient en guise d'encouragements – ce qui était largement suffisant pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent être joueurs, se mit à rire Emily en préparant un plateau plein de sandwiches. Tiens, prends la carafe dans le frigo, s'il te plaît, demanda-t-elle ensuite à Assline qui s'interrogeait sur la justesse du terme employé de « joueurs ».

Emily rangea un plat vide dans un placard et en sortir un autre plateau sur lequel elle posa des tartes aux fruits et au chocolat.

- J'ai entendu ce qu'il s'est dit tout à l'heure… avec Sam, dit-elle soudain, hésitante, en levant les yeux de ses pâtisseries pour regarder Assline.  
- Hum… Et je suppose que tu penses comme eux, soupira Assline.  
- D'un point de vue prudence : oui. Il y a bien trop de certitudes de risques comparé à ce que ça pourrait apporter de bon. Mais en tant que fiancée qui ne veut pas les voir souffrir, je te comprends, toi, dit-elle en esquissant un sourire.  
- Vraiment ?, s'étonna Assline qui faillit se renverser dessus le contenu de la carafe qu'elle tenait à la main.  
- Oui, vraiment ! Mais… malgré ta frustration, si je peux me permettre de te donner ce conseil : écoute Sam.

Assline grogna mais n'ajouta rien. Elle marmonna un vague : « Très bien. Puisque je n'ai pas le choix… », attrapa un plateau d'une main - tenant la carafe de l'autre - et se dépêcha de sortir dans le jardin, où l'apparition de nourriture permit enfin à Paul de se dégager de Jacob et Embry, qui avaient été rejoints entre temps par Quil, Jared et Seth - qui s'était retrouvé écrasé sous le tas.  
La soirée se passa ensuite sans que plus aucun sujet gênant ne soit abordé.

- Tu n'es plus fâchée ?, demanda timidement Embry à Assline alors qu'ils retournaient au village.  
- Mouais…. Boff…, lâcha-t-elle, quelque peu perplexe.

Et Assline ne se força même pas à le dire, parce que même si tout se passait comme elle l'espérait, elle ne voyait vraiment pas comment Embry et Sam – sans parler des autres – ne seraient pas fâchés après elle. Mais tant pis. Elle ne faisait pas ça par défi, mais bel et bien parce qu'elle était convaincue qu'elle avait raison. Songer qu'en cas d'erreur, c'était la mort assurée, elle ne voulait même pas y penser… parce qu'elle n'avait pas le choix : elle devait y arriver.  
Non. Elle y arriverait !

* * *

Malheureusement, durant les jours qui suivirent, aucun vampire ne sembla tenté de traverser le territoire des Quileutes – ou alors, si cela avait été le cas, chacun se garda bien de le dire à Assline. Ainsi, en même temps que les heures s'écoulaient, la jeune fille s'impatientait à s'en rendre malade.

- Ça te dirait qu'on aille se promener, tous les deux ? Ça te changerait les idées, lui proposa Embry, qui pensait plutôt que sa fiancée se morfondait sur leur situation actuelle.  
- Pourquoi pas, se décida Assline dans un soupir, laissant de côté le dossier qu'elle était en train de travailler, qui aurait alors dû atteindre les vingt chapitres et qui n'en était qu'à son cinquième. De toute façon, je n'ai pas avancé depuis des lustres et ce n'est pas en ce moment que je vais le faire…

Quelques minutes plus tard, main dans la main, ils s'éloignèrent du village, prenant la direction du lac.

- Tu penses le terminer un jour, ton dossier ?, demanda Embry avec l'espoir d'orienter leurs pensées vers autre chose que ce qui les tracassait tous.  
- Honnêtement ?, répondit Assline avec un vague sourire. Je ne sais même plus pourquoi j'y travaille.

Embry haussa les sourcils, surpris, mais se contenta d'écouter.

- Quand je pense que si je faisais les choses comme il faut, je devrais rentrer en France dans quelques mois…

Assline sentit la main d'Embry serrer la sienne un peu plus fort.

- Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer, soupira-t-elle. En vérité, je devrais plutôt dire que je n'ai pas envie de repartir - ça me tort le ventre rien que d'y penser. Mais en même temps, qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire à mes parents ? « Coucou, c'est moi ! Eh ben, croyez-le ou non, mais j'ai rencontré un indien et je vais vivre avec lui ! Alors, le mieux serait encore que vous veniez me rendre visite de temps en temps à la réserve parce que moi, je n'ai pas l'intention de bouger d'ici ! ». Ah oui ! Et pour mon maitre de stage, qui me voyait apparemment avec une belle carrière d'archéologue devant moi – ou alors savait-il que vous étiez des loups et m'a jetée volontairement tout droit dans vos gueules (c'est un truc qu'il aurait trouvé très distrayant)...

Embry tourna brusquement la tête en la regardant avec deux yeux ronds qui prévalurent de réponse.

- … un petit message pour l'informer que quelques mois seulement avant mon examen, je laisse tout tomber.

Assline s'arrêta de marcher et fit une moue désabusée.

- Ouais, le top !, lança-t-elle en cherchant un endroit où s'asseoir. Je vois déjà ça de là : ils vont sauter de joie. Ils… Quoi ?

Embry l'observait maintenant avec une grande tendresse.

- Tu leur dirais vraiment ?, demanda-t-il doucement. Tout ça, tu le leur dirais pour qu'on puisse rester ensemble… ?

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'envisageaient leur vie séparés. Pourtant, même si tout ce qu'engendrait l'imprégnation était su des deux, ils n'avaient jamais parlé de leur avenir commun. Non-pas qu'ils avaient craint la réaction de l'autre - ça ne leur était simplement jamais venu à l'esprit. Ils étaient tellement bien, enfermés dans cette bulle sauvage qui les tenait éloigné de tout le reste - des contraintes du monde moderne et économique, des réflexions censément matures et à écouter des uns et des autres - que l'avenir n'avait jamais été une préoccupation pour eux.

- Oui, je leur dirais..., murmura Assline, ses joues soudain rosées.

Puis, affichant un air rêveur.

- Crois-tu qu'on pourrait vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche ?, demanda-t-elle.  
- Avec l'appétit que j'ai, certainement pas !, déclara Embry en riant. Mais par contre, ce que je voudrais te dire, poursuivit-il la voix subitement enrouée, c'est que si la vie que tu as ici, avec moi, te convient, alors s'il te plaît, reste. Je te promets qu'on y trouvera tout ce dont on a besoin pour être heureux... Et même pour tes parents ou tes enseignants, s'il faut faire face à leur incompréhension, je serai là. S'ils te font des misères ou essaient de te faire rentrer d'une manière ou d'une autre, je serai encore là. Je t'aime et n'ai qu'un souhait : qu'on puisse rester ensemble pour toujours.

Emue et la gorge serrée, Assline ne put rien répondre. Elle prit la main d'Embry dans la sienne et le regarda, les yeux pétillants, heureuse.  
Soudain, ils entendirent la voix de Jacob qui les appelait.

- On est là !, cria Embry.

Ils virent arriver Jacob et Seth en courant, essoufflés, avec cette expression qu'Embry et Assline reconnurent de suite et qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Ils ne perdirent pas une seconde de plus.

- Ils sont deux, peut-être trois, dit rapidement Jacob tandis qu'ils retournaient au village au pas de course. Sam et les autres sont déjà partis, on est venus te chercher, ajouta-t-il en regardant Embry.  
- C'est bon. Je suis prêt, on y va. Assline, ajouta Embry en se tournant vers elle, nous n'en n'aurons pas pour longtemps. Retourne à la maison et attends-moi là-bas. Ou si tu veux, va chez moi, ma mère y est. Je viendrai vous rejoindre dès qu'on aura fini.

A peine sa phrase terminée, il l'embrassa et rattrapa Jacob et Seth qui s'éloignaient déjà vers la forêt. Assline les suivit du regard quelques secondes puis vit soudain, au loin, trois loups pénétrer dans le sous-bois.  
Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Enfin. Enfin ce qu'elle attendait depuis des jours et des jours devenait réalisable. Mais allait-elle le faire ? Elle se sentait encore plus coupable après ce qu'Embry et elle venaient de se dire. Mais... non. Elle ne devait pas penser ainsi - parce qu'elle faisait justement ça pour eux. Pour qu'ils aient l'avenir radieux qu'ils espéraient.

* * *

Seulement deux ou trois minutes étaient passées, mais Assline savait que les loups étaient déjà loin. Décidée, elle traversa à son tour le village, passa devant son studio, puis la maison des Call - soulagée que la mère d'Embry n'ait pas eu l'idée de sortir à ce moment-là - puis, ne sachant pas exactement vers où aller, elle suivit la direction qu'avaient pris Jacob, Embry et Seth, en se disant que « par chance », elle serait plus vite trouvée que ce qu'elle n'aurait à chercher si elle allait par là.  
Assline courut un petit moment avant de se mettre à marcher, car fatiguée et incapable de se décider sur la direction à prendre maintenant qu'elle se trouvait au milieu de la forêt dense. Autour d'elle, tout était à la fois identique et différent : des arbres, des arbustes et des buissons tous semblables qui offraient une multitude de chemins possibles. Mais lequel prendre ?  
Un oiseau traversa le ciel au-dessus de sa tête et un peu plus loin, d'autres chantaient. Ce simple témoignage de vie était à la fois réconfortant et ennuyeux. Réconfortant, car cette présence avait quelque chose de vivant, et ennuyeux car jusqu'à preuve du contraire, gazouillis et autres signifiaient l'absence de danger.  
Un doute prit alors Assline : et si les loups s'étaient déjà occupés des vampires ? Quelle poisse ! S'ils étaient trop efficaces, elle ne pourrait jamais mettre son plan en action !  
Réalisant tout à coup ce qu'elle était en train de penser, elle s'arrêta et s'interrogea.  
« _Par chance, un vampire la trouverait rapidement_ »... « E_lle craignait que les loups ne se soient déjà occupés d'eux_ »...  
C'était le monde à l'envers ! Elle se trouvait complètement folle. Et pourtant…

Assline se remit finalement en marche, avançant au hasard. Après un long moment, l'excitation premièrement éprouvée s'étiola. Assline commençait même à se dire que cette sortie interdite ne mènerait à rien et qu'elle ferait mieux de retourner rapidement au village en évitant d'être vue, afin de pouvoir faire une nouvelle tentative au plus tôt.

- Bonjour, jeune et fraîche demoiselle, l'apostropha soudain avec politesse une voix suave qui la fit sursauter en lui glaçant le sang.

Ce qu'Assline avait souhaité puis cru envolé venait de se réaliser. A une dizaine de mètres d'elle se tenait un vampire qui semblait tout droit sorti d'un film sur la Renaissance. Si Assline avait eu l'idée de discuter avec lui, elle lui aurait volontiers demandé d'où leur venaient leurs tendances vestimentaires... Sauf qu'elle avait autre chose à penser.  
Elle l'avait imaginée tant de fois, cette scène, que malgré la peur ressentit qui lui noua le ventre, elle ne perdit pas de vue ce qu'elle avait à faire. Sans vraiment surprendre le vampire - qui était habitué à ce genre de réactions -, elle fit volte-face et se mit à courir aussi vite qu'elle le put - sachant que cette vitesse ne la sauverait pas, mais lui donnerait toutefois le temps de prendre appui de ses mains contre les arbres qui se trouvaient autour d'elle.  
La différence qu'il y eut entre cette fois-ci et les autres, fut une étonnante prise de conscience des choses et une compréhension de tout ce que, comme le lui avait dit Billy, sa coopération avec la Nature avait de bon à apporter à chacune d'elles.  
Tout se passerait ensuite si vite qu'Assline saurait si elle avait réussi du simple fait d'être toujours en vie dans les secondes à venir.  
Et effectivement, tout s'enchaîna à une vitesse incroyable. Dans un tourbillon, elle vit s'emmêler autour d'elle myriades de couleurs beige, marron, rouge, dorée, posées sur des étoffes précieuses et du bois, avant que les cris et autres craquements retentissent et qu'elle soit rudement projetée à terre.  
Le souffle court et le cœur emballé, Assline se tourna sur le dos et assista au stupéfiant spectacle des loups-garous et du vampire qui étaient à présent engagés dans un combat à mort, tandis que tout autour d'eux, les branches des arbres s'agitaient furieusement. Assline se redressa et resta immobile, à seulement quelques mètres, aussi heureuse que soulagée d'avoir réussi.

Mais cette satisfaction fut de courte durée. Car lorsque les restes du vampire furent brûlés, Assline se retrouva face à la meute et dut affronter la réaction de tous – à commencer par celle d'Embry qui, comme les autres, eut tôt fait de se transformer. Dans un silence de plomb, il fit un pas en avant vers Assline, se détachant de la meute et…

- Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?, demanda-t-il dans un murmure froid parfaitement audible qui impressionna même ses amis.

Il avait du mal à maîtriser sa respiration autant qu'à contenir sa colère. Par précaution, Sam se rapprocha de lui, trop conscient de ce qu'une dispute pouvait causer comme malheur - le visage d'Emily le lui rappelait tous les jours. Fort heureusement, le naturel doux et affectueux d'Embry le préserva de cette éventualité. Ceci-dit, son expression et ses poings crispés reflétaient parfaitement son état émotionnel. Et si Assline était heureuse d'avoir trouvé « la » solution qui éviterait à la meute de s'exposer trop tôt aux Volturi, elle eut également la confirmation qu'affronter la colère de son fiancé était pire que se faire décapiter par un vampire.  
Elle était tellement désolée de lire ce mélange de colère, de peur et… de déception sur le visage d'Embry. Qu'il lui crie dessus, mais qu'il cesse de la regarder comme ça - c'était insupportable.  
Malgré tout, elle chercha à défendre son acte.

- Tu ne m'aurais jamais laissé faire, si je te l'avais dit, baragouina-t-elle.  
- Et pour cause !, explosa Embry. Combien de fois le sujet a-t-il été abordé ? Que t'ai-je dis ? Que t'a dit Sam ?, dit-il en désignant son chef de meute du doigt. Alors rien ne compte pour toi ? Tu n'en feras donc jamais qu'à ta tête ?!

Derrière Embry, Paul et Jared se regardèrent en sifflant tout en secouant la main dans un genre de « _ça va barder_ », tandis que les autres, hormis Leah qui commençait à trouver Assline de plus en plus intéressante, restèrent immobiles, attendant de voir s'il convenait mieux de les laisser régler ce problème seuls – bien qu'une interdiction de Sam avait été sciemment violée – ou intervenir avant qu'il ne se disputent trop fort. Choix fut fait par Sam d'attendre dans le silence.

- Ce que je ressens pour toi ne compte-t-il donc pas ?!, s'écria Embry en s'approchant un peu plus. Est-ce que tu imagines un seul instant ce que j'ai pu ressentir quand j'ai vu cette… cette _chose_ te sauter dessus, toutes griffes dehors ? J'ai cru que tu allais mourir, Assline !  
- Mais c'est parce que je veux qu'on puisse rester ensemble que j'ai fait ça, répondit Assline tout bas, d'une voix sourde et boudeuse qui avait du mal à sortir de sa bouche.

Bien sûr qu'elle s'était attendue à pareille réaction et savait aussi qu'elle le méritait… en partie. Mais il fallait qu'Embry comprenne. Pas qu'il la félicite, évidemment, mais qu'il comprenne que ce n'était pas par témérité, bravoure ou inconscience qu'elle avait agi ainsi. C'était uniquement pour eux.

- Je savais que ça marcherait. Ne me demande pas pourquoi - je le savais, c'est tout, ajouta courageusement Assline en se risquant à relever la tête. C'est pour ça que… je ne vous ai pas écoutés. Croyez-moi, je suis vraiment désolée !, clama-t-elle en regardant la meute, s'attardant sur Embry et Sam. Je me doutais que vous seriez furieux après moi en me trouvant là, mais… je devais le faire. Je devais trouver une solution.  
- Et si ça n'en avait pas été une, en fin de compte ?, soupira Embry, plus calme.  
- Il fallait que ça le soit. Il le fallait parce qu'autrement…

Assline laissa sa phrase en suspend.  
Au sein de la meute, des regards fatalistes et tolérants s'échangèrent. De toute façon, c'était fait - au pire leur faudrait-il dorénavant veiller à ce que ça ne se reproduise plus. Et puis, le plus important restait qu'Assline était là, vivante et entière. En outre, ils ne pouvaient nier que son aventure avait servi à quelque chose – quelque chose qui leur donnait un peu plus confiance quant à ce qui se préparait.

Passa un moment durant lequel Assline n'osa plus rien dire et garda la tête basse – comme si elle attendait le verdict suite à sa faute. Embry et Sam se regardèrent, entendus, puis Embry se rapprocha encore pour s'arrêter devant Assline. Elle l'entendit soupirer. Elle souleva alors lentement la tête, soucieuse, et vit une esquisse de sourire apparaitre sur le visage du jeune homme.

* * *

Assline redoutait la soirée qui suivrait. Ou plutôt, elle se languissait autant de se retrouver seule avec Embry que ce qu'elle l'appréhendait. Elle craignait qu'une fois seuls, il revienne sur ses agissements de la journée et que l'atmosphère tourne vite aux reproches. Et d'une certaine manière, elle n'eut pas tout à fait tort…

- Tu te doutes bien que désormais, je ne te laisserai plus jamais une seule seconde seule, lui dit Embry d'une voix calme et posée mais en la défiant de venir y redire quoi que ce soit.

Assline, qui s'affairait alors devant sa cuisinière, eut un petit souffle amusé, mais garda les yeux posés sur sa poêle.

- Je n'irai plus, tu sais. Je te le promets.  
- Moui… On dit ça et après…  
- Ah non, se défendit avec un semblant de mauvaise foi Assline, en se retournant vers Embry, une cuillère en bois à la main. Je ne t'avais pas promis que je n'irais pas. Mais maintenant, oui.  
- Ah ! Alors si je comprends bien, se mit à rire Embry, si je veux être certain que tu fasses ou pas certaines choses, il faut que je pense, à chaque fois, à te faire promettre, c'est ça ?  
- Ben… oui, rit à son tour Assline. Parce que je tiens toujours mes promesses, assura-t-elle sérieusement.

Embry leva les yeux au ciel puis fixa Assline. Il était devenu si grave, tout à coup.

- Dans ce cas, promets-moi que plus jamais tu ne te remettras dans une situation aussi dangereuse.  
- Dès que les Volturi seront repartis, je te le promettrai. Mais pas avant, préféra l'avertir Assline.

Embry soupira.

- D'accord. Mais alors, promets-moi que lorsqu'ils seront là, tu suivras à la lettre ce que te dira Sam. D'accord ?  
- D'accord, finit par répondre Assline après un instant de réflexion.

Sur quoi elle lui sourit, lui colla un bisou sur la joue et s'en retourna à ses légumes quand, sans crier gare, Embry s'empara de la cuillère en bois qu'il lança dans l'évier sous l'air ahuri d'Assline qui se retrouva dans le même temps soulevée dans les airs.

- Embry ! Qu'est-ce que… Et le repas ?  
- Après.  
- Le feu ! T'as pas éteint le feu !

Il fit un tour sur lui-même, un bras tendu vers la cuisinière.

- C'est fait.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Assline se cramponna à son cou et sentit aussitôt la chaleur que son corps dégageait, sa peau douce, sa tendresse. Être dans ses bras, être aimée...  
Embry la déposa délicatement sur le lit et s'allongea sur elle, ses bras tendus encadrant son visage. Son air était toujours grave. Il s'approcha doucement et l'embrassa.

- Plus jamais je ne te laisserai...

En pleine nuit, lorsque haletante du cauchemar qu'elle venait de faire, Assline s'éveilla dans un sursaut, elle sentit deux bras musculeux l'enserrer, comme s'ils craignaient qu'à nouveau, elle s'échappe. Mais loin de se sentir emprisonnée, Assline se blottit au plus près d'Embry.  
Si les Cullen avaient dit vrai, d'ici quelques jours, les Volturi seraient là. Et malgré les progrès accomplis et la confiance qu'ils pouvaient avoir dans leurs forces, tous savaient qu'ils devaient profiter des quelques moments encore agréables et paisibles qui s'offraient à eux…


	17. Ils arrivent

**Commentaire** : Bonjour tout le monde. J'espère que vous allez bien :) Voici la suite. A bientôt ^^ !

* * *

L'échéance était proche. Plusieurs fois déjà, Bella avait joué l'intermédiaire entre les Quileutes et les Cullen. Car l'arrivée des Volturi ayant mis les loups sur leurs gardes et attisé leur méfiance, il valait mieux éviter que des vampires, même végétariens, viennent sur leur territoire sans nécessité absolue. Les Cullen avaient ainsi appris avec beaucoup de satisfaction que les conseils prodigués par Carlisle avait été suivis et qu'Assline parvenait à maîtriser son pouvoir. La question qui se posa alors fut : dans quelle mesure pourrait-elle luter face à des Volturi ?

Délicatement, les premières neiges étaient tombées, transformant le paysage aux arbres décharnés en un merveilleux tableau où un épais tapis blanc étincelant recouvrait à présent les montagnes alentours. Mais peu parvinrent à apprécier les charmes qu'affichait la nature.  
… Car tout ce calme et cette beauté ne faisaient que précéder la tempête qui menaçait.

Durant une matinée où la famille d'Edward s'était réunie dans le salon de leur grande villa pour revoir leur plan, Alice eut une nouvelle vision. Elle en avait régulièrement eu ces derniers temps et elles devenaient de plus en plus précises – sauf lorsque cela concernait les passages dans la forêt.

- C'est parce qu'i la fois les loups et Assline, expliqua Alice, face à la contrariété persistante de Rosalie qui ne supportait pas de ne pas avoir plus de renseignements sur ces épisodes-là. Que ce soit eux ou elle, ils brouillent affreusement mes visions - à tel point que si l'un d'entre nous se trouvait avec eux, je ne le verrais certainement pas.  
- C'est ennuyeux en plus d'être frustrant, commenta Jasper. Nous voilà donc obligés d'attendre que tout soit fini pour savoir qui sortira vainqueur de l'affrontement...

De sombres regards s'échangèrent dans la pièce.

- Soyez confiants, dit Carlisle. Je suis persuadé que ça se passera bien.  
- J'aimerais beaucoup avoir ton optimisme, soupira Edward.

Mais ce jour-là, la nouvelle vision donna un caractère pressant aux choses. Les Volturi arrivaient et d'après ce qu'Alice avait vu, ni Félix, ni Démétri ne se trouvaient dans le groupe qui viendrait à leur rencontre.

- Bon... De toute façon, c'est plus ou moins ce qui était prévu, dit Carlisle en masquant au mieux sa déception. Qu'en est-il des autres, Alice ? Jane et Alec.  
- Je ne sais pas…, se concentra Alice. Je ne les vois pas arriver avec Aro, Caïus et Marcus. Pourtant, dans une précédente vision, ils étaient là, avec nous… C'est bizarre.  
- Mais c'est déjà beaucoup de savoir tout ça. Merci Alice, lui sourit Carlisle. Edward, raccompagne Bella chez elle, maintenant, et reste avec elle – comme il en a été décidé, d'accord ?, ajouta-t-il pour s'assurer que tout était clair pour Edward.  
- On y va de suite. Tenez-nous au courant, s'il vous plaît…

Carlisle les suivit dehors et prit Bella à part.

- Appelle Jacob et dis-lui ce que vient de voir Alice, s'il te plaît.  
- Tout de suite. Et… soyez prudents, d'accord ?, dit-elle, inquiète.  
- Ça ira pour nous. Et j'espère vraiment qu'il en sera de même pour tout le monde…

Sur un regard éloquent, ils se quittèrent et Carlisle retourna dans la maison où il ne restait plus qu'à attendre l'arrivée imminente des Volturi.

- Rappelez-vous, recommanda Carlisle une dernière fois à toute sa famille. Il est inutile de jouer la surprise, puisqu'ils savent que grâce à Alice, nous sommes déjà au courant de leur venue. S'ils vous interrogent à ce sujet, parlez-leur également de nos mésaventures en matière de chasse – tout ça est vérifiable. Mais ne mentionnez pas les Quileutes. Vu comment les choses se sont passées, Aro ne devrait pas encore être au courant de leur existence. Ainsi, restez concentrés sur ce que vous dites - et avez à dire - et ça ira.

* * *

Le temps qui coula ensuite fut silencieux et lourd. Alice et Jasper s'étaient mis dans un coin, regardant le paysage immaculé à travers la grande baie vitrée ; Rosalie était montée dans sa chambre, préférant rester un peu seule ; Emmet faisait les cents pas, râlant que même s'il comprenait, il aurait bien aimé aller rejoindre les loups dans la forêt histoire de « mettre une bonne raclée aux italiens », quant à Carlisle et Esmée, ils tâchèrent de s'affairer le plus normalement possible pour ne pas entretenir l'atmosphère d'attente qui imprégnait à présent toute la maison.  
Soudain, Alice se dressa, attirant tous les regards sur elle.

- Ils seront là dans quelques minutes.  
- Très bien. Tout le monde dehors, derrière moi, dit Carlisle.

De son côté, Edward venait de raccompagner Bella chez elle. Durant le trajet, elle avait joint Jacob - qui répondait désormais à la première sonnerie quand elle l'appelait - pour l'avertir de ce qu'il en était.

- Je suis chez moi, maintenant, lui dit-elle. Edward va venir vous rejoindre, alors… ne lui sautez pas dessus quand il apparaitra, d'accord ?

Elle entendit Jacob éclater de rire à l'autre bout de la ligne.

- On va essayer, plaisanta-t-il, avant de reprendre plus sérieux : « Et toi, tu restes bien sagement chez toi, n'est-ce pas ? On ne va pas te voir tout à coup surgir de nulle part pour te mettre en danger, c'est bien entendu ? ».

Bella sourit. Décidément, Jacob resterait à jamais Jacob – quoi qu'elle fasse.

- Non, je ne bouge pas. Je n'ai pas envie d'aggraver les choses.  
- Parfait ! A plus tard.  
- Jacob !, le retint soudain Bella.  
- Quoi ?  
- Fais attention à toi, tu veux…, souffla-t-elle avant de raccrocher, en évitant le regard perçant d'Edward... qui finit par maîtriser un sourire.  
- Allez, j'y vais, dit Edward en descendant de la voiture, une fois celle-ci garée devant la maison des Swan. Rentre vite chez toi et restes-y. Je viendrai te chercher quand tout sera fini. Quoi ?

Bella parut soudain tourmentée.

- Vous avez tous l'air si sûrs de vous, dit-elle. Toi, les Quileutes… Jacob qui trouve encore le moyen de rire seulement quelques minutes avant…  
- Et ? Tu n'approuves pas ?, demanda Edward en la prenant dans ses bras. Nous sommes plus forts qu'eux. Plus forts, plus malins et plus prudents.  
- Ouais, hé ben, restez tout ça jusqu'au bout, alors !, le réprimanda doucement Bella. Allez, vas-y maintenant - les minutes comptent.

Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser, puis Bella se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Elle n'avait pas encore attrapé la poignet qu'Edward avait déjà disparu dans les bois.

* * *

Chez les Black, un dernier briefing fut fait avec tous les participants. Il fut décidé que la meute entière se disperserait par binômes à intervalles réguliers, de manière à ce que la plus grande étendue possible de forêt soit couverte et que chacun puisse porter assistance à ceux qui l'encadraient dès qu'un vampire apparaitrait. En outre, malgré l'évidente (et légitime) réprobation d'Embry, Assline se tiendrait sur la bordure est de la forêt – par où les Volturi devraient logiquement arriver. C'est également là que Sam et Paul se posteraient.

- Souvenez-vous de ne pas les attaquer de face et de transmettre le maximum d'informations aux autres, au fur et à mesure que vous en aurez, rappela Sam. On ne sait pas encore s'il y en aura des particuliers, ni combien ils seront - peut-être cinq, peut-être trente. Alors, restez vigilants ! Assline, comment te sens-tu ?, demanda-t-il ensuite en se tournant vers elle.  
- Eh bien… Comme on se sent habituellement en pareilles circonstances, je suppose, répondit Assline avec un faible sourire.

C'était les premiers mots de la journée qu'elle prononçait, tant son estomac noué l'empêchait de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle sentit tout à coup le bras d'Embry enlacer tendrement sa taille dans un geste affectueux.

- Reste concentrée et fais comme tu sais maintenant le faire, lui conseilla Sam avec un regard décidé mais rassurant. Reste toujours sous les bois, ne te retourne pas quoi qu'il se passe et fais-nous confiance - nous ne te perdrons jamais de vue… Allez ! Tout le monde en piste !

A l'image de Jacob, quasiment tous les autres se languissaient de partir au combat. S'imaginer détruire des vampires de haut rang avait quelque chose d'extraordinairement réjouissant.  
Les uns après les autres, ils sortirent de la petite maison. Mais quand il vit l'air anxieux et triste d'Embry qui restait en arrière aux côtés d'Assline, Quil mit tout son cœur à le réconforter.

- Allez ! Fais un gros bisou à ta douce et ça ira de suite mieux, dit-il en souriant. Après, ce sont Sam et Paul qui assureront sa sécurité jusqu'à ce qu'on se retrouve pour fêter tout ça – et avec eux, y'a rien à craindre !

Là-dessus, Quil rejoignit les autres dans la rue et s'y transforma à son tour, tandis que Billy trouva subitement quelque chose d'urgent à faire dans sa chambre afin de laisser Assline et Embry seuls quelques minutes.  
Quelle étrange sensation ils éprouvèrent alors...  
Le moment de se dire au revoir était arrivé. Et même si, pas une seule seconde, ils n'envisageaient que les choses tournent mal, l'appréhension d'être séparés - et plus encore dans cette situation-là - atteignit son paroxysme.  
Juste quelques heures, tout au plus. C'est le temps qu'ils auraient à patienter pour être libérés de cette terreur et ensuite, enfin...

- Promets-moi de faire attention à toi, murmura Embry en serrant Assline dans ses bras.  
- Promis et... pareil pour toi, d'accord ?, répondit Assline en se dégageant, caressant tendrement le visage d'Embry.

Ses yeux brillaient étrangement.

- On se retrouvera vite... Je t'aime...

Un moment plus tard, tous avaient pris leur position. Assline, escortée de Sam et Paul – les deux plus imposants loups de la meute – se dirigèrent vers l'orée du bois, en prenant toutefois soin de rester suffisamment à couvert. Les deux loups se mirent en retrait et Assline s'appuya contre un arbre, attentive au moindre bruit qui l'entourait.  
Il ne restait plus aux Volturi qu'à arriver.

* * *

- Ils sont là, annonça à mi-voix Alice.  
- Très bien. Alice et Esmée, placez-vous à côté de moi, dit Carlisle. Maintenant, on les laisse arriver et parler en premiers...

Soustrait à la vue des mortels, un petit groupe progressait lentement à travers les arbres qui entouraient la grande maison blanche. Dans la pénombre quasi-permanente qu'entretenait la végétation en cet endroit, sous leurs capes noires et grises, avançant sans bruit dans la neige fraîche, les Volturi donnaient une image encore plus troublante et spectrale qu'à l'ordinaire.  
Les trois frères, chefs du clan, marchaient en tête, escortés de gardes ainsi que de – au soulagement de Carlisle – Jane et Alec.

Arrivés à quelques mètres des Cullen, les Volturi s'arrêtèrent et relevèrent gracieusement leur capuchon. Carlisle et les siens découvrirent alors, sans montrer le moindre signe d'émotions, Aro, qui semblait éternellement enthousiaste, Caïus, qui scrutait les alentours de ses petits yeux perçants et soupçonneux et Marcus, qui donnait toujours étrangement l'air de s'ennuyer. Juste derrière se tenait Renata, le garde du corps d'Aro, et sur la gauche des trois chefs, ceux dont les pouvoirs étaient des plus redoutés : Jane, une petite personne fluette dont la blondeur et le visage angélique inspiraient une profonde gentillesse qui n'avait, en vérité, jamais été siennes, et Alec, qui apparaissait aussi aimable et doux que sa sœur jumelle, mais qui cachait derrière ses fausses impressions un talent des plus dangereux.

- Carlisle !, s'exclama Aro avec un grand sourire, en s'avançant vers lui. Quel plaisir de se revoir enfin ! Cela fait bien trop longtemps que nous n'avons eu de vos nouvelles...  
- En effet, répondit aimablement Carlisle. Mais c'est une chose à laquelle nous allions très prochainement remédier...

Carlisle entra immédiatement dans le vif du sujet – espérant ainsi orienter à sa guise la conversation.

- Vraiment ?, demanda Aro en affichant un air poliment surpris. Dans ce cas, aurais-je été impatient ?

Les visages paraissaient détendus et les voix étaient cordiales, mais en réalité, derrière ce masque de retrouvailles légères, les vraies intentions demeuraient. Durant l'échange des deux chefs de clan, les regards méfiants et défiants fusaient de part et d'autre. En vérité, la tension était extrême – car tous savaient que les Volturi ne se déplaçaient jamais pour rien et les Volturi n'étaient pas sans ignorer la force et les pouvoirs des Cullen. Tout devrait donc se jouer sur les bons accords, car à la moindre fausse note, tout ce simulacre s'effondrerait impitoyablement.

- Il y a donc une nouvelle que les Cullen étaient sur le point de nous faire parvenir ?, demanda Marcus d'une voix rocailleuse, soupirante d'ennui.

Aro se tourna vers son frère, lui sourit, puis se retourna vers Carlisle en joignant ses mains, pressé d'entendre ce qu'il avait à répondre.

- Eh bien, oui, prépara Carlisle. Comme nous l'avions « convenu », Bella sera bientôt l'une des nôtres – sa transformation aura lieu d'ici quelques mois, dit-il avec un sourire plus large que ne l'aurait nécessitée pareille annonce.  
- Vraiment ?, s'exclama Aro. J'en suis positivement ravi ! Vraiment enchanté ! Il est d'ailleurs bien sage de votre part d'avoir prévu cette transformation car, je le reconnais, dit-il en prenant une mine de circonstance, tout en s'avançant lentement vers Alice, nous nous languissions cette nouvelle. Cela fait déjà un moment que nous nous sommes vus à Volterra et c'était-là une condition qui avait été posée afin que chacun puisse profiter d'un avenir des plus agréables.

Aro se saisit alors délicatement de la main d'Alice. Un instant de silence passa durant lequel il lut l'avenir en elle et eut confirmation de ces dires.

- Ma chère, dit-il en relâchant sa main, votre don m'émerveille toujours autant. Quelle grâce vous a été offerte là.

Il la salua poliment en s'inclinant puis s'intéressa à Esmée, juste à côté, tout en continuant son petit bavardage.

- Tiens, d'ailleurs, dit-il en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, pour regarder qui se trouvait derrière, à ce propos, où sont nos jeunes « fiancés » ? J'aurais tant aimé les saluer...

Sur quoi Aro fixa Esmée, tout en lui attrapant à son tour la main, attendant une réponse de sa part.

- Nous sommes désolés. Ils sont tous deux chez Bella, expliqua Esmée de bonne foi. C'est justement parce que la date de la transformation est proche qu'elle aime à passer le plus de temps possible avec les siens.  
- Hum... Je vois, dit Aro en se concentrant sur sa « lecture ». Mais elle ne regrette pas son choix, j'espère ?  
- Bien sûr que non !, assura Esmée avec un sourire. Elle se languit, même...  
- Parfait, parfait..., termina Aro en relâchant doucement la main avant de s'incliner comme il l'avait fait auparavant avec Alice.

Il s'éloigna alors de quelques mètres, retournant vers les siens qui n'avaient pas bougés, demeurant de pierre, et tourna sur lui-même pour observer le décor naturel qui les entourait.  
Un léger bruit retentit soudain dans les fourrés.

* * *

Le départ sembla donné lorsque tout un nuage d'oiseaux s'envola dans un grand fracas de battement d'ailes, voilant les maigres rayons de soleil qui parvenaient à percer l'épaisse couche de nuages, juste au-dessus de la tête d'Assline. Son cœur s'emballa et sans réfléchir, elle posa ses mains contre l'écorce de l'arbre. Une ombre surgit tout à coup devant elle, qui fit immédiatement un bon sur le côté afin d'éviter une branche massive qui s'abattit au point exact où elle s'était trouvée un instant avant, tel un énorme coup de poing tombé du ciel. Assline entendit le vampire pousser un cri, puis un second, quand Paul jaillit brusquement pour sauter sur l'agresseur... avant de réaliser que ça n'en était finalement pas un.  
Tourneboulé, Edward se remit sur pied, s'épousseta et soupira un bon coup.

- Eh bien, dit-il avec un rictus crispé, quel comité d'accueil !  
- Oups !, grimaça Assline qui, dès qu'elle l'avait reconnu, avait fait s'arrêter l'attaque. Désolée, je croyais que...  
- Oui, je m'en doute, termina Edward en regardant Paul retourner dans un grognement auprès de Sam, un peu plus haut – Sam qui ordonna aussitôt à Paul de rester tranquille. Mais comme tu le vois, sourit-il, je ne suis pas un Volturi.  
- Non, en effet. Mais au fait, ils ont une tête particulière ?, demanda Assline, qui avait du mal à s'imaginer à quoi pouvaient ressembler des vampires de la « haute société ».  
- Non, répondit Edward, d'abord surpris par la question. Mais si leurs soldats sont susceptibles d'être vêtus normalement, comme toi et moi, ceux qui les dirigent sont généralement plus soignés dans leurs choix vestimentaires et sont souvent couverts d'une cape noire ou grise.  
- Je vois..., marmonna Assline en ayant le souvenir de l'ombre qui avait disparu.

Un grognement leur parvint soudain du fourré et un dernier vol d'oiseaux passa au-dessus d'eux. Le regard d'Edward se porta vers la lisière et...

- Ils arrivent, dit-il doucement.

Il entendit alors Assline soupirer dans une ultime tentative pour évacuer son stress grandissant.

- Ça se passera bien, lui dit-il pour l'encourager. Ne t'inquiète pas.

C'était très étrange d'entendre l'un de ceux qui auraient dû vouloir la déchiqueter lui promettre que tout irait bien... Mais à court de temps et manquant de souffle pour parler de trop, Assline répondit simplement : « Merci ».

Edward alla se mettre à son tour à couvert, puis le silence se fit. Plus un bruit, plus un souffle. Encore cette atmosphère oppressante qui s'était posée sur le lieu...  
Tout à coup, un hurlement se fit entendre au loin. Que signifiait-il ? Était-ce un appel, un avertissement, le début d'un combat ? Les autres ne devaient pourtant pas se montrer de suite, alors pourquoi ?  
Contre toute attente, Edward réapparut soudain auprès d'Assline. Il était en alerte et observait frénétiquement ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demanda Assline, inquiète.  
- Je viens de l'apprendre par Sam : ils sont très nombreux. Il en arrive de tous les côtés à la fois. Apparemment, les Volturi ont bien l'intention de ne pas être venus pour rien. Attention !

Devant eux, deux vampires venaient de surgir. Des soldats. Edward se jeta sur le premier, tandis qu'Assline cria de surprise et de peur en se plaquant contre l'arbre. Aussitôt, le second vampire fut projeté dans les airs et à l'instar des précédents, dans des cris de rage, il fut balloté d'un arbre à un autre en y laissant des morceaux de membres à chaque impact. Entre temps, un troisième vampire était arrivé et venu à la rescousse de son « camarade », qui était toujours aux prises avec Edward.

- Edward !, cria Assline. Dégage de là !

Edward s'exécuta à l'instant-même où les deux autres vampires se faisaient écraser par deux énormes branches, dans un craquement sinistre et sonore.

- Ne bouge pas d'ici, quoi qu'il arrive, tu m'entends ?!, ordonna Edward à Assline, alors qu'autour d'eux, une douzaine de vampires venait d'apparaitre comme par enchantement.

Un premier sauta sur Edward, puis un second. Le combat était féroce, violent et difficile à suivre tant ils se mouvaient rapidement. Dans des sauts vertigineux, ils échangeaient des coups et des cris qui n'avaient rien d'humains. Lancés contre les arbres, ils en arrachaient des branches ; projetés à terre, ils prenaient appui contre des blocs de roche et se relançaient aussitôt pour frapper encore plus fort et plus vite. Et pendant qu'Edward était occupé avec ceux-là, les autres s'étaient rassemblés autour de l'arbre.  
D'où ils étaient, attendant le bon moment pour agir, Sam et Paul assistaient à la scène. Des nouvelles leur parvenaient sans cesse des autres, postés plus loin.  
… Et chacun avait déjà fort à faire.

Sam avait mis Jared avec Seth, Jacob avec Embry et Quil avec Leah. Et à l'heure qu'il était, tous étaient déjà engagés dans la bataille.  
Quand ils avaient vu la quantité de vampires qui s'avançait vers la forêt, choix avait été fait de stopper l'hémorragie au plus tôt. Malheureusement, à deux loups contre parfois des groupes de dix vampires, le combat était éprouvant et loin d'être gagné d'avance.  
Malgré la concentration que leur combat exigeait, Embry arrivait toutefois à demander régulièrement des nouvelles de la situation à Sam. Sam, qui aux vues de la lutte qui opposait Edward à deux vampires, plus tous ceux qui encerclaient alors Assline, chargea brutalement dans le tas avec Paul. L'arrivée des deux monstrueux loups-garous fut une véritable bouffée d'oxygène pour Edward et Assline. Car l'effet de surprise conjugué à leur efficacité aida à arriver à bout de la douzaine de vampires qui les assaillaient. Ainsi, la coopération Quileutes-Cullen-Assline s'avérait pour le moment aussi efficace que ce qu'elle était apparue prometteuse...

Une fois qu'ils furent certains que plus aucun Volturi n'arrivait de leur côté, Sam décida d'avancer vers les siens dans la plus grande prudence. Pour ce faire, Edward proposa de porter Assline sur son dos, tandis que Sam irait devant et Paul derrière lui.

- Nous devons aller rejoindre les autres, rapporta Edward après que Sam l'eut pensé. Ils sont en sous-effectif et nous ne serons pas trop de quatre en plus pour les aider.

Assline s'alarma.

- Est-ce qu'il y a des blessés ?, demanda-t-elle en pensant spontanément à Embry.

Edward regarda Sam, puis :

- Non. Il semblerait qu'ils n'aient à faire qu'à des soldats communs – ce qui est plutôt une bonne chose. Mais ils sont nombreux... Allons-y, maintenant !

Dans un grondement, les deux loups se mirent à cavaler, tandis qu'Edward couraient avec vélocité entre eux. Mais dans leur hâte, ils ne prirent pas conscience que deux paires d'yeux les avaient observés depuis le début de l'affrontement...

* * *

- Cette forêt est si dense, si verte, si... pleine de vie, s'extasia Aro en tournant sur lui-même. C'est là un décor que nous n'avons pas suffisamment l'occasion d'admirer. À Volterra, en Toscane, il y a bien quelques bois et forêts, mais aucun n'a cette luxuriance...

Diplomatiquement, Aro amenait le sujet qui l'intéressait tant.

- C'est vrai, admit Carlisle, prêt à poursuivre la conversation. Mais le climat n'est pas le même. Il est bien plus clément en Italie. Et là-bas, on trouve également de bien jolies choses.  
- En effet, c'est un pays au patrimoine riche et varié – chose qui nous plaît particulièrement. Mais c'est si loin d'ici, sembla regretter soudain Aro. La moindre petite visite nécessite de suite plusieurs jours de voyage. Mais s'il faut se déplacer, c'est bien entendu notre devoir de Volturi de le faire, dit-il dans un soupir. Nous sommes attachés au fait que tous ceux de notre race puissent vivre dans la quiétude. Et cela implique aussi bien de veiller à maintenir la paix, que de protéger les nôtres de quelque danger que ce soit, finit-il en lançant un regard perçant à Carlisle, afin de jauger sa réaction.  
- J'en déduis que vous êtes venus vous assurer qu'aucun nomade ne troublait notre petite tranquillité, comme cela a malheureusement été le cas il y a peu..., dit Carlisle avec sérénité.  
- Hum... Pas tout à fait, avoua Aro. Voyez-vous, il m'a été rapporté que des évènements perturbateurs avaient eu lieu dans cette belle contrée, dit-il en faisant un geste circulaire du bras qui engloba la forêt alentour. Des évènements tout aussi intéressants... qu'inhabituels.  
- Ah ?, feint tout d'abord la surprise Carlisle, tandis qu'Emmet serra les poings et Rosalie durcit son regard.

Puis, finalement :

- Oh ! Je vois de quoi vous voulez parler, fit mine de se souvenir Carlisle. Eh bien, nous qui évoquions à l'instant la beauté des montagnes de Forks... Sachez qu'il y a malheureusement des inconvénients à vivre ici. Et l'un des principaux est que dans ces paysages sans âge, qui ont vu défiler maints et maints peuples et civilisations, il est conservé un héritage qui peut parfois être momentanément gênant pour nous – gênant mais certes pas dangereux.

Aro se montra particulièrement attentif, bien que manifestant toujours de la jovialité, alors que derrière lui, les masques s'étaient figés et les yeux, plissés à n'en devenir que des fentes.

- Cela m'intéresse énormément, ce que j'apprends là, dit Aro en se frottant les mains. Que renferment donc ces forêts ? Quels secrets s'y cacheraient ?  
- Eh bien..., souffla Carlisle en faisant mine de chercher pour satisfaire. Pour cela j'avoue m'être plongé dans les mythes et légendes de la région.  
- Nous en sommes tous bien là, déclara Aro. Et après tout, nous en faisons nous-même partis.  
- C'est exact. Ainsi, j'ai découvert qu'il y a de cela plusieurs générations, nombre de tribus amérindiennes se partageaient le territoire.  
- Oh ! Des indiens, le coupa Aro. Y en aurait-il encore par ici ?, demanda-t-il, le regard brusquement avide.  
- Une seule petite tribu, minimisa Carlisle en poussant sur le mélodramatique. Elle a été installée par le gouvernement dans une réserve à une trentaine de kilomètres d'ici. Une fois encore, l'état a fait preuve d'une maigre générosité en cloitrant de pauvres hères dans un bidonville...  
- C'est bien triste, compatit Aro.  
- Oui. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, c'est grâce – ou à cause – de leurs lointains ancêtres que certains… phénomènes parfois se produisent.  
- Lesquels ?, demanda Aro en laissant ressortir son désir irrépressible de savoir.  
- Ce sont davantage des sensations ressenties qu'autres choses, brouilla Carlisle. Nous n'allons dans la forêt que pour chasser et il arrive que parfois, par la force des choses, nous nous retrouvions bien loin de chez nous sans nous en rendre compte.  
- Et ces _choses_ ne pourraient-elles pas être… brutales ?, demanda à mi-voix Aro en fixant Carlisle de ses deux yeux rouges.

Carlisle marqua volontairement un temps d'arrêt et parut surpris, sans être pour autant embarrassé.

- Oh ? Vous êtes au courant de nos dernières mésaventures, il semblerait, dit-il en adressant un petit sourire de gêne à Aro.  
- En effet. C'est d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour lesquelles nous sommes ici, confia Aro en maîtrisant chacun de ses mots. Nous voulions tout d'abord nous assurer que vous n'aviez pas oublié votre promesse concernant notre chère Bella, mais également nous assurer que ceux de notre communauté, sédentaires en ces lieux, étaient à l'abri de tout danger – de quelque nature qu'il soit.  
- Je comprends, dit Carlisle avec un hochement de tête qu'il voulait compréhensif. Eh bien, que pourrais-je dire à part qu'effectivement, il y a quelques temps, nous avons dû nous éloigner temporairement de notre territoire pour chasser ? Mais hier encore, Emmet et Jasper se sont rendus dans la forêt et rien ne leur est arrivé. Comme quoi, sans savoir ce qui se sera réellement passé, une fois de plus, c'est parti comme c'est venu. Ce sont des moments où, malgré nos capacités et notre savoir, nous n'avons d'autre choix que d'accepter ce qu'il en est et respecter ces forces extraordinaires dont fait preuve la nature. Cela nous rappelle ce que nous sommes et nous apprend l'humilité, il me semble, termina-t-il en souriant.  
- En effet... En effet…, murmura Aro, pensif.

Il se tourna alors vers ses frères. Marcus ne semblait même plus suivre la conversation, tandis que Caïus, toujours alerte, lui fit un imperceptible mouvement de tête.

- Bien !, dit Aro en contemplant les Cullen, un large sourire étalé sur son visage. Je suis soulagé d'apprendre que finalement, tout va pour le mieux. Ainsi, tout est rentré dans l'ordre et d'après ce que je viens d'entendre, il ne s'agirait donc que de quelques désagréments liés au monde mystérieux et magnifique qui nous entoure et dont nous faisons nous-même partis. Je suis en outre ravi que vous ayez pu vous y habituer...  
- Tout à fait !, confirma Carlisle en lui rendant son sourire. Notre vie à Forks est ainsi et l'a toujours été...

Un moment de silence suivit durant lequel les uns semblaient chercher à gagner du temps, tandis que les autres n'attendaient qu'une chose : se retrouver seuls. Le regard d'Aro se posa alors sur la grande bâtisse blanche et vitrée.

- C'est un bien bel ouvrage architectural que vous possédez.  
- Oui, dit Carlisle. Il est très… fonctionnel.  
- Quel dommage, se plaignit Aro. J'aurais bien aimé le visiter. Mais... je pense qu'il est temps pour nous de prendre congé. Nous allons profiter de notre passage par ici pour monter voir comment les choses se passent en Alaska, informa-t-il d'un ton badin. C'est bien là-bas que s'est établi le clan des Denali ?  
- C'est cela.  
- Encore des vampires végétariens, marmonna Aro. Enfin... Dès lors que ça convient à tout le monde…

Sur quoi il rejoignit son groupe.

- Dans ce cas, mes amis, dit-il en se tournant vers les Cullen, maintenant que les choses sont claires, nous allons nous retirer en vous priant de nous excuser d'avoir perturber vos activités quotidiennes.

Carlisle ricana amicalement.

- Vous vous doutez bien que grâce à Alice, nous étions prévenus de votre visite et vous attendions.  
- Cela va de soi, glissa Aro avec un rictus. Cher clan Cullen, au plaisir de vos prochaines nouvelles !

Sur quoi, Aro, imité avec rigueur par les siens, salua le clan et s'en retourna par où il était arrivé. Le groupe s'éloigna lentement, disparaissant peu à peu dans l'obscurité qui, avec le temps, s'était faite plus intense sous le couvert des arbres, en laissant planer derrière lui d'étranges et sombres impressions.

- C'est tout ? Ce fut donc si facile...?, s'interrogea Alice, troublée.  
- Pas maintenant ! Rentrons d'abord, la coupa aussitôt Carlisle, qui ne souhaitait pas que qui que ce soit s'exprime avant d'être à l'abri derrière leurs murs.


	18. Piégés

**Commentaire** :

Bonjour à tous ! Il n'y a pas trop d'enrhumés dans les rangs ? Parce qu'autour de moi, ça fait légion - et je n'ai évidemment pas réussi à y réchapper T_T . Pourtant, croyez-moi, je me suis battue vaillamment XD Allez, la suite maintenant.  
Ah oui, cette suite ! Juste un petit mot à l'attention des puristes qui, je l'espère, ne m'en voudront pas trop concernant la description de l'un des vampires qui apparaît dans ce chapitre, mais... je suis tout à fait incapable de me représenter autrement celui-ci que par le joli minois de Charlie Bewley *^-^* !  
Bonne continuation à tous et à bientôt...

* * *

En quelques minutes seulement, Sam, Paul, Edward et Assline rejoignirent la position la plus proche, celle où s'étaient postés Quil et Leah. À peine arrivés sur place, Assline ne put retenir un cri d'effroi, tandis que Sam et Paul retroussèrent leurs babines, plus menaçants que jamais.  
La bataille faisait rage.  
Depuis un moment déjà, les deux loups-garous se battaient tantôt chacun de son côté, tantôt ensemble, contre ce qu'il restait d'une dizaine de vampires déchaînés.

- Edward ! Dépose Assline immédiatement !, ordonna Sam.

Quil et Leah, qui aperçurent enfin leurs amis - après avoir appris grâce à la télépathie qu'ils arrivaient pour les épauler - sentirent instantanément leurs forces se décupler, ce qui les rendit encore plus agressifs. Quant aux vampires, en repérant tout à coup Assline, la proie dont ils avaient rapidement identifié l'odeur que Félix avait prélevée sur l'arbre où il avait découvert la jeune fille, nombre d'entre eux se détournèrent spontanément des loups-garous qu'ils combattaient pour lui sauter dessus. Sam, Paul et Edward s'interposèrent aussitôt, en même temps que Quil et Leah chargeaient par derrière. Mais tout cela s'avéra finalement inutile. Car à l'instant où Assline effleura l'arbre près duquel Edward l'avait posée, la sanction tomba – terrible et fatale.  
Dans un craquement assourdissant, tout autour d'eux, le décor se mit brusquement en mouvement, interloquant les vampires qui, les uns après les autres, se faisaient agripper de toutes parts par des branches souples qui avaient sournoisement rampé à terre telles des lianes, pour se retrouver projetés, fracassés, démembrés dans des plaintes agonisantes contre les arbres de la forêt.

Un moment plus tard, quand le carnage prit fin, Quil s'approcha lentement de ce qu'il restait d'un vampire - un torse gisant à trois mètres de lui - et le retourna avec son museau. Il releva ensuite la tête et regarda Assline en grognant doucement.

- Il est impressionné des progrès que tu auras finalement accomplis, traduit pour lui Edward à Assline, avec un léger sourire. Il semble appréciat… Quoi ?!

Leah se mit soudain à hurler et partit en courant. Assline ouvrit de grands yeux effrayés. Dans une telle situation, cette réaction ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose.  
Assline souhaitait tellement que tout se passe bien, que tous retournent indemnes. Mais si jamais quelqu'un était blessé… Si jamais...

- Edward ?, demanda-t-elle en retenant son souffle.  
- C'est Seth. Ils ont des problèmes. On fonce !, s'écria-t-il en l'attrapant à la volée pour la caler sur son dos, se mettant à courir parmi les loups, sans se soucier désormais de la position qu'il occupait.  
- Dis-moi, Edward... Je t'en prie, dit Assline d'une voix tremblante.

Elle ne supportait pas de rester ainsi à l'écart des conversations.

- Il est avec Jared, répondit Edward en restant concentré sur les pensées des autres et vigilant sur ce qu'il faisait. Apparemment, il a été blessé et les vampires sont désormais trop nombreux pour lui. Seth ne tiendra pas longtemps seul – surtout s'il doit soutenir Jared. Il a été touché lui aussi...

Edward sentit les doigts d'Assline se crisper de détresse sur ses épaules. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et se retenait à grande peine de ne pas pleurer. Un terrible sentiment de chagrin et de culpabilité s'abattit sur elle. Face à la réalité, face au fait que déjà, deux de ses amis étaient blessés parce qu'ils avaient décidé de la protéger, de se mettre en danger pour elle, elle ne pouvait rien, si ce n'est subir... et c'était insupportable de douleur.

Malgré le fait d'être le plus rapide de son clan, Edward faisait des efforts pour rester au contact des loups qui cavalaient devant lui. Leah courait en tête à corps perdu, gémissant dans sa hâte. Elle était suivie de près par Sam et Paul ; Quil était juste derrière.  
Quand ils arrivèrent à l'endroit indiqué par Seth, ils découvrirent un paysage de désolation. Le sol avait été labouré, des arbres abattus, fracassés par la violence des combats. Immédiatement, ils commencèrent à balayer la place avec frénésie pour retrouver la piste de Seth et Jared, lorsqu'ils entendirent un nouveau hurlement qui leur parvenait de plus haut, dans la forêt. Sam dut alors faire les bons choix.

- Paul et Quil, partez immédiatement aider Jacob et Embry ! Leah et Edward, on monte. Dépêchez-vous !

Sans objecter, chacun fila à l'endroit décidé. Paul et Quil disparurent en une fraction de seconde, alors que les trois autres gravissaient la montée à toute vitesse, slalomant entre les arbres et les rochers éboulés. Brusquement, Sam s'arrêta, surprenant Edward, et poussa un long hurlement. Juste devant lui, se tenait allongé et inerte le corps d'un loup à la fourrure brune.

- C'est Jared, murmura Edward d'une voix d'outre-tombe en serrant Assline plus fort contre lui.  
- Oh mon dieu…

Sam se précipita, pendant que Leah flairait autour d'eux pour repérer la piste de son frère, et se pencha un instant sur le loup avant de repartir en trombe vers le sommet de la montagne. Leah et Edward l'imitèrent sans attendre, à la stupéfaction d'Assline.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!, hurla-t-elle en frappant inutilement Edward dans le dos. Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser là, comme ça !  
- Assline, pour Jared, ça ira !, lui répondit Edward. Il est toujours vivant et il tiendra le coup. Il a dit à Sam d'aller rejoindre Seth au plus vite - car c'est surtout lui qui a besoin d'aide en ce moment.

Assline resta bouche bée et ne dit plus rien. Elle ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Voir ainsi Jared et s'imaginer dans quel état ils risquaient de trouver Seth la tourmenta au possible.  
… Et les bruits qu'elle entendit soudain ne furent pas faits pour calmer son angoisse.  
Quand ils rejoignirent Seth, ils constatèrent avec effroi que le jeune loup n'en était même plus à se battre, mais plutôt à feinter du mieux que possible avec une patte blessée ses opposants, en sautant d'un rocher à l'autre, pour éviter qu'ils ne lui tombent tous dessus en même temps.  
Sans attendre que Sam lui dise quoi que ce soit, Edward posa précipitamment Assline à terre et se mit sur la même ligne que le grand loup noir.

- Occupe-toi de tous ceux que tu peux, on prend le reste !, lança Edward à Assline en se jetant dans la bataille avec Sam et Leah.

Assline imprima rapidement la scène dans son esprit, ferma les yeux, se concentra et au moment-même où elle toucha l'écorce d'un grand cèdre, dans des mouvements furieux et incessants, les branches des arbres se mêlèrent au combat. Mais si les vampires furent surpris de voir d'autres loups et un de leur race surgir devant eux, ils n'eurent toutefois guère le temps de se poser des questions. Parce qu'à maintenant quatre - plus la végétation qui semblait avoir pris vie - contre eux, ils se retrouvèrent subitement dans une toute autre position : celle qu'occupait Seth un instant auparavant.

Malgré sa blessure, le plus jeune de la meute poursuivit vaillamment le combat. Soutenu par Edward, il vint à bout d'un vampire particulièrement coriace. Après plusieurs minutes de lutte, Edward réussit enfin à immobiliser l'autre vampire, ne restait plus à Seth qu'à lui arracher d'abord la tête, puis ses membres un à un. Sam, de nature plus robuste et puissante que les autres, n'eut besoin de personne pour mettre en pièces tous les vampires qu'il croisa. Quant à Leah, plus fine mais non-moins agile que ses camarades - mais surtout, plus furieuse que jamais du fait qu'on ait osé blesser son frère -, elle mit à profit sa vitesse pour attaquer efficacement plusieurs vampires en même temps.  
Ainsi, après de longues minutes de combat où la tendance ne fut plus inversée, les vampires agresseurs furent tous exterminés. Seth descendit alors, chancelant mais satisfait, du bloc sur lequel il avait atterri lors de sa dernière confrontation et rejoignit Leah, qui s'empressa de s'assurer de son état.

- Il va bien, rapporta doucement Edward à Assline. Il a eu chaud, mais il va bien. Il demande aussi comment va Jared...

Sam, qui s'était éloigné pour flairer les environs, revint vers Leah et Seth avec qui il échangea des gémissements. Edward fronça sitôt les sourcils et regarda par-dessus son épaule.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, interrogea Assline.  
- Sam a repéré quelque chose tout près d'ici - d'autres traces de vampires. Mais apparemment, il n'y a plus personne.  
- Hum... Ils pouvaient être tous ensemble au début du combat mais s'être dispersés par la suite, songea Assline. Certains ont pu fuir en nous voyant arriver ou alors, ils se sont séparés plus tôt, en pensant que les leurs s'en sortiraient sans eux...  
- Oui, c'est possible, marmonna Edward. Mais mieux vaut rester vigilants – ces bois sont denses et il y a encore assurément trop d'ennemis dans les parages.

Sam releva la tête et fixa un instant Edward d'un regard insondable. Puis, Leah et Seth lui emboitant le pas, il se mit en marche, passant lentement devant Edward et Assline, à qui il donna un petit coup de museau avant de redescendre le flan de la montagne pour aller retrouver Jared.

- Il t'a dit : « Bon travail », sourit Edward en soulevant à nouveau Assline sur son dos. Allez ! On passe voir Jared puis on va rejoindre Jacob et Embry. Apparemment, depuis l'arrivée de Paul et Quil, les choses se passent bien pour eux. Rassurée ?, demanda-t-il en se tordant le cou pour lancer un clin d'œil éloquent à Assline.  
- Oui, soupira-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

* * *

Peu après, ils rejoignaient Sam, Leah et Seth aux côtés de Jared, qui avait repris sa forme humaine. Conscient, le garçon était à présent assis par terre, légèrement recroquevillé sur lui-même, se tenant les côtes en réprimant une grimace de douleur.

- Il vient de se transformer, expliqua Edward. Sam pense qu'en restant sous sa forme de loup, ses blessures pourraient cicatriser trop rapidement et d'une mauvaise manière. Il vient de lui dire de rester ici, tranquille - il y sera plus à l'abri. Dès que le combat sera fini, nous viendrons le chercher.

Là-dessus, Sam, Leah et Seth adressèrent un grognement amical à Jared, avant de partir en courant à toute allure vers le reste de la meute. Mais alors qu'Edward s'apprêtait à les suivre, Assline le retint et lui demanda de la poser un instant à terre. Edward aurait préféré rester au contact des loups, mais il s'exécuta cependant sans protester.  
Assline s'approcha doucement de Jared, couvert de sueurs froides à cause de la douleur de ses blessures, puis s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Et là, sans un mot, elle posa délicatement ses mains sur la tâche violacée qui s'étendait sur la moitié de son abdomen, là où les coups avaient été portés. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle faisait ça - car pour ce qu'elle savait, elle n'était pas guérisseuse -, mais en voyant Jared dans cet état, une certitude qu'elle avait déjà éprouvée lorsqu'elle s'était décidée à défier seule un vampire vit jour en elle. Instinctivement, elle sut qu'elle pouvait faire quelque chose pour lui.  
… Et elle eut raison d'y croire. Car à peine ses mains furent-elles en contact avec la peau de Jared, que celui-ci desserra les dents et se détendit dans un profond soupir, visiblement soulagé.

- Ça va mieux ?, demanda timidement Assline, sous les regards étonnés de Jared et Edward, qui découvraient en même temps qu'elle une autre facette de son pouvoir.  
- Oui…, murmura Jared qui n'en était pas pour autant guéri. Oui, merci... Ça va vachement mieux. Allez-y vite maintenant – qu'on en finisse.  
- Oui, dit Assline en se relevant, son regard navré toujours posé sur le garçon. Jared, je suis vraiment…  
- Tut tut, fit Jared en agitant son index. C'est normal pour nous, tout ça. Tu fais partie de la meute maintenant - va vraiment falloir que tu te le rentres dans le crâne, sourit-il avant de grimacer de plus belle.  
- Ok... Reste là, bien sage. On revient le plus vite possible, lui dit Assline avec un léger sourire.

Elle sentit tout à coup Edward la soulever pour la caler sur son dos et à une vitesse qui lui donna le vertige, ils dévalèrent la pente puis commencèrent à parcourir le sentier tracé par Sam, Seth et Leah, pour se rendre sur le dernier lieu d'affrontement.

- Les autres doivent déjà être arrivés, non ?, supposa Assline.  
- Oui. Et à la vitesse où vont les choses, lorsqu'on les aura rejoints, ils en auront certainement fini avec les soldats restants, répondit Edward avec un rictus en coin.  
- Quoi, tu peux les entendre ? Tu sais ce qu'il se passe ?, demanda Assline avec impatience.  
- Non. Ce n'était qu'une supposition aux vues de la rapidité avec laquelle ils se sont débarrassés des autres. En ce qui me concerne, je lis uniquement dans les pensées de ceux qui sont proches de moi. Sam et les autres sont désormais trop loin pour ça. Par contre, les loups sont différents : quelle que soit la distance, quand ils sont transformés, ils utilisent la télépathie entre eux.  
- C'est vachement plus pratique, reconnut doctement Assline.  
- Ah oui ! Mais malheureusement, je n'ai pas été livré avec ce genre d'options, plaisanta Edward.

Edward qui continuait à courir avec rapidité et adresse, à présent soulagé d'une bonne part d'inquiétude quant à comment leurs affrontements auraient pu se dérouler. Avec lui, Assline se sentait également en sécurité. Et puis, elle comprenait pourquoi Bella était tombée sous le charme. Les Cullen – même si elle ne les connaissait pas tous – semblaient être des êtres exceptionnels… Et ce, pas seulement parce qu'ils étaient des vampires.  
Un rayon de soleil filtra tout à coup à travers les branches et inonda de lumière le sentier qu'ils suivaient. Pour la première fois depuis des jours et des jours, Assline ressentit cette même lumière et douce chaleur dans son cœur. Elle soupira : ça serait bientôt fini.

- On y est bientôt. Ils…

Mais Edward ne put terminer sa phrase. Il s'arrêta net, le visage figé et regarda autour de lui, son expression soudain horrifiée.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, s'alarma Assline. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
- C'est Jared..., répondit Edward dans un murmure. Je viens de l'entendre hurler...

Assline se figea à son tour, son cœur sur le point d'exploser dans sa poitrine. Elle fixait Edward sans rien trouver à dire. Que se passait-il ? Tout semblait bien aller, pourtant. Alors que se passait-il encore ? Elle se pencha sur le côté et vit Edward réfléchir, hésiter.

- Il a repris sa forme humaine... Les autres ne l'ont certainement pas entendu, dit-il à mi-voix, davantage pour lui-même.

Il tourna la tête et regarda Assline droit dans les yeux.

- On a le choix : ou bien on continue et on va chercher les autres en leur prêtant main forte au cas où ils en aient besoin et seulement ensuite, on retourne vers Jared, au grand complet ou bien on va de suite voir ce qu'il lui arrive, mais on y va seulement tous les deux, en laissant les autres dans l'ignorance et sans savoir non-plus s'ils n'auraient pas besoin de nous. Je te laisse décider.

Assline se plaqua une main sur la bouche. Quelle horreur ! Il n'aurait pas pu lui donner son avis, histoire de l'aiguiller ?!... même un tout petit avis.  
D'un côté il y avait son fiancé, dont elle n'avait plus eu de nouvelles depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le village - mais qui était tout de même avec la meute et semble-t-il, en bonne posture depuis que Quil et Paul les avaient rejoints lui et Jacob (alors que dire avec Sam, Leah et Seth en complément) -, et de l'autre, se trouvait une personne seule, blessée, vulnérable, ennemi déclaré des vampires, qu'ils avaient laissé derrière eux dans une forêt où malgré tout, le danger était toujours bien présent.  
Rien que d'y songer, la décision s'imposa d'elle-même.

- J'espère que Bella ne m'en voudra pas si je t'embarque là où il ne faut pas, dit Assline d'une voix sombre, mais on ne peut pas laisser Jared. On y retourne.  
- Exactement ce que j'aurais fait, déclara Edward qui fit volte-face et repartit en courant dans l'autre sens.

* * *

Cela ne leur prit pas plus de deux minutes. Deux minutes durant lesquelles Assline souhaita de tout son cœur que les hurlements entendus par Edward n'étaient en fait liés qu'aux blessures de Jared qui se seraient réveillées malgré son intervention. Mais malheureusement...  
Quand ils arrivèrent au pied de la montée précédemment gravie, l'ambiance n'aurait pas pu être plus différente – au point qu'Edward lâcha spontanément Assline et la somma de se tenir prête. Devant eux, Jared recroquevillé à leurs pieds, se tenaient deux vampires. Deux vampires si différents des autres… Leurs yeux rouges, leur assurance, la force qui émanait d'eux… Assline frissonna. Avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé, elle en avait oublié les principaux protagonistes : les Volturi.

- Eh bien, eh bien..., dit d'une voix doucereuse l'un d'eux, impressionnant de carrure, qui affichait alors un sourire satisfait et mauvais sur son visage bestial, que voit-on là ? Edward Cullen en personne. Et nous qui pensions que les Cullen n'étaient pas mêlés à tout ça, ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard entendu à celui qui l'accompagnait. Qu'en penses-tu, Démétri ?

Ledit Démétri considéra un instant Edward, pensif. Plus petit que l'autre Volturi, il semblait également plus « délicat » - même si Assline savait que ce genre de qualificatifs n'était guère de mise en pareille situation. Blond, les cheveux courts savamment coiffés, comme son compagnon il portait des vêtements richement brodés qui dénotaient d'un intérêt certain pour les choses raffinées. Et quand il parla, le timbre de sa voix, doux et posé, fut en parfaite adéquation avec ce qu'il laissait paraitre - bien que son ton amusé ne présageait rien de bon.

- Eh bien, mon cher Félix, j'en pense que Aro sera très intéressé d'apprendre que non-seulement vous autres, Cullen, aidez des loups-garous qui s'en prennent sans égard à ceux de notre race, mais qu'en plus, vous dissimulez sciemment de nombreux faits.

Assline fut frappée d'une violente nausée. Félix. Alors c'était lui. Elle observa sans retenue l'être à cause de qui tout était arrivé – à cause de qui le malheur s'était abattu sur ses jours heureux. Et voilà que maintenant cette espèce de monstre s'était servie de Jared pour leur tendre un piège. Elle sentit la colère monter en elle à un point encore jamais atteint.  
Inexcusable. Impardonnable.  
Des êtres comme lui ne méritaient pas de vivre. Un craquement surprit soudain les deux Volturi qui eurent à peine le temps de faire un bond en arrière, laissant Jared à terre, pour éviter une énorme branche qui venait de s'abattre à l'endroit exact qu'ils occupaient. La branche se releva aussitôt et entama un mouvement circulaire afin de les réattaquer, tandis qu'une autre fondait sur eux par derrière pour les prendre en étau. Mais Démétri et Félix, véloces, les évitèrent sans dommages. Félix se précipita alors sur Jared, qu'il souleva d'une main dans les airs, le faisant hurler de douleur, et le présenta à Assline comme un trophée.

- Frappe-nous encore une fois et ça en sera fini pour lui !, grinça-t-il, menaçant.

Dans l'instant, tout redevint immobile. Chaque végétal reprit sa place. La colère d'Assline n'avait pas disparu, mais la terreur qu'elle éprouva à l'idée que l'on fasse davantage de mal à Jared prit le dessus.

- Bien, dit Démétri en s'adressant à Assline, courtois. Je constate qu'en plus d'être une personne très efficace, tu es aussi raisonnable. Serais-tu également intelligente ?

Assline ne répondit rien. Pendant ce temps, Edward réfléchissait à un moyen pour les sortir de là sans aggraver la situation. Mais…

- Et ça vaut aussi pour toi, Cullen, lança Félix avec un sourire mauvais en laissant retomber sans ménagements Jared à terre. Je te conseille vivement de ne pas tenter d'actes héroïques – mieux vaudrait ne pas aggraver ta situation.

La haine qu'Edward éprouvait contre les Volturi était palpable. Mâchoire crispée, poings faits, il mitraillait des yeux Félix qui éclata de rire en le voyant réagir.

- Démétri, dit-il, j'ai comme l'impression que notre _cher ami _n'est pas content de nous revoir.

En un éclair, malgré son physique imposant, Félix se retrouva derrière Edward qu'il empoigna le plus douloureusement possible. Edward lutta mais ne parvint pas à se dégager. Pire, Félix, plus fort que lui, prenait le dessus en conservant sur son visage un air détestable et sinistre. En quelques secondes, le colosse finit par mettre Edward à terre et posa un pied sur son visage, prêt à lui écraser.

- Ne faites pas ça !, cria Assline, en regardant tour à tour Jared, livide de douleur qui ne bougeait plus et Edward, dont l'existence ne tenait plus qu'à un fil.  
- Non ?, répéta Démétri en échangeant un regard avec Félix. Je reprends donc : serais-tu également une personne intelligente ?  
- J'essaie…, bredouilla Assline, terrorisée.  
- Et c'est déjà très bien ! Je pense donc que nous n'avons plus besoin de te menacer avec _ça_, dit-il en jetant un regard dédaigneux sur Jared et Edward.  
- Ne leur faites pas de mal, je vous en prie, implora Assline. S'il vous plaît, ne leur faites pas de mal…

Des larmes incontrôlées coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle ne savait que trop bien ce qu'ils voulaient et pourquoi ils se conduisaient ainsi.  
… Et elle ne serait pas plus responsable de la mort de ceux qui étaient venus à son aide. Elle le refusait.

- Je vous suivrai sans opposition, je vous le promets. Simplement, s'il vous plaît, dit-elle entre deux reniflements, laissez-les en vie.

Démétri réfléchit un instant, puis :

- Eh bien soit ! S'il n'y a que cela pour te faire plaisir, nous épargnerons celui-là - dans l'état où il est, de toute façon, on ne risque plus grand chose avec lui, dit-il en désignant Jared avec un rictus narquois. Mais pour ce qu'il en est de Cullen, il devra nous accompagner. C'est un vampire et il est soumis à certaines lois. Donc afin de satisfaire à ta demande, nous ne lui ferons rien - mais, il n'en sera pas forcément de même avec ceux qui ont le pouvoir de décider… Cela te convient-il ?, demanda-t-il toujours d'un ton aimable.  
- Tu prends trop de pincettes avec elle, Démétri, grogna Félix en fixant Assline. Peu importe son avis, elle fait ce qu'on lui dit et c'est tout !

Assline croisa le regard de Jared, qui malgré la douleur et l'épuisement, lui disait clairement de ne pas accepter. Elle entendit ensuite Edward dire d'une voix étouffée de ne pas céder à leur chantage. Mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Les regarder mourir tranquillement, alors protégée par la végétation, sachant qu'aucune aide n'était pour le moment envisageable, était impensable. Les autres étaient loin et ils ignoraient même leur situation. Au mieux, quand ils commenceraient à trouver le temps long, ils reviendraient, mais ça serait trop tard.  
Assline eut un petit sourire triste. Finalement, elle aurait mieux fait de choisir d'aller d'abord retrouver les autres. Même si Félix et Démétri étaient sûrs qu'Edward avait entendu les cris de Jared, ils n'auraient rien pu faire tant qu'elle n'était pas là. Et la différence, c'est qu'ils seraient arrivés nombreux et les choses auraient sans doute été différentes...

- Alors ?, s'impatienta Démétri qui se baissa, faisant mine de vouloir attraper Jared.

Assline soupira et abandonna définitivement sa défense. Elle fit un pas en avant, bras et tête baissés et attendit sans rien dire.

- Non…., murmura Jared avec désespoir.  
- Allons, allons, se pencha sur lui Démétri en lui tapotant la tête. Reste bien sage et ne dis plus rien, mon p'tit loup ! Ça serait dommage que je revienne sur ma décision. Félix, nous y allons.

Assline releva la tête, interrogative. Elle s'était tellement attendue à ce que…

- Quoi ?, lui dit Félix en la poussant de la main alors qu'il soulevait de l'autre Edward, qu'il tenait toujours fermement empoigné. Tu croyais qu'on allait s'occuper de toi, maintenant ?

Assline ne répondit pas, mais son expression teint lieu de réponse. Félix éclata alors d'un rire violent qui ressembla davantage à un aboiement.

- Ce n'est pas à nous d'en décider, ma mignonne.

Il la détailla alors un instant de manière obscène.

- Oui… _ma mignonne_. Va donc savoir ce que l'avenir pourrait nous réserver, à tous les deux...

Assline tressaillit, épouvantée à l'idée de tout ce que cet être horrible et méprisable pourrait lui faire.

- Félix !, le rappela à l'ordre sèchement Démétri. Nous n'en avons pas encore terminé avec notre mission. Et tiens-toi tranquille, s'il te plaît. Ce comportement n'est pas digne d'un Volturi.

Témoin de la scène, Edward ne parvenait même pas à parler tant il était haineux.  
… Et son visage ne fit qu'amuser un peu plus les deux Volturi, qui se mirent en marche, laissant Jared, vaincu et au bord de l'inconscience, derrière eux.

* * *

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes avant de franchir la lisière de la forêt. Incapable de fuir ou de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, Assline suivait lentement, à côté de Démétri. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé, ils ne se dirigeaient pas vers la maison des Cullen. C'était pourtant bien là que leurs chefs devaient se rendre. Les choses avaient-elles changé ? Assline risqua un regard vers Edward, qui lui, ne paraissait pas surpris. A pouvoir lire dans les pensées de ceux qui étaient proches, il devait certainement déjà savoir ce qu'il allait se passer. Mais elle, non...

Perdue au milieu d'un immense champ recouvert de neige, ils finirent par gagner une vieille grange désaffectée toute de bois faite, qui sentait la paille humide. Elle était vaste, elle était froide. Ne s'y trouvait que d'anciens engins agricoles rouillés, laissés là dans les coins, à l'abandon, vestiges d'une activité manuelle depuis longtemps révolue. On accédait à l'étage par une échelle de meunier dont plusieurs barreaux avaient été brisés par le temps. Là-haut, à travers le plancher aux lames de bois écartées, on distinguait des bottes de paille poussiéreuses. De hautes fenêtres à meneaux aux carreaux sales laissaient passer des rais de lumière dans lesquels volaient les particules de poussière et de paille qu'ils avaient soulevées en pénétrant dans ce lieu morne et désert. Démétri en fit rapidement l'inspection, puis :

- Viens t'asseoir ici, s'il te plaît, dit-il à Assline en désignant un escabeau en bois décati, posé contre un pan de mur par où filtrait un courant d'air froid, où la jeune fille, muette d'angoisse, alla docilement prendre place. Et bien entendu : ne bouge pas de là.

Quant à Félix, toujours aussi peu complaisant, il plaqua rudement Edward contre un autre panneau de bois dénudé qui menaça se s'écrouler sous le choc et le retint par la gorge, les pieds décollés du sol, le temps qu'il fallut...

* * *

- Jared ? Jared !  
- Il est toujours vivant ?  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
- Où sont les autres ? Où est Assline ?  
- Jared, tu nous entends ?

Loin de la grange, dans la forêt, la panique s'était emparée de tous.

Après être arrivés à bout des derniers vampires sans grande difficulté, Sam et le reste de la meute s'étaient tout d'abord spontanément assurés qu'aucun autre soldat ne se cachait dans les alentours, avant de réaliser avec inquiétude qu'Edward et Assline ne les avaient pas rejoints.

- Ils ont peut-être finalement préféré rester avec Jared, proposa Quil, sans en être tout à fait convaincu lui-même. Ils savaient que nous serions tous ici et suffisamment nombreux pour finir ceux qui restaient. Et comme Jared… Embry ?!

Mais Embry ne prit pas le temps de s'intéresser à l'avis des uns et des autres. Trop de choses pouvaient être arrivées, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il était séparé d'Assline et un mauvais pressentiment le saisit tout à coup.

- Embry !

Il partit en sprintant aussi vite que ses forces le lui permirent, priant pour que les idées qui lui traversaient l'esprit, toutes plus angoissantes les unes que les autres, ne soient dues qu'à l'éprouvante journée qu'il venait d'avoir. Les autres le suivirent au même rythme, échangeant en courant tout ce qui leur passait par la tête. Mais quand ils découvrirent, allongé au milieu du sentier, alors qu'il devait les attendre plus haut dans la forêt, Jared, inconscient et plus gravement blessé qu'il ne l'était quand ils l'avaient quitté, le ciel leur tomba dessus. Sam ordonna immédiatement à tous de partir patrouiller et tous s'exécutèrent... sauf Embry, qui se transforma et resta auprès de Jared.

Après de longues minutes, Jared reprit doucement connaissance en manifestant aussitôt d'atroces souffrances. Et tandis que Sam et Embry tentaient au mieux de soulager ses douleurs tout en essayant d'apprendre ce qu'il lui était arrivé, Quil et Paul revinrent pour leur faire part de leurs découvertes.

- Personne, annonça Paul, le souffle court, sitôt qu'il se fut transformé. Ils ne sont plus là, dit-il avec une étrange expression.  
- Quoi ?, dit Sam en se redressant, l'air déconcerté.  
- Mais on a repéré une piste qui s'éloigne vers la prairie, ajouta Quil. Une piste... et quatre odeurs.  
- Quatre ?, répéta Embry en se relevant doucement, incrédule. Qui ça ?  
- Assline, Cullen et deux autres vampires, répondit Paul. Un, je ne l'ai pas reconnu, mais l'autre... c'est celui qui a pris la fuite, la dernière fois.

Embry sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Il regarda Sam et les deux pensèrent la même chose. Au même moment, Leah, Jacob et Seth - qui avait récupéré de sa blessure à la pâte - arrivèrent en hâte, indiquant sitôt transformés que comme Paul et Quil, plus personne ne se trouvait dans les environs. Mais Sam ne leur laissa pas le temps d'en dire davantage. La situation était grave – très grave. Quelque chose s'était passé durant leurs combats. Ils ignoraient quoi, mais l'état de Jared plus la découverte de Paul et Quil étaient alarmants.

- Seth et Quil, vous ramenez immédiatement Jared au village !, ordonna Sam. Allez trouver Sue, elle saura quoi faire. Les autres, on suit la piste et on règle tout ça !

Sitôt dit, Sam, Paul, Jacob, Embry et Leah se transformèrent et suivirent au galop Paul, qui leur indiqua le chemin. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement à découvert et donc exposés, mais n'en tinrent aucun compte. La sécurité n'était plus de mise. Obsédés par la piste qu'ils suivaient, rien d'autre que retrouver Assline n'avait d'importance. Durant toute la course, Embry sombra dans de terribles pensées.

- On arrivera à temps... On arrivera à temps et on la sauvera, lui répétait sans cesse Jacob pour l'encourager, mais en éprouvant cependant les mêmes craintes.

Tant de temps s'était écoulé. Si Carlisle avait dit vrai, le temps qu'ils les rejoignent, il serait certainement trop tard. Embry hurla et accéléra encore sa foulée. Tout ça était de la folie pour lui. C'était impossible. Il le refusait. Ils s'étaient promis d'être prudents et de vite se revoir. Ils avaient fait tout ce qu'il y avait eu à faire pour que tout se déroule bien. Alors non, il ne pouvait pas en être ainsi. Il devait la retrouver. Coûte que coûte, il le devait !  
Soudain, Sam et Paul, en tête, ralentirent l'allure pour finir par s'arrêter à une trentaine de mètres d'une grande grange isolée. Ils se tournèrent vers les autres et :

- La piste conduit ici. Ils doivent être là.  
- J'approche et je vous dis ça, dit Leah qui se tapit sur le sol et rampa aussi vite qu'elle le put jusqu'à la bâtisse.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, l'odeur des vampires se faisait plus forte.

- Ils sont bien là, dit-elle. Et ils sont nombreux - l'odeur est pestilentielle.  
- Ok, on fonce !, déclara Sam. Surtout restez lucides et ne perdez pas de vue votre adversaire !

Et dans un tremblement fracassant, les loups prirent d'assaut la grange. Sans se soucier qu'elle reste entière et droite après leur passage, ils défoncèrent les murs de bois et pénétrèrent de tous les côtés à la fois. Mais en seulement quelques secondes, les grognements et la hargne s'évaporèrent pour laisser place à la stupéfaction.

- Les Cullen…?


	19. Manipulations

**Commentaires :** Bien le bonjour à tous ! Contente de vous retrouver pour ce chapitre ^^ . Je vous retrouve un peu plus bas... En attendant, bonne lecture ;) !

* * *

L'incompréhension et l'ahurissement se lisaient dans leurs regards. Alors qu'ils s'étaient attendus et préparés à se retrouver face aux vampires qui avaient emmené Assline et Edward, les loups retrouvèrent la famille Cullen au grand complet dans la grange où les avait menés la piste suivie depuis la forêt. Tandis que Paul et Leah conservèrent leur apparence de loups, Sam, Jacob et Embry se transformèrent aussitôt sous les yeux de tous. Retrouver Edward leur avait insufflé un peu d'espoir, car il devait logiquement se trouver avec Assline. Mais ils se rendirent bien vite compte que si Edward était là, Assline, elle, n'y était pas.  
Malade d'inquiétude et faisant fi de la réaction défensive de sa famille, qui montra un resserrement protecteur autour de lui afin d'éviter tout débordement catastrophique, Embry se précipita sur Edward.

- Où est-elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? OU EST-ELLE ?!, hurla-t-il.

Mais Edward ne répondit pas et resta à terre, affalé contre le mur où Félix l'avait maintenu de force pendant si longtemps. Embry eut beau crier, la tension eut beau dangereusement monter, cela ne changea rien. Edward affichait toujours la même expression, il avait toujours le même regard que lorsque Carlisle et les siens l'avaient trouvé un peu plus tôt : désolé et bouleversé. Il se sentait responsable parce que c'était lui qui était chargé de veiller au plus près d'elle.  
Et il avait échoué...

Sentant le regard intense d'Embry toujours braqué sur lui, Edward trouva toutefois la force de relever légèrement la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux, espérant que ce seul échange silencieux suffirait pour qu'il comprenne. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas le dire – il ne le pouvait plus. Ça le rendait nauséeux. Il était tellement désolé que les choses se soient passées ainsi…  
Embry le fixa et d'horreur, se recula machinalement, refusant de croire ce qu'il lisait dans ses deux yeux dorés ravagés par la souffrance.

- Non… non…, dit-il en secouant la tête. Où est-elle, Edward ? Où est-elle ?

Pendant ce temps, Paul et Leah inspectaient silencieusement la grange. Mais mis à part eux-mêmes et les Cullen, il n'y avait plus personne.  
Embry recula encore, haletant, en pleine détresse. Il rencontra Jacob qui le prit par les épaules, redoutant sa réaction.

- Lâche-moi !, cria Embry en se dégageant vivement.

Il regarda frénétiquement autour de lui. Mais en dehors de visages navrés et égarés, il ne trouva rien. Elle n'était pas là… Elle n'y était plus…

- Je suis désolé, murmura Edward dans un souffle rauque en baissant la tête.

Sam et Jacob parurent abasourdis.

- Ne me dis pas que…, commença Jacob sans trouver le courage de terminer.

Edward remua lentement la tête.

- Ils l'ont emmenée…  
- NOOOOOOOON !

Au même moment, Embry, fou de douleur, se transforma et un hurlement, juste derrière eux, retentit : Paul venait de repérer leurs traces. Dans un instant de confusion où les Cullen crurent que les loups allaient se jeter sur eux pour leur faire payer les actes de ceux de leur race, Sam et Jacob se transformèrent à leur tour, s'apprêtant à sauter sur Embry pour éviter un nouveau drame, mais se ravisèrent sitôt qu'ils le virent plutôt partir à toute allure derrière Paul et Leah, plus hargneux que jamais, qui suivaient déjà la piste des Volturi qui s'éloignait de la grange pour regagner la forêt.  
Les Cullen restèrent d'abord incrédules de voir les loups ainsi partir, les laissant sains et saufs, mais réagirent lorsqu'ils comprirent ce qu'ils comptaient faire.

- Aller à la rencontre des Volturi maintenant ne servirait à rien, mais serait également trop dangereux s'ils parvenaient à les rattraper !, s'exclama Carlisle en se baissant sur sa trousse de médecin qu'il avait préféré amener, pour en retirer un petit objet long et fin qu'il glissa dans sa poche. On ne peut pas les laisser faire. Allez ! Allez, Edward ! Nous devons y aller ! Jasper, Emmet : remettez-le debout ! Il n'y a pas une seconde à perdre !

* * *

Mais Carlisle s'agita pour rien. Car lorsqu'ils finirent par retrouver les loups, après avoir traversé la forêt pour atteindre son extrémité ouest, ceux-ci se trouvaient penchés au bord de la falaise, là où un vent soufflait le plus fort, à observer les vagues qui se fracassaient dans une écume blanche contre la roche dure et froide qui s'étendait sous leurs pattes. De leurs yeux perçants, ils cherchaient une trace. Mais cela faisait trop longtemps que les Volturi avaient plongé et disparu.  
En sentant la présence des Cullen tout près d'eux, Leah se retourna et grogna dans leur direction. Sam la fit taire immédiatement. Bien qu'il était loin de supporter sans problème la présence de vampires, il savait également où étaient ses priorités... et ses vrais ennemis.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?, demanda prudemment Jacob.

Incertain, il sentait Embry trépigner à côté de lui et redoutait qu'il ne prenne une décision désespérée. Car si les loups étaient plus rapides et plus forts que les vampires sur la terre ferme, ces derniers avaient un avantage non-négligeable sur eux dans l'eau : l'absence de besoin de respirer et l'agilité à se mouvoir dans les eaux glacées et mouvementées sans jamais se fatiguer.  
Mais Sam ne dit rien. Il ne savait pas... Il ne savait pas quoi faire et ne voyait malheureusement pas comment ils pourraient, en de pareilles circonstances, rattraper les Volturi. Quant au sort d'Assline, lorsque son esprit fut traversé par tout ce qu'il redoutait qu'on lui ait fait subir, ce fut trop pour Embry qui, sous le regard épouvanté et impuissant des siens, se jeta du haut de la falaise.  
_Coûte que coûte..._  
Une ombre traversa soudain le groupe de loups et se précipita à son tour dans le vide.

- Carlisle !

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils virent réapparaitre Embry, toujours sous sa forme de loup, nageant avec difficulté dans le remous des vagues qui rendait son corps pataud. Tel un bouchon, il était balloté de droite et de gauche, menacé d'être emporté à chaque instant. Carlisle émergea enfin à côté de lui et le saisit par le cou, cherchant à l'entraîner vers la côte pour le sortir de là au plus vite. Mais Embry lutta d'abord pour se dégager des bras du vampire qui maintint toutefois sa prise.  
La tempête redoublait et ce n'était maintenant plus qu'une question de temps avant que la mer déchaînée n'engloutisse les deux corps, risquant de noyer le loup.  
Soudain, du haut de la falaise, ils virent Embry se transformer en même temps qu'il cessa de se débattre. Docilement, il se laissa tirer par Carlisle qui mit peu de temps à regagner la petite plage qui prolongeait les rochers escarpés.  
En quelques secondes seulement, Cullen et Quileutes les rejoignirent. Ils comprirent alors pourquoi Embry avait soudain cessé de s'agiter. Penché au-dessus de son corps allongé, inconscient, sur la plage de sable noir, Carlisle s'assurait de son état de santé, une seringue vide à la main.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?, demanda Leah, agressive, en pointant du doigt l'objet. Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?  
- Je lui ai simplement administré un calmant, répondit Carlisle en se relevant. Rien qui ne soit dangereux pour sa santé, je peux vous l'assurer.

Mais la plupart des indiens – qui avaient tous repris leur forme humaine – le regardait toujours d'un œil suspicieux.

- Je n'avais pas d'autre choix, soupira Carlisle en regardant Embry, navré. Je n'avais pas le choix et vous le savez. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était de la pure folie et risquait de très mal se terminer.  
- Bien d'autres choses se sont mal terminées aujourd'hui..., gronda Paul, son regard tourné vers l'horizon sombre et déchiré.

Personne n'osa répondre. La consternation, la colère et la souffrance étaient encore trop présentes dans le cœur de chacun pour en parler.  
Les premières gouttes commencèrent à tomber, drues et froides, martelant les corps. Il ne servait plus à rien de rester sur cette plage – ils le savaient. Mais comment faire pour partir et trouver la force de tourner le dos à cet horizon, seul chemin qui les mènerait à la guérison de leurs blessures ?

- Il est inutile, pour le moment, d'envisager quoi que ce soit, dit Carlisle. C'est trop tôt...  
- ... ou trop tard, souffla Leah, singulièrement abattue.

Quelques-uns des siens la regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il n'est jamais trop tard, lui dit Carlisle d'un ton qu'il voulait encourageant. Face à certains sentiments, il n'est jamais trop tard.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Sam.

- Vous devriez le ramener, dit-il en désignant Embry. Les choses seront suffisamment pénibles pour lui lorsqu'il se réveillera. Mieux vaudrait qu'il soit dans un endroit familier où il pourra...  
- Non mais attendez un peu, là !, le coupa Paul. Vous croyez quoi ?, dit-il en balayant du regard les Cullen qui étaient restés discrètement derrière Carlisle - Emmet et Jasper soutenant toujours Edward. Vous croyez peut-être qu'on va sagement attendre que les choses se passent, espérant qu'Assline revienne un jour ou une connerie dans le genre ? Vous croyez que parce qu'ils l'ont emmenée, on ne va pas partir à sa recherche, la retrouver et la ramener ?, s'énerva-t-il. Nous sommes une famille ! Et on n'abandonne pas les membres de notre famille !  
- Vous courriez à votre perte..., murmura avec difficultés Edward d'une voix serrée.  
- Que veux-tu dire ?, rétorqua Jacob.  
- Ils savent... Ils savent ce que vous êtes, quels sont vos pouvoirs, vos liens avec Assline, ce que vous envisagerez très certainement de faire... Ils vous attendent. Ils s'y sont préparés...  
- Alors, que nous proposes-tu ?, dit Jacob en s'approchant d'Edward, le regard noir et la mâchoire crispée. D'attendre ? Et d'attendre quoi ?  
- Que les choses bougent, répondit Carlisle. Parce qu'elles bougeront – c'est une certitude. Mais il ne faut pas qu'elles le fassent comme les Volturi l'ont envisagé. Et pour se faire, vous ne devez à aucun prix vous lancer dès à présent dans une folle course poursuite au bout de laquelle vous n'avez aucune chance de ressortir vainqueurs… ou même vivants.

Jacob gonfla le torse et soupira bruyamment.

- En somme, vous nous conseillez de ne rien faire, lança Sam sèchement.  
- Je vous conseille plutôt d'attendre le bon moment, répondit Carlisle. Et assurément, maintenant, ce n'est pas le bon.

Il y eut des grincements de dents.

- Je comprends votre frustration, commença Carlisle, mais comprenez que...  
- Et vous, vous ne pouvez donc pas comprendre ce qu'il vient de nous arriver ?!, s'écria Leah si fort qu'elle en fit sursauter plusieurs. On vient de nous arracher l'une des nôtres d'une manière aussi injuste qu'abjecte et vous êtes là à nous expliquer que...  
- Leah, la coupa Sam d'un ton si calme qu'il figea la jeune femme, qui comprit que son chef de meute avait pris sa décision.

… Une décision qui assurément ne lui conviendrait pas.  
Sam respira profondément. Il se passa une main sur le visage et ferma les yeux quelques instants. Il porta ensuite son regard sur Embry.

- Combien de temps votre somnifère va-t-il faire effet ?  
- Je lui ai injecté la dose maximale compte tenu de sa constitution, répondit Carlisle, intérieurement soulagée par la sage réaction de Sam. Il devrait se réveiller dans quelques heures. D'ici-là, le mieux serait de le ramener chez lui et surtout, d'être à ses côtés quand il se réveillera. Parce que ça sera très dur pour lui…. très dur…, répéta Carlisle d'une voix éteinte.  
- Très bien..., murmura Sam. Ils vont ramener Embry à la réserve, annonça-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule vers Leah, Jacob et Paul, mais moi, je vais rester. Je dois savoir tout ce qu'il s'est passé.  
- Oui, bien sûr, dit Carlisle. Il était de toute façon dans mes intentions, que ce soit maintenant ou plus tard, que je vous raconte tout. J'ai déjà eu le temps de m'entretenir avec Edward.  
- Je reste aussi, dit soudain la voix de Jacob, avant que le garçon ne vienne se poster aux côtés de Sam, l'air plus décidé que jamais. Embry est mon meilleur ami et comme vous l'avez dit, quand il se réveillera, il voudra savoir ce qui est arrivé. Et je veux être celui qui lui expliquera.

Sam le fixa. Connaissant Jacob, il savait qu'il aurait le plus grand mal à le faire revenir sur sa décision. Et dans la mesure où, malheureusement, le danger était loin, Leah et Paul seraient assez de deux pour ramener Embry à la Push. De plus, il n'était pas dans leurs habitudes de laisser un loup-garou seul au contact des vampires – aussi pacifiques que ceux-là puissent être.

- Très bien, tu restes, accepta Sam. Paul et Leah, ramenez Embry.

Là-dessus, sans objecter mais à contre cœur, Paul reprit sa forme de loup, alla s'allonger à côté d'Embry et fit un mouvement de tête indiquant à Leah qu'il le porterait sur son dos jusqu'au village. Jacob et Sam aidèrent Leah à basculer le corps endormi sur Paul, après quoi, Leah se transforma à son tour.  
Jacob et Sam regardèrent tristement les deux loups s'éloigner d'un pas précautionneux pour disparaître dans la forêt qui bordait la plage.

- Les pauvres…, souffla Esmée en songeant au sort d'Assline et Embry. Quel malheur pour eux...  
- Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont devenir ?, se demanda Alice.  
- Tu aurais été la seule à pouvoir nous le dire, soupira Jasper.  
- Mais je ne le peux pas… Et je ne vois toujours pas ce qu'il en est pour _elle_…  
- D'ici quelques temps, je suis persuadée que tu parviendras à voir certaines choses au travers des Volturi, dit Esmée avec espoir.

Mais Alice secoua la tête.

- Pas si ça ne nous concerne pas. En plus, je n'ai jamais su voir ce qui avait trait à Assline. Je ne vois pas pourquoi désormais je le pourrais...

Sam et Jacob se rapprochèrent de Carlisle. Tous deux avaient une mine affreuse.

- Rentrez maintenant, dit Carlisle à son clan. Je vais rester ici encore un petit moment. Nous avons à parler…  
- Oui, bien sûr, dit tout bas Esmée, gênée de ne savoir quoi dire ou que faire pour témoigner sa sympathie. Nous y allons.  
- Je pense qu'il ne serait pas trop mal que je reste aussi, dit Emmet qui avait quelques réticences à laisser son père seul avec deux loups-garous.  
- Non, ça ira Emmet, je te remercie, sourit Carlisle. Je t'assure que je peux rester seul avec eux. J'ai confiance.  
- Mais..., objecta Emmet.  
- Laisse, le coupa Edward, résolu bien que toujours affecté. Je vais rester aussi.

Il n'avait plus ouvert la bouche depuis un moment et donnait la désagréable impression qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps sur ses jambes. Pourtant, il voulait rester lui aussi. Il estimait que son rôle n'était pas de retourner tranquillement à la maison pour appeler Bella et lui demander de venir le consoler. En plus de devoir assumer ses actes, il avait besoin de rester ici, avec eux… Même si ça lui brûlait la gorge et nouait le ventre, il ressentait à présent le besoin de dire ce qu'il avait vu et vécu - d'extérioriser son chagrin.

- Tu es sûr ?, demanda Carlisle en l'observant d'un air perplexe.  
- Certain. Je reste, affirma Edward.  
- Soit, dit Carlisle avant de se tourner vers Sam et Jacob. Vous ne voyez pas d'objection à ce qu'il soit également présent ?  
- Non. Au contraire, répondit Sam.

* * *

Alors que le reste du clan Cullen s'en allait, Edward, Carlisle, Jacob et Sam allèrent se mettre à l'abri de l'averse dans une caverne.

- Alors, dit Jacob, impatient, que s'est-il passé ?

Carlisle et Edward se regardèrent pour déterminer lequel des deux prendrait la parole en premier.

- Quand vous êtes partis devant nous, commença finalement Edward à l'adresse de Sam, nous nous sommes arrêtés un instant auprès de Jared. Assline a soulagé ses blessures et ensuite, nous sommes partis pour vous rejoindre. Mais en chemin, j'ai entendu hurler. C'était Jared.

Edward marqua un instant de pose, visiblement rongé par le regret de ce qu'il avait décidé par la suite.

- J'ai alors laissé le choix à Assline : retourner en arrière, en sachant que nous ne serions que deux à faire éventuellement face à un nouveau danger, ou venir vous retrouver, mais en laissant Jared. Elle m'a dit de retourner... Mais nous n'avions pas encore atteint l'endroit où nous avions laissé Jared que nous l'avons retrouvé au milieu du sentier, aux pieds de Démétri et Félix.

Jacob fronça les sourcils.

- Je vous ai déjà parlé de Félix, intervint Carlisle. C'est l'un des membres de la garde rapprochée des Volturi. Démétri en fait également parti – c'est un traqueur comme on en voit peu. Les deux sont souvent ensemble.  
- J'ai lâché Assline et lui ai dit de se mettre à l'abri, poursuivit Edward d'une voix morne. Mais il s'est ensuite passé exactement ce que je redoutais…  
- Ils se sont servis de Jared pour lui forcer la main ?, demanda aigrement Sam.  
- Oui. Il était déjà dans un piteux état et face à deux vampires, il n'avait aucune chance. Ils s'en sont aussi pris à moi, mais à moindre mesure, rapporta Edward, telle une anecdote. Ça a cependant suffi pour faire fléchir Assline. Ils lui ont alors assuré ne rien nous faire si elle les suivait, mais l'ont menacée de s'en prendre plus durement à nous si elle refusait... On lui a dit de ne pas accepter… mais elle ne nous a pas écoutés.

Edward hocha lentement la tête, malheureux.

- Ils ont abandonné Jared et nous ont conduits à la vieille grange. Les autres Volturi nous ont rejoints peu de temps après.  
- Démétri et Félix n'avaient pas dit aux soldats qu'ils participeraient à la traque, compléta Carlisle. Ils n'avaient pas non-plus expliqué ce qu'ils feraient d'Assline lorsqu'ils lui mettraient la main dessus. Ils savaient qu'ils disposaient ainsi d'une marge de manœuvre supplémentaire. Depuis le début de la bataille, ils vous ont espionnés et ont attendu le moment opportun pour intervenir. Que Jared soit blessé, ils ne pouvaient pas le prévoir, mais ils ont su en tirer profit. En vous sachant occupés à aider les vôtres – paramètres qu'ils ont dû prendre en compte rapidement parce qu'ils ignoraient qu'ils se retrouveraient opposés à des loups-garous – ils ont envoyé un maximum de troupes le plus loin possible, en l'occurrence, contre Jacob et Embry. Et une fois le combat fini, même si vous en aviez épargnés quelques-uns, vous n'auriez rien pu en apprendre qui puisse les trahir, puisqu'ils ne savaient rien.

Carlisle parut dépité.

- Ils ont su s'adapter à tout. C'est machiavélique…

Sam et Jacob accusèrent le coup.

- Lorsque nous sommes arrivés auprès de Jared, dit Sam à voix basse, nous l'avons trouvé à terre, inconscient, meurtri, battu… Deux d'entre nous ont rapidement repéré la piste de quatre personnes. Nous en connaissions trois - le quatrième était bien un autre Volturi…  
- Ils nous ont menés ici dans une décontraction insultante, grinça Edward. Ils avaient réussi à suffisamment effrayer Assline pour qu'elle ne tente rien... et ça a encore empiré quand les autres Volturi sont arrivés.

Carlisle montra pour la première fois un signe d'agacement. Lui qui était toujours si calme et savait relativiser les choses.

- Les Volturi sont venus nous trouver et ont joué leur partition, dit-il. Tout n'a été qu'échanges de choses sues, de banalités, d'amicales hypocrisies – il était tellement flagrant qu'ils étaient là pour gagner du temps. Mais Jane et Alec étant avec eux, j'étais confiant pour la suite, je l'avoue. Je n'ai rien remarqué. Lorsqu'ils sont repartis, j'ai pensé que tout s'était finalement bien passé.  
- Tu n'avais aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'il en était, fit remarquer Edward. Eux-mêmes ne le savaient pas. Ils ont simplement dû rester le temps qu'ils avaient jugé suffisant de laisser à Félix et Démétri pour mener à bien leur mission et sont ensuite partis. Ils s'étaient vraisemblablement donné rendez-vous à la grange. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à venir voir si nous y étions... ou pas.  
- Et vous y étiez…, ragea Jacob.  
- Oui, soupira Edward. Et quand ils furent tous réunis, ils continuèrent à jouer leur rôle pour mieux maîtriser la situation.

Sam et Jacob froncèrent les sourcils en même temps.

- Il ne fallait pas « abimer » Assline, l'objet que convoitait Aro, dit Carlisle. Ils ont donc fait ce qu'il fallait…

* * *

Cela faisait un petit moment qu'ils étaient arrivés à la grange. Infatigable, Félix tenait toujours Edward plaqué contre le mur, tandis que Démétri se tenait aux côtés d'Assline, sans avoir véritablement besoin de la surveiller tant elle était effrayée à l'idée que le moindre de ses gestes puisse coûter la vie à Edward. Les choses avaient basculé si vite et si mal, qu'elle ne réalisait pas encore tout à fait. L'ambiance, l'irréalité des choses... Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve - ou plutôt, dans un cauchemar.

Il n'y avait aucun bruit, rien. Pas même le couinement d'une petite souris dérangée ou le grincement des panneaux de bois que le vent, de plus en plus fort, heurtait au dehors. Edward et Félix restaient figés comme deux statues et Démétri ne bougeait guère plus qu'eux. Assline se risqua à relever une ou deux fois la tête pour voir ce qu'il faisait – appréhendant qu'il ne soit en train de la fixer de ses yeux rouges. Mais non, calme et discipliné, il restait debout juste à côté d'elle, vigilant à ce qui les entourait, mais sans la scruter impoliment. Et soudain, il eut un léger soubresaut. Un mouvement de surprise, mais sans crainte. Assline le sentit davantage qu'elle ne le vit : Démétri venait de repérer une chose qui lui était encore hors d'atteinte. Elle le sut car il n'y avait guère de possibilités : ou bien on venait à leur secours, ou bien…

Mais quand elle vit le sourire mauvais s'accentuer sur le visage de Félix, son cœur s'emballa à nouveau et instinctivement, elle se cramponna à son petit escabeau de bois. Elle perçut enfin un léger bruit au dehors et dans la seconde qui suivit, les lourdes portes de la grange s'ouvrirent dans une rafale, la tétanisant sur place. Trois vampires tous vêtus de noirs, le visage masqué par des capuchons, pénétrèrent dans la grange, suivis par d'autres de leur race portant quant à eux de longues capes grises semblables à celles de Démétri et Félix. Tous semblaient sans visage, jusqu'au moment où ils rabattirent leur capuchon pour dévoiler des expressions conquérantes qui balayèrent la pièce de leurs grands et impressionnants yeux rouges. De peur, Assline eut un mouvement de recul et tomba de l'escabeau avant de ramper instinctivement en arrière jusqu'au mur de la grange où elle ne put trouver ni fuite, ni protection. D'un même mouvement, tous les regards se portèrent vers elle. C'était effrayant.

Le vampire qui ouvrait la marche - l'un des trois vêtus de noir, sa peau de marbre contrastant avec la noirceur de sa chevelure longue et lisse, soigneusement brossée - la regarda en penchant la tête sur le côté, affichant à la fois un air inquiet et embarrassé. Puis sans mot dire, il se tourna vers Edward. Son expression passa au contentement. Assline entendit alors pour la première fois la douce et calme voix de Aro.

- Ça ira Félix, dit-il aimablement. Inutile de le malmener ainsi.

Sans ménagement, Félix lâcha Edward, qui retomba sur ses pieds, puis alla rejoindre les autres Volturi près de l'entrée. Aro fit ensuite un geste de la main par-dessus son épaule et aussitôt, deux des vampires aux capes grises s'approchèrent. Il s'agissait de Jane et Alec. Dans l'instant qui suivit, sans parole ni cri, Edward sembla à nouveau collé au mur de la grange. Aro s'approcha de lui.

- Edward Cullen… Comme c'est étrange, dit-il d'un ton faussement surpris et chagriné. Nous qui venons justement de quitter ta famille qui nous a appris que tu te trouvais actuellement auprès de Bella. Je ne comprends pas… et t'avoue que je suis assez déçu. J'ai l'impression que toi et les tiens nous faites des cachotteries.

Edward donna l'impression de vouloir répondre, mais se retint finalement et se contenta d'afficher un rictus à mi-chemin entre la douleur et la colère. Aro s'approcha un peu plus de lui, posa sa main sur son avant-bras et resta silencieux un moment, marmonnant seulement de temps à autres des : « Intéressants », pour lui-même.

- Maintenant, écoute bien ce que j'ai à t'apprendre, lui dit tout bas Aro.

Mais personne n'entendit rien. Et le pire, c'est qu'Assline voyait clairement le visage d'Edward changer d'expressions au fil des secondes qui passaient. D'inquiet et coléreux, il était passé à terrifié. Assline s'imagina le pire.

Il y eut soudain du mouvement du côté de la porte, rappelant à Assline que d'autres personnes s'y trouvaient. Et pas n'importe lesquelles. En plus de Félix et d'une femme postée plus en retrait qui ne lâchait pas Aro du regard, deux autres vampires « noirs » - un aux cheveux de neige et un autre avec une longue crinière noire encadrant un visage passif - l'observaient avec un intérêt inquiétant. Assline vit le vampire à la longue chevelure noire détourner un instant son regard pour le poser sur Démétri, qui se trouvait non-loin de l'escabeau renversé. Il se pencha ensuite vers le vampire aux cheveux de neige et échangea avec lui quelques mots que personne d'autre ne put entendre. Tout à coup, le vampire aux cheveux de neige tourna son regard froid et perçant vers Assline et d'un pas décidé, se dirigea vers elle. Incapable de s'éloigner davantage, Assline ne put que se recroqueviller sur elle-même, terrorisée à l'idée de ce qu'il allait lui faire.  
Le vampire passa devant Démétri, à qui il dit un mot, puis poursuivit vers Assline. La pauvre ne bougeait plus – elle n'en était plus capable tant elle était effrayée. Même sa respiration semblait s'être arrêtée. Avec cette impression que son corps entier s'était statufié, elle observa l'homme venir se flanquer devant elle. Il la considéra un moment, puis se pencha légèrement en avant. Assline retint son souffle.

- Je suis Caïus, dit-il d'un ton sec et cassant. Et voici mes frères Marcus, ajouta-t-il en faisant un geste vers le vampire à la longue chevelure noire, et Aro, termina-t-il en désignant celui qui se tenait à côté d'Edward. Nous sommes les chefs du clan des Volturi. Sais-tu qui sont les Volturi ?

Assline hocha fébrilement la tête.

- Ainsi, poursuivit Caïus qui n'en paraissait pas pour autant satisfait, c'est à cause de toi que nous avons dû nous déplacer jusqu'ici... Quel est ton nom ?, demanda-t-il d'un ton qui ne souffrirait aucun conteste.  
- Ass... Assline, balbutia-t-elle.  
- Connais-tu nos lois ?, demanda Caïus avec froideur.

Assline remua seulement la tête. Caïus eut un soupir dédaigneux mais poursuivit.

- Il y en a peu, mais elles sont incontestables et les ignorer entraîne la mort.

Assline écarquilla les yeux, horrifiée.

- Voyons, voyons mon frère..., intervint Aro sur un ton de légère réprimande en venant le rejoindre. Ignorer nos lois est fatal pour ceux de notre race, dit-il en lançant un regard appuyé vers Edward, pas pour les humains...  
- Ce n'est pas sa faute, gémit Assline qui retrouva brusquement l'usage de la parole en comprenant le sous-entendu fatal. Ce n'est pas lui qui m'a dit qui il était..., ajouta-t-elle en regardant Edward, désolée.  
- Vraiment ?, s'étonna Aro. Hum... Je vois. Dans ce cas, ne serait-ce pas plutôt ces... loups-garous ?, demanda-t-il avec rictus carnassier.  
- Non, je vous en prie !, s'écria Assline, des larmes incontrôlées jaillissant soudain de ses grands yeux marrons. Ne leur faites pas de mal...  
- Chuuut ! Allons, allons..., fit Aro d'un ton paternel en se penchant vers Assline, approchant sa main comme s'il voulait lui caresser le visage. Ne te mets pas dans des états pareils. Ceux-là ne sont pas non-plus des vampires, dit-il avec un petit sourire réconfortant.

Autant soulagée d'entendre ces paroles que de voir la main blanchâtre s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de sa peau, Assline retrouva sa respiration et calma ses pleurs.

- Vous voulez dire que...?, demanda-t-elle timidement.  
- Tout est à considérer, évidemment, dit Aro en se redressant auprès de Caïus. Et je ne peux pas non-plus, seul, prendre des décisions dont les conséquences directes pourraient nuire aux nôtres. Tu comprends, j'espère ?  
- Ou... oui.

Aro affichait un air ennuyé. Il pinça ses lèvres et dit :

- Ce qui nous embête surtout, par rapport à toi, vois-tu, c'est cette faculté que tu as à pouvoir être potentiellement dangereuse pour les vampires.

Assline fronça les sourcils. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle n'avait jamais cherché querelles avec qui que ce soit et même si, au début, incapable de maîtriser son pouvoir, elle avait causé des tracas aux Cullen, désormais, tout cela était fini – et bien fini. Les seuls avec qui elle s'était déjà montrée plus que potentiellement dangereuse étaient les vampires qui avaient essayé de la tuer !  
… Mais les choses n'avaient pas été interprétées de la même manière par tout le monde.

- A plusieurs reprises déjà, tu as blessé – et même tué – nombre des nôtres. Certains pourtant n'avaient aucune intention de nuire, déclara Caïus sèchement, en regardant Assline avec dureté – Assline, qui ne trouva ni la force, ni le courage de le contredire. En outre, nous avons désormais la certitude que tu contrôles ce pouvoir et peux t'en servir à volonté contre nous. Ainsi, sache que si nous punissons ceux qui ne respectent pas nos lois, nous avons également le devoir d'éliminer ceux qui nous menacent. Et toi, tu représentes à l'évidence une menace ! Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de te laisser en vie.

Assline eut l'impression qu'un seau de glaçons venait de se déverser dans sa poitrine.

- Mais ... mais, bredouilla-t-elle dans le fol espoir de se défendre.

« Mais » le regard impitoyable et cruel que lui lança Caïus fut tel qu'elle se tut, effondrée. Elle se tourna alors vers Aro. Il avait l'air tellement plus compréhensif. Lui peut-être pourrait faire quelque chose. Car si elle comprenait bien ce que venait de lui dire Caïus, en vérité, contrairement à ce qu'avait annoncé Carlisle, les Volturi n'étaient pas venus pour l'emmener, mais pour la détruire !  
Elle fixa Aro, les yeux larmoyants, suppliants. Il soutint son regard, soupira, puis se tourna vers Caïus.

- Tu manques décidément cruellement de tact et de délicatesse, mon frère, dit-il peiné.

Sur quoi, Caïus souffla avec mépris et s'éloigna, préférant rejoindre Marcus. Aro le regarda puis reporta son attention sur Assline à qui il adressa un sourire affectueux. Il s'agenouilla ensuite devant elle et attendit patiemment qu'elle recouvre son calme.  
… Et là, alors que lorsqu'elle l'avait vu pénétrer le premier dans la grange, Assline s'était figée d'effroi, voilà déjà que se retrouver seule avec Aro la rassurait... un peu.

- Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, commença-t-il avec douceur, je ne puis prendre seul de décisions. A cet instant, assurément, les Cullen et ces loups-garous ont soit enfreints nos lois, soit sont au courant de choses qu'ils devraient ignorer et qui doivent impérativement rester secrètes pour notre protection. Que ce soit donc les uns ou les autres, si l'on applique nos lois – et il est du devoir des Volturi de le faire – tous doivent mourir.

Assline eut un hoquet de peur.

- Mais toi... Que faire de toi ? Tu devrais normalement subir le même châtiment, non ? Ah là là… Que faire ?, marmonna Aro qui semblait bien embêté.

Assline resta sans réaction – elle n'était même plus capable de dire ou penser quoi que ce soit.

- Je crois que nous avons consacré assez de temps à cette histoire, déclara soudain Marcus d'une voix apathique. Que l'on en finisse et retourne chez nous.  
- Non !, cria Assline, que cette déclaration venait de faire enfin réagir. Je vous en prie..., supplia-t-elle Aro. Il doit bien y avoir un moyen, n'importe quoi qui... Épargnez-les !  
- « Les épargner... », répéta Aro. Hum... Et toi ?, l'interrogea-t-il en haussant les sourcils. Tu parles sans arrêt d'épargner les autres, mais... _toi_ ? Ne préfèrerais-tu pas continuer à vivre aussi plutôt que mourir de suite ?  
- Si. Si, bien sûr...  
- Dans ce cas, je reviens – ne bouge pas, lui dit inutilement Aro en s'en allant retrouver ses deux frères.

Assline regarda avec une angoisse grandissante les trois vampires entamer une discussion dont elle ne put entendre le moindre mot.  
Ses yeux se tournèrent alors vers Edward, toujours étrangement plaqué contre les panneaux de bois et qu'elle n'avait pas encore entendu parler, puis sur le garçon et la fille qui se tenaient devant lui, aussi immobile que silencieux, et ne lui avait accordé aucune attention depuis qu'elle était tombée de son escabeau. Son regard revint ensuite sur l'entrée de la grange où Aro, Marcus et Caïus discutaient toujours. Aux gestes d'impatience que montrait Caïus, il semblait que les trois frères n'étaient pas d'accord entre eux.  
Que se passerait-il si Caïus, et même Marcus, s'opposaient à une idée de Aro qui pourrait arranger les choses ?  
... Bien que, vue la situation, qu'est-ce qui pourrait arranger _ça _?

Soudain, l'agitation qui avait occupé les trois frères cessa et Aro revint vers Assline. Son visage était détendu, presque joyeux.

- Bien, dit-il en s'agenouillant à nouveau devant elle. Contre toute attente, j'ai réussi à convaincre mes frères – et plus particulièrement Caïus, qui a toujours été horriblement pointilleux sur les règlements.

Assline avala sa salive avec difficulté et fixa intensément Aro, attendant le verdict.

- Les choses semblent être ainsi, ma chère : que ce soit les Cullen ou les loups-garous, tous semblent tenir à toi au point qu'ils n'ont pas hésité à se mettre grandement en danger – c'est bien cela ?  
- Oui, reconnut tristement Assline.  
- Bien ! Au moins suis-je dans le vrai, dit Aro, satisfait. Ainsi, afin d'éviter la propagation de nos secrets, leur exécution ne serait peut-être plus la seule chose envisageable.

Il marqua une pause pour laisser à Assline le temps de réagir.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?, demanda-t-elle, incrédule.  
- Eh bien, qu'afin que rien ne s'ébruite, il suffirait de leur donner une bonne raison pour ne plus jamais en parler, sourit Aro.  
- Laquelle ?  
- Les avertir que s'ils ne respectaient pas ce silence, nous nous en prendrions malheureusement à toi.  
- Mais… Ils ne diront rien, je vous l'assure !, affirma Assline. Cela fait longtemps qu'ils le savent et pourtant, jamais l'un d'eux n'a…  
- Vraiment ?, l'interrompit Aro en élargissant son sourire. Dans ce cas, comment l'as-tu su ? Tu n'as pas découvert le secret des Cullen par hasard, je suppose.  
- Non, c'est vrai…  
- Mais je suis cependant d'accord avec toi sur le fait qu'ils sauront se montrer très vigilants pour t'épargner si nous posons cette petite condition.

Assline ne savait pas comment le prendre. Car même si les choses se présentaient de manière plutôt encourageantes, il lui paraissait impensable que Aro lui annonce que pour les laisser tous en vie, il suffirait qu'ils promettent de se taire. Et en effet…

- Tu comprendras aussi que nous ne pouvons courir le risque de te laisser désormais auprès d'eux.

Les yeux d'Assline s'écarquillèrent de stupeur.

- Eh non, malheureusement. Il serait trop simple pour eux de te mettre à l'abri. Nous ne pourrions alors plus te retrouver et la « condition » n'aurait plus d'intérêt. Tu le comprends, j'espère ?, demanda Aro, soucieux.  
- Oui, je comprends, finit par répondre Assline d'une voix éteinte Mais... Ça veut donc dire que… que vous allez m'emmener avec vous, prisonnière ?  
- Oh ! Que voilà un terme peu approprié, regretta Aro. Non, considère notre offre comme la possibilité de pouvoir séjourner en notre compagnie et ainsi profiter de toutes les délicatesses et connaissances de notre clan. Les Volturi sont peut-être craints car ils incarnent la justice, mais ils sont surtout admirés et reconnus pour leurs savoirs et leurs richesses – qui ne sont pas que matérielles. Car ma chère, il va de soi que tu seras bien traitée – je te le promets.

Rester ici et condamner sans exception tout le monde ou partir et préserver ceux qu'elle avait entraînés dans ce malheur… Comme si le choix se posait.  
Assline tourna son regard vers Edward. Même si elle savait qu'il lui dirait de ne pas partir, elle voulait sentir son appui, au moins une dernière fois – sentir qu'elle ne faisait pas ça pour rien et qu'elle se montrait à la hauteur du courage que ceux qui resteraient lui avaient témoigné. Mais après quelques secondes de face à face silencieux, Assline vit le visage d'Edward se déformer dans une furieuse grimace puis se détourner brusquement. Elle eut l'impression de se prendre une gifle. Abandonnait-il ? _L'abandonnait-il_ ?  
Elle eut un sourire triste. Après tout, elle lui en avait déjà tellement demandé. A elle de prendre dorénavant ses responsabilités et assumer ce qu'elle était et avait provoqué.

- Vous me promettez que vous les laisserez en paix ? Pour toujours ?, demanda-t-elle à Aro.  
- Oui. Et je tiens toujours mes promesses, répondit le vampire, comblé.  
- Moi aussi… Dans ce cas, je vous accompagnerai et n'essaierai jamais de m'enfuir. Je vous le promets.

Lentement, ses forces étaient revenues. Se sacrifier ne lui faisait finalement pas peur – parce qu'elle savait pourquoi elle le faisait ; parce qu'elle était soulagée qu'un bain de sang soit évité. S'il lui fallait demeurer auprès de vampires jusqu'à ce que sa vie s'éteigne pour protéger les siens, elle le ferait. Elle ignorait ce qu'il allait exactement se passer ni à quoi son avenir ressemblerait. Et pour tout dire, les choses allaient si vite et étaient si intenses, qu'Assline était incapable de se projeter dans quoi que ce soit. L'urgence lui interdisait de se demander si elle ne regretterait pas un jour son choix, si elle n'allait pas souffrir, s'ennuyer, ou au contraire découvrir quelque chose d'inimaginable et extraordinaire. La peur, la surprise, le soulagement, la nécessité d'agir vite... Elle devait gérer tout ça en même temps. Alors ce qu'il adviendrait d'elle dans un futur proche lui semblait bien loin de sa réalité présente.  
Faire au mieux. Ce fut sa seule ligne de conduite.

- Alors ?, s'impatienta Caïus.  
- Je crois que tout ira pour le mieux pour tout le monde, mes frères, répondit Aro en se redressant, offrant sa main à Assline pour l'aider à se relever.

D'abord surprise par ce geste, puis plus encore par la froideur de sa peau de vampire, Assline accepta cependant l'offre de Aro et se mit debout, légèrement chancelante. Aro marqua alors un temps d'arrêt, puis regarda Assline avec ravissement.

- Merveilleux ! Dans ces conditions, nous y allons.

Sur ces mots, Jane et Alec se détournèrent d'Edward qui retomba à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, à terre, et les autres, hormis Démétri, sortirent de la grange sans un bruit. A cet instant,

- Pardonnez-moi, demanda tout bas Assline à Aro. Mais… me permettriez-vous de lui dire au revoir, s'il vous plait ?

Aro fixa Edward quelques secondes puis agréa d'un mouvement de tête.

- Mais ne tarde pas, nous t'attendons dehors.

Avec des pas incertains, Assline s'approcha d'Edward. Elle se sentait bizarre – comme hors d'elle. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler de ne même plus vraiment réaliser ce qui lui arrivait et ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Elle essaya toutefois de rassembler ses esprits afin de ne rien regretter d'avoir oublié de dire et, sous la surveillance de Démétri, s'accroupit à côté d'Edward qui cherchait ses mots pour lui parler, mais n'arriva à rien. La désolation, la souffrance, la fatigue. Il était marqué par tout cela et Assline s'en voulut.

- Merci pour tout, murmura-t-elle, sentant tout à coup deux larmes rouler le long de ses joues. J'espère que tout ira pour vous, maintenant. Je suis désolée de tout ce que je viens de te faire subir, Edward. Vraiment désolée...

Dans un effort qui lui coûta beaucoup, Edward remua la tête et lui attrapa la main.

- N'y va pas…, l'implora-t-il. Pense à Embry et dans l'état qu'il sera si tu t'en vas comme ça... Nous lutterons et tu pourras rester ici. N'y va pas… Il y a d'autres solutions, je te le jure...

Assline était si heureuse de l'entendre encore vouloir la protéger, assurer que tous feraient front pour elle... Elle était si heureuse de l'entendre lui parler d'Embry et de l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Oui, elle était si heureuse... mais si triste à la fois.

- Ça va aller pour moi, ne t'en fais pas, le rassura-t-elle en tâchant de maîtriser toutes les émotions qui s'entrechoquaient en elle. Juste, s'il te plait, dis à Embry que... que je suis désolée, que je ne veux pas qu'il fasse de bêtises... Et s'il te plaît, dis-lui que je l'aime. Que je l'aimerai tou… AAAAAAAAAAH !

Elle sentit soudain une violente et brûlante douleur au niveau de la taille. Instinctivement, elle posa sa main dessus et découvrit la marque d'une profonde morsure. Edward s'alarma – mais savait pourtant qu'il était déjà trop tard. Sans qu'aucun des deux n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, sur ordre de Caïus, Démétri venait de mordre Assline, lui injectant son venin. Elle tomba en arrière et hurla si fort qu'elle ne s'entendait plus crier. La brûlure s'était répandue dans tout son corps et embrasait maintenant sa tête et son esprit. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait imploser.

- Accroche-toi ! Accroche-toi !, répétait en criant aussi fort qu'elle Edward. Pense à lui ! Ne cesse jamais de penser à lui ! Accroche-toi !... Accroche-toi… accroch...

Durant d'interminables et atroces minutes, Edward regarda Assline convulser, puis s'essouffler, pour finir par fermer les yeux et perdre connaissance. Démétri la prit alors dans ses bras et la souleva sous le regard haineux d'Edward, à qui il n'accorda pas le moindre signe d'intérêt. Mais Edward, lui, avait enfin recouvré sa liberté de parole.

- Un cheveu… Touchez lui ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu et…  
- Inutile de proférer de telles menaces, répondit Démétri d'un ton posé, un petit sourire naissant aux coins des lèvres. Elle fait désormais partie de notre clan et nous en prendrons le plus grand soin, tu peux nous faire confiance.

Sur quoi, il caressa le visage d'Assline pour dégager les courtes mèches qui s'étaient collées sur ses larmes sèches puis adressa un sobre salut de la tête à Edward, qui resta effaré suite à ce qu'il venait de lire dans ses pensées, avant de sortir rejoindre les autres.

* * *

- Et tu n'as rien fait ?, s'indigna Jacob en fixant Edward, furieux. Tu n'as même pas essayé de les suivre ou…  
- Ils l'ont transformée devant moi, Jacob, se défendit péniblement Edward. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire.  
- Et avant qu'ils la transforment !, s'écria Jacob. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas…  
- Il n'a pas pu, le coupa doucement Carlisle. Jane et Alec ont utilisé leurs pouvoirs sur lui tout du temps où ils étaient là.  
- Je ne pouvais ni parler, ni crier, ni bouger tandis que Jane me torturait silencieusement, murmura Edward. Je suis désolé, Jacob. Vraiment désolé parce que si j'avais pu, j'aurais échangé nos places. Mais je ne pouvais même pas parler. J'en étais réduit à l'état de simple marionnette.

Edward eut alors un étrange soupir teinté d'amertume.

- Et quand bien même, Aro n'était là que pour elle, dit-il. Je l'ai vu.  
- Comment ça ?, demanda Sam.  
- Aro et Edward ont le même pouvoir : lire les pensées des autres, expliqua Carlisle. A ceci-près que Aro, contrairement à Edward, a besoin d'être en contact direct avec la personne. En contrepartie, ses lectures sont plus profondes.  
- Il n'a eu besoin de me toucher que quelques instants pour tout voir – tout ce qui avait trait à Assline, dit Edward. Et afin de lui cacher toutes les menaces qu'il a proféré à notre encontre et la sienne, au cas où je fasse quoi que ce soit qui leur déplaise, il n'a eu qu'à me regarder – il savait que je lirais immédiatement dans ses pensées. Et croyez-moi, sous son air amical, elles étaient terrifiantes…  
- Alors tout ce qu'il a pu lui dire, ses frères qui étaient contre nos survies et tout le reste… ?, réfléchit Sam en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Mise en scène, répondit Carlisle. Ils ont, en plus, réussi à se trouver des excuses – d'officielles et bonnes excuses, face auxquelles et à leur mauvaise foi, devant un tribunal, même nous aurions eu du mal à avoir gain de cause. Mais pour le reste, même si les chefs des Volturi sont officiellement trois, celui qui décide de tout, c'est Aro. Or là, la façon qu'il a eu de se mettre en arrière et de faire passer ses frères pour les méchants, prouve qu'il tenait à ce que tout se passe dans les meilleures conditions. Le « nouveau né » est souvent plus docile lorsqu'il est créé sans tension. Et en se comportant de la sorte, Aro a prouvé qu'il voulait instaurer un climat de confiance avec Assline – pour lui, c'est nécessaire. À quoi lui servirait un vampire aux grands pouvoirs s'il refusait de le servir ? Il deviendrait au contraire une menace et il devrait s'en débarrasser – un gâchis inacceptable pour Aro.

Jacob se mit soudain à rager si fort qu'il eut besoin de s'éloigner sous la pluie battante pour évacuer sa colère et sa frustration.  
Un moment plus tard, tandis que Sam, Carlisle et Edward étaient restaient silencieux et l'avaient regardé faire les cent pas sur la plage, au mépris du tonnerre et des éclairs qui menaçaient de le foudroyer, il retourna ruisselant vers eux, toujours aussi furieux.

- Parce que vous croyez peut-être qu'elle va accepter de se mettre au service de ces monstres ?!, reprit-il de plus belle comme si rien n'avait interrompu leur discussion.  
- Je pense qu'elle fera pour le mieux, dit Carlisle. N'oubliez pas ce que lui a dit Aro : elle restera avec eux pour servir de moyen de pression sur nous. Oui, je sais Jacob, ajouta-t-il aussitôt en voyant l'air scandalisé du garçon, ça n'a été dit à la base que pour mieux la manipuler. Mais le fait est qu'elle vivra désormais dans l'idée que si elle disparaît d'une façon ou d'une autre, nous en subirons funestement les conséquences.  
- Bien préparés, nous pourrions aller les battre et la récupérer, déclara Sam.

Carlisle hocha la tête en soupirant.

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit tout à l'heure, commença-t-il. Ils...  
- Ne les sous-estimez pas, le coupa Edward en fixant les deux Quileutes d'un air inquiet. Ils sont plus nombreux que vous ne le pensez et ils sont également puissants. Très puissants.  
- Certainement moins que nous !, rétorqua Jacob.  
- La question n'est de toute façon pas là, l'interrompit Carlisle. Parce qu'avec cette menace au-dessus de sa tête, même vampire, Assline croira toujours que le moindre de ses faux pas nous sera fatal. C'est pourquoi je pense qu'elle ne cherchera pas à se confronter aux Volturi – pas dans un premier temps, en tout cas. Je suis cependant d'accord avec toi, Jacob : je ne la vois pas non-plus suivre leurs ordres à la lettre. Mais cela n'est que ma pensée. On ignore comment les choses vont se passer pour elle désormais... Tout sera si différent à ses yeux. Comprenez toutefois qu'il nous faudra attendre un long moment avant de le savoir. Nous devrons être patients pour le bien de tous. Nous n'avons pas le choix.

Ils restèrent ensuite de longues minutes pensifs, jusqu'à ce que,

- Et vous, docteur Cullen, demanda Sam, comment se fait-il que l'on vous ait retrouvé avec votre famille à la grange ?  
- Nous avons compris que quelque chose n'allait pas en ne voyant pas revenir Edward. Après le départ des Volturi, même en prenant un peu de marge, il aurait dû rapidement revenir. Mais il ne l'a pas fait… Et lorsque Alice l'a enfin _vu_, nous avons compris que quelque chose de grave s'était passé. Il ne nous a pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour trouver l'endroit où Edward se trouvait – mais c'était assurément trop tard. Les Volturi étaient déjà loin…

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur eux. Un moment après, l'esprit aussi vide que leurs forces, ils réalisèrent qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à dire ou demander – ou plus exactement, que toutes les questions restantes demeureraient longtemps sans réponse. Ils décidèrent alors de se quitter.

- Sam, le retint un instant Carlisle, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit – que ce soit pour Embry ou… des questions qui vous viendraient à l'esprit plus tard, n'hésitez pas. Ma porte sera toujours ouverte.  
- Hum... merci.

Pas plus fâchés, mais moins amis, les deux hommes se serrèrent toutefois la main en guise d'au revoir. Quant à Edward et Jacob, un seul et sobre salut leur suffit. Ils savaient tous deux qu'ils auraient encore maintes occasions de se revoir par rapport à Bella, mais plus encore, qu'une pénible tâche attendait prochainement Jacob : expliquer à Embry ce qui était arrivé à sa fiancée.

* * *

Sur le chemin du retour, Carlisle prit l'initiative de faire un détour chez les Swan. Arrivés aux abords de leur maison, Edward lui sourit.

- Tu le savais déjà, non ?, demanda Carlisle.  
- C'est néanmoins très gentil de ta part.  
- Va chercher un peu de réconfort à ses côtés et cesse de te sentir coupable.

Edward préféra ne pas répondre. Il resta quelques instants immobile puis se tourna vers son père, incertain.

- Tu crois que ça aurait pu être pire ?  
- Oui, répondit Carlisle à la surprise d'Edward. Elle aurait pu mourir ou partir sans raison – simplement par la force. Ainsi fait, elle gagnera rapidement une certaine liberté.

Edward fronça les sourcils et fixa Carlisle.

- Toi, tu crois qu'on la reverra ?  
- Ni je le crois, ni je le sais, soupira Carlisle. Mais cela reste une possibilité et il ne faut pas la négliger et encore moins l'oublier. Mais toi, dis-moi… Tu n'as pas tout dit, je me trompe ?

Les lèvres d'Edward se tordirent en un rictus acide.

- Je crois qu'il est certaines choses qu'il vaut mieux ne pas révéler – surtout quand on ignore comment elles se dérouleront…  
- Je comprends. Allez !, va maintenant.

Devant eux, une porte s'ouvrit et des pas précipités dévalèrent des marches.

- Edward, enfin !, s'écria Bella en se jetant sur lui avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu m'inquiéter ! Alors, raconte-moi, comment est-ce que ça s'est… Edward ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Edward ?!

* * *

**Commentaires :** Ce n'est pas souvent que je vous laisse un p'tit message à la fin du chapitre, mais là, je ne me voyais pas mettre un point à cet épisode sans rien vous dire.

Ainsi, je ne sais pas si certains d'entre vous l'ont déjà remarqué, mais mes chapitre n'ont plus, depuis quelques temps, le même rythme de parution qu'au début. Travail, famille et tout ce qui constitue mon monde « IRL » (comme aiment à l'appeler mes amis « forumiens ») sont en perpétuel mouvement et ces derniers temps, plus que jamais. Pas que je m'en plaigne, hein ! Mais...  
De ce fait, le temps que j'ai désormais à consacrer à l'écriture de cet fanfic est de plus en plus restreint – au point que je me m'agace parfois qu'il soit carrément au point mort.

Enfin ! Tout ça pour vous dire que j'ignore sincèrement quand paraîtra le prochain chapitre. J'en suis navrée pour tous ceux qui suivent aussi génialement cette histoire depuis le début, mais c'est ainsi. Je ne vais pas vous faire poireauter trois plombes en vous disant de mensongers : « Ca arrive ! Ça arrive ! », ou carrément vous laisser sans nouvelles alors que j'en aurais à vous donner... Je ne trouve pas ça correct et respectueux – surtout après tout ce que vos comm., _suivis_ et autres_ favoris_ ont pu m'apporter comme joie et rougeurs aux joues *^^* ! (Si, si, je suis sensible comme nana, faut pas croire)  
Donc : « Adieu », certainement pas ! « A bientôt », je n'en suis plus sûre, mais : « Restez patients, parce que je ferai tout pour que la suite arrive au plus tôt », ça oui :D !

De gros bisous à tous et merci encore pour tout, (y compris d'avoir lu ce message jusqu'à la fin ;) ). Portez-vous bien et bonne continuation,  
ewanna =^.^= !


End file.
